LA BUSQUEDA DE EEVEE 2 LA VENGANZA DE DARKRAI
by darkkitsune01
Summary: Eevee vive feliz despues de vencer a Darkrai mas no esperaba que el tuviera una nueva aliada que literalmente volvera a obligar a eevee a salvar a todos sus seres queridos siendo perseguida esta vez por los crimenes de ella viajando por todo el mundo de pokemon mundo misterioso para poder salvar asus amigos debiendo decidir pagar un gran precio por hacerlo o no
1. Chapter 1

**LA BUSQUEDA DE EEVEE 2 LA VENGANZA DE DARKRAI**

.

**CAPITULO 1 A DONDE PERTENEZCO LA ARROGANCIA DE EEVEE**

.

La historia comienza 9 meses después de que eevee derrota a Darkrai y vemos a Jolteon la madre de eevee contando una historia a los eevee más jóvenes de la aldea

**Jolteon:** y así fue como la hija de la guardiana del templo del sur derroto a ese pokemon maligno

**Eevee** 1: ¿es verdad eso de verdad es tan fuerte ella?

**Jolteon:** si así es

**Eevee** 2: y tú la conoces?

**Jolteon:** si fue hace mucho

**Eevee** 1: y como es ella?

**Jolteon:** mmm es difícil decirlo pues tiene el poder de hacerse indetectable y no es fácil verla

**Eevee** 2: pero entonces como la conociste?

**Jolteon:** pues bien ella

**Eevee** :[llegando] hola madre veo que estas contando esa vieja historia

**Jolteon:** hola hija veo que haz regresado de tu viaje

**Eevee:** en parte solo pase a verlos antes de continuar

**Eevee** 1: estas viajando?

**Eevee:** si así conozco muchos lugares

**Eevee** 1: y no te da miedo?

**Eevee** : nó, soy muy fuerte

**Jolteon** : bien niños después les contare otra historia ahora debo de hablar con mi hija bien vamos

.

eevee sigue a su madre y entran en su casa

.

**Jolteon:** hija que alegría de verte te quedaras a cenar verdad?

**Eevee:** sí madre

**Jolteon:** hija como están Latios y Latias?

**Eevee:** bien te envían saludos

**Jolteon:** hija y tus hermanas cómo están?

**Eevee:** bien de hecho mañana iré a verlas

**Jolteon:**[dice triste] ya veo

**Eevee:** madre porque estas triste?

**Jolteon:** por nada hija come te traje las frutas que te gustan

**Eevee:** gracias madre

.

Después de cenar eevee duerme en su cuarto y su madre recuerda lo que platico con eevee poco después de regresar a la aldea

.

**Eevee:** madre a donde vamos?

**Jolteon:** iremos a un lugar para platicar sin que nos oigan en la aldea

**Eevee:** ya veo

.

así eevee y su madre llegan al lugar donde una vez eevee vio a sus padres con Shaymin

.

**Jolteon:** aquí es hija un lugar tranquilo y nadie nos molestara

**Eevee** : madre en este lugar platicaron con Shaymin

**Jolteon:** si pero tu como lo

**Eevee:** Celebi y Cresselia me llevaron al pasado y vi todo

**Jolteon:** ya veo fue triste pensé que podrías morir

**Eevee:** si pero me salve no madre

**Jolteon:** si, bien hija deseo preguntarte algo

**Eevee:** si

**Jolteon:** bien deseo saber que paso después de irte de la aldea pues yo recuerdo que al entrar por tu padre el techo nos cayó encima y quedamos atrapados después sentí una ráfaga ardiente y después estábamos fuera de la casa y a salvo y aunque en la aldea nadie recuerda nada yo sé bien que esto paso y más aún estoy segura de que fue más de un año que no estuvimos aquí no es así hija

**Eevee:** lo notaste no madre

**Jolteon:** es difícil no notarlo las 6 hermanas revivieron, tu llevas el collar y se bien que dominas las trasformaciones y además eres la hija adoptiva de Latias y guardiana del templo sur y aparte de todo el hijo de mi amigo Ninetales es la reencarnación del primero y es tu hermano además conoces a muchos de los guardianes de los templos incluyendo a Shaymin y a Celebi las cuales te estiman bastante y además Celebi nos regresó el cofre de las piedras de evolución ahora hija dime que paso en ese año que no estuve contigo

**Eevee:** bien madre te contare todo más creo que será mejor que lo veas aunque ciertas cosas no te puedo dejar ver pues lo prometí está bien además no podrás decirlo a nadie más por nuestra seguridad ok madre

**Jolteon:** bien hija lo prometo

**Eevee:** bien es mejor mostrártelo [transformándose en Espeon]

**Jolteon:** ok

**Espeon:** bien madre te mostrare que paso

**Jolteon:** [sorprendida] hija en verdad dominas las 6 trasformaciones

**Espeon:** 7 madre recuerda quien soy

**Jolteon** : es verdad pero ella

**Espeon** :[suspira y dice] bien después te mostrare eso por ahora

**Espeon** le muestra a Jolteon todo lo que paso omitiendo que fue Latios quien los mato y lo que vivió eevee con Latias en los templos ,como conoció a Vulpix a Pikachu y a todos sus amigos y porque puede transformarse y la batalla en el templo al terminar Jolteon esta conmovida

**Jolteon:[llorando]** hija no me imagine cuanto sufriste realmente le agradezco a Latias Vulpix Pikachu y a Celebi el salvarte y cuidarte

**Espeon** :[transformándose]bien madre ahora entiendes porque no deben de saber la verdad en la aldea y jamás quien soy

**Jolteon:** si hija lo entiendo

**Eevee:** bien madre debo regresar al templo

**Jolteon** : bien cuídate mucho

.

De esta forma Jolteon está recordando mientras ve a Eevee dormida y dice para si

.

**Jolteon:** [pensando] hija realmente desearía que te quedaras con nosotros

.

Al día siguiente eevee parte a la montaña eevee la cual está a varios días de camino al llegar ve a Leafeon en el huerto

.

**Eevee:** hermana hola ya llegue

**Leafeon:** hola hermana que alegría verte pasa a nuestras hermanas les dará gusto verte

**Eevee:** gracias hermana [entrando a la casa las 2 ]

**Glaceon:** hola hermanita como estas

**Eevee:** bien las extrañaba mucho

**Vaporeon:** hola hermana y nuestro hermano donde esta

**Eevee:** creo que con su padre no nos pudimos ver pero creo que es bueno que el también visite a su familia no

**Glaceon:** si pero lo extráñanos después de todo también somos su familia no hermanas

**Todas:** si es verdad

**Eevee:** bueno no se preocupen el está bien

**Leafeon:** hermana

**Eevee:** sí que pasa

**Leafeon:** que se siente ser una guardiana de templo

**Eevee:** no lo sé es como si les preguntara que se siente ser las 6 hermanas no

**Vaporeon:** hermana esto te lo preguntamos porque te extrañamos y nos gustaría que vivieras con nosotras tú y nuestro hermano más sabemos que siendo una guardiana tienes responsabilidades

**Eevee** : realmente no solo es estar en el templo viendo lo mismo diario

**Jolteon:** p-pero yo recuerdo que tu madre tenía responsabilidades en el templo

**Eevee:** si pero era por ser alumna de Latias y ese era el motivo en cambio yo no tengo ninguna pues no tengo que estudiar las transformaciones y es gracias a ustedes hermanas y a mi madre que no debo pasar 300 o 500 años estudiando en el templo además me gusta estar aquí abajo y no en el templo aunque viajar es cansado es mejor que estar en la montaña sin hacer nada [dice riendo]

**Glaceon** : ya veo y te quedaras unos días hermana

**Eevee:** si, si es que todavía tengo mi cama

**Espeon:** hermana es que tu cuarto lo convertimos en un granero

**Eevee:** no mi cuarto porque hermanas [dice triste]

**Todas** [riendo] : es broma jamás podríamos hacer eso y menos a nuestra pequeña y mimada hermana

**Eevee:** [con gota estilo anime] gracias hermanas

**Vaporeon:** bien hermana solo una cosa mas

**Eevee:** sí que es hermana

**Vaporeon:** [dice nerviosa] pero no sé si quieras

**Eevee:** dímelo que es

**Vaporeon:** bien deseamos verte como Umbreon?

**Eevee:** c-como Umbreon p-pero hermanas yo

**Espeon:** si hermana estuviste poco tiempo aquí así y jamás pudimos verte alegre así que nos gustaría ver eso de Umbreon

**Eevee:** [transformándose]

**Espeon:** bien hermana y como te sientes?

**Umbreon:** triste y deprimida

**Todas** : h-hermana es verdad eso [dicen tristes]

**Umbreon:** [riendo] no es mentira, jamás podría estar triste o deprimida pues las tengo a ustedes a mis padres y a Latias a mi hermano Vulpix y a Celebi y Pikachu así que no tengo ningún motivo para estarlo y todo gracias a ustedes hermanas

**Flareon:** bien hermana solo no nos vuelvas a decirnos eso ok fue muy cruel de tu parte hermana [dice muy seria]

**Umbreon:** lo siento hermanas no fue mi intención

**Jolteon:** bien cenemos [dice en tono cortante]

.

esa noche eevee medita sus acciones de la tarde y piensa lo que hizo y a la mañana siguiente les dice eevee a sus hermanas

.

**Eevee:** hermanas deseo disculparme de lo que hice ayer sé que no estuvo bien y espero que me perdonen

**Glaceon:** hermana no es tan fácil no crees eso nos dolió a todas fue casi como la primera vez y ninguna de nosotras desea revivir eso no lo crees hermana

**Eevee:** entiendo pero yo

.

en eso en la mente de eevee

.

**Latios:** eevee debes regresar al templo inmediatamente

**Eevee:** sucede algo Latios?

**Latios:** no puedo decírtelo regresa y te explicare

**Eevee** : pero Latios es algo importante?

**Latios:** date prisa eevee

**Eevee:** Latios espera

.

Eevee ve con tristeza a sus hermanas y les dice

.

**Eevee:** hermanas debo regresar al templo

**Todas:** bien cuídate

**Eevee** se marcha triste al templo después de varios días llega a las faldas de la montaña

**Eevee:** para que me habrá llamado?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 EL EXILIO AHORA SOLO SOY UNA EEVEE**

**.**

eevee llega ala montaña y ella se convierte en una esfera de energía y sube rápidamente mientras alguien ve esto

.

**Eevee**¿?: entonces es verdad bien debo apurarme

.

al llegar al templo eevee busca a Latios encontrándolo en el patio del templo y eevee le pregunta

.

**Eevee:** Latios que ocurre y mi madre Latias?

**Latios:** bien eevee es algo que debo de hablar contigo a solas por ello la envié a traer provisiones

**Eevee:** ocurre algo?

**Latios:** si y es muy importante

**Eevee:** de que se trata?

**Latios:** bien eevee es por tus constantes salidas del templo

**Eevee:** a-a que te refieres con eso?

**Latios:** bien eevee no creo que sea necesario recordarte que eres una de las guardianas de este templo verdad y como tal tienes varias obligaciones

**Eevee:** obligaciones pero yo

**Latios:** eevee el hecho de que seas la hija adoptiva de mi hermana no te excluye de que tienes obligaciones como Latias y debes cumplirlas

**Eevee:** p-pero Latios yo

**Latios:** eevee vas a cumplir tus obligaciones te guste o no y la primera es que no puedes salir del templo sin un motivo es decir ver a tu familia o a tus hermanas no es un motivo

**Eevee:[dice** suplicante] Latios por favor no me digas eso

**Latios:** lo lamento eevee pero fuiste tu quien le pidió a mi hermana vivir en este templo no nadie te obligo a hacerlo fue tu decisión

**Eevee:** Latios porque yo no deseo estar siempre en el templo quiero estar con mi madre Jolteon mi padre Vaporeon y mis hermanas y mi hermano además creo que es justo después de salvar a todos no Latios

**Latios:** es decir que no deseas ser guardiana? [dice muy serio]

**Eevee:** no, si es que debo de estar lejos de todos no quiero

.

en eso la montaña tiembla y eevee y Latios escuchan una voz

.

**¿?**: Latios deja que se vaya si no desea estar aquí yo no se lo impediré pero tendrá consecuencias eevee solo te lo preguntare una vez deseas irte del templo?

**Eevee:q-quien** eres

**Latios:** es el templo y te pide que tomes tu decisión

**Eevee:** si yo no deseo ser una guardiana

**Templo:** bien eevee márchate pero recuerda toda acción tiene consecuencias y no podrás cambiar tu decisión eevee

**Eevee:** entiendo y gracias por todo

**Templo:** adiós eevee

.

eevee se aleja triste al llegar ala orilla casi tropieza y dice

.

**Eevee:** que ocurre no puedo bajar?

**Latios:** lo siento eevee pero ya no puedes crear la esfera de energía

**Eevee:** que quieres decir Latios?

**Latios:** [suspira y dice] bien eevee hasta hoy podías hacerlo por el templo pues el te permitía usar ese poder mas al renunciar a tu puesto como guardiana también perdiste ese poder y otras cosas así que tendrás que bajar la montaña por ti misma

**Eevee:** L-Latios como lo haré es muy escarpado podrías bajarme tu?

**Latios:** no lo siento el templo me prohibió darte cualquier tipo de ayuda y también se lo prohibirá a Latias

**Eevee:** bien no tengo alternativa gracias Latios

.

Latios solo se da la vuelta y regresa al templo

.

**Latios:** [en su mente hablando al templo] por favor déjame ayudarla morirá al bajar la montaña

**Templo:** no no lo harás eevee debe de aprender su lección así cuando regrese valorara lo que perdió y a ustedes

**Latios:** entonces no la haz echado del templo?

**Templo:** no y tu sabes porque no es así Latios

**Latios:** es por revivirnos no?

**Templo:** si así es eevee pudo tener cualquier cosa que deseara mas en su ser quiso que todos revivieran y es verdad una cosa eevee no deseaba ser guardiana del templo mas yo se lo concedí por el gran corazón de eevee y cuando entienda eso yo la volveré a recibir mientras tanto vivirá en el exilio y sufrirá por ello hasta que aprenda la lección y se disculpe

.

mientras eevee ya esta bajando la montaña

.

**Eevee:** no se como mi madre lo logro es tan difícil

.

mientras Latias llega y ve a Latios

.

**Latias:** hermano he regresado

**Latios:** hermana debo de hablar de algo muy serio contigo

**Latias:** pasa algo?

**Latios:** si es eevee

**Latias:** [preocupada] le a pasado algo?

**Latios:** si y no

**Latias:** a que te refieres con eso hermano?

**Latios:** bien eevee ha sido exiliada del templo

**Latias:** hermano que quieres decir con eso?

**Latios** le explica lo que paso y la decisión del templo al terminar Latias esta muy triste

**Latias:** hermano iré a ayudar a eevee

**Latios:** no Latias no te lo permitiré [dice muy serio]

**Latias:** porque acaso quieres que muera ?

**Latios:** no pero no podemos oponernos al templo

**Latias:** porque paso eso es mi hija

**Latios:** no Latias no es tu hija ella tiene 2 familias y tu la adoptaste por lastima de su situación no es verdad

**Latias:** d-de que hablas hermano?

**Latios:** bien hermana al ver que era la hija de Jolteon y después de saber que destruí su aldea tu decidiste cuidar a eevee no es verdad

**Latias:** si pero yo

**Latios:** y se bien que la empezaste a sobreproteger de todo no hermana de tal modo que no parecía tu hija mas bien parecía tu mascota cuidando que no se lastimara o se ensuciara [dice con un tono cruel]

**Latias:** [furiosa] hermano retráctate de eso ella sigue siendo mi hija y jamás la vi como mi mascota ni nada parecido al contrario de no ser por ella no hubiera salido del templo a buscarte así que al menos le debes eso a eevee

**Latios:** bien hermana no discutiré eso contigo solo te digo que eevee debe de aprender esta lección sola y así valorara lo que dejo en el templo

**Latias:** pero hermano ella

**Latios:** si lo se yo ya se lo pedí al templo y no me permitió ayudarla así que solo nos resta creer en eevee que entienda y regrese

.

mientras eevee continua bajando mas al apoyarse en una piedra resbala y cae

.

**Eevee:** auxilio madre [desmayándose al caer]

**Latias:[en** su mente, auxilio madre] eevee hermano esta ella en peligro ?

**Latios:** no te preocupes el templo me dijo que no le pasara nada

.

al despertar eevee ve que esta en las faldas de la montaña eevee ve su cuerpo y no tiene mas que raspones y dice

.

**Eevee:** q-que paso como me salve ?

.

Eevee ve triste la montaña y se aleja

.

**Eevee:** bien regresare ala aldea

.

mientras camina eevee se siente diferente como si le faltara algo en eso oye gritos en la distancia al acercarse ve a un pokemon ser atacado por un Arbok

.

**¿?**: [gritando] auxilio me quiere comer

**Arbok:** grita cuanto quieras de todos modos te comeré

**Eevee:[dice** muy seria] déjalo en paz

**Arbok:** no interfieras [dice siseando]

**Eevee:** quieres pelear bien lucha contra mi

**Arbok:** ok el será el postre

**¿?**: [asustado] ten cuidado

**Eevee:** [pensando ] ok me trasformare en Espeon

.

Eevee se transforma y Arbok se sorprende al verla

.

**Espeon:** bien te detendré

**Arbok:** p-pero como hizo eso

**Espeon:** no importa márchate

**Arbok:** no lo haré

**Espeon:** bien entonces te atacare Psychic

.

Espeon usa su ataque mas no ocurre nada y Arbok la ataca con envestida

.

**Espeon:** [ayyy grita al recibir la envestida y cayendo lastimada]

**Arbok:** [burlandose] es todo

**Espeon**:bien Psychic [regresando a ser eevee]

**¿?**: tu puedes

**Eevee:** que ocurre [dice asustada]

**Arbok:** bien ahora [ lanzándose sobre eevee]

.

antes de que Arbok alcance a eevee un rayo cae y vence a Arbok

.

**Pikachu:** eevee estas bien

**Eevee:** P-Pikachu gracias

**Pikachu:** no hay problema pero que te paso?

**Eevee:** lo ignoro pero no pude usar mis poderes como Espeon y después volvi a ser una eevee

**Pikachu:** p-pero eevee debemos saber que te paso debes ir con Latios y Latias

**Eevee:** [con voz triste] Pikachu no puedo vengo del templo y me dirigía a mi aldea

**¿?**: te diriges ala aldea eevee no? [acercándose]

**Eevee:** si [dice triste]

**¿?**: puedo acompañarlos ?

**Eevee:** acompañarnos pero yo

**¿?**: si déjenme acompañarlos este bosque tiene muchos peligros y al ir los 3 será mas sencillo no creen

**Pikachu:** bien puedes acompañarnos mmm

**¿?**: perdón no me he presentado mi nombre es Charmander

**Pikachu:** bien Charmander partamos

.

eevee Pikachu y Charmander se encaminan ala aldea de eevee ella esta triste y ala vez alegre de ya no ser una guardiana mas el hecho de saber que ya no podrá ver a su madre la entristece mucho esa noche cuando Charmander duerme eevee y Pikachu platican

.

**Pikachu:** eevee que te paso?

**Eevee:** ya te lo dije perdí mi poder en la pelea

**Pikachu:** no eevee hablo del templo

**Eevee:** d-de que hablas

**Pikachu:** eevee no me mientas te conozco bien y se que algo te paso en el templo

**Eevee:** oh Pikachu [contándole todo]

**Pikachu:** [extrañado]q-que tu hiciste que

**Eevee:** si renuncie a mi lugar como guardiana

**Pikachu:** p-pero eevee y que dijo Latias?

**Eevee:** mi madre no estaba y solo vi a Latios

**Pikachu:** entiendo pero eevee que vas a hacer

**Eevee:** no lo se solo deseo estar con mis padres, con mis hermanas, mi hermano y contigo

**Pikachu:** c-conmigo pero [dice con timidez]

**Eevee:** si tu me ayudaste muchas veces al igual que mi hermano así que yo siempre estaré en deuda con ustedes por todo lo que hicieron por mi

**Pikachu:** no te entiendo eevee para mi es algo natural ayudarte pues somos amigos además tu me defendiste una vez de tu hermano

**Eevee:** si pero yo

**Pikachu:** eevee pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigos no

**Eevee:** si

**Pikachu:** bien no te regañare o te diré nada de eso pero piensa bien lo que harás sea cual sea tu decisión sabes bien que te apoyare siempre ok eevee

**Eevee:** Pikachu gracias

**Pikachu:** bien descansemos

.

**continuara**

.

oki grax por seguirme en esta segunda parte en unos dias subire 2 cap mas comenten si les gusta y nos veremos pronto

.

estoy renovando los cap pero empece desde el 21 dado q teninia los cap cargados en unos dias estaran todos


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 DESPIERTEN LA PESADILLA PERPETUA UN NUEVO AMIGO Y EL MENSAJE DE MEW**

.

Al llegar ala aldea todo esta en silencio esto inquieta a eevee al entrar ven a todos los eevees dormidos mas parece como si tuvieran pesadillas esto asusta a eevee y corre ala casa de sus padres encontrándolos también dormidos

.

**Eevee** : madre, padre despierten por favor

.

en eso oye la voz de Pikachu

.

**Pikachu** : eevee ven pronto de prisa

**Eevee** :[llegando agitada] que pasa

**Pikachu** : mira quien esta también dormido

**Eevee** : no no es posible hermano porque

.

eevee y Pikachu ven a Vulpix también dormido y con el mismo gesto de sufrimiento en su rostro

.

**Eevee** : hermano, padre, madre, porque [dice llorando]

**Charmander** : [diciendo para si] tal vez sea esa técnica

**Pikachu** : eevee vayamos con tus hermanas y tal vez Espeon pueda despertar a todos

**Eevee** : tienes razón Pikachu vayamos

**Pikachu** : ok eevee, Charmander creo que aquí nos separaremos?

**Charmander** : d-de que hablas?

**Eevee** : Charmander debemos ver que esta pasando

**Charmander** : s si pero yo

**Pikachu** : Charmander ya te sacamos del bosque y te trajimos no

**Charmander** : si y se los agradezco pero

**Pikachu** : pero nada vamos eevee en marcha

**Eevee** : s-si Pikachu

**eevee** y Pikachu salen de la aldea mas al estar a cierta distancia ven que Charmander los sigue

**Pikachu** : bien que quieres y porque nos estas siguiendo? [dice molesto]

**Charmander** : mira yo quiero acompañar a eevee sí

**Pikachu** : entonces pelea conmigo

**Charmander** : bien

.

antes de que empiecen a luchar los 2 ven una bola sombra explotar en medio de ellos y ven a eevee molesta

.

**Eevee** : basta ya los 2 no peleen y es una orden Pikachu

**Pikachu** :p pero eevee el

**Eevee** : Pikachu dije basta si, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar no crees tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

**Charmander** : eevee déjame ir contigo

**Eevee** : y porque quieres venir con nosotros ?

**Charmander** : para ayudarte

**Eevee** : ayudarme

**Charmander** : si te lo explicare después debemos ir con tus 6 hermanas

**Eevee** : c como sabes eso?

**Charmander**: después ahora vayamos

.

Eevee, Pikachu y Charmander se encaminan a la montaña eevee durante ese lapso eevee ve con tristeza que no puede usar ninguna de sus trasformaciones al llegar eevee ve con miedo que todo esta también en silencio y eevee corre ala casa al entrar ve a sus hermanas en el mismo estado que en la aldea

.

**Eevee** : hermanas porque que esta pasando?

**Pikachu** : eevee creo que es mejor irnos

**Eevee** : no Pikachu quiero quedarme con mis hermanas

**Pikachu** : eevee te entiendo pero aquí no podemos hacer nada

**Eevee** : si lo se pero que haremos?

**Charmander** : eevee debes regresar al templo

**Eevee** : p pero tu como sabes eso?

**Pikachu** : quien eres tu?

**Charmander** : bien eevee te lo diré pero solo en el templo ok

**Eevee** : i-iras al templo

**Charmander** : si y Pikachu también

**Pikachu** : y yo pero

**Charmander** : si es muy importante

**Eevee** : p-pero y mis hermanas no puedo dejarlas aquí

**Charmander** : si lo se por ello nos las llevaremos o mas bien tu lo harás eevee

**Eevee** : llevarlas pero como yo no podría cargarlas a todas [dice triste]

**Charmander** :recuerdas como entraban al brazalete de Latias no

**Eevee** : si lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver

**Charmander** : [suspira y dice] bien acércate a cada una y pide que entren en su respectiva gema

**Eevee** : p-pero eso se puede hacer

**Charmander** : no hay tiempo eevee hazlo

**Eevee** : ok lo haré

.

así eevee se acerca a cada una y pide que entre en su gema cada hermana brilla y al dejar de hacerlo han desaparecido

.

**Eevee** : hermanas [tratando de hablar con ellas]

.

**pero** nadie le contesta a eevee y ella se pone triste

.

**Eevee** : no estoy sola de nuevo

**Charmander** : bien eevee debemos irnos

**Eevee** : pero tardaremos varios días en llegar no Charmander

**Charmander** : no llegaremos hoy mismo Pikachu acércate a nosotros

**Pikachu** : s si pero para que

**Charmander** : bien están listos esfera de energía

**Eevee** y **Pikachu:** p pero que dijo

.

eevee Pikachu y Charmander se trasforman en esferas de energía y se dirigen al templo al caer la tarde llegan y eevee ve que algo no esta bien el templo esta en silencio y eso deprime mas a eevee

.

**Eevee** : [pensando] no porque yo no deseaba regresar

.

al entrar ven a Latios y a Latias inmóviles como si fuera estatuas esto aterra a eevee y sale corriendo del templo

.

**Eevee** : madre Latios todos realmente me he quedado sola de nuevo [dice llorando amargamente]

.

en eso siente una mano en su espalda al voltear ve a Pikachu y a Charmander a su lado

.

**Charmander** : eevee no es momento de llorar no crees todos tus seres queridos están en peligro

**Eevee** : d-de que hablas?

**Pikachu** : no antes dinos quien eres tu Charmander ?

**Charmander** : [suspira y dice] bien yo fui uno de los guardianes de este templo y desperté con un único propósito y es cuidar a eevee

**Eevee** : e-eso quiere decir que

**Charmander** : si ese fue el deseo de Latias

**Eevee** :[pensando] madre gracias

**Charmander** : bien eevee los he traído al templo pues el quiere hablar contigo de tu respuesta dependerá lo que pase aquí

**Eevee** : ya veo pero yo

**Charmander** : [dice molesto] eevee ve al salón de la joya alma

**Eevee** : s si esta bien

.

eevee entra al templo y Pikachu y Charmander discuten

.

**Pikachu** : Charmander no te permitiré que le hables así a eevee

**Charmander:** mira niño lo que esta pasando es muy serio si pero como dijo eevee no es el momento ahora deseo que contactes a Mew

**Pikachu** : a a Mew p pero yo no lo conozco ?

**Charmander** : [suspira y dice] ya veo no lo haz notado verdad

**Pikachu** : d-de que hablas?

**Charmander** : bien te lo explicare Mew estuvo en tu cuerpo durante la travesía que hiciste con eevee así el pudo ver a eevee y evaluar si había cambiado

**Pikachu** : e es mentira no

**Charmander** : nó no lo es y tu lo sabes bien

**Pikachu** : y porque me dices que contacte a Mew

**Charmander** : bien Mew dejo una fracción de su energía en tu cuerpo y así tu puedes llamar a Mew solo di Mew eevee necesita tu ayuda

**Pikachu** :[con la voz de Mew] no es necesario eso no crees Charmander

**Charmander** : si lo siento pensé que nos estarías viendo pero me desespere de que no aparecías

**Mew** : entiendo pero

**Charmander** : mira alguien esta usando la técnica de la pesadilla eterna en los seres queridos de eevee y petrificaron a Latios y a Latias y además ella vino a hacerlo

**Mew** : h-hablas de?

**Charmander** : si yo la vi hacerlo

**Mew** : p-pero ella no puede salir de ese sitio Arceus mismo me lo dijo

**Charmander** : de hecho ella vino por orden de el

**Mew** : bueno si ella vino por...

**Mew** : (asustado) d-dijiste que Arceus le ordeno venir y petrificar a Latios y a Latias eso significa que

**Charmander** : si significa que eevee esta en peligro de nuevo y tal vez en uno tan grande que tal vez no podamos salvarla por ello me despertó Latias

**Mew** : ya veo bien Charmander y que harás tu ?

**Charmander** : mi deber es cuidar a eevee con mi vida para eso he despertado

**Mew** : bien yo iré a investigar dile a Pikachu lo que platicamos y dile a eevee que se dirija al templo de Shaymin ella la podrá ayuda y dile a Pikachu que le pida a eevee el ultimo collar que creo Latias eevee sabe cual es

**Charmander** : bien lo haré

.

mientras eevee llega al salón de la joya alma

.

**Eevee** : bien aquí estoy

**Templo** : ok eevee debemos hablar seriamente

**Eevee** : si te escucho

**Templo** : eevee Arceus esta furioso por lo que hiciste

**Eevee** : p-pero de quien hablas?

**Templo** : bien eevee Arceus es el dios supremo de todos los pokemon

**Eevee** : el dios de todos nosotros

**Templo** : si eevee y esta molesto contigo

**Eevee** : p-pero porque no he hecho nada?

**Templo** : eevee en verdad crees que atacar a Darkrai no tendría consecuencias

**Eevee** : pero el nos ataco a nosotros no

**Templo** : si pero como te dijo Mew el es alguien muy importante

**Eevee** : s-si lo recuerdo pero

**Templo** : eevee Latios y Latias fueron petrificados por ayudarte y los pokemon de los otros templos también lo serán

**Eevee** : a que te refieres con eso?

**Templo:** bien eevee te mostrare que paso

.

1 dia después de irse eevee

.

**Latias** : hermano estoy preocupada como estará mi hija

**Latios** : no te preocupes ella esta bien

**¿?** : [apareciendo]realmente deberían de estar preocupados por ustedes

**Latias** : quien eres?

**¿?** : soy Giratina y vengo a cumplir la orden de Arceus

**Latias** : Arceus? [dice con miedo]

**Giratina** : todos ustedes son culpables de atacar a Darkrai y rebelarse a Arceus así que recibirán el castigo de el

**Latios** : escucha Darkrai nos ataco a todos

**Giratina** : no me importa es una orden de Arceus y será cumplida [sacando una pluma dorada] técnica de petrificación

.

eevee ve como Latios es petrificado antes de poder hacer algo y Latias empieza a petrificarse antes de que Latias sea totalmente convertida Giratina le pregunta

.

**Giratina** : dime donde esta Umbreon ?

**Latias** : no lo se y aun sabiéndolo no te lo diría

**Giratina** : me lo imagine bien yo misma la buscare después de castigar a quienes la ayudaron [desapareciendo]

.

**Templo** : bien eevee esto paso ahora dime una cosa eevee?

**Eevee** : si

**Templo** : deseas ayudar a Latias y a Latios ?

**Eevee : **si haré lo que me pidas

**Templo** : bien eevee sal y habla con Pikachu el tiene un mensaje para ti de Mew

**Eevee** : d-de Mew pero

**Templo** : eevee no pierdas tiempo ve con Pikachu

**Eevee** : s-si esta bien


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 EL REGRESO AL TEMPLO DE LAS FLORES Y LA GUARDIANA DESTERRADA**

**.**

Eevee sale y ve a Pikachu muy asustado

.

**Pikachu:** e-eevee

**Eevee:** Pikachu que te pasa

**Pikachu:** e-estamos en grave peligro

**Eevee:** si lo se es Arceus

**Pikachu:** eevee debemos ir al templo de Shaymin

**Charmander:** si eevee además Mew me dijo que le dieras a Pikachu el ultimo collar que creo Latias y el brazalete?

**Eevee:** e-ese collar pero yo

**Charmander:** eevee debe ser importante no crees o no te lo pediría Mew

**Eevee:** [suspira y dice] si esta bien iré por el

**Pikachu:** e-eevee

**Eevee:** si Pikachu

**Pikachu:** n-no nada olvídalo

**Eevee:** bien no tardare

.

al irse eevee Charmander se acerca a Pikachu y le dice

.

**Charmander:** realmente tienes mucho miedo verdad? márchate si lo deseas yo estaré con eevee

**Pikachu:** d-de que hablas?

**Charmander:** bien eevee no necesita a un cobarde con ella

**Pikachu:** [furioso] repite eso

**Charmander:** claro y lo diré cuantas veces quiera cobarde

**Pikachu:** basta te venceré

**Charmander:** nó no me interesa luchar con alguien que tiene miedo

**Pikachu:** [dice gritando] no tengo miedo

**Charmander:[muy** serio] entonces pruébalo y ayuda a eevee ella tiene mas miedo que tu y aun así quiere ayudar a Latias y a Latios

**Pikachu:[sorprendido]** Charmander tu

**Charmander:** si se que quieres ayudar a eevee mas teniendo miedo no lo lograras además eevee debe ver que nosotros le daremos nuestra ayuda y así también su miedo desaparecerá no lo crees

**Pikachu:[dice** serio] es verdad eevee nos necesita mas que nunca y si su hermano estuviera estoy seguro que haría lo mismo

.

en eso sale eevee con un collar y con el brazalete

.

**Eevee:** bien aquí esta el collar

**Charmander:** bien eevee mas no me imagino para que lo vamos a usar? pero si Mew cree que nos servirá debemos llevarlo

.

en eso en la mente de eevee

.

**Templo:** eevee

**Eevee:** s-si

**Templo:** bien eevee debo decirte algo antes de que te vayas del templo

**Eevee:** q-que cosa?

**Templo:** bien eevee es sobre tu poder

**Eevee:** de que hablas?

**Templo:** bien antes de irte contabas con el poder de los orbes de los templos mas al irte perdiste ese poder y no podrás trasformarte

**Eevee:** p-pero entonces

**Templo:** bien eevee en este momento llevas en el collar a tus hermanas no

**Eevee:** si es verdad eso

**Templo:** pues bien eevee con la energía de tus hermanas podrás volver a trasformarte

**Eevee:** [emocionada] de verdad

**Templo:** no te alegres tanto eevee esto tendrá un costo para ti

**Eevee:** que quieres decir

**Templo:** bien a partir de hoy tus trasformaciones duraran poco tiempo y tu poder será menor al que tenias originalmente

**Eevee:** es decir que mi poder será muy débil verdad

**Templo:** si eevee como te dije tus acciones tendrían consecuencias mas jamás pensé que serian tan graves

**Eevee:** entonces todo esta perdido sin mi poder no podré ayudar a todos

**Templo:** bien eevee por ello Charmander ira contigo

**Eevee:** p-pero el

**Templo:** si el despertó por el deseo de Latias y su única misión es ayudarte y protegerte

.

en eso ven llegar a un pokemon el cual vuela tan rápido que solo ven una mancha rosa y entra en el templo momentos después se escucha un grito y eevee y los demás entran al templo

.

**Celebi:** Latios Latias ustedes también [dice llorando]

**Eevee:** Celebi

**Celebi:** eevee que alegría de verdad me da gusto ver que no te petrificaron como a los demás

**Eevee:** a que te refieres Celebi

**Celebi:** no hay tiempo debemos ir al templo de Shaymin eevee

**Eevee:** Celebi tu puedes llevarnos

**Celebi:** llevarlos a quienes

**Eevee:** a mi , a Pikachu y a

**Celebi:** Vulpix no es así eevee [diciendo emocionada]

**Eevee:[dice** triste] no mi hermano ,mis hermanas y todos en mi aldea están en un sueño y no pueden despertar de el

**Celebi:** es esa técnica de la pesadilla eterna, Vulpix porque a ti

**Eevee:** Celebi llévanos al templo de Shaymin

**Celebi:** esta bien pero no me dijiste quien mas ira

**Charmander:** soy yo Celebi

**Celebi:** C-Charmander pero tu como es

**Charmander:** después Celebi debemos irnos

**Celebi:** c-claro es verdad eevee dame el brazalete de Latias

**Eevee:** a-aquí esta Celebi [dándole el brazalete]

**Celebi:** bien eevee y Pikachu ya saben que hacer

**Eevee** y Pikachu: si deseo entrar en el brazalete

**Celebi:** Charmander tu también

**Charmander:** si esta bien entrando al brazalete

**Celebi:** ok vamos

.

Celebi se dirige al templo de Shaymin mas a diferencia de Latias Celebi vuela mas lento y le toma 2 días en llegar al arribar en el templo ven a Chikorita llorando

.

**Chikorita:** Celebi ,eevee, Pikachu que bueno que llegaron mi ama Shaymin los esperaba mas llego un pokemon y la petrifico yo pude esconderme y los he esperado

**Eevee:** lo siento Chikorita todo es mi culpa

**Chikorita:** no eevee mi ama me dejo algo que podría ayudarte

**Eevee:p-pero** que será

**Chikorita:** lo ignoro pero esta en la cámara del orbe síganme

.

Chikorita los conduce a la entrada pero una pared de energía impide a eevee y Celebi entrar

.

**Eevee:** pero porque no podemos pasar

**Chikorita:** ya veo han sido desterradas de un templo o lo abandonaron no es verdad

**Eevee:** si es verdad renuncie a ser guardiána de mi templo

**Chikorita:** si y yo fui desterrada por otra Celebi

**Eevee** y **Pikachu:** que ya no eres guardiana

**Celebi:** no por eso fui a ver a ver a los otros templos y vi lo que paso

**Eevee:** pero Celebi tu

**Celebi:** no importa eevee tu eres mas importante que eso

**Eevee:** amiga gracias

**Chikorita:** [dice triste]lo siento eevee pero si no pueden entrar no podré ayudarlos

**Charmander:** mmm ya se eevee Celebi sujeten mis manos

**Eevee** y Celebi: para que

**Charmander:** háganlo ahora [dice molesto]

**Eevee** y **Celebi:** s-si esta bien

.

Charmander camina al templo y donde esta la pared desaparece y pueden entrar

.

**Pikachu:** lo logro

**Chikorita:** p-pero como lo hizo solo los guardianes pueden hacer eso

**Charmander:** no solo los guardianes hay otros mas o ya lo olvidaste Chikorita

**Chikorita:** s-si es verdad entonces tu

**Charmander:** si también los protectores de los guardianes tienen ese poder como tu o yo

**Chikorita:** es verdad pero ha pasado tanto que lo había olvidado

**Charmander:** bien llévanos al salón del orbe

**Chikorita:** si esta bien

.

Chikorita los lleva al salón del orbe y ven a Shaymin petrificada y una esfera pequeña junto al orbe y Chikorita les dice

.

**Chikorita:** bien esto es lo que mi ama te dejo eevee no se que sea pero espero que te ayude a salvar a todos

**Eevee:** gracias haré todo lo que pueda


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 EL REGALO DE SHAYMIN LA MADRE DE EEVEE Y EL DIOS ENGAÑADO**

**.**

Chikorita: bien eevee toma la esfera que esta junto al orbe

.

**Eevee:** si

.

eevee toma la esfera y su cuerpo brilla y al desaparecer ven a Shaymin en forma cielo donde estaba eevee

.

**Chikorita:[feliz]** ama que alegría que haya regresado

**Shaymin:** de que hablas soy eevee

**Todos:** e-eres eevee

**Shaymin:** si soy eevee porque me preguntan eso

**Pikachu:** eevee acércate a ese espejo y ve tu reflejo

.

eevee se acerca y dice

.

**Shaymin:** pues yo me veo igu...

.

En ese instante regresa eevee a su apariencia normal

.

**Eevee**: yo era Shaymin

**Todos:** si

**Eevee:** p-pero como esa no es una evolución mía

**Chikorita:** eevee creo saber porque

**Eevee:** dímelo por favor

**Chikorita:** bien recuerdo que mi ama me contó que usaron una técnica para despertar a tus hermanas no es verdad eevee

**Eevee:** si fue con Cresselia en su templo

**Chikorita:** si y también usaron una flor gracidea no es verdad eevee

**Eevee:** si lo recuerdo Shaymin me pidió que me comiera esa flor

**Chikorita:** es por ello que puedes trasformarte gracias ala flor y ala técnica que usaron

**Eevee:** de que hablas

**Chikorita:** bien eevee como sabes mi ama y tu madre fueron alumnas de Latias no

**Eevee:** si eso lo se

**Chikorita:** y como sabes tu madre le ayudo a mi ama a lograr su transformación

**Eevee:** si pero que tiene que ver

**Chikorita:** bien tu madre descubrió que su transformación y la de mi ama eran similares así que pensó en como lograr que mi ama pudiera trasformarse y dio con la respuesta su propio pelo

**Eevee:** a que te refieres con eso

**Chikorita:** bien su pelaje se trasforma al cambiar así que le dio un poco del pelo de su cola para que ella lo lograra

**Eevee:** no lo entiendo

**Chikorita:** creo que será mejor que lo veas [usando el poder del templo]

.

eevee ve a su madre Latias y a Shaymin practicando en el templo

.

**Latias:** bien Shaymin debes esforzarte mas [dice seria]

**Shaymin:** Latias no puedo mas

**Latias:** vamos Shaymin ve a eevee ella lleva muchos años aquí y a logrado conseguir 2 trasformaciones de su collar

**Shaymin:** pero yo no soy eevee

**Latias:** bien Shaymin si crees que no puedes te daré este mes para que logres algún progreso si no te regresare a tu templo

**Shaymin:** p-pero Latias

**Latias:** [muy seria dice] un mes Shaymin pues a mi no me gusta quien dice que no puede lograrlo[dejándola sola]

**Shaymin** se va al cuarto donde duerme con eevee y llora muy triste

**Shaymin:** que haré

**Eevee:** amiga que te pasa

**Shaymin:** amiga [contándole todo]

**Eevee:** amiga que haremos solo tenemos un mes

**Shaymin:** no lo se pero creo que será mejor que regrese a mi templo [ dice triste]

**Eevee:** [muy seria] Shaymin no te dejare hacer eso me entiendes vas a trasformarte y lo lograremos en un mes

**Shaymin:** p-pero eevee yo

**Eevee:** no Shaymin yo se que tu puedes

**Shaymin:** eevee amiga gracias

**Eevee:** no te preocupes juntas lo lograremos

.

eevee y Shaymin practican día y parte de la noche durante 2 semanas mas Shaymin no lo puede lograr y eevee logra su 3° transformación y esto deprime mas a Shaymin

.

esa noche Shaymin esta en su cuarto llorando amargamente y eevee entra

.

**Shaymin:** no puedo mas soy una inútil

**Eevee:** Shaymin amiga

**Shaymin:** eevee déjame sola

**Eevee:** pero porque

**Shaymin:** te parece poco no puedo trasformarme y tu ya tienes 3 trasformaciones

**Eevee:** amiga lo siento no era mi intención que te sintieras mal

**Shaymin:** no eevee al contrario tu me haz ayudado mucho y no debo de actuar así es solo que sentí envidia de ti

**Eevee:** envidia de mi t-tu

**Shaymin:** [dice triste] si mira tu ya puedes lograr varias de tus trasformaciones

**Eevee:** si pero no ha sido fácil [mirando su cola]

**Shaymin:** eevee porque siempre que hablamos del collar o de tu entrenamiento vez tu cola con tristeza es por la herida que tienes no es así

**Eevee:[** dice nerviosa] d-de que hablas Shaymin [escondiendo su cola]

**Shaymin:** eevee no me mientas soy tu amiga y se bien que esa herida fue causada con fuego mas porque no te ha curado Latios o Latias

**Eevee:** Shaymin no es la herida es lo que era

**Shaymin:** a que te refieres

**Eevee:** [dice triste] bien para una eevee su pelo es lo mas importante y el de mi cola era especialmente sedoso mas lo di como pago para una buena causa y es en ocasiones así que siento nostalgia de ella

**Shaymin:** lo siento eevee no quise que te pusieras triste

**Eevee:** no olvídalo y pensemos como lograr tu transformación

.

eevee piensa y le dice a Shaymin

.

**Eevee:** Shaymin ve como me trasformo

**Shaymin:** si eevee

**eevee** se trasforma en Flareon

**Flareon:** vez Shaymin es solo concentrarse y puedes logras la trasformación

**Shaymin:** pero eevee yo no puedo

**Flareon:** Shaymin yo también tuve problemas al principio e incluso pensé que jamás podría lograrlo

**Shaymin:[sorprendida]** eevee a que te refieres

**Flareon:** Shaymin se bien que tu sabes la verdad de porque a una eevee como yo no le hubiera dejado Latias usar este collar

**Shaymin:** si lo se es por la 7° hermana no es así eevee

**Flareon:[sintiendo** una punzada] si así es dado que yo viví en la aldea de los descendientes de ella es lógico que seamos odiados y Latias no confiara en mi

**Shaymin:** amiga

**Flareon:** bien esta es la siguiente transformación

.

eevee se transforma en Jolteon

.

**Shaymin:** bien Shaymin estas trasformaciones las logro al concentrarme en quien deseo trasformarme

.

en ese momento Jolteon nota que Shaymin esta atenta viendo otra cosa

.

**Jolteon:** Shaymin que es lo que vez

**Shaymin:** m-mira el cepillo que tienes junto

.

al verlo ven que el pelo de este es amarillo y largo

.

**Jolteon:** p-pero como jamás me he cepillado como Jolteon [regresando a su forma de eevee]

**Shaymin:** eevee mira de nuevo el cepillo

.

al verlo ven que el pelo del cepillo es café de nuevo

.

**Eevee:** mmm creo que entiendo

**Shaymin:** si dime

**Eevee:** bien al trasformarme todo mi pelo cambia y como no tiene mucho que me cepille puede trasformarse aun

**Shaymin** :desearía poder cambiar como tu pelo

**Eevee:** mmm Shaymin quiero intentar algo

**Shaymin:** si que es eevee

**Eevee:** bien pero necesito algo

**Shaymin:** si dime que es

**Eevee:** bien Shaymin quiero que me quites un mechón de pelo de mi cola

**Shaymin:** p-pero eevee tu

**Eevee:** no te preocupes hazlo [acercándole su cola]

**Shaymin** se acerca y da un fuerte tirón en la punta de la cola de eevee

**Eevee:** auch [gritando ]

**Shaymin:** eevee estas bien

**Eevee:** si no es algo que quisiera hacer diario [lamiendo su cola]

**Shaymin:** y para que me pediste eso eevee [ viendo el mechón blanco de eevee]

**Eevee:** bien Shaymin esto es lo que haremos debes comerte ese mechón

**Shaymin:** p-pero eevee de que hablas

**Eevee:** Shaymin hazlo confía en mi

**Shaymin:** si amiga confió en ti

.

Shaymin se come el mechón y eevee le dice

.

**Eevee:** bien Shaymin trata de trasformarte cuando te diga ok

**Shaymin:** p-pero de que hablas

**Eevee:** Shaymin lista 1 , 2 , 3 ya

**Shaymin** trata de trasformarse

**Eevee:[** pensando ] espero que resulte

.

eevee se trasforma en Leafeon

.

**Leafeon:** bien que tal Shaymin

.

Leafeon voltea y ve una luz que cubre a Shaymin y al desaparecer ve shaymin en forma cielo

.

**Shaymin:** eevee lo logr

en eso Shaymin pierde su forma cielo

.

**Shaymin:[** dice triste] porque ya lo había logrado

**Eevee:** Shaymin, pero entonces es verdad lo que supuse

**Shaymin:** que cosa [ dice triste]

**Eevee:** que nuestras trasformaciones son similares y con ello te podré ayudar un poco amiga

**Shaymin:** a que te refieres

**Eevee:** bien mañana le mostraras a Latias tu transformación y al ver que casi la haz logrado te dejara seguir en el templo

**Shaymin:** amiga gracias

**Eevee:** no te preocupes para eso somos amigas

.

al día siguiente Shaymin esta con Latias

.

**Latias:** bien Shaymin dime haz tenido progresos

.

Shaymin ve a eevee en una esquina y le dice

.

**Shaymin:** si Latias un poco

**Latias:** entonces muéstrame lo que haz logrado

**Shaymin:** bien [tratando de trasformarse ]

**Eevee:** bien es mi turno

.

eevee se trasforma en Leafeon y Shaymin logra su forma cielo

.

**Shaymin:** listo [perdiendo su transformación]

**Latias:** bien Shaymin descansa yo debo ver a eevee

.

Latias se acerca a eevee y le dice

.

**Latias:** bien eevee veo que pudiste ayudar a Shaymin

**Eevee:** d-de que hablas Latias [dice nerviosa]

**Latias:** eevee no creerás que no me di cuenta de lo que hiciste verdad

**Eevee:** Latias lo siento pero no podía dejar que mi amiga estuviera triste y se fuera del templo

**Latias:** si mas tu sabes bien que no la hubiera dejado ir eso no lo hace una buena maestra verdad eevee

**Eevee:** e-entonces

**Latias:** si era para pusiera mas empeño y veo que lo logro también con tu ayuda gracias eevee

**Eevee:** Latias ella es mi amiga y es lo menos que podía hacer

**Latias:** bien eevee ve a descansar también

**Chikorita:** después de eso mi ama practico y pudo transformarse sin la ayuda de tu madre

**Eevee:** entiendo pero

**Chikorita:** eevee mi ama cree en ti y es por eso que te dio este regalo

.

en ese momento

.

**Pikachu:** [ dice con la voz de Mew] eevee debes ir a las ruinas del templo del tiempo y espacio

**Eevee:** r-ruinas p pero yo

**Mew:** eevee es importante Mesprit te vera en ese sitio

**Eevee:** entiendo pero como llegare allí

**Mew:** no te preocupes Celebi conoce el camino

**Celebi:[dice** triste] si se donde es

.

así todos salen del templo y Chikorita les dice

.

**Chikorita:** amigos tengan cuidado

**Eevee:** gracias lo tendremos

**Chikorita:** eevee

**Eevee:** si Chikorita

**Chikorita:** salva a todos

**Celebi:[dice** triste] bien vayamos a ese lugar

.

Celebi se dirige al suroeste y tarda varios días en llegar durante ese lapso eevee practica con su nueva transformación

.

**Shaymin:** es diferente de todas mis trasformaciones

**Charmander:** si pero no puedes usar todas las habilidades de Shaymin

**Shaymin:[trasformándose]** no entiendo para que me dio su transformación

**Charmander:** no lo se pero tal vez te ayude en cierto momento

.

mientras en otro lugar

.

**Giratina:** amo he cumplido tus ordenes y los pokemon que se revelaron contra ti recibieron el castigo

**¿?**: bien y el pokemon que inicio todo fue también castigado

**Giratina:** aun no gran Arceus pero será encontrado y también recibirá el castigo

**Arceus:** de acuerdo mantenme informado

**Giratina:** si gran amo

.

al salir otro pokemon espera y le dice

.

**Darkrai:** todo salió bien

**Giratina:** si todo marcha de acuerdo a las ordenes de arceus

**Darkrai:** [pensando]excelente empezare la 2° parte del plan


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 EL TEMPLO DEL TIEMPO Y EL PASADO DE CELEBI**

**.**

Han pasado varios días desde que salieron del templo y Celebi esta muy distante con todos esto intriga a eevee y esa noche mientras todos duermen le pregunta

.

**Eevee:** amiga estas bien te he notado extraña desde que salimos del templo

**Celebi:[nerviosa]** d-de que hablas eevee yo estoy bien

**Eevee:** Celebi no me engañes te conozco bien

**Celebi:** no es nada eevee es solo que sentí nostalgia

**Eevee:** [ dice triste]entiendo no confías en mi bien si un día quieres contarme sabes que siempre estaré feliz de ayudarte amiga [dejándola sola]

**Celebi:[** pesando] eevee gracias

.

finalmente llegan alas ruinas y Charmander dice

.

**Charmander:** bien debemos buscar a Mesprit

**Eevee:** bien por donde iremos

**Celebi:** [pensando] porque, yo no deseaba regresar aquí

**Charmander:** tal vez debamos entrar a las ruinas

**Celebi:** no, no creo que sea buena idea

**Pikachu:** Celebi que tienes estas bien

**Celebi:** si estoy bien [dice en tono cortante]

**Pikachu:** Celebi que tienes

**Celebi:** [dice triste] nada busquemos a Mesprit

**Pikachu:** p-pero amiga

**Eevee:** Pikachu busquemos a Mesprit es a lo que vinimos no

.

eevee , Celebi , Charmander y Pikachu se ponen a buscar a Mesprit después de 3 horas dice eevee

.

**Eevee:** tal parece que Mesprit no vendrá que haremos

**Pikachu:** no te preocupes eevee el vendrá estoy seguro

**Charmander:** mmm pero es extraño por como dijo Mew el tendría que aparecer a menos que

**Eevee:** que cosa

**Pikachu:** eevee dale el collar a Pikachu

**Eevee:** e-el collar es verdad lo había olvidado

**Pikachu:** d-de que hablas

**Eevee:** este collar lo creo mi madre como un regalo para ti mas como no nos habíamos visto mucho había olvidado que era tuyo[dándole el collar]

**Pikachu:** Latias lo hizo para mi [ poniéndoselo]

**Eevee:** bien ya esta

.

en eso el collar brilla y Mesprit aparece

.

**Mesprit:** bien los esperaba aunque tardaron mucho

**Eevee:** d-de que hablas

**Mesprit:** no hay tiempo entren alas ruinas rápido

**Eevee:** entrar a las ruinas

**Mesprit:** si no tenemos mucho tiempo

.

eevee y los demás entran en las ruinas al avanzar ven 2 tumbas y Celebi rompe en llanto

.

**Celebi:** [llorando amargamente] Riolu , Skitty lo siento no he podido venir pues aun me siento culpable

**Todos:** C-Celebi

**Celebi:** bien creo que es tiempo de contarles todo

.

mientras caminan Celebi les cuenta su historia

.

relato de Celebi

.

bien hace mucho tiempo yo viví aquí y un día

.

**Skitty:** vamos Riolu eres muy lento

**Riolu:** si es porque no puedo correr en 4 patas como tu

**Skitty:** no te enojes pero debemos apurarnos pronto empezara a llover

**Riolu:** tienes razón entremos a esas ruinas

.

Riolu y Skitty se acercan a las ruinas y ven a Celebi y a Vulpix

.

**Celebi:** alto no pueden entrar

**Skitty:** porque esta a punto de llover y podemos enfermar

**Riolu:** solo estaremos hasta que pase la lluvia y después nos iremos

**Vulpix:** bien pueden quedarse [ dice muy tajantemente]

.

mientras deja de llover todos platican

.

**Skitty:** que suerte que pudimos protegernos de la lluvia

**Riolu:** si no quiero ni pensar si no hubiéramos llegado a estas ruinas

**Celebi:** no son de esta región verdad

**Skitty:** somos viajeros no tenemos un hogar así que vamos de un sitio a otro

**Vulpix:** mmm es triste no tener un lugar a donde llegar no

**Skitty:** si pero estamos Riolu y yo juntos así no tenemos miedo de nada

**Riolu:** si

**Celebi:** y adonde se dirigen

**Riolu:** mmm no lo se a donde vaya el viento supongo

**Skitty:** si no tenemos una ruta de viaje así que iremos a cualquier sitio

**Vulpix:** y de donde son

**Riolu:** d-de un sitio muy distante

**Skitty:R-Riolu** podemos comer algo tengo hambre

**Riolu:** si también yo sacando unas frutas

.

mientras comen Vulpix y Celebi ven que Riolu y Skitty se ven débiles a pesar de estar comiendo esto inquieta a Vulpix y les dice

.

**Vulpix:** mmm parece que va a llover toda la noche porque no se quedan hoy aquí con nosotros

**Riolu:** d-de verdad

**Vulpix:** si no creo que deseen irse de noche verdad

**Skitty:** gracias

**Celebi:** si pero solo esta noche

**Riolu:** si lo entiendo

.

esa noche mientras Riolu y Skitty duermen Vulpix y Celebi platican

.

**Vulpix:** Celebi deseo pedirte un favor muy especial

**Celebi:** si dime de que se trata amigo

**Vulpix:** bien deseo pedirte que dejes vivir con nosotros a ellos 2

**Celebi:** p-pero amigo porque no los conocemos ni les debemos nada

**Vulpix:** si lo se pero me recordaron cuando tu me encontraste lo recuerdas

**Celebi:** p-pero Vulpix en tu caso yo te encontré casi moribundo y era lógico que no te podía dejar a tu suerte

**Vulpix:** si pero como me dijiste no me conocías ni me debías nada no es verdad

**Celebi:** si pero

**Vulpix:** Celebi te pido este favor pues se que ellos están muy débiles y no creo que puedan salir vivos de este valle

**Celebi:** Vulpix yo

**Vulpix:** solo te pido que los dejes vivir aquí hasta que estén mas recuperados y yo crea que pueden salir ilesos de este valle

**Celebi:** bien amigo lo haré pues no me gustaría pensar que ellos puedan morir en este valle

**Vulpix:** gracias amiga sabia que si me entenderías

**Celebi:** olvídalo tu siempre eres así ayudando siempre a otros

.

al día siguiente Riolu y Skitty se despiden de ellos

.

**Vulpix:** bien nos iremos gracias por todo

**Riolu:** si gracias [saliendo de las ruinas]

**Vulpix** los alcanza y les pregunta

**Vulpix:** que camino van a tomar

**Riolu:** no lo se tal vez nos dirijamos al norte

**Vulpix:** mala idea por esa zona hay precipicios muy profundos

**Riolu:** ya veo y al sur

**Vulpix:** un desierto muy grande

**Skitty:** Riolu que haremos

**Riolu:** no te preocupes ya pensare en algo

**Vulpix:** porque no se quedan con nosotros unos días

**Riolu:** de que hablas

**Vulpix:** si miren este valle es muy traicionero y puede ser peligroso y mas en su condición

**Riolu:** a que te refieres

**Vulpix:** por favor no creo que sea necesario decirte eso no lo crees

**Skitty:** Riolu yo

**Riolu:** [muy serio dice] nos iremos yo se que puedo lograrlo

**Vulpix:** bien es tu decisión

.

así Riolu y Skitty se marchan mas al caer la tarde Skitty regresa muy asustada

.

**Skitty:**[asustada y llorando] por favor ayúdenme Riolu cayo por un precipicio y esta herido

**Vulpix:** lo sabia, sabia que no podría salir ileso de este valle

.

así llegan todos al lugar donde cayo Riolu y Celebi desciende usando su poder psíquico saca a Riolu de ese sitio, al llegar alas ruinas Celebi ve que las heridas de Riolu son muy graves y decide decírselo a Vulpix y a Skitty

.

**Celebi:** amigos tengo algo muy importante que decirles

**Vulpix:** pasa algo Celebi

**Celebi:** si es Riolu

**Skitty:** e-esta bien

**Celebi:** no sus heridas son muy graves

**Vulpix:** a que te refieres con eso

**Celebi:** le queda muy poco tiempo de vida

**Skitty:** [gritando histérica] no Riolu que voy a hacer sin ti

**Vulpix:** hay algo que se pueda hacer

Ce**l**ebi: por desgracia no ni mis poderes de curación pueden ayudarlo cayo desde un sitio muy alto y su cuerpo sufrió mucho daño

**Skitty:** Riolu porque

**Celebi:** Skitty lo mejor será que te quedes acompañando a Riolu así el no se sentirá solo

**Skitty:** esta despierto

**Celebi:** no por desgracia el ya no podrá despertar mas aun así se que le gustaría estar contigo

**Skitty:** bien gracias Celebi

.

esa noche Vulpix y Celebi esperan el desenlace y ala mañana siguiente Riolu esta muerto y Skitty no esta con el mas junto esta una nota para Celebi y Vulpix

.

amigos:

para cuando lean esto yo estaré en el mismo lugar donde encontraron a Riolu pues ya no tengo nada por que vivir así que seguiré sus pasos Celebi cuida a Vulpix se ve que el te estima mucho y en las pocas horas que lo conocí supe que es muy bueno Riolu me salvo de un grupo de pokemons malvados que deseaban que fuera su esclava así Riolu y yo escapamos de ellos no sin antes saber de una montaña donde viven 7 hermanas eevee las cuales pudieron cambiar gracias a Jirachi lo que escuchamos es que ellas después de cambiar se volvieron mas fuertes Riolu y yo deseábamos llegar y ver eso con nuestros propios ojos pero ya sin el ya no me importa te dejo el mapa de su ubicación por si algún día desean visitarlas bien gracias por todo Riolu y yo siempre viajamos juntos y no puedo dejarlo irse solo

.

**Celebi:** [asustada] Skitty eres una idiota

.

Celebi y Vulpix regresan al precipicio y ven a Skitty ya muerta en el fondo de este Celebi la saca y decide enterrarla junto con Riolu en las ruinas 2 días después Celebi y Vulpix platican

.

**Vulpix:** Celebi

**Celebi:** si Vulpix

**Vulpix:** quiero pedirte perdón amiga

**Celebi:** d-de que hablas

**Vulpix:** es mi culpa qua hayan muerto si yo hubiera detenido a Riolu

**Celebi:** no es tu culpa tu hiciste lo que pudiste además es mi culpa por dejar sola a Skitty si hubiera estado con ella tal vez no se hubiera sentido tan sola

**Vulpix:** bien lo he estado pensando y creo que es momento de irme Celebi

**Celebi:** i-irte pero amigo yo

**Vulpix:** amiga es necesario deseo ser mas fuerte para poder protegerte a ti y a cualquiera que lo necesite

**Celebi:** amigo en verdad deseas ser mas fuerte

**Vulpix:** si mas que nada

**Celebi:** bien toma esto [dándole el mapa ]

**Vulpix:** u-un mapa Celebi

**Celebi:** si es de Skitty [contándole todo lo de las 7 hermanas]

**Vulpix:** Skitty gracias

**Celebi:** ellos se dirigían a la montaña eevee la cual esta muy lejos de este valle al norte saliendo de el

**Vulpix:** Celebi yo

**Celebi:** no te preocupes yo también me iré debo cumplir mis deberes de guardiana de la puerta del tiempo así que yo también estaré ocupada

**Vulpix:** Celebi y podré volver a verte

**Celebi:[con** timidez] c-claro Vulpix siempre que me necesitas solo di Celebi necesito tu ayuda y estaré contigo

**Vulpix:** gracias amiga

**Celebi:** después de eso Vulpix partió con tus hermanas y te conoció eevee

**Eevee:** [dice muy triste]hermano, Celebi yo lo siento tanto

**Celebi:** no eevee de no ser por Skitty y Riolu Vulpix jamás se hubiera convertido en el primer Ninetales ni te hubiera conocido

**Mesprit:** bien hemos llegado

.

eevee y los demás ven una cámara grande al llegar al centro Mesprit les dice.

.

.

¨[Continuara]¨

.

ok espero q les este gustando este fic hasta la siguiente semana posteare mas cap asi que les agradesco por seguir mi historia


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPITULO 7 LA REVELACIÓN EL NUEVO VIAJE Y UNA NUEVA ENEMIGA**

**.**

Mesprit:bien lo que voy a decirles es de vital importancia

.

**Eevee:** si

**Mesprit:** [suspira y dice] bien Dialga y Palkia descubrieron que Arceus no esta detrás de eevee

**Eevee:** p-pero quien entonces

**Mesprit:[muy** seria] eevee quien tendría motivos para desear hacerte daño a ti y a los que te ayudaron

**Eevee:** D-Darkrai p pero no murió después de usar la técnica de las 7 evoluciones

**Mesprit:** eevee realmente crees que es posible matar a la sombra de Arceus

**Eevee:** s-su sombra p pero yo no

**Mesprit:** no eevee nadie lo sabia eso nos lo dijo Mew apenas

**Eevee:** Mew

**Mesprit:** si pues bien eevee los he llamado aquí porque tienen una misión importante todos ustedes

**Eevee:** misión

**Mesprit:** si deben recuperar las tabletas de Arceus

**Eevee:** d-de que hablas

**Mesprit:** bien el poder de Arceus reside en 16 tabletas que son todos los tipos de pokemon existentes

**Eevee:** p-pero que tiene que ver

**Mesprit:** bien Dialga y Palkia notaron hace poco 16 objetos atravesando la Ínter dimensión y después de eso Arceus desapareció

**Celebi:[con** miedo] d-desapareció

**Mesprit:** si justo después de dar la orden de castigar a quienes ayudaron a Umbreon

**Eevee:** p-pero

**Mesprit:** eevee por ningún motivo puedes trasformarte en Umbreon

**Eevee:** d-de que hablas Mesprit

**Mesprit:** bien Giratina fue a buscar a los que atacaron a Darkrai pues ella no puede desobedecer una orden directa de Arceus y le ordenaron encontrar a Umbreon no a eevee

**Eevee:** entiendo pero

**Mesprit:** eevee Shaymin también sabia esto y por ello te dio el poder trasformarte como ella

**Eevee:** Shaymin tu

**Mesprit:** si ella pensó lo mismo y al ser ella no podría hacerte nada pues ya la petrifico

**Eevee:** bien pero donde están las tabletas de Arceus

**Mesprit:** no estoy seguro pero se que una esta en este templo

**Pikachu:** en verdad esta aquí

**Mesprit:** si por que otro motivo les hubiera dicho que vinieran

**Eevee:** pero que debemos hacer con las tabletas

**Mesprit:** bien Mew nos dijo que al hallar todas un objeto será revelado

**Eevee:** objeto pero que es

**Mesprit:** nadie lo sabe mas al reunir las 16 tabletas este aparecerá revelando la ubicación de Arceus

**Eevee:** bien debemos buscar la tableta

.

todos se disponen a buscar la tableta mas en ese momento el collar de Pikachu brilla lanzando un haz de luz al centro de la cámara al acercarse ven una tableta roja que empieza a brilla y lanza un rayo de luz a eevee la cual también brilla y al desaparecer el brillo esta como Flareon y la tableta desaparece también

.

**Flareon:** q-que paso por que me trasforme en Flareon

**Pikachu:** e-eevee estas bien

**Mesprit:** mmm entiendo

**Flareon:** explícame por favor Mesprit

**Mesprit:** bien es fácil se que perdiste tus poderes al dejar el templo verdad

**Flareon:** si así es

**Mesprit:** bien tal parece que de alguna manera la tableta del fuego reacciono a tu collar eevee y restauro tu poder de fuego y se integro a el

**Flareon:** es decir que mi poder

**Mesprit:** si trata de usar tu poder de fuego

**Flareon:** ok lanzallamas

.

Flareon dispara pero no es un lanzallamas es un fire blast el cual destruye una pared

.

**Flareon:** q-que paso trate de usar un lanzallamas y lance otro ataque

**Mesprit:** si lo sabia

**Flareon:** que cosa Mesprit

**Mesprit:** la tableta intensifica tu poder es decir que cualquier ataque su fuerza será mayor

**Flareon:** entonces no puedo controlar mi poder

**Mesprit:** no es eso eevee solo debes usar ataques mas débiles

**Flareon:** lo intentare

**Mesprit:** ok bien me iré Giratina nos esta buscando también y no es seguro estar en un solo sitio mucho tiempo

**Celebi:** M-Mesprit espera a donde iremos ahora

**Mesprit:** diríjanse al mar existe una isla con forma de Lapras en esa isla Uxiel los vera

**Flareon:** p-pero Mesprit dime una cosa [regresando a ser eevee]

**Mesprit:** que eevee

**Eevee:** estarán bien ustedes

**Mesprit:[** sorprendida] a que te refieres

**Eevee:** si mira Arceus dio la orden de atraparme y petrificar a todos ustedes

**Mesprit:** si

**Eevee:** a pesar de eso desean ayudarme volviendo a exponer sus vidas por mi [ dice llorando]

**Mesprit:** si eevee realmente todos deseamos ayudarte y además también salvaremos a Arceus

**Eevee:** gracias [viendo a todos]

.

mientras en otro lugar

.

**Darkrai:** bien hiciste lo que te pedí

**¿?**: si pagara muy caro esa mentirosa

**Darkrai:** bien Lili tengo otro trabajo para ti

.

mientras Celebi vuela al mar y eevee Pikachu y Charmander platican

.

**Eevee:** Charmander

**Charmander:** si eevee

**Eevee:** deseo preguntarte algo

**Charmander:** si que deseas saber eevee

**Eevee:** cuando te ataco Arbok realmente estabas en peligro

**Charmander:** [dice triste] no eevee lo hice para poder ir contigo

**Eevee:** entiendo

**Charmander:** eevee yo

**Eevee:** no olvídalo es solo que al ser un protector de los guardianes supuse que eres muy fuerte

**Charmander:** si así es y por ello debo de pedirte perdón eevee

**Eevee:** d-de que hablas

**Charmander:** bien al bajar del templo te vi inconsciente y deseaba despertarte mas el templo me prohibió hacerlo así que fui al bosque y me tope con Arbok instantes después grite para que tu te acercaras mas no conté que habías perdido tus poderes y eso te puso en peligro por ello me disculpo eevee

**Eevee:** gracias Charmander

**Pikachu:** eevee

**Eevee:** si Pikachu

**Pikachu:** no estés triste amiga todos te apoyaremos

**Eevee:** si es verdad gracias a todos

**Celebi:** eevee llegaremos mañana descansemos un poco en esa isla

**Todos:** ok Celebi

.

al llegar ala isla Celebi es recibida por un Absol

.

**Absol:** alto no puedes quedarte aquí

**Celebi:** pero porque he viajado mucho y deseaba descansar

**Absol:** lo siento pero un pokemon ataco esta isla y todos están furiosos con los extraños

**Celebi:** y que pokemon los ataco

**Absol:[suspira** y dice] una eevee

**Celebi:** una eevee p-pero como

**Absol:** bien te contare

.

relato de Absol

.

bien esto paso ayer

.

**Lili:** bien denme su comida y tal vez les perdone la vida

**Absol:** [burlándose] de verdad crees que tendré miedo de un eevee

**LIli:** [trasformándose en glaceon] yo creo que si ventisca

**Absol:** pero como un eevee no puede trasformarse así

**Lili:** soy la 7° hermana así que ríndete

**Absol:** la 7° hermana no es imposible tu estabas muerta

**Lili:** parece que no rayo de hielo

**Absol:** después de eso me desmaye y ella se llevo toda nuestra comida

**Celebi:** no es imposible eevee jamás haría eso

**Absol:** [dice furioso] eres amiga de ella verdad

**Celebi:** [dice nerviosa]s si pero ella

**Absol:** es todo lo que quería saber bola de sombra atacando a Celebi

**Celebi:** Absol espera [esquivándola]

**Absol:** no pagaras por lo que ella hizo

**Eevee:** espera Absol [saliendo del brazalete]

**Absol:** así que aquí estabas verdad

**Eevee:** mira no se quien vino a esta isla pero no era la 7° hermana

**Absol:** mientes yo te vi y luche contigo

**Eevee:** por favor Absol esa eevee no era yo acabamos de llegar a esta isla y no teníamos idea de lo que esta pasando aquí

**Absol:** mientes garra de sombra [atacando a eevee]

**Eevee:** Absol por favor no deseo hacerte daño [esquivando el ataque]

**Absol:** no, fue lo mismo que me dijiste ayer y te robaste nuestra comida

**Eevee:** bien parece que no tengo opción verdad

**Absol:...**

**Eevee:** [trasformandose en jolteon] ok Absol peleare

**Absol:** esa es la prueba ayer te trasformaste en Glaceon

**Jolteon:** que, no es verdad

**Absol:** si porque mientes yo te vi

**Jolteon:** Absol créeme yo no robe la comida ni tampoco atacaría a nadie

**Absol:** te creo eevee la otra eevee no habría dudado al atacar mas deberán irse de esta isla pues nadie mas les creerá

**Jolteon:** gracias Absol

**Celebi:** bien eevee marchémonos

.

así Celebi y los demás se van de esa isla tristes mientras todos discuten lo que paso

.

**Charmander:** mmm es extraño verdad

**Pikachu:** si solo eevee puede trasformarse así

**Eevee:** y lo peor dice ser la 7° hermana

**Celebi:** amigos veo un islote creo que podremos descansar allí

**Todos:** gracias Celebi


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8 LA ISLA DESIERTA LATIAS EL POKEMON HERIDO Y LILI**

**.**

Esa noche mientras eevee duerme

.

**Eevee:** porque , porque ella desea que todos me odien [dice triste]

**Latias:** hija no llores

**Eevee:** madre en verdad eres tu

**Latias:** si hija pude comunicarme contigo con ayuda del templo

**Eevee:** madre yo lo siento por mi culpa tu y todos [dice llorando]

**Latias:** hija no llores no fue tu culpa ni de nadie bien el motivo de contactarte hija es ayudarte

**Eevee:** ayudarme madre

**Latias:** si hija dado que no puedo salir del templo al menos te acompañare en tu mente si tienes dudas de algo solo pregúntame y te ayudare solo una cosa hija

**Eevee:** si que es madre

**Latias:** no les digas a los demás de mi al menos no por el momento

**Eevee:** de que hablas madre

**Latias:** bien hija es por el hecho de lo que oíste mientras esa eevee este haciendo esas cosas no podrán confiar en ti los pokemon que veas así que solo puedes confiar en tus amigos

**Eevee:** si madre

**Latias:** bien hija debo irme mas vendré si me necesitas

**Eevee:** madre gracias

**Latias:** no hija es lo menos que puedo hacer

.

al día siguiente eevee despierta mas alegre

.

**Eevee:** que bien dormí

**Pikachu:** buenos días eevee

**Charmander:** hoy te veo mas alegre

**Celebi:** si es verdad tiene mucho que no te veía así amiga

**Eevee:** gracias a todos

**Celebi:** si amiga es como cuando viajamos juntos la primera vez

**Eevee:** si es como si mi madre Latias estuviera conmigo

**Pikachu:** bien debemos llegar ala otra isla

.

Celebi trata de volar mas cae y dice

.

**Celebi:** eevee lo siento pero me esforcé mucho y mis alas están lastimadas

**Eevee:** no amiga no es tu culpa al contrario es mía por pedirte hacer eso

**Celebi:** eevee yo

**Eevee:** descansa yo los llevare ala isla

**Celebi:** p-pero como amiga

**Eevee:** [ trasformándose en shaymin] así

**Celebi:** bien amiga crees poder llegar

**Shaymin:** haré mi mejor esfuerzo

**Celebi:** ok [dándole el brazalete]

**Shaymin:** amiga solo una cosa

**Celebi:** si

**Shaymin:** necesitare que me guíes

**Celebi:[alegre]** claro amiga

.

eevee parte ala isla mientras todos platican

.

**Pikachu:** que bien que eevee es como antes no

**Charmander:** bueno yo no la conocí mas me alegro por ella

**Celebi:** en verdad ha madurado mucho no crees Pikachu

**Pikachu:** si

**Celebi:** solo desearía que Latias y Vulpix estuvieran aquí

**Pikachu:** si fue muy duro para eevee perder a todos sus seres queridos

.

mientras eevee vuela y trata de acostumbrarse a ello

.

**Shaymin:** realmente es agotador volar como lo hacia mi madre

**Latias:[en** la mente de eevee] lo hacia pensando en ti hija

**Shaymin:** madre me estabas escuchando

**Latias:** si hija veo que tienes la forma cielo de Shaymin verdad

**Shaymin:** si fue un regalo de ella

**Latias:** me alegro mientras vueles podremos platicar hija y así no te sentirás sola

**Shaymin:** madre gracias no se que haría sin ti

**Latias:** hija

**Shaymin:** si madre

**Latias:** no quiero verte triste ok recuerda eres mi hija y siempre estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase

**Shaymin:** gracias madre

.

eevee llega ala isla y cae rendida mientras los demás salen del brazalete

.

**Charmander:** eevee estas bien

**Shaymin:** [trasformándose] si solo estoy algo cansada

**Pikachu:** amigas descansen un poco ok fue muy difícil para ustedes

**Eevee:** gracias Pikachu

**Pikachu:** bien mientras tanto Charmander y yo buscaremos a Uxiel

**Charmander:** bien no tardaremos

**Eevee:** tengan cuidado

**Pikachu:** eevee no te preocupes no nos alejaremos mucho

**Eevee:** suerte amigos

.

al alejarse Pikachu y Charmander eevee y Celebi platican

.

**Celebi:** amiga puedo preguntarte algo

**Eevee:** si que cosa amiga

**Celebi:** eevee que quiso decir Mesprit con que perdiste tus poderes y tus hermanas están en el collar de nuevo

**Eevee:** bien te contare lo que paso

.

eevee le cuenta todo lo que vio en la aldea, con sus hermanas, como fue exiliada del templo y lo que le dijo este de sus poderes al terminar Celebi esta en silencio

.

**Celebi:** realmente no se que decir pues estoy de acuerdo con Latios sobre las obligaciones del templo y también estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre ver a tus seres queridos

**Eevee:** bueno ya no importa verdad abandone el templo y no volveré a ser guardiana

**Celebi:** [suspira y dice triste] si yo tampoco

.

mientras Pikachu y Charmander avanzan por la isla y platican

.

**Pikachu:** bien donde podremos hallar a Uxiel

**Charmander:** lo ignoro pero es posible que nos guié tu collar Pikachu

**Pikachu:** m-mi collar pero yo

**Charmander:** no estoy seguro pero tu viste que al ponértelo Mesprit apareció no Pikachu

**Pikachu:** es verdad

**Charmander:** bien lo único que resta es ver que aparezca

.

mientras avanzan una sombra ve sus atentamente sus movimientos en eso oyen un grito de auxilio y se dirigen a el al llegar ven a un Shinx herido

.

**Pikachu:** Charmander debemos ayudarlo

**Charmander:** si esta bien

**Shinx:** [llorando] ayúdenme por favor

**Pikachu:** que te paso

**Shinx:** una eevee me ataco y se llevo mi tesoro

**Pikachu** :u-una eevee

**Shinx:** si se trasformo en Espeon y me ataco

**Pikachu:** no ella otra vez

**Charmander:** Pikachu debemos regresar

**Pikachu:** si pero y Shinx

**Charmander:** no podemos llevarlo y tu sabes el porque Pikachu

**Pikachu:** si pero

**Charmander:** Pikachu sabes bien que pasara no, será como con Absol si estas dispuesto a lastimarlo más, cuando trate de atacarla ok llévalo pero si no crees poder hacerlo déjalo

**Pikachu:** p-pero yo

**Charmander:** bien regresemos

**Shinx:** [con tono de suplica] por favor no me dejen

**Charmander:** lo siento pero no podemos

**Shinx:** haré lo que me pidan pero no me dejen aquí solo

**Charmander:** bien Shinx te llevaremos con alguien que te puede curar pero con una condición

**Shinx:** lo que sea

**Charmander:** bien veas lo que veas no te comportaras agresivo ok o no te curara ella

**Shinx:** bien acepto

**Charmander:** bien Pikachu cárgalo y regresemos ok

**Pikachu:** bien

.

Pikachu y Charmander regresan al llegar ven a eevee y a Celebi y Shinx grita

.

**Shinx:** tu devuélveme mi tesoro [cayendo al suelo]

**Eevee:** d-de que hablas

**Shinx:[furioso]** no me engañes regrésamelo

**Charmander:** [muy serio] Shinx que te pedí

**Shinx:** p-pero ella me robo mi tesoro

**Pikachu:** Shinx esta eevee no fue acabamos de llegar y estamos buscando a alguien

**Shinx:** no ella fue la reconozco además se que no hay otra eevee por aquí

**Eevee:** Shinx de verdad no te robe ni tampoco lastimaría a nadie

**Charmander:** bien no tengo opción Shinx te curaremos pero después te iras esta claro

**Shinx:** de acuerdo

**Charmander:** ok Celebi cúralo por favor

**Shinx:** Celebi genial por fin conozco a la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo

**Celebi:** me conoces

**Shinx:** no pero he escuchado mucho de ti

**Celebi:** pero como

**Shinx:** el Shinx del templo de Zapdos es amigo mío y el me contó cuando tu ayudaste

**Celebi:** s-si lo recuerdo bien te curare

.

Celebi cura a Shinx y al terminar Charmander le dice

.

**Charmander:** bien ahora vete Shinx

**Shinx:** si pero

**Charmander:** obedece márchate

**Shinx:** por favor no quiero irme, vivo solo y no tengo con quien hablar

**Charmander:** lo siento pero fue lo acordado Shinx

**Shinx:** Celebi puedo quedarme [dice con voz de suplica]

**Celebi:** b-bien pues yo

**Shinx:** por favor Celebi[con ojos de cachorrito]

**Celebi:** bien eevee podemos dejarlo

**Eevee:** [suspira y dice] ok Celebi pero el será tu responsabilidad

**Shinx:** gracias Celebi

**Charmander:** bien pero si no te comportas sin importar lo que digan eevee o Celebi te iras sin mas ok Shinx

**Shinx:** bien lo prometo

**Eevee:** bien separémonos

**Todos:** ok

**Eevee:** Celebi ve con Shinx

**Celebi:** si eevee

.

al separarse Pikachu toma un camino alejándose y ve a eevee llamándolo al acercarse esta lo ataca con su bola sombra

.

**Pikachu:** eevee que haces

**Lili:** no lo vez matarte

**Pikachu:** m-matarme

**Lili:** si adiós Pikachu [lanzando otra bola sombra]

.

antes de que la bola sombra toque a Pikachu otra bola sombra la golpea y explotan

.

**Eevee:** realmente quise pensar que no fueras tu Lili pero es verdad

**Lili:** si soy yo eevee la verdadera 7° hermana

**Eevee:** porque lo haces tu no eres ella

**Lili:** si lo soy y para probártelo te voy a vencer aquí y ahora [lanzando una bola sombra]

**Eevee:** no lo harás [usando agilidad]

.

eevee corre a donde esta Lili mas esta usa doble equipo para evadirla y eevee usa envestida en los dobles de Lili

.

**Lili:** es todo eevee que débil eres

**Eevee:** no lo soy y te venceré Lili

**Lili:** [riendo] no lo harás [lanzando tierra a los ojos de eevee]

**Eevee:** [cegada] no puedo ver

L**i**li: bien es hora de terminar con esto mordida [lanzándose al cuello de eevee]

.

antes de que Lili la alcance un lanzallamas y un rayo la atacan y Lili esquiva el ataque doble

.

**Pikachu** y **Charmander:** eevee estas bien

**Eevee:** si pero no interfieran

en eso llegan Celebi y Shinx

**Celebi** y **Shinx:** eevee

**Shinx:** es ella devuélveme mi tesoro

**Lili:** no no lo haré eres muy débil y a mí me servirá mas

**Eevee:** Lili regrésale lo que le quitaste

**Lili:** es una orden eevee

**Eevee:** si es una orden

**Lili:** bien yo no obedezco las ordenes de una mentirosa como tu eevee y en cuanto a ti [señalando a Shinx] si tanto lo deseas ven y pelea otra vez

**Shinx:...**

**Lili:** eso pensé esta piedra no la puede tener un cobarde como tu bien me iré y espero poder jugar mas con la mentirosa

.

antes de que eevee o los demás traten de acercarse un Pidgeot vuela en picada y Lili salta en el y se alejan velozmente

.

**Eevee:** Lili espera [grita triste]


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 **** UXIEL Y **EL SECRETO DE EEVEE

**.**

Al irse Lili todos interrogan a eevee

.

**Celebi:** eevee tu la conoces

**Eevee:** si así es

**Pikachu:** p-pero quien es

**Eevee:[** dice triste] ella es mi hermana

**Todos:** queeeee ella es tu hermana

**Eevee:** si así es

**Celebi:** eevee eso es imposible tu madre solo tuvo una hija

**Eevee:** si es verdad

**Celebi:** pero entonces

**Eevee:** bien les contare

.

esto paso hace 5 años en la aldea con mi madre

.

**Jolteon:** [pensando]bien creo que ya tengo todo para la cena y eevee esta dormida así que saldré a dar una vuelta al bosque

.

en el bosque Jolteon oye un llanto de bebe y al acercarse ve a una eevee recién nacida

.

**Jolteon:** [con preocupacion] donde estarán sus padres

.

Jolteon la lleva a la aldea y nadie sabe quienes son sus padres así que Jolteon la adopta y le pone el nombre de Lili así Lili y eevee se vuelven hermanas mas son las 2 muy diferentes mientras eevee es muy amable su hermana es muy agresiva con todos así que un día Jolteon habla con Lili

.

**Jolteon:** bien hija debemos de hablar muy seriamente

**Lili:** pasa algo madre

**Jolteon:** si es tu conducta en la aldea todos están molestos contigo y esto no puede seguir así

**Lili:** madre pero yo no

**Jolteon:[muy** seria] hija no creerás que yo no he visto como retas a los otros eevee y los humillas verdad no te dije nada pues yo quería ver si tu podías cambiar y ser como tu hermana eevee

**Lili:[con** voz molesta] si mi hermana la eevee perfecta

**Jolteon:** hija de que hablas

**Lili:** madre no creerás que no he notado como la consientes y mas aun tratas de que ella siempre este contenta verdad

**Jolteon:** si pero ella

.

en eso llega eevee

.

**Eevee:** madre hermana ya llegue podemos comer algo

**Jolteon:** [con voz seria] hija espera afuera si tu hermana y yo debemos aclarar algo

**Lili:** no madre deja que se quede y oiga si tienes una hija favorita

**Eevee:** hermana de que hablas

**Lili:** bien hermana no haz notado que tu jamás haz estado triste

**Eevee:** no entiendo

**Lili:** bien eevee esto pasa porque nuestra madre se la pasa cuidándote para que jamás estés triste sin importar si tu hermana este llorando o triste

**Eevee:** no es verdad madre o si

**Jolteon:[suspira** y dice triste ] no yo las quiero a las 2 igual

**Lili:** mientes eevee es tu favorita

**Eevee:** hermana pero

**Lili:** no eevee a partir de hoy ya no soy tu hermana me marcho de la aldea así ya no se preocupara tu madre de si peleo en la aldea [saliendo de la casa ]

**Eevee:** Lili espera por favor [saliendo detrás de ella]

.

mas antes de alcanzarla Lili lanza una bola sombra a los pies de eevee y se aleja

.

**Eevee:** hermana [llorando por primera vez]

.

**Eevee:** después no volví a saber nada de Lili mas como parecemos gemelas supe que era ella

.

**Celebi:** entiendo pero eso no explica como puede trasformarse como tu eevee

**Eevee:** lo ignoro pero ella es muy fuerte

**Pikachu:** eevee Lili tiene la misma marca que tu

**Eevee:** no eso es lo único que nos diferencia

**Charmander:** ok busquemos a Uxiel

**Pikachu:** s-si pero donde estará

**Celebi:** será difícil hallarlo

**Uxiel:** [apareciendo] realmente no

**Todos:** Uxiel

**Uxiel:** si los estaba esperando mas al ver a Lili creí oportuno esperar a que se fuera

**Eevee:** ya veo

**Uxiel:** bien eevee los he llamado a esta isla pues aquí cayo una de las tabletas de Arceus

**Eevee:** en esta isla

**Uxiel:** si y deben hallarla pronto

**Shinx:** Celebi de que hablan

**Celebi:** estamos en una búsqueda

**Charmander:** Celebi es mejor ser discretos no lo crees

**Uxiel:** Charmander no te preocupes Shinx podrá ayudarlos eso lo se muy bien

**Shinx:** de que hablas

**Uxiel:** no es el momento encuéntrenla debe estar cerca de este sitio

**Todos:** ok Uxiel

.

eevee y los demás se ponen a buscar la tableta en eso el collar de Pikachu brilla y lanza un haz de luz revelando la tableta al acercarse eevee esta brilla y lanza un haz de luz a eevee y se trasforma en Vaporeon

.

**Vaporeon:** bien parece ser que es la de tipo agua[regresando a ser eevee]

**Uxiel:** bien eevee antes de irme debo decirte algunas cosas

**Eevee:** si de que se trata

**Uxiel:** bien como haz oído tu hermana puede trasformarse como tu

**Eevee:** si eso escuche

**Uxiel:** bien mientras luchabas con ella vi que Lili tenia el mismo collar que tu es decir puede trasformarse con ayuda de el pero lo mas extraño es que no parece una copia sino que tiene el mismo poder de tu collar eevee

**Eevee:** [asustada] imposible

**Uxiel:** No estoy seguro pero alguien creo un collar con las cualidades del tuyo incluyendo el poder de tus hermanas

**Pikachu:** de que hablas

**Uxiel:** bien, lili tiene los mismos poderes de eevee lo cual es un gran peligro como tu lo sabes no es verdad celebi

**Celebi:** s-si pero

**Uxiel:** bien no te obligare a decirles eso pero como sabes ella puede facilmente convertirse en la eevee malvada q ella tanto temia

**Celebi:** si mas tiene consecuencias

**Uxiel:** si pero si quien lo hizo es quien creo no le seria difícil verdad

**Celebi:** si

**Uxiel:** bien deben de ir al suroeste ala villa pokemon busquen al equipo de rescate pokemon de Squirtle y Treecko ellos los podrán ayudar también allí estará Azelf bien es todo me iré y eevee

**Eevee:** si Uxiel

**Uxiel:** no es bueno ocultar cosas a tus amigos aunque te lo hallan pedido cree en ellos como ellos creen en ti eevee

**Eevee:** p-pero como tu

**Uxiel:** si eevee yo se muchas cosas [desapareciendo]

**Charmander:** eevee que quiso decir Uxiel

**Eevee:** pues yo

**Latias:** esta bien hija creo que puedes decirles

.

eevee les dice sobre Latias y como puede comunicarse al terminar todos están sorprendidos de eevee

.

**Pikachu:** [triste] eevee realmente no confiabas en nosotros

**Celebi:** eevee porque somos amigos no

**Eevee:** perdónenme pero se lo prometí a mi madre

**Celebi:** Latias pero porque

**Eevee:** [dice triste] es por Lili mientras este causando daño nadie creerá en mi es por eso que mi madre me pidió no decirles

**Charmander:** pero eevee porque no me dijiste a mi si Latias fue quien me despertó

**Eevee:** si lo se pero yo

**Celebi:[dice** triste] te entiendo todos tenemos nuestros secretos verdad

**Eevee:** si amiga mas no era mi intención no decirles sino hasta poder ver porque Lili esta haciendo esto

**Celebi:** bien debemos irnos

**Shinx:** Celebi

**Eevee:** si iras con nosotros Shinx

**Shinx:** eevee

**Eevee:** si que pasa

**Shinx:** perdóname si [dice viendo al suelo con lagrimas]

**Eevee:** d-de que hablas

**Shinx:** De lo que te dije yo creí que eras tu pero eres muy diferente de Lili

**Eevee:** no te preocupes yo te ayudare a recuperar tu tesoro

**Shinx:** de verdad lo harás

**Eevee:** si bien es tiempo de irnos

**Todos:** si eevee

**Eevee:** Celebi

Celebi: si amiga

**Eevee:** quiero que compartamos el trabajo de volar así podrás descansar un poco y yo practicare usando esa técnica

**Eevee:** bien amiga

.

así parten ala villa pokemon la cual esta muy lejos a casi 10 días de viaje continuo y eevee y Celebi han compartido la tarea de volar esto ayuda a eevee a dominar la técnica y le permite a Celebi descansar y poder guiar a eevee mientras tanto en una montaña un Xatu ve el cielo y dice

.

**Xatu:** pronto llegaran debo estar listo

.

mientras vuela eevee platica con Latias

.

**Shaymin:** madre realmente me odiara tanto Lili

**Latias:** no lo se pero me sorprendió saber que es tu hermana nunca me dijiste de ella

**Shaymin:** no madre es que era muy triste recordar que por mi culpa se fue de la aldea

Latias: entiendo es triste ocultar cosas pero

**Shaymin:** madre voy a averiguar porque esta haciendo eso y mas importante tratare de salvarla

**Latias:** bien hija pero es necesario que ella desee ser salvada no

**Celebi:** [interrumpiendo a eevee] llegaremos mañana será mejor buscar un lugar para pasar la noche eevee

**Shaymin:** gracias Celebi puedo ver un claro y creo que allí podemos descansar

.

eevee aterriza y todos salen del brazalete

.

**Celebi:** bien Pikachu prepara la comida

**Pikachu:** si Celebi

**Celebi:** Charmander necesitamos una fogata

**Charmander:** ok Celebi

**Shaymin:** [trasformándose] ok yo descansare un poco [alejándose ]

**Shinx:** aun no puedo acostumbrarme a ver su transformación

**Celebi:** de hecho eevee puede trasformarse en mas pokemon

**Shinx:** en mas p pero es imposible no Celebi

**Celebi:** realmente no eevee es la 7° hermana y posee las 7 evoluciones mas la de Shaymin

**Shinx:** la 7° hermana pero ella murió no, es decir Umbreon verdad

**Celebi:** es una larga historia pero para ser breve eevee viajo y conoció a la mayoría de los guardianes de los templos siendo ella misma la hija adoptiva de Latias y también guardiana del templo del sur

**Shinx:** [muy serio]l-la hija de Latias p-pero como pudo pasar eso y además siendo la 7° hermana

**Celebi:** bien Shinx te lo diré pero quiero algo a cambio ok

**Shinx:** q-que cosa Celebi

**Celebi:** bien a partir de hoy no quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de eevee esta claro Shinx

**Shinx:** p-pero Celebi

**Celebi:** nada esta claro ella es una gran amiga mía y le debo mi vida así que nunca quiero que te expreses mal de eevee [diciéndolo seriamente]

**Shinx:** bien Celebi lo prometo

**Celebi:** bien te contare

**Celebi** le cuenta brevemente todo lo que vivió y sufrió eevee durante su viaje y al terminar Shinx esta muy triste

**Shinx:** realmente eevee sufrió mucho verdad

**Celebi:** si Shinx por ello te pedí eso

**Shinx:** no te preocupes lo pienso cumplir pues ella no es como Lili

**Eevee:** [llegando] amigos podemos comer me muero de hambre

**Celebi:** si eevee ya esta todo preparado


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 EL EQUIPO DE RESCATE , AZELF Y LA RECOMPENSA**

**.**

Al día siguiente llegan a la villa pokemon y todos se asombran al ver trasformarse a eevee

.

**Eevee:** bien busquemos a Squirtle y Treecko

.

al llegar a la plaza son detenidos por el equipo de Alakazam

.

**Alakazam:** alto estas arrestada eevee

**Eevee:** a-arrestada pero porque

**Charizard:** bien eevee por donde empiezo haz atacado a muchos pokemon y les has quitado varias cosas sin mencionar que te presentas como la 7° hermana ahora camina

**Pikachu:** deténganse eevee es inocente

**Charizard:** eres su cómplice Pikachu

**Celebi:** detente Alakazam eevee no ha hecho nada

**Alakazam:** [sorprendido] Celebi pero porque estas con esta criminal

**Celebi:** eevee no es una criminal de hecho esta eevee es la hija de Latias

**Alakazam:** L-la hija de Latias eso significa

**Celebi:** si eevee es la guardiana del templo del sur

**Charizard:** [riendo] como una eevee puede ser una guardiana

**Charmander:** de hecho yo soy la prueba me recuerdas no Alakazam

**Alakazam:** C-Charmander no es posible pero tu como

**Charizard:** lo conoces

**Alakazam:** si esta eevee es inocente avisen a todos que la vean bien y que tenga protección por la recompensa

**Eevee** y sus amigos: recompensa

**Alakazam:** si miren [mostrando un cartel ]

.

Cartel: eevee buscada por atacar a muchos pokemon traerla viva o muerta

.

rango SS

Advertencia dice ser la 7° hermana y puede trasformarse a cualquier evolución de eevee que desee

RECOMPENSA 1,000,000 pkyns

Todos: 1,000,000 pkyns

.

**Alakazam:** si como ven los constantes ataques de esa eevee le han dado la mayor de las recompensas

**Eevee:** [dice triste] ya veo así que Lili tiene recompensa

**Alakazam:** Lili entonces tu la conoces

**Eevee:** si [contándole todo]

**Alakazam:** y bien eevee y que los trae a esta villa pues es muy raro ver a la hija de Latias y a la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo

**Celebi:** lo que nos trae aquí es buscar al equipo de Squirtle y Treecko

**Alakazam:** a ellos pero porque

**Celebi:** lo ignoro pero fue la orden que nos dio Uxiel

**Alakazam:** Uxiel te refieres a los 3 hermanos no es verdad Celebi

**Celebi:** si el nos envió aquí

**Alakazam:** bien mientras estén en esta villa los acompañaremos por seguridad de eevee

**Eevee:** [trasformándose en Shaymin] tal ves sea mejor estar con esta forma no

**Alakazam:** p-pero como es imposible esa no es una evolución de eevee

**Celebi:** de hecho este fue un regalo de Shaymin

**Alakazam:** entiendo bien busquemos a Squirtle

.

todos se dirigen a buscarlo a su base la cual esta al final de la aldea

.

al llegar ven una casa con forma de Squirtle con un buzón en la entrada eevee se acerca a la puerta y pregunta

.

**Shaymin:** Squirtle estas en casa [volviendo a ser eevee]

.

dentro se escucha una voz que dice pasen

.

al entrar ven a Squirtle casi dormido mas al ver a eevee despierta de golpe y le dice

.

**Squirtle:[muy** serio] detente criminal

**Alakazam:** Squirtle esta eevee es inocente y ha venido a verte

**Squirtle:** [sorprendido] de que hablas Alakazam

**Alakazam:** bien eevee y sus amigos han sido enviados contigo por ordenes de Uxiel

**Squirtle:** Uxiel y quien es el

**Alakazam:el** es uno de los 3 hermanos del conocimiento y un pokemon legendario

**Squirtle:** legendario es decir

**Alakazam:** si son pokemon milenarios y muy poderosos

**Azelf:** [apareciendo] bueno no es para tanto

**Eevee** y sus amigos: Azelf

**el equipos de rescate**: ¿Azelf?

**Alakazam:** si el es uno de los 3 hermanos

**Azelf:** bien ya que están todos reunidos les diré el motivo que hizo a mi hermano enviar a eevee aquí

**Alakazam:** Azelf que esta pasando se bien que ustedes nunca han interferido en asuntos mundanos verdad

**Azelf:** en efecto pero esto es diferente, como ahora sabes esta eevee es la hija adoptiva de Latias y también la 7° hermana verdadera

**Alakazam:** [asombrado] entonces ella es

**Azelf:** si pero no te preocupes ya no es la Umbreon malvada por ello la estamos ayudando en esta misión

**Alakazam:** misión a que te refieres

**Azelf:** se bien que haz oído hablar de Darkrai verdad

**Alakazam:** si pero solo historias de el

**Azelf:** bien y se que haz escuchado de los dark pokemon verdad

**Alakazam:** si junto con la leyenda de las 7 hermanas

**Azelf:** ok esto será mas fácil de explicar

.

Azelf les explica la situación de eevee y la orden de atraparla por Arceus y su desaparición y la búsqueda de las tabletas de Arceus

.

**Alakazam:** e-entonces Darkrai

**Azelf:** si el esta detrás de todo bien le pidió mi hermano a eevee que vinieran con Squirtle y Treecko

.

en eso Treecko entra corriendo

.

**Treecko:** Squirtle me dijeron que vieron a la eevee y esta cerca de ...

**Squirtle:** bien después te explicare todo por favor continua Azelf

**Azelf:** bien como decía eevee vino con ustedes porque Squirtle y Treecko conocen el camino a la montaña donde esta Xatu

**Todos:** Xatu

**Azelf:** si el sabe mucho y le dirá a eevee algo importante [desapareciendo]

**Squirtle:** bien partiremos mañana eevee por favor deseo pedirte que no salgas de mi casa pues si te ven estarás en peligro

**Eevee:** [trasformándose en Shaymin] no creo que nadie me reconozca así no crees

**Squirtle:** p-pero como hiciste eso

**Shaymin:** es un regalo pero esta bien me quedare, Pikachu

**Pikachu:** si eevee

**Shaymin:** ve con Shinx ala plaza y traigan provisiones pues debemos prepararnos para el viaje

**Pikachu:** si eevee

**Shaymin:** Celebi Charmander

**Celebi** y **Charmander:** si eevee

**Shaymin:** ayuden a Squirtle y Treecko con los preparativos para el viaje

**Celebi** y **Charmander:** ok eevee

**Shaymin:** Squirtle

**Squirtle:** si que pasa eevee

**Shaymin:** deseo preguntarte si habrá un lugar para poder entrenar donde no me pueda ver nadie

**Squirtle:** si pero porque deseas entrenar eevee

**Shaymin:** bien te explicare [diciéndole de Lili]

**Squirtle:** e-entonces Lili es tu hermana y tiene tus poderes

**Shaymin:** [dice triste] así es

**Squirtle:** ok te llevare pero

**Shaymin:** pero

**Squirtle:** realmente puedes trasformarte en tus evoluciones eevee

**Shaymin:** [trasformándose en vaporeon] si mira

**Squirtle:** e-es verdad

**Vaporeon:** [ trasformándose en Shaymin] como vez puedo cambiar a voluntad

**Squirtle:[suspira** y dice ok eevee

.

mientras Pikachu y Shinx van ala plaza y ven una multitud y escuchan

.

**Pkmn1:** es la 7° hermana debemos atraparla

**Pkmn2:** organicen un grupo y vayamos por ella y cobremos la recompensa

**todos:** si preparen todo no podrá escapar

**Pikachu:** Shinx debemos avisar pronto

**Shinx:** si corramos Pikachu

**Pikachu** y Shinx regresan corriendo y les dicen a todos

**Pikachu:** [jadeando] amigos debemos huir de este sitio

**Shaymin:** pasa algo Pikachu

**Pikachu:** si contándole todo

**Shaymin:[dice** triste] ya veo esta bien debemos irnos

**Squirtle:** ok vamos con Xatu

.

así eevee y los demás salen de la casa de Squirtle y ven a Alakazam

.

**Alakazam:** veo que ya lo sabes eevee

**Eevee:** si

**Alakazam:** márchense yo los distraeré con una falsa pista de su escape

**Eevee:** pero tu

**Alakazam:** no te preocupes eevee estaré bien [dirigiéndose ala plaza]

**Eevee:** bien en marcha

.

(espero sus comentaros estos me animan a seguir escribiendo mas cap)


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 XATU Y EL REGRESO A LOS TEMPLOS**

**.**

Eevee y los demás se dirigen ala montaña de Xatu la cual esta a 2 días de viaje Squirtle sugiere ir a pie pues hay varios pokemon voladores que están buscando a eevee y en la plaza la vieron trasformarse

.

**Eevee:** es cansado caminar no podemos volar Squirtle

**Squirtle:** lo siento eevee pero no podemos arriesgarnos tal vez en la noche sea mas seguro pero por el momento es mejor seguir a pie

**Todos:** ok Squirtle

**Latias:** anímate hija será algo nuevo para ti

**Shaymin:** [en su mente] madre pero yo

**Latias:** se que es duro pero es por tu propio bien

**Shaymin:** (triste) si pero ya puedo volar mas rápido

**Latias:** hija tengo una idea porque no les dices que se turnen para llevar el brazalete así podrán descansar y al ir cambiando de compañero podrán cubrir mas rápido el trayecto

**Shaymin:** amigos mi madre me acaba de decir algo

.

eevee les dice de la idea de Latias y todos están de acuerdo siendo Pikachu el primero en llevar el brazalete al caer la noche eevee vuela casi a ras de suelo y así al día siguiente llegan ala montaña de Xatu

.

**Squirtle:** bien hemos llegado a la montaña de Xatu

.

al llegar con Xatu este esta en un risco viendo al horizonte y eevee le dice

.

**Shaymin:** Xatu podemos hablar contigo

**Xatu:** [viendo al horizonte]...

**Shaymin:** Xatu es importante

**Xatu:** ...

**Squirtle:** eevee Xatu esta totalmente concentrado debemos esperar

.

pasan horas y Xatu sigue en el mismo trance esto desespera a eevee y grita

.

**Shaymin:** Xatu por favor escúchanos

**Xatu:...** eh quien es [volteando a ver a eevee]

**Shaymin:Xatu** hemos venido

**Xatu:** si lo se te he estado esperando eevee

**Shaymin:** me estabas esperando y sabes quien soy

**Xatu:** si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que visite tu aldea eevee

**Shaymin:** (triste) entonces tu

**Xatu:** si yo fui el Xatu que predijo en tu aldea de tu nacimiento eevee

**Shaymin:** entiendo

**Xatu:** bien eevee deseaba verte pues tuve una visión y es muy importante decírtela pero solo tu puedes escucharla

**Shaymin:** bien amigos por favor déjenos solos un momento si

**Todos:** p-pero eevee

**Shaymin:** solo serán unos minutos amigos

**Todos:** bien eevee [dejándolos solos ]

**Xatu:** ok eevee esto es lo que vi como despertar de la técnica de la pesadilla eterna a tus hermanas y a todos en tu aldea

**Shaymin:** [feliz] de verdad podemos despertar a todos

**Xatu:** si eevee pero tendrás que pagar algo a cambio

**Shaymin:** pagar p pero yo

**Xatu:** bien eevee para que todos despierten debes morir tu

**Shaymin:** asustada m morir p pero

**Xatu:** si es la única forma eevee

**Shaymin:** entonces hazlo Xatu

**Xatu:** hacer que

**Shaymin:** dijiste que debo morir no

Xatu: si pero no de esa forma

**Shaymin:** entonces debo matarme yo

**Xatu:** bien te explicare para despertar a tus hermanas a los otros eevee y a Vulpix hay una forma pero al despertar jamás recordaran quien eres es decir es como si jamás hubieras existido para ellos eevee

**Shaymin:** entiendo y que debo hacer

**Xatu:** estas segura eevee esto no es como el deseo con Jirachi ya que tu deberás hacerlo y al terminar jamás te recordaran

**Shaymin:** no importa si puedo salvarlos es mas que suficiente para mi

**Xatu:** bien te diré que debes hacer eevee

.

mientras Pikachu y los demás platican

.

**Celebi:** cual será esa visión de Xatu

**Pikachu:** lo ignoro pero Xatu acertó al predecir el nacimiento de eevee

**Charmander:** [con sarcasmo] si con 300 años de diferencia

**Pikachu:** aun así la madre de eevee vivió en el templo de Latias ese tiempo no

**Todos:** l-la madre de eevee vivió allí

**Celebi:** si contándoles todo

.

Celebi les cuenta la vida de la madre de eevee en el templo de Latias y les pide no hablar de eso con eevee

.

**Celebi:** lo entienden verdad eevee perdió a sus seres queridos y lo peor es que también perdió gran parte de su poder de trasformarse

**Squirtle:** (sorprendido) a que te refieres

**Celebi:** bien eevee

**Charmander:** no es necesario explicar eso eevee esta recuperando sus poderes poco a poco y debemos continuar con nuestra misión

.

en eso llega eevee

.

**Shaymin:** bien debemos irnos

**Pikachu:** ok a donde iremos

**Shaymin:** debemos ir a todos los templos que visite

**Celebi:** i ir a todos los templos pero eevee

**Shaymin:** [suspira y dice] es necesario solo así podremos despertar a todos

**Celebi:** d-de verdad eevee

**Shaymin:** si de verdad

**Squirtle:** bien eevee nosotros regresaremos a nuestra aldea

**Shaymin:** gracias su ayuda fue muy valiosa

**Squirtle:** no es nada y espero que tengas éxito en esta misión

**Shaymin:** bien debemos irnos

.

así eevee regresa a los templos mientras vuela Celebi no puede dejar de notar la tristeza de eevee y esa noche mientras todos duermen eevee y Celebi platican

.

**Celebi:** eevee estas bien

**Shaymin:** si no te preocupes solo estoy algo cansada

**Celebi:** eevee no me mientas eres mi amiga y se bien que algo te paso por favor amiga dime que es

**Shaymin:** Celebi dime si todos me olvidaran estaría bien

**Celebi:** eevee de que hablas claro que no estaría bien porque dices eso

**Shaymin:** por nada bien debemos descansar

**Latias:** hija no crees que deben saberlo

**Shaymin:** [en su mente] no madre es mi decisión y mi familia así que debo hacerlo por el bien de todos

.

así empiezan a visitar los templos empezando con el de Ho-oh , Lugia después con el de Articuno , Zapdos Moltres pasan varios días y eevee esta mas triste que nunca esto desconcierta a sus amigos y finalmente en el templo de Shaymin

.

**Chikorita:** eevee haz regresado que alegría

**Shaymin:** gracias

**Chikorita:** eevee estas bien

**Shaymin:** si estoy bien debemos volver a usar el orbe del templo

**Chikorita:** el orbe pero eevee

**Shaymin:** es la única manera de despertar a todos los que están dormidos por la técnica de la pesadilla eterna

**Chikorita:** entiendo eevee sígueme por favor

.

Chikorita lleva a eevee al salón donde esta el orbe eevee lo toca y su collar brilla

.

**Shaymin:** bien es el ultimo

**Chikorita:** eevee que te pasa porque estas tan triste

**Shaymin:** bien te lo diré mas no debe saberlo nadie mas ok

**Chikorita:ok** lo prometo

**Shaymin:[llorando** triste] es por eso

**Chikorita:** a que te refieres

.

eevee le cuenta la visión de Xatu lo que debe de hacer y el pago al despertar todos al terminar Chikorita esta llorando también

.

**Chikorita:** eevee realmente los quieres mucho verdad

**Shaymin:** si por eso lo debo hacer

**Celebi:** [apareciendo junto a las 2] eevee porque no me lo dijiste

**Shaymin:** C-Celebi pero

**Celebi:** [molesta] eevee dime porque

**Shaymin:** es obvio no si te lo hubiera dicho estarías así de triste

**Celebi:** es verdad pero aun así

**Shaymin:** mira al estar todos bien no importa el pago aun si nadie de ellos me recuerda no lo crees amiga

**Celebi:** eevee

**Shaymin:** solo una cosa te deseo pedir amiga

**Celebi:** si eevee

**Shaymin:** no le digas a Pikachu ya es bastante que tu estés triste por esto ok

**Celebi:** bien no se lo diré

**Shaymin:** gracias amiga

**Celebi:** eevee

**Shaymin:** si Celebi

**Celebi:** hay algo que he deseado decirte

**Shaymin:** si que es

**Celebi:** bien eevee es solo que te considero mas que una amiga realmente

**Shaymin:** a que te refieres con eso

**Celebi:** bien eevee se que sabes lo que vivió tu madre en el templo de Latias verdad

**Shaymin:** si Espeon me lo mostró

**Celebi:** si y sabes que estuve a punto de matar a tu madre verdad eevee

**Shaymin:** si lo vi también

**Celebi:** bien al regresar tu madre ala aldea Latias me pidió que llevara tu collar cuando naciste y vi que eras la 7° hermana

**Shaymin:** si ya lo sabia

**Celebi:** y nunca te preguntaste porque no te mate al verte o te salve de Mightyena

**Shaymin:** no entiendo Celebi

**Celebi:** bien te lo diré es porque te considero como mi hermana menor

**Shaymin:** t tu hermana pero yo

**Celebi:** bien cuando te vi por primera vez te vi tan adorable que realmente dude de que fueras esa pokemon malvada y estaba en lo cierto además tu madre ya había sufrido mucho así que tome la decisión de vigilarte al crecer y ver quien serias realmente y así poco a poco empecé a sentir un gran aprecio por ti eevee casi tanto como el que siento por Vulpix y después al viajar contigo comprendí el motivo de todos de estar a tu lado

**Shaymin:** y que motivo es

**Celebi:** tu deseo de que nadie sufra sin importar las consecuencias

**Shaymin:** Celebi yo

**Celebi:** no eevee debo decirte esto nunca te volveré a dejar sola como cuando te salve de Mightyena

**Shaymin:** pero

**Celebi:** si esa vez deseaba poder curarte mas tenia ordenes de dejarte con Latias y después entendí el motivo

**Shaymin:** si para que me quitara la maldición verdad

**Celebi:** si lo siento eevee Latias es mas fuerte que yo y era la mejor opción para cuidarte además me alegro que te haya adoptado como hija a si mi hermana menor también seria guardiana al igual que yo

**Shaymin:** no celebi tu haz hecho mucho por mi y tal vez yo estaría muerta si no hubieras hecho eso además jamás podré agradecerte por darme una madre como Latias

**Chikorita:** eevee

**Shaymin:** si

**Chikorita:** si no tienes un hogar al cual ir regresa a este templo aquí siempre serás bien recibida eevee y lo mismo es para Celebi

**Shaymin:** gracias

**Shaymin:** bien debemos ir al ultimo lugar

**Celebi:** donde es

**Shaymin:** en las 7 cascadas debemos traer agua de ese sitio y usarlo en todos

**Celebi:** ok vayamos allí

**Shaymin:** Celebi

**Celebi:** si eevee

**Shaymin:** gracias por todo amiga

**Celebi:** si no te preocupes eevee se que tu harías lo mismo

.

así eevee y los demás se dirige alas 7 cascadas mientras Pikachu habla con Charmander y Shinx

.

**Pikachu:** porque estará tan triste eevee debería estar alegre pronto todos despertaran

**Charmander:** [pensando] estoy preocupado eevee esta muy extraña desde la visión de Xatu espero que no sea nada serio

**Shinx:** eevee espero que al despertar todos puedas dejar de estar triste

.

mientras Latias y eevee platican

.

**Latias:** hija no estoy de acuerdo en esto debe de existir otra forma

**Shaymin:** madre se que tu pudiste escuchar a Xatu y sabes que no hay otra forma

**Latias:** pero hija tu

**Shaymin:** madre no te preocupes estaré bien

**Latias:(dice** triste) hija

.

al llegar a las 7 cascadas ven a un pokemon vigilando

.

**Riolu:** alto este es un lugar sagrado y nadie puede acercarse a las cascadas

**Shaymin:** espera venimos por un motivo y es despertar a todos los pokemon que están en una pesadilla eterna

**Riolu:** no me interesan tus motivos márchate ahora o te atacare

**Shaymin:** dime no hay forma de poder conseguir el agua

**Riolu:** si solo una y es que tu me derrotes solo así te dejare pasar

**Shaymin:** bien si no hay otra forma[trasformándose en vaporeon] bien empecemos

**Riolu:** [asustado] p pero como hiciste eso

**Vaporeon:** no importa empecemos

**Riolu:** no yo me rindo

**Vaporeon:** no entiendo

**Riolu:** es simple eres la 7° hermana y se que me mataras de todas formas

**Vaporeon:** [ dice triste] no yo jamás haría eso

**Riolu:** no mientas se que lo harás

**Vaporeon:** [gritando] no jamás matare a nadie

**Riolu:[** suspira y dice] bien haz lo que quieras

**Vaporeon:** solo tomare el agua y me iré (regresando a ser shaymin

.

eevee se acerca ala cascada y toma el agua al regresar le dice a Riolu

.

**Shaymin:** Riolu me iré a salvar a mis amigos

**Riolu:** [con sarcasmo ] si claro ve

**Shaymin:** bien adiós


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12 LA AFLICCIÓN DE EEVEE Y UN AMIGO TRISTE**

**.**

Eevee regresa al templo de Latias y les dice a todos

.

**Shaymin:** bien Pikachu , Shinx y Charmander deberán esperarnos aquí

**Todos:** p-pero eevee porque

**Shaymin:** bien es lo que Xatu me dijo solo podemos ir Celebi y yo

**Pikachu:** bien te esperaremos eevee

**Shaymin:** bien no tardaremos

**Pikachu:** eevee saluda a todos de mi parte

**Shaymin:** si lo haré

.

eevee y Celebi vuelan a la montaña eevee al llegar eevee dice

.

**Shaymin:** bien hagámoslo

**Celebi:** bien que debo hacer

**Shaymin:** bien deseo pedirte que les digas a todas que tu las salvaste amiga

**Celebi:** d-de que hablas eevee

**Shaymin:** amiga mientras estemos con ellas y en la aldea deseo que me llames Shaymin

**Celebi:** pero

**Shaymin:** [diciéndolo muy triste] prométemelo esta será la ultima vez que las vea, así que prefiero no decirles nada

**Celebi:** entiendo

.

eevee hace aparecer a sus hermanas y saca el agua de un frasco

.

**Celebi:** bien empecemos eevee

**Shaymin:** bien técnica del despertar de la pesadilla eterna

.

eevee usa la energía combinada de los orbes en el agua y después Celebi deja caer una gota en cada una de ellas y así van despertando

.

**Jolteon:** Celebi tu nos salvaste verdad

**Celebi:** [ viendo a eevee] s si yo lo hice

**Leafeon:** gracias y nuestro hermano donde esta

**Celebi:[triste** ] esta en la aldea eevee

**Vaporeon:** ya veo esta de visita verdad

**Celebi:** no esta dormido como todos en la aldea

**Flareon:** [ triste] hermano debemos ir a ayudarlos

**Celebi:** no es necesario eev digo Shaymin y yo lo haremos

**Vaporeon:** Shaymin es verdad gracias

**Shaymin:** [triste] n-no es nada

**Espeon:** [suspira y dice] bien les encargamos a nuestro único hermano

**Shaymin:** bien

**Glaceon:** Celebi le pasa algo a Shaymin

**Celebi:** no es solo que

**Shaymin:** [interrumpiéndola] debemos irnos

**Celebi:** ok vamos

.

eevee y Celebi bajan volando y al estar lejos de sus hermanas eevee llora amargamente

.

**Shaymin:** hermanas adiós y gracias por todo

**Celebi:** bien debemos ir a tu aldea eevee

**Shaymin:** no allí ya no es mi hogar amiga

.

eevee y Celebi vuelan a la aldea de eevee y comienzan a despertar a todos y la madre de eevee dice

.

**Jolteon:** ustedes nos salvaron verdad amigas

**Celebi:** si

**Jolteon:** Shaymin que te pasa te veo triste amiga

**Shaymin:** n-no es que yo

**Jolteon:** quien eres es obvio que no eres Shaymin

**Shaymin:** no soy una eevee

**Jolteon:** imposible esa no es una de nuestras evoluciones

**Shaymin:** si este fue un regalo de ella

**Jolteon:** ya veo

**Vulpix:** [llegando furioso] donde esta esa eevee que nos dejo en esa pesadilla

**Jolteon:** de que hablas Vulpix

**Vulpix:** esta eevee fue la que nos puso a dormir la reconozco por el collar

**Jolteon:** c-collar no te referirás a

**Celebi:** si pero no es esta eevee

**Jolteon**: pero como obtuvo ella el collar

**Celebi:** Latias se lo dio a ella

**Vulpix:** mi madre p-pero porque

**Celebi:** Vulpix eso no importa ella también es hija de Latias

**Vulpix:** e-ella es su hija es decir

**Celebi:** si ella seria tu hermana

**Vulpix:** no te creo para empezar esta eevee nos ataco a todos y lo se bien

**Celebi:** Vulpix escúchame tu crees que yo estaría con ella si de verdad fuera malvada

**Vulpix:** no tienes razón amiga lo siento eevee

**Shaymin:** no olvídalo será mejor irnos

**Vulpix:** bien me alegra que todos estén bien

**Jolteon:** regresen pronto y díganle a Latias que estamos bien

**Shaymin:[con** un nudo en el estomago] si se lo diré

**Vulpix:** eevee podrías llevarme al templo

**Shaymin:** y-yo pues

**Vulpix:** tiene mucho que no veo a mi madre y veo que tienes el brazalete

**Shaymin:** s-si pero yo

**Celebi:** bien te llevaremos pues hay algo que debes saber

**Shaymin:p-pero** Celebi

**Celebi:** [con mirada molesta] lo siento eevee pero el tiene derecho de saberlo

**Shaymin:** [con voz de derrota] bien vamos al templo

**Vulpix:** eevee porque estas triste

**Shaymin:** te lo diré en el templo

.

así eevee regresa al templo y al llegar todos le preguntan

.

**Pikachu:** Vulpix amigo que alegría que hayas despertado

**Vulpix:** si es verdad y mi madre deseo verla

**Pikachu:** Vulpix no te lo dijo eevee

**Vulpix:** [mirando molesto a eevee] decirme que

**Pikachu:** sobre lo que paso con Latias y los demás guardianes

**Vulpix:** a que te refieres Pikachu

**Celebi:** bien yo te lo diré

.

Celebi le cuenta lo que paso en los templos y que eevee es perseguida por culpa de Lili al terminar Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix:** [viendo a eevee] así que es culpa de ellas 2 verdad

**Pikachu:** [dice furioso] Vulpix aunque seas su hermano no te dejare que le hables así a eevee

**Vulpix:** [dice molesto] mira Pikachu ella no es mi hermana sí, yo no la conozco solo se que mi madre la adopto mas eso no la hace mi hermana

**Pikachu:** Vulpix hablas en serio de verdad no recuerdas a eevee

**Vulpix:** no jamás la había visto nadie la conocía en la aldea y hasta Jolteon no sabia quien era

**Pikachu:** eevee p-pero que paso porque nadie te recuerda debemos ir con tus hermanas eevee

**Shaymin:** Pikachu ellas tampoco lo saben

**Vulpix:** que sabes de mis hermanas eevee

**Shaymin:** nada olvídalo es solo

**Vulpix:** [molesto] solo que

**Shaymin:** solo que por un momento desee que pudieras recordarme pero fue un deseo absurdo bien te bajare del templo y me ocupare de esto

**Vulpix:** de que hablas

**Shaymin:** tenemos una misión solo nos desviamos para despertar a todos en la aldea y a tus hermanas

**Vulpix:** mis hermanas entonces ellas

**Celebi:** [seria] si también las atacaron a ellas y eevee se esforzó mucho al conseguir todos los orbes de los templos y mas aun a estado en peligro pues todos creen como tu que ella causo todo

**Vulpix:** eevee lo siento no me imagine que tu haz estado en tanto peligro

**Shinx:** [dice molesto]eevee que esta pasando aquí

**Pikachu:** si eevee que sucede

**Charmander:** eevee sospeche que algo pasaba pero

**Celebi:** ok se los diré de todas formas lo descubrirían pronto

.

Celebi les dice lo que Xatu le dijo a eevee y lo que ella tendría que pagar

.

**Pikachu:** eevee porque no nos dijiste

**Shinx:** eevee porque de verdad no confías en nosotros

**Pikachu:** basta es suficiente me voy Celebi deseo que me bajes del templo

**Shaymin:** Pikachu

**Pikachu:** lo siento pero no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en sus amigos [alejándose de ellos]

**Shaymin:** Pikachu espera [corriendo a donde esta el]

**Pikachu:** que quieres, decirnos mas mentiras, ocultarnos cosas ya estoy harto eevee

**Shaymin:** [dice triste] Pikachu perdóname no deseaba lastimarte tu y Celebi son muy importantes para mi en realidad no deseaba decirte para que no estuvieras triste igual que Celebi cuando lo oyó en el templo de Shaymin

**Pikachu:** eevee tu sabes bien que estoy contigo y te habría apoyado

**Shaymin:** dime si se los hubiera dicho que crees que hubiera pasado

**Pikachu:** que estaría triste

**Shaymin:** si y no deseaba que eso pasara tal vez hice mal pero sabia que no estarías de acuerdo al igual que mi madre Latias

**Pikachu:** eevee tu

**Shaymin:** Pikachu perdóname les prometo no ocultarles nada de hoy en adelante además no deseo perder a uno de mis mejores amigos por mi estupidez

**Pikachu:** bien eevee me quedare mas si no cumples tu palabra sin importar lo que me supliques jamás te perdonare esta claro

**Shaymin:** [dice triste]si Pikachu lo juro

.

eevee regresa con todos y les pide perdón por ocultarles todo así todo se arregla y Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix:** bien eevee te acompañare en la misión que tienes

**Shaymin:** de verdad lo harás

**Vulpix:** si lo haré para tratar de salvar a mi madre

**Shaymin:** entiendo

**Charmander:** ok ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

**Shaymin:** bien debemos irnos

**Pikachu:** adonde iremos eevee

**Shaymin:** bien debemos ir al noroeste a una montaña Xatu me dijo que allí podríamos encontrar otra tableta de Arceus

**Charmander:** bien partamos

.

mientras eevee vuela Vulpix y los demás platican de eevee

.

**Vulpix:** Pikachu contéstame honestamente de verdad eevee es mi hermana

**Pikachu:** si de hecho tu mismo me dijiste que eevee te adopto como hermano y Latias lo acepto de otro modo hubieras sido el sirviente de eevee y Latias

**Vulpix:** [en su mente] eevee desearía poder recordarte

**Celebi:** bien amigo te mostrare todo

.

Celebi con su poder psíquico le muestra todo lo que el vivió con eevee quien es ella y porque tiene el collar al terminar Vulpix esta en shock

.

**Vulpix:** e-es decir que eevee es la 7° hermana

**Celebi:** si pero ya no es la Umbreon que viste de hecho ella misma te dijo quien era incluso sabiendo que al hacerlo la odiarías por siempre

**Vulpix:** y que hice

**Celebi:** lo mas lógico en ti amigo la perdonaste y decidiste ayudarla a reunir el poder de los orbes de los templos exponiendo tu vida varias veces por eevee pues la querías mucho

**Pikachu:** si a pesar de todo eevee se preocupo por ti y por todos aun sabiendo que no podrían recordarla lo hizo

**Charmander:** si y en este momento eevee no puede usar sus poderes pues ya no es guardiana del templo y sin sus hermanas en el collar sus poderes son mínimos solo tiene el poder de Flareon y el de Vaporeon por las tabletas de Arceus

**Vulpix:** [en su mente]eevee hermana perdóname


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 EL PODER DEL 2° COLLAR VULPIX VS LILI Y LA PROMESA DE CELEBI**

**.**

Así eevee y Celebi vuelan ala montaña Xatu le explico a eevee que esta tiene una forma de un Torchic en uno de sus lados eevee tarda varios días en llegar mientras Vulpix empieza a sentir de nuevo aprecio por eevee y una noche le dice

.

**Vulpix:** eevee puedo platicar contigo a solas

**Shaymin:** s-si claro Vulpix

.

al estar solos Vulpix le dice

.

**Vulpix:** bien eevee deseo preguntarte algo

**Shaymin:** si dime que deseas saber

**Vulpix:** eevee dime en verdad deseas ser mi hermana otra vez

**Shaymin:** d-de que hablas

**Vulpix:** bien Celebi me contó todo lo que paso y lo que tu y mi madre hicieron por mi

**Shaymin:** y te dijo todo

**Vulpix:** si incluyendo quien eres

**Shaymin:** Vulpix yo

**Vulpix:** olvídalo Celebi me contó que una vez pasamos por esto e incluso me pediste que te quitara la vida verdad

**Shaymin:** si esa vez pensé que al hacerlo podrías vengarte de ella

**Vulpix:** si y también me dijo lo que paso verdad eevee

**Shaymin:** si tu te enfadaste me diste una bofetada y me regañaste

**Vulpix:** bien eevee yo creo en Celebi , Pikachu y en los demás al decirme que soy tu hermano pero deseo saber si tu realmente lo deseas

**Shaymin:** si lo deseo mas que nada eres alguien muy importante para mi tu siempre me cuidaste y estuviste cuando mas sola me sentí y lo mas importante siempre pude contar contigo sin importar lo que pasara

**Vulpix:** eevee en verdad soy tan importante para ti

**Shaymin:** si mira tu me regalaste mi mayor tesoro [sacando un brazalete]

**Vulpix:** eevee eso es

**Shaymin:** si es de tu madre tu me lo regalaste después de conocernos

**Vulpix:** bien eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber

**Shaymin:** a que te refieres

**Vulpix:** bien a partir de hoy seré tu hermano eevee

**Shaymin:** de verdad no me estas engañando

**Vulpix:** no hermana se bien que ese brazalete jamás se lo hubiera entregado a alguien que no estimara tanto además decirme que es tu mayor tesoro es la mayor prueba que tu me diste

**Shaymin:** hermano yo

**Vulpix:** no digas nada eevee tal vez no pueda recordarte pero eso no impide que llegue a estimarte tal y como lo hice antes

**Shaymin:** gracias hermano

**Vulpix:** bien regresemos

.

así eevee esta feliz de recuperar a su hermano

.

al día siguiente llegan a la montaña al llegar ven un bosque frondoso y eevee dice

.

**Shaymin:** bien hemos llegado debemos buscar [pero antes de que termine se oye un grito de ayuda]

**¿?**: auxilio me quiere matar

**Shaymin:** busquemos quien grita

.

al llegar ven a un Cindaquil herido

.

**Cindaquil:** ayúdenme

**Shaymin:** que te paso

**Cindaquil:** una eevee me ataco y me dejo muy lastimado

**Pikachu:** una eevee

**Cindaquil:** si se trasforma en Vaporeon y me ataco

**Charmander:** y adonde se fue

**Cindaquil:** entro al bosque parece que esta buscando algo

**Shaymin:** bien no hay tiempo Celebi

**Cindaquil:** si eevee

**Shaymin:** cúralo mientras nosotros iremos Charmander , Shinx

**Charmander** y Shinx: s-si eevee

**Shaymin:** permanezcan con Celebi

**Celebi:** p-pero eevee yo

**Shaymin:** nada amigos protéjanlos de cualquier ataque

**Charmander** y Shinx: si eevee lo haremos

**Shaymin:** bien en marcha

.

así eevee Vulpix y Pikachu entran al bosque al avanzar deciden separarse para poder cubrir mas terreno así Vulpix al alejarse medita un poco

.

**Vulpix:** bien debo ser muy cauto

.

al avanzar Vulpix escucha voces y al acercarse ve a Lili y a Pidgeot

.

**Lili:** apúrate debemos encontrar eso

**Pidgeot:** no vuelvas a darme ordenes no eres el

**Lili:** deseas que me trasforme en Jolteon y te demuestre lo contrario

**Pidgeot:** hazlo deseo ver como regresaras, caminando supongo

**Lili:** es lo único que haces eres mi trasporte

**Pidgeot:** bien en marcha

.

Vulpix los ve alejarse y sale de su escondite

.

**Vulpix:** debo avisarle a eevee

.

mientras eevee avanza y platica con Latias

.

**Latias:** hija estas bien

**Eevee:** si madre solo pensaba en Lili

**Latias:** realmente deseas salvarla verdad

**Eevee:** primero deseo saber porque hace esto

**Latias:** y después

**Eevee:** después decidiré que hacer

**Latias:** bien hija pero

**Eevee:** madre solo te pediré esto

**Latias:** que cosa hija

**Eevee:** deseo estar sola con mi hermana que nadie ni siquiera tu madre interfieran

**Latias:** p-pero hija porque

**Eevee:** madre lo lamento pero no deseo que nadie mas salga herido es mi culpa que Lili se fuera y solo yo debo de ocuparme de esto es algo entre nosotras es todo

**Lili:** [cayendo de cielo] bien aquí estas eevee

**Eevee:** Lili debes de parar esto

**Lili:** silencio yo no obedezco a alguien como tu

**Eevee:** [dice triste] Lili

**Lili:** bien eevee terminemos con esto

**Eevee:** Lili basta detente

**Lili:** [riendo] que pasa tienes miedo es natural

**Eevee:** bien Lili veo que no podemos evitar esto verdad hermana

**Lili:** [trasformandose en vaporeon]no eevee y jamás me vuelvas a llamar así yo no tengo ninguna hermana y menos una tan débil como tu

**Eevee:** [trasformandose en flareon]ok peleemos

.

Vaporeon usa acuajet y Flareon usa protección para defenderse

.

**Vaporeon:** vaya no eres tan débil

**Flareon:** [dice molesta] no y te lo demostrare Lili

**Vaporeon:** no lo harás hidrocañon

**Flareon:** [dice asustada] no puedo esquivarlo

.

Flareon recibe el ataque y cae y Vaporeon la ataca hiriéndola paro antes de que termine Lili esquiva un ataque de fuego

.

**Vaporeon:** quien hizo eso

**Ninetales:** yo y no te dejare lastimar a mi hermana

**Vaporeon:** no te metas o te matare

**Ninetales:** no lo creo

**Vaporeon:** yo si lo creo hidrobomba

**Ninetales:[** esta vez no [agilidad]

.

Ninetales esquiva el ataque y usa cabezazo zen para atacarla Lili sale volando y Ninetales usa giga impacto en ella

.

**Vaporeon:[** asombrada] eres fuerte pero no me vencerán

**Pikachu:** llegando ríndete no podrás escapar Lili

**Vaporeon:** [riendo] creen que pueden detenerme

.

Lili silva y el Pidgeot vuela en picada y sujeta a Lili y escapan

.

**Lili:** [furiosa] esto no se quedara así pronto pagaras por esto

**Eevee:** [levantándose lastimada] Lili porque

**Vulpix:** hermana estas bien

**Eevee:** si

**Vulpix:** eevee regresemos con Celebi

**Eevee:** si esta bien

.

mientras en otro lugar

.

**Darkrai:** veo que han fracasado verdad

**Lili:** si pero no volverá a pasar

**Darkrai:** eso espero por tu bien Lili

**Pidgeot:** amo encontraremos las tabletas pronto

**Darkrai:** bien dense prisa

.

eevee y los demás regresan con Celebi mas al llegar eevee esta muy triste

.

**Celebi:** amiga que paso estas bien

**Eevee:** si solo estoy muy cansada [ desmayándose]

.

Todos: eevee

.

**Celebi:** [revisando a eevee] porqué esta herida?

**Vulpix:** es mi culpa no pude llegar antes con ella y Lili la ataco

**Celebi:** eevee resiste amiga

**Vulpix:** bien creo que lo mejor será quedarnos hasta que eevee se reponga no creen

**Cindaquil:** eso no será necesario síganme

.

Cindaquil lleva a todos a una casa el corazón del bosque

.

**Cindaquil:** bien hemos llegado

**Celebi:** gracias por ayudarnos

**Cindaquil:** no al contrario gracias a ti

**Celebi:** de que hablas

**Cindaquil:** si no me hubieras curado yo estaría muerto

**Celebi:** no te preocupes era obvio que no te podíamos abandonar

.

Celebi cura a eevee mas tarda todo el día y parte de la noche para que ella sane al despertar eevee esta muy deprimida

.

**Eevee:** [llorando amargamente] porque no soy mas fuerte

**Celebi:** eevee tranquilízate todo estará bien

**Eevee:** Celebi por favor déjame sola

**Celebi:** eevee no puedo dejarte ya te lo había dicho te considero mi hermana y no estaría bien para mi hacer eso

**Vulpix:** [llegando] entonces ahora eevee tiene 2 hermanos verdad Celebi

**Eevee:** hermano

**Celebi:** si igual que tu no deseo ver que sufra y quiero ayudarla , eevee

**Eevee:** si Celebi

**Celebi:** a partir de hoy seré tu hermana eevee

**Eevee:** C-Celebi lo dices en serio

**Celebi:** si lo digo en serio hermana

**Eevee:** hermana gracias

**Celebi:** no hermana solo una cosa te pido

**Eevee:** dime que es

**Celebi:** no quiero verte triste entiendes eevee

**Eevee:** hermana tratare de hacerlo

**Celebi:** bien vamos a comer

**Eevee:** si tengo mucha hambre


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 EL PADRE DE SHINX Y EL PASADO DE LILI**

**.**

Mientras comen eevee esta pensando en lo que hizo Lili y en su mente platica con Latias

.

**Latias:** hija estas bien

**Eevee:** si madre es solo que Lili en verdad deseaba matarme

**Latias:** si lo vi y por un momento temí por tu vida hija

**Eevee:** madre porque hace esto Lili

**Latias:** lo ignoro pero al atacarte vi un aura oscura en ella igual que

**Eevee:** que quieres decir con igual de que hablas

**Latias:** bien hija es muy difícil pero dadas las circunstancias te lo diré la energía que sentí es casi la misma que la de un dark pokemon

**Eevee:** es mentira verdad madre Lili no puede ser no

**Latias:** (triste) lo siento hija pero es verdad y te entiendo pues yo me sentí como tu cuando vi que mi hermano era un dark pokemon

**Eevee:(triste)** Lili porque

**Celebi:** hermana que pasa

**Vulpix:** hermana porque estas tan triste

**Eevee:(triste)** nuestra madre me acaba de decir que el aura de Lili es casi igual ala de los dark pokemon

**Celebi:** l-los dark pokemon

**Eevee:** si y si es verdad significa que Darkrai le dio el collar a Lili

**Vulpix:** p-pero hermana es verdad

**Eevee:** si es lo mas probable

**Vulpix:** eevee entonces no podemos perder tiempo debemos hallar la tableta de Arceus

**Pikachu:[con** la voz de Mew] bien es momento de tomar decisiones

**Eevee** y los demas: Mew

**Shinx** y **Cindaquil:** Mew?

**Mew:** bien debo de decirles algo muy importante

**Vulpix:** que sucede Mew

**Mew:** bien les diré solo hemos encontrado 4 tabletas de Arceus

**Eevee:** q-quieres decir que

**Mew:** si 2 tenemos nosotros o mas bien eevee 1 mas esta aquí mismo no Cindaquil

**Cindaquil:** te refieres a esa piedra q encontre verdad [señalando al fondo de su casa]

**Mew:** si esa piedra eevee ve hasta ella

**Eevee:** si esta bien

.

eevee se acerca y la tableta reacciona eevee brilla y al desaparecer el brillo ven a Espeon

.

**Espeon:** bien es la de poder psíquico (regresando a ser eevee)

**Mew:** bien la 4° tableta esta al norte cerca del templo de articuno en el bosque de hielo

**Charmander:** Mew deseo preguntarte algo

**Mew:** si dime Charmander

**Charmander:** es verdad que Lili es un dark pokemon

**Mew:** [suspira y dice] si al parecer Darkrai la tiene controlada por el odio que Lili siente por eevee

**Eevee:** odiarme pero porque

**Mew:** eevee en verdad deseas saberlo

**Eevee:** si por favor Mew dime lo que sepas deseo saber porque Lili me odia tanto

**Mew:** bien eevee te lo mostrare pero

**Eevee:** pero

**Mew:** deberás estar preparada porque la verdad que oirás puede lastimar a uno de tus amigos eevee

**Eevee:** pero a quien lastimaría no lo entiendo

**Mew:** bien eevee te lo diré pero tu deberás afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos

.

Historia de Lili

.

Mew con su poder deja que todos vean en su mente lo que hizo Lili al irse de la aldea de eevee

.

**Lili:** (muy triste) bien debo irme muy lejos

.

Lili se encamina al norte y llega al templo de Jirachi allí ella pide un deseo

.

**Lili:** solo deseo una cosa, que eevee pague por quitarme a mi madre

**Mightyena:** [apareciendo] eso se puede arreglar

**Lili:(asustada)** quien eres

**Luxray:** [apareciendo] amigos de verdad odias tanto a esa eevee

**Lili:** c-como saben eso

**Mightyena:** no importa pero se de alguien que podría ayudarte te interesa

**Lili:** claro siempre que eevee sufra me interesa mucho

.

Luxray: síguenos entonces

.

**Luxray** y Mightyena llevan a Lili a un bosque y allí

**¿?**: hola Lili

**Lili:** [asustada] q-quien eres

**¿?**: yo soy Darkrai

**Lili:** D-Darkrai

**Darkrai:** si es un placer conocer a la 7° hermana

**Lili:** d-de que hablas

**Darkrai:** vaya veo que tu madre te lo oculto no Lili

**Lili:** que me oculto mi madre

**Darkrai:** bien Lili nunca te preguntaste porque tu madre cuidaba mas a eevee que a ti

**Lili:** a que te refieres

**Darkrai:** bien te lo diré eevee engaño a tu madre haciéndole creer que ella es la 7° hermana

**Lili:** esa mentirosa no solo me quito a mi madre sino que desea quitarme lo que es mío

**Darkrai:** bien Lili yo puedo ayudarte pero solo si juras lealtad incondicional a mi

**Lili:** claro lo que sea con tal de vengarme de la mentirosa

**Darkrai:** ok Lili [señalando a Luxray y Mightyena] desde este momento estos 2 están bajo tus ordenes

.

tiempo después Lili regresa ala aldea de eevee y ve los restos de sus padres sin remordimiento

.

**Lili:** hola madre espero que hallas sufrido mucho y que eevee también este muerta

**Latios:** [ apareciendo] no ella esta viva

**Lili:** (furiosa) maldición porque sigue viva

**Latios:** fueron ordenes de Darkrai

**Lili:** p-pero el me dijo

**Latios:** si así es pero el desea que ella sufra mas o no es lo que tu deseas Lili

**Lili:** si mientras mas sufra será mejor pero

**Latios:** despreocúpate ella sufrirá mucho

**Lili:** bien puedo esperar un poco

**Latios:** bien Lili busca el collar

**Lili:** si

.

Lili escarba mas no puede encontrarlo

.

**Lili:** rayos el collar y el cofre no están

**Latios:** [pensando] Latias tu lo hiciste

**Lili:** [olfateando] percibo el aroma de eevee ella estuvo aquí

**Latios:** no podemos hacer nada regresemos

**Lili:** p-pero

**Latios:** bien Darkrai me dijo que si el collar no estaba el sabría donde encontrarlo

**Lili:** ok regresemos

.

todos ven a Lili caminando en los restos del templo de Darkrai

.

**Lili:** eevee realmente te odio

.

en eso ve los pocos restos de 2 pokemon

.

**Lili:** Raichu , Luxray yo los vengare eevee pagara el haberlos matado

**Pidgeot:** [apareciendo] Lili el me envió por ti dice que llego tu turno

**Lili:** bien es mi turno de jugar con la mentirosa (desapareciendo)

.

en eso se oye un grito y todos voltean y ven a Shinx llorando

.

**Shinx:** padre porque tu no debiste morir

**Eevee:** Shinx yo lo lamento no sabia que ese Luxray era tu padre

**Shinx:** (furioso) eevee déjame solo

**Eevee:** Shinx

**Shinx:** es tu culpa por ti el murió y jamás podré perdonarte eevee

**Celebi:** Shinx por favor no culpes a mi hermana

**Shinx:** dame un motivo Celebi para no hacerlo es todo lo que te pido

**Vulpix:** bien yo te daré el motivo eevee no mato a tu padre fui yo

**Shinx:(mirandolo** molesto) tu lo hiciste

**Vulpix:** si no tengo excusa fue en el templo de Darkrai yo no recuerdo todo pero se que mi madre , Latios y yo somos responsables así que si debes de odiar a alguien ódiame a mi

**Shinx:(muy** triste) Mew

**Mew:** si que deseas Shinx

**Shinx:** puedo ver que paso en el templo

Mew: esta bien mas será muy triste para ti

**Shinx:** no me importa deseo ve todo

**Shinx:** bien te dejare verlo

**Mew** le muestra cuando su padre el padre de Pikachu y Latios luchan con todos también ve como muere Celebi Vulpix , Pikachu Latias y Latios

**Shinx:** p-pero si todos murieron como es que están

**Mew:** bien eso lo hizo Jirachi

**Shinx:** Jirachi

**Mew:** si el le concedió un deseo especial a eevee y por eso todos los que murieron revivieron

**Shinx:** p-pero y mi padre y los otros

**Mew:** no revivieron solo Latios ni siquiera el padre de Pikachu

Shinx: p pero porque no revivió acaso no es su mejor amigo

**Mew:** si pero no fue decisión de eevee Jirachi entendió al decirle eevee que no deseaba nada lo que ella mas quería y era estar con todos sus seres queridos y Jirachi hizo que revivieran todos los que murieron por causa de los dark pokemon por eso revivieron Latios, Latias, Pikachu, Celebi, Vulpix, las 6 hermanas, el padre de Vulpix y la aldea de eevee sin recordar nada mas en el caso de tu padre y los demás Latios los destruyo al usar el infierno carmesí de tal modo que sus cuerpos desaparecieron de este mundo por ello no revivieron

**Shinx:** es decir que

**Mew:** si eevee no tuvo la culpa en realidad de haber existido la posibilidad ella hubiera pedido eso a Jirachi pues jamás le a gustado ver triste a alguien

**Shinx:** entiendo eevee

**Eevee:** si Shinx

**Shinx:** lo lamento debí comprender que tu jamás hubieras hecho eso por ello me disculpo

**Eevee:** no tu perdóname a mi por mi culpa tu padre y el padre de Pikachu murieron y llevare sus muertes en mi conciencia solo espero que un día puedan darme su perdón Pikachu y tu Shinx

**Shinx:** eevee

**Charmander:** bien creo que debemos irnos no eevee

**Eevee:** si creo que es lo mejor

**Cindaquil:** suerte amigos


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 EL BOSQUE DE HIELO Y EL HERMANO ENOJADO Y EL HIJO DE CELEBI**

**.**

eevee se dirige al templo de Articuno de allí parten al bosque de hielo

.

**Shaymin:** bien casi llegamos

.

eevee desciende en un claro y allí descansan

.

**Charmander:** bien debemos organizarnos Shinx

**Shinx:** si Charmander

**Charmander:** busca leña

**Shinx:** si esta bien

**Charmander:** Pikachu

**Pikachu:** si que necesitas

**Charmander:** ve al lago y trae agua

**Pikachu:** ok

**Charmander:** mientras yo haré un refugio para todos

**Pikachu** y **shinx:** bien no tardaremos

**Charmander:** eevee

**Shaymin:** si que pasa

**Charmander:** bien quiero que tu y Celebi busquen fruta dado que pueden volar les será mas sencillo

**Shaymin** y Celebi: si esta bien

**Charmander:** y Vulpix

**Vulpix:** si Charmander

**Charmander:** deseo que te quedes y me ayudes esta bien

**Vulpix:** claro no hay problema

.

al irse todos Charmander habla con Vulpix

.

**Charmander:** supongo que sabes el motivo de pedirte quedarte no Vulpix

**Vulpix:** en parte es por eevee o mejor dicho mi hermana no Charmander

**Charmander:** si así es he decidido decirte algo muy importante mas deseo que jures nunca decírselo a eevee esta bien ya que si eevee se entera podría estar en peligro

**Vulpix:** en peligro pero

**Charmander:** primero deseo que lo jures y te diré todo

**Vulpix:** bien lo juro por mi honor de Vulpix bien Charmander espero que en verdad sea algo tan serio pues no me gusta hacer esto

**Charmander:** si lo se pero también tiene un motivo

**Vulpix:** y cual es

**Charmander:** bien esto solo lo saben Latios, Latias, yo y ahora tu también

**Vulpix:** saber que cosa

**Charmander:** bien eevee no fue echada del templo

**Vulpix:** a que refieres con eso

Charmander: bien como te dijo eevee el templo la exilio por descuidar sus deberes y querer estar siempre contigo y tus hermanas esto hizo que eevee se volviera arrogante así que el templo la castigo mas en ese lapso Giratina llego y petrifico a todos bajo las ordenes de Arceus por ello desperté para ayudar a eevee mas sus constantes mentiras y secretos han hecho dudar a todos de eevee y deseo preguntarte como su hermano que debemos hacer con esto

**Vulpix:** eevee porque

**Charmander:** mira yo podría dejar a eevee a su suerte mas deseo ayudarla y se que también tu lo deseas es por ello que quiero que seas mas estricto con ella esto con el fin de que valore a sus amigos pues viste lo que paso con Shinx no

**Vulpix:** (triste) si y te entiendo yo también me sentí triste al oír eso

**Charmander:** si y también por Pikachu

**Vulpix:** si lo se bien pero

**Charmander:** entonces me ayudaras a evitar que ella siga actuando así

**Vulpix:** si lo haré

.

esa noche después de cenar Vulpix lleva a eevee al lago y allí platican

.

**Vulpix:** bien eevee deseo platicar contigo de algo muy serio

**Eevee:** pasa algo hermano

**Vulpix:** no lo se tu dímelo

**Eevee:** de que hablas hermano

**Vulpix:** no me gusta como haz estado actuando con todos hermana

**Eevee:** a que te refieres

**Vulpix:** hermana por favor no me digas que mentirnos y ocultarnos cosas no esta mal hermana

**Eevee:** entiendo es por lo de Xatu y Lili verdad

**Vulpix:** si pero mas que nada por no confiar en nadie eso es lo que mas me duele de ti

**Eevee:** hermano yo

**Vulpix:** nada si vuelvo a saber que actúas así de nuevo realmente me enfadare contigo eevee esta claro

**Eevee:** si hermano no me gustaría verte enfadado

**Vulpix:** eevee

**Eevee:** si dime hermano

**Vulpix:(viendola** triste) ya no estas sola todos estamos contigo pero si no confías en nosotros como podríamos ayudarte eevee

**Eevee:** hermano pero yo

**Vulpix:** recuerda ahora tienes 2 hermanos y no vamos a dejarte sola hermana verdad Celebi

**Celebi:** [apareciendo] como supiste que estaba aquí

**Vulpix:** por tu energía no es fácil ocultarla bien Celebi también debo de discutir algo contigo

**Celebi:** a que te refieres con discutir

**Vulpix:** se que has ayudado a eevee con sus mentiras y eso no puedo soportarlo mas

**Celebi:** Vulpix yo

**Vulpix:** no Celebi tu sabes bien como a afectado a todos esto y aun así lo hiciste no

**Eevee:** hermano no le digas eso a Celebi yo le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie

**Vulpix:** si lo se bien como le dije a nuestra hermana si vuelve a hacer eso y me entero de que también la ayudaste a mentir jamás te perdonare Celebi y eso es también para ti eevee

**Celebi:[** llorando] Vulpix yo

**Vulpix:** [en su mente] lo siento Celebi pero es por el bien de eevee y los demás

**Eevee:** hermano

**Vulpix:** bien las dejare a solas para que mediten esto [ alejándose]

.

al quedarse solas Celebi y eevee platican

.

**Eevee:** Celebi yo lo siento no era mi intención que mi hermano te regañara pues la única culpable soy yo

**Celebi:** no el tiene razón como tu hermana también debí decirte que no estaba bien pero no lo hice por ello soy tan culpable como tu hermana

**Latias:** si yo estoy de acuerdo con Vulpix hija

**Eevee:** m-madre tu también

**Latias:** si como tu madre debo de decírtelo y me alegra que tu hermano lo halla hecho

**Eevee:** madre pero yo

**Latias:** no hija tu hermano esta en lo correcto si no que piensas de lo que te dijo Mew te agrado ver llorar a Shinx eevee

**Eevee:** tienes razón el no se merecía oír eso no pienso mis acciones como me dijo Mew y el templo y siempre lastimo a alguien

**Latias:** bien hija me alegra que digas eso como te dijo Vulpix no estas sola y yo también te pido perdón hija por decirte que no les dijeras de mi solo quería protegerte mas también me equivoque lo siento

**Eevee:** no madre tu no tienes la culpa bastante haz hecho por mi al acompañarme y ahora regañándome pues así se que me quieres madre gracias

**Latias:** bien hija deseo que le digas algo a Celebi

**Latias** le dice a eevee y esta queda asombrada de lo que lo dijo

**Eevee:** p-pero madre yo

**Latias:[** dice muy seria] debes decírselo hija y es una orden

**Eevee:** bien madre se lo diré

**Celebi:** eevee que te dijo Latias

**Eevee:** hermana mi madre me ha dicho algo pero

**Celebi:** pero que

**Eevee:** bien mi madre me dijo que debes de adoptar a Shinx como hijo tuyo

**Celebi:** [dice nerviosa]e espera adoptarlo yo no se yo

**Eevee:** bien mi madre me dijo que al llevarlo con nosotras y al decirte yo que el seria tu responsabilidad y tu aceptar es como si lo hubieras adoptado además al mostrarle que por mi culpa su padre murió nos hace doblemente responsables de el

**Celebi:** entiendo y Latias tiene razón Shinx esta solo en el mundo y lo que es mejor para el es que tenga una familia de nuevo

**Eevee:** bien debemos regresar

.

al día siguiente llegan al bosque de hielo

.

**Shaymin:** bien debemos buscar la tableta

.

eevee y los demás se adentran en el bosque

.

**Vulpix:** bien no debe de estar lejos

**Pikachu:** si busquémoslas rápido

**Shinx:** si

**Celebi:** [pensando ] Shinx

**Vulpix:** si y este clima no nos ayudara

**Shaymin:** bien no sabemos si Lili este por aquí así que nos dividiremos en parejas

**Todos:** ok eevee

**Shaymin:** bien Pikachu tu iras con Charmander

**Pikachu** y Charmander: ok eevee

**Shaymin:** hermana tu iras con Shinx

**Celebi** y Shinx: si eevee

**Shaymin:** y yo iré con mi hermano

**Vulpix:** bien hermana

**Shaymin:** nos encontraremos en 1 hora aquí mismo

.

así todos se separan en parejas al alejarse Celebi y Shinx platican

.

**Celebi:[** pensando] como se lo diré

**Shinx:** Celebi pasa algo

**Celebi:** si es algo muy serio y estaba pensando en eso

**Shinx:** (triste) si es por lo de ayer me disculpo no fue mi intención es solo que

**Celebi:** no es por eso y si tiene que ver con lo de ayer Shinx

**Shinx:** no entiendo puedes explicármelo Celebi

**Celebi:[** suspira y dice] bien Shinx dime por que no nos dijiste que tu padre había desaparecido

**Shinx:** es que yo tenia la esperanza de que el regresara mas ahora eso es imposible

**Celebi:** si y por ello deseo hacer algo por ti Shinx

**Shinx:** h-hacer pero que cosa Celebi

**Celebi:** pues bien Shinx recuerdas cuando te encontramos y quisiste venir lo que dijo mi hermana eevee verdad Shinx

**Shinx:** si ella dijo que yo seria tu responsabilidad no Celebi

**Celebi:** si así es y por ello y lo que paso ayer tome junto con eevee una decisión mas dependerá de ti el aceptar o no

**Shinx:** d-de que hablas

**Celebi:** bien Shinx he decidido adoptarte como mi hijo

**Shinx:** C-Celebi lo dices en serio

**Celebi:** si es culpa de eevee y mía que tu padre ya no este en este mundo y deseo poder compensarte con algo y pensé que tal vez te gustaría ser mi hijo Shinx

**Shinx:** ...

**Celebi:** [ nerviosa] Shinx cual es tu respuesta

**Shinx:...**

**Celebi:** entiendo no estas de acuer

**Shinx:** (alegre) no al contrario es que me dejaste sin palabras de verdad deseas que sea tu hijo Celebi

**Celebi:** si así es si estas de acuerdo solo resta que hagas una cosa

**Shinx:** si que cosa

**Celebi:** a partir de hoy solo me dirás madre ok Shinx

**Shinx:** claro madre

**Celebi:** bien hijo debemos encontrar la tableta de Arceus

**Shinx:** su madre

.

mientras tanto Pikachu y Charmander discuten sobre eevee

.

**Charmander:** bien Pikachu que opinas de lo que ha hecho eevee

**Pikachu:** realmente si me enoje pero

**Charmander:** pero

**Pikachu:** eevee estaba en lo correcto en una cosa yo jamás hubiera estado de acuerdo con lo que le dijo Xatu

**Charmander:** entonces crees que eevee hizo lo correcto

**Pikachu:** no pero la puedo entender, saber que sus hermanas su hermano y sus padres con su aldea nunca podría recordarla es muy duro pero eevee pensó en ellos mas que en ella misma por ello la perdone

**Charmander:** ya veo es verdad eso eevee siempre se preocupa por todos

**Pikachu:** si a pesar de todo eevee a madurado mucho ya no es la eevee que no deseaba pelear aun si su vida estaba en riesgo ahora es una eevee que quiere ayudar a todos aunque para ello este sufriendo por ello

**Charmander:** si es verdad bien sigamos

.

mientras eevee y Vulpix platican

.

**Eevee:** hermano

**Vulpix:** si que pasa hermana

**Eevee:** quiero disculparme por lo que he hecho se que ha estado mal y te agradezco el que me lo dijeras hermano

**Vulpix:** no hermana es lo que deben hacer los hermanos tanto yo como Celebi no queremos verte triste o angustiada pero el actuar así es algo que no puedo permitirte al ser mis hermanas tu y Celebi

**Eevee:** si es verdad y siento lo que paso ayer jamás fue mi intención lastimar a Shinx

**Vulpix:** lo se hermana y te entiendo tu solo deseabas saber porque Lili te odia tanto

**Eevee:** si es porque deseo salvar a mi hermana Lili

**Vulpix:** a pesar de lo que hizo

**Eevee:** si hermano fue mi culpa que ella se fuera de la aldea y sus acciones son mi responsabilidad así que lo haré si importar lo que me pase

**Vulpix:** [dice enojado] eevee

**Eevee:** [mirando a Vulpix] si hermano

.

Vulpix le da una bofetada a eevee en cada mejilla

.

**Eevee:(gritando)** aaauuuchhh

**Vulpix:(mirandola** enojado)

**Eevee:** hermano porque

**Vulpix:** bien hermana parece que no haz entendido verdad

**Eevee:** de que hablas

**Vulpix:** bien eevee de verdad no me gusta hacer esto pero no puedo dejar que sigas diciendo esas tonterías

**Eevee:** hermano pero

**Vulpix:** no eevee Lili estuvo apunto de matarte y aun así deseas salvarla bien hasta allí estoy de acuerdo pero eso de que digas que no te importa lo que te pase no puedo permitírtelo

**Eevee:** hermano ya te lo dije por mi culpa

**Vulpix:** [ enojado ] basta eevee o de verdad te voy a castigar hermana

**Eevee:** p-pero hermano yo

.

Vulpix muerde la punta de la cola de eevee

.

**Eevee:** [gritando] no hermano mi cola me duele mucho

**Vulpix:[** soltando la cola de eevee] bien eevee te dolió verdad

**Eevee:** si mucho [ lamiendo su cola]

**Vulpix:** bien pues a mi me dolió mas el oírte decir eso y solo te voy a decir esto si vuelves a decir que no te importa tu vida hermana no te morderé tu cola he decidido que te la voy a arrancar toda así tal vez entres en razón hermana

**Eevee:** [ mirando asustada su cola] no por favor hermano

**Vulpix:** si de verdad no te importa tu vida tampoco te importara perder tu cola no hermana

**Eevee:** (dice triste) hermano

**Vulpix:** no eevee al ser tu hermano debo de disciplinarte y parece que esta será la única forma verdad hermana así como una vez lo hicieron nuestras hermanas verdad

**Eevee:** p-pero tu puedes recordarlo

**Vulpix:** no Celebi me mostró en mi mente mucho de lo que vivimos y me di cuenta que fui muy suave contigo por el hecho de lo que estaba pasando mas ya paso el tiempo de que tu eras una eevee insegura ahora eres quien nos esta guiando en este viaje y todos dependemos de ti hermana por ello no puedes darte el lujo de decir que no te importa tu vida pues no solo es la tuya es la de Shinx , Pikachu y todos los demás que están con nosotros entiendes hermana

**Eevee:** (mirando al piso) entiendo hermano

**Vulpix:** bien hermana de verdad no me gustaría volverlo a hacer así que espero que hayas entendido lo que quise decirte

**Eevee:** si muchos dependen de mi y por mi egoísmo pueden estar en peligro verdad hermano

**Vulpix:** si hermana

.

Después de 1 hora todos regresan al sitio acordado

.

**Eevee:** tuvieron suerte amigos

**Pikachu:** no eevee no hayamos nada

**Eevee:** y tu hermana

**Celebi:** no tampoco hermana

**Eevee:** bien descansemos y mañana seguiremos buscando


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE EEVEE Y LA PRUEBA DE MEW**

**.**

esa noche eevee platica con Latias

.

**Eevee:** madre

**Latias:** si hija

**Eevee:** realmente será lo correcto lo que me dijo mi hermano

**Latias:** no lo se pero si me sorprendió su actitud no parecía el y sin embargo me recordó como era el primer Ninetales

**Eevee:** de que hablas madre

**Latias:** bien hija como recordaras Uxiel le devolvió sus recuerdos de su vida pasada verdad hija

**Eevee:** si es verdad el mismo nos lo contó

**Latias:** bien aunque recupero eso el seguía siendo el Vulpix que conociste por el aprecio que sentía por ti hija pero ahora el es como el era antes estricto y ala vez sensato pero no me agrado mucho lo que hizo mas después entendí el motivo

**Eevee:** y cual es madre

**Latias:** bien como el mismo te lo dijo es disciplinarte y que puedas valorar a tus amigos y no los lastimes otra vez

**Eevee:** como a Shinx o Pikachu verdad madre

**Latias:** si hija tu no eres como Lili y debe de poder ver cuando cometas errores

**Eevee:** (triste) ya veo pero de verdad no fue esa mi intención madre

**Latias:** eso lo se muy bien pero aun así Shinx quedo muy triste verdad

**Eevee:** si y desearía poder hacer algo por el madre

**Latias:** hija tal vez haya algo que tu puedes hacer por el y es recuperar su tesoro de Lili

**Eevee:(sorprendida)** p-pero madre tu misma viste como me venció Lili si volviera a pelear no creo poder ganarle madre

**Latias:** bien hija entonces deberás ser mas fuerte que Lili

**Eevee:pero** como lo lograre es decir si deseo ser mas fuerte mas sin mis poderes de transformación como lo haré

**Latias:** bien hija primero deberán encontrar la tableta de Arceus y después te diré a donde ir hija

**Eevee:** si madre haré lo que dices

**Latias:** bien hija ahora descansa y no te preocupes de eso

**Eevee:** esta bien madre y gracias por todo

.

Al día siguiente

.

**Shaymin:** bien hoy tendremos que hallar esa tableta

**Celebi:** hermana y como nos organizaremos hoy

**Shaymin:** bueno nos separaremos como ayer y registraremos el bosque solo con una diferencia

**Vulpix:** y cual es

**Shaymin:** bien esta vez Pikachu y mi hermano irán como equipo lo mismo que Charmander y Shinx, yo y mi hermana buscaremos desde el aire así cubriremos mas terreno

**Todos:** ok eevee

**Shaymin:** ok en marcha

.

así se dividen y al avanzar eevee ve un resplandor azul y al acercarse ven la tableta congelada dentro de un bloque hielo

.

**Shaymin:** bien hermana que opinas

**Celebi:** parece que la encontramos pero debemos derretir el hielo

**Shaymin:** [trasformándose en flareon] eso no será ningún problema para mi, fuego

Flareon usa su fuego pero no directamente este empieza a derretir el hielo y cae la tableta eevee se acerca y esta brilla y al desaparecer el brillo se ve a Glaceon

**Glaceon:** bien debemos irnos hermana(regresando a su forma de shaymin)

**Celebi:** si hermana debemos buscar la siguiente tableta

**Shaymin:** entonces regresemos

.

eevee y Celebi vuelan de regreso con todos mientras Latias le dice a eevee

.

**Latias:** bien hija es el momento debes dirigirte al templo de Mew

**Shaymin:** Mew tiene un templo madre

**Latias:** si esta escondido pero se que puedes llegar a el

**Shaymin:** madre pero como iré

**Latias:** bien hija deberás volar al este son varios días de viaje y al llegar al mar podrás ver su templo

**Shaymin:** bien madre lo haré

**Celebi:** pasa algo hermana

**Shaymin:** no, es solo que mi madre desea que nos dirijamos al templo de Mew

**Celebi:** a-a su templo pero hermana nadie sabe donde esta

**Shaymin:** mi madre si lo sabe y debemos ir hermana

**Celebi:** bien debemos decírselo a todos

**Shaymin:** si será lo mejor

.

al llegar con todos eevee les dice lo que Latias le dijo y así parten al templo de Mew mientras eevee vuela todos discuten sobre el templo

.

**Charmander:** como será creo que nadie lo ha visto nunca

**Vulpix:** no lo se pero recuerdo que Mew nunca llevo a nadie no es así Celebi

**Celebi:** no y es raro que solo Latias sepa donde esta Vulpix y yo fuimos los mejores amigos de Mew y jamás nos dijo de su templo

**Shinx:** tal vez no podía decírselos madre

**Pikachu:** madre a que te refieres

**Celebi:** oh es verdad pues he decidido adoptar a Shinx como hijo mío

**Pikachu:** pero amiga que te hizo tomar esa decisión

**Celebi:** fue algo que paso en la casa de Cindaquil

**Pikachu:** (triste) es por lo del padre de Shinx y mi padre no es verdad

**Celebi:** p-pero como sabes eso

**Pikachu:** bien después de que Mew nos visito a Charmander y a mi en el templo de Latias puedo ver y oír todo lo que dice Mew

**Celebi:** pero Pikachu y tu no estas

**Pikachu:(** triste) si antes lo estuve y por un tiempo pude pensar que todo fue culpa de eevee pero entendí que gracias a ella tengo muchos amigos que se preocupan por mi cuando vi a tu padre, Vulpix sentí un poco de envidia pues mi padre no regreso y todos los que murieron si lo hicieron mas después comprendí que en realidad eevee nunca vio a mi padre tal vez de saberlo el hubiera revivido mas con lo que dijo Mew supe que el no podría revivir y no era culpa de eevee además lo que le dijo a Shinx de que lamentaba que nuestros padres estén muertos realmente me conmovió mucho

**Celebi:** Pikachu yo

**Pikachu:** no amiga nadie tiene la culpa yo elegí ir con eevee y ustedes y no me he arrepentido de eso

**Shinx:** Pikachu yo lo siento vi como mi padre los ataco en el templo y deseo pedirte perdón el nunca fue malo y no se como se hizo así

Pikachu: Shinx no te preocupes yo se que al igual que a Latios o ha eevee Darkrai los controlo

**Charmander:** Pikachu y porque no le dijiste nada a eevee

Pikachu: simple eevee ya tiene bastante remordimiento y tristeza en su corazón y no seria yo quien la haría mas desdichada no lo crees

**Charmander:** si y te entiendo Pikachu

**Shaymin:** amigos veo una pradera creo que allí podremos pasar la noche

**Todos:** si eevee

.

después de varios días eevee llega al mar mientras vuela Latias le dice como llegar al templo así eevee empieza a volar mas alto atravesando muchas nubes y puede ver un templo flotando sobre una gran nube blanca al descender eevee ve que la nube es tan dura como la piedra al acercarse la recibe otro Shaymin

.

**Shaymin1:** bien que los trae a este templo

**Shaymin:** p-pero como también eres un Shaymin

**Shaymin1:** si soy el guardián de este templo

**Shaymin:** pero no es el templo de Mew

**Shaymin1:** si mas cuando el no esta yo soy el encargado de protegerlo

**Latias:** bien dile que eres mi hija y que muestre su forma verdadera

.

eevee lo hace y el Shaymin se trasforma en

.

**Ditto:** oh lo siento creí que eran intrusos en que puedo ayudarte

**Shaymin:** mi madre me dijo que viniera aquí para poder ser mas fuerte

**Ditto:** comprendo eres la 7° hermana verdad Mew me platico de ti eevee

**Shaymin:** [diciéndolo muy triste] no ya no lo soy

**Ditto:** a que te refieres con eso

**Shaymin:** bien te lo diré

.

eevee le dice todo a Ditto y porque desea ser mas fuerte

.

**Ditto:** bien eevee puedo entrenarte pero eso te llevara varias semanas

**Shaymin:** p-pero no podemos estamos en una misión y no podemos estar mucho tiempo

**Mew:** [apareciendo] bien eevee veo que Latias te dijo como llegar a mi templo no es verdad

**Shaymin:** si debo entrenar y ser mas fuerte

**Mew:** bien eevee te entrenaremos pero deberás pasar una prueba

**Shaymin:** prueba pero de que Mew

**Mew:** es un requisito que pongo a los pocos que han venido y como a ellos deberás jurar jamás decir de que es la prueba o donde esta este templo

**Shaymin:** p-pero entonces mi madre

**Mew:[** suspira y dice ] bien he permitido que Latias te lo dijera por ser su hija de otro modo te habría echado de este templo eevee

**Shaymin:** entiendo y gracias por ayudarnos

**Mew:** ok eevee si deseas hacer la prueba deberás entrar al templo conmigo sola los demás te esperaran aquí incluso Latias no podrá ir contigo esa es la condición eevee así que decide

**Shaymin:** ok acepto

**Mew:** eevee te esperaremos

**Shaymin:** bien antes de que entremos también deberán de jurar no decir donde esta este templo

**Todos:** si Mew lo juramos

**Mew:** ok entremos eevee

**Shaymin:** si Mew

.

eevee entra al templo y todos ven como un resplandor los cubre y después ya no están

.

**Celebi:** [pensando] hermana cuídate

Vu**l**pix: [pensando] hermana buena suerte

.

así pasan muchas horas y eevee y Mew no salen del templo esto desespera a Vulpix , Celebi y Pikachu al caer la noche Celebi dice

.

**Celebi:** no soporto mas entrare al templo

.

mas antes de entrar una llamarada la detiene

.

**Vulpix: [Ditto]** no lo harás Celebi

**Celebi:** p pero deseo saber si eevee esta bien Ditto

**Vulpix: [Ditto]** si eevee esta bien o no solo dependerá de ella (regresando a su for,ma

**Celebi:** a que te refieres Ditto

**Ditto:** miren eevee debe pasar esta prueba sola y no es nada parecida alas pruebas que tuvo que pasar en los otros templos por eso Mew nunca trae a nadie ya que son muy pocos los que llegan a pasar esta prueba y si eevee lo logra entonces Mew personalmente entrenara a eevee

.

al entrar eevee al templo una luz la ciega y al recuperarse ya no esta Mew y al verse esta como eevee de nuevo

.

**Eevee:** [asustada] Mew donde estas

.

eevee ve que esta en un bosque mas no parece haber nadie mas

.

**Eevee:** [dice triste ] no odio estar sola

**Mew:** [en la mente de eevee]muy bien eevee admitir tus miedos es parte de la prueba

**Eevee:** Mew en donde estas

**Mew:** eso no importa pero debes de salir de este bosque pronto eevee

**Eevee:** a que te refieres Mew

**Mew:** este bosque oculta muchos peligros y no es seguro quedarse en el

**Eevee:** entiendo tendré cuidado

**Mew:** suerte eevee

.

eevee avanza por el bosque mas parece gigantesco y después de unas horas

.

**Eevee:** volare y así saldré de este bosque

.

eevee se trasforma mas al intentar volar recibe una descarga eléctrica y cae regresando a ser eevee

.

**Eevee:** creo que tendré que caminar

.

al avanzar mas el bosque se hace mas y mas oscuro así que eevee decide descansar

.

**Eevee:** [acercándose a un hueco de un árbol] bien creo que aquí podré descansar un poco

.

mientras en otro lugar

.

**Mesprit:** maestro no cree que es muy duro para eevee hacer la prueba

**Mew:** no Latias cree que eevee puede lograrlo

**Azelf:** pero es muy cruel aun para eevee

**Mew:** no yo creo en eevee y esta lección la ayudara mucho pues ellas es (quedandose callado)

**Uxiel:** [llegando] ok maestro todo esta listo

.

mientras eevee duerme varias sombras la rodean esto despierta a eevee y usa su bola sombra para despejar el camino y salir mas al hacerlo ve a sus amigos

.

**Eevee:** hermanos , amigos que alegría verlo a

.

antes de que termine Pikachu ataca a eevee

.

**Eevee:** P-Pikachu porque

**Pikachu:** (furioso) realmente puedes preguntarme eso eevee después de que mi padre murió por tu culpa

**Eevee:** Pikachu yo

**Vulpix:** no eevee el tiene razón yo morí también por tu culpa

**Eevee:** hermano

C**e**lebi: si el tiene razón todos morimos por ti eevee y aun así a pesar de todo no confiaste en nosotros

**Eevee:** hermana

**Shinx:** y además tu hermana Lili por culpa de ustedes 2 mi padre murió y ustedes están vivas no creo que sea justo verdad madre

**Celebi:** no yo estoy de acuerdo bien lo hacemos ya

**Eevee:** [dice con miedo] hacer que

**Todos:** matarte eevee

**Eevee:** (cerrando los ojos resignada) bien háganlo entonces

**Todos:** (sorprendidos) estas segura eevee no vas a defenderte

**Eevee:** no, es verdad todo adelante no intentare defenderme

**Todos:** bien eevee eso haremos

.

antes de que ataquen a eevee una luz aparece y ve a Mew

.

**Mew:** al fin lo haz logrado me pregunte si de verdad podrías

**Eevee:** podría que Mew

**Mew:** no atacar a tus amigos y a tus hermanos

**Eevee:** entonces

**Mew:** si haz pasado la prueba eevee

**Eevee:** p-pero como

**Mew:** bien eevee te explicare el bosque que viste es en realidad tus sentimiento mas tener tanta tristeza empezó a volverlo mas y mas oscuro no es verdad

**Eevee:** si es verdad pero mi hermano, mi hermana y los demás

**Mew:** eso que viste es tu mayor temor escuchar eso de ellos mas al aceptar que mucho de eso fue tu culpa te liberaste de esa tristeza y pudiste salir

**Eevee:** entonces aun me falta mucho que aprender no Mew

**Mew:** si eevee ok se acabo el descanso debemos de empezar tu entrenamiento

**Eevee:** entrenar aquí

**Mew:** si eevee y prepárate este entrenamiento es muy duro

**Eevee:** empecemos entonces Mew

.

afuera del templo

.

**Ditto:** si deben esperar

.

en eso salen eevee y Mew

.

**Eevee:** [muy cansada] amigos termine [desmayándose]

**Todos:** eevee estas bien

**Mew:** si solo debe descansar fue mucho para eevee pero lo logro

**Ditto:** amo no me dirás que eevee hizo el entrenamiento extremo verdad

**Mew:** si eevee debía entrenar rápido y entreno el equivalente a un año aquí

**Ditto:** eso significa

**Mew:** si eevee vivió el equivalente a un año dentro del templo

**Vulpix:** Mew pero eevee

**Mew:** no te preocupes eevee estará bien después de una buena noche de sueño y un poco de ayuda


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17 EL ROBO DE LA TABLETA Y EL ALUMNO DE EEVEE**

**.**

Al día siguiente eevee despierta y todos están contentos de ver a eevee de nuevo

.

**Eevee:** hola los extrañe mucho a todos

**Celebi:** hermana que bueno que despertaste

**Vulpix:** puedes pararte hermana

**Eevee:** si solo necesitaba descansar un poco

**Mew:** [ llegando con un frasco] ok eevee debes beber esto

**Eevee:** si esta bien Mew

.

eevee bebe el liquido y se siente revitalizada

.

**Eevee:** gracias Mew pero que era

**Mew:** es un elixir el cual restauro todo tu cuerpo pues aunque digas que no estas débil tu cuerpo llego a su limite y esto hizo que no lo resienta tu cuerpo

**Eevee:** ya veo Mew y gracias por entrenarme tan duro

**Mew:** no hay problema eevee pero como sabes tu entrenamiento no esta completo así que deberás volver ok eevee

**Eevee:** si esta bien regresare

**Mew:** ok eevee deberás ir al desierto del norte

**Eevee:** al desierto

**Mew:** si en ese lugar parece que cayo una tableta

**Eevee:** de acuerdo nos dirigiremos allí Mew

**Mew:** suerte y eevee

**Eevee:** si Mew

**Mew:** recuerda eevee la prueba y todo lo que aprendiste de eso

**Eevee:** si Mew no lo olvidare

.

así eevee se dirige al desierto mientras vuela eevee platica con Celebi y Latias

.

**Celebi:** hermana te noto diferente mas alegre verdad

**Shaymin:** si hermana hace mucho que no me sentía así

**Latias:** realmente el entrenamiento te ayudo verdad hija

**Shaymin:** si pero mas que nada el volver a verlos a todos madre de verdad los extrañe mucho

**Celebi:** si aunque para nosotros solo fueron algunas horas

**Shaymin:** si es verdad Mew me lo dijo y era la única forma de entrenar en poco tiempo

**Latias:** y fue difícil la prueba hija

**Celebi:** si mucho pero en verdad creo que logre entender lo que ustedes me dijeron

**Latias:** eso me alegra mucho hija

.

al llegar eevee les dice a todos

.

**Eevee:** amigos discúlpenme por todo lo que he hecho ahora se que a estado mal mas tratare de ser diferente pues deseo no volver a lastimar a ninguno de ustedes

**Vulpix:** veo que el entrenamiento te hizo mas sensata no hermana

**Eevee:** eso y saber que he actuado mal

**Celebi:** hermana no es necesario todos sabemos

**Eevee:** [interrumpiendo a Celebi] no hermana incluso a ti te pedí que mintieras y eso no debí de hacerlo es por ello que quise disculparme por mis acciones

**Shinx:** eevee pero no es necesario

**Eevee:** si lo es Shinx por mis acciones ustedes han sufrido mucho en especial tu y de verdad espero que puedas perdonarme algún día

**Vulpix:** bien hermana no se los demás pero no necesito perdonarte el ver que has entendido lo que hiciste es suficiente para mi

**Celebi:** si hermana aunque yo también debo disculparme por lo que hice quien lo ha pasado peor eres tu y por ello estoy de acuerdo con Vulpix

**Shinx:** así es eevee además yo debo de estarte agradecido pues gracias a ti tengo una madre de nuevo y una familia pues es lo que son ustedes para mi

**Charmander:** bien eevee yo no puedo criticarte pues al conocerte también te mentí pero de verdad me alegra oírte decir eso y se que Latios también estaría feliz de oír esto

**Eevee:** bien ahora debemos buscar la tableta

**Lili:** [ sobre Pidgeot] eso no será necesario mentirosa

**Celebi:** Lili pero como

**Lili:** la mentirosa no es la única que puede encontrar las tabletas

**Eevee:** Lili por favor hermana no sigas haciendo esto

**Lili:** [mirando fieramente a eevee] es la ultima vez que me llamas así yo no tengo ninguna hermana y menos una que es mentirosa y débil

**Eevee:[** llorando muy triste] Lili de verdad me odias tanto

**Lili:** si no me gustan lo que son débiles y cobardes como ese Shinx

**Shinx:** no soy ni débil ni cobarde

**Lili:** bien eso no importa debo irme a encontrar las demás tabletas y después iré por las que tienes eevee así que cuídalas hasta que sea el momento chao [alejándose]

**Eevee:** [trasformandose en shaymin y lanzándose tras Lili] no lo harás

**Lili:** p-pero como lo hizo

**Shaymin:** no importa hoja mágica [atacando a Pidgeot]

**Todos:** eevee puede usar las técnicas de Shaymin

**Shaymin:[** pensando] gracias Mew realmente no lo hubiera podido hacer sola

**Pidgeot:** Lili no podré esquivarla por mucho tiempo

**Lili:** (trasformandose en jolteon) ok creo que ya jugué mucho con la mentirosa [trueno]

.

el rayo de Lili alcanza a eevee y esta cae débil mas puede detener su caída mientras Lili se aleja

.

**Shaymin:** [gritando a Lili] Lili así me tarde toda mi vida te quitare las tabletas que tengas

**Todos:** ...

**Shaymin:** (mirando al piso) amigos lo siento no pude detener a Lili aun soy muy débil

**Celebi:** no te preocupes hermana no fue tu culpa

**Vulpix:** si es verdad mas bien me sorprendió que puedes usar las técnicas de Shaymin hermana

**Shaymin:** en realidad son técnicas que puedo usar como Leafeon pero Mew me enseño a usarlas como Shaymin

**Pikachu:** eevee que otras técnicas puedes usar

**Shaymin:** no muchas solo perfeccione mi estilo de pelea con las evoluciones que poseo

**Shinx:** eevee

**Shaymin:** si que pasa Shinx

**Shinx:** [ con miedo] e-es que yo

**Shaymin:** que cosa Shinx

**Shinx:** eevee deseo que me entrenes

**Shaymin:** e-entrenarte pero Shinx yo

**Shinx:** se que no es el momento pero yo me siento igual o peor que tu el que tu hermana me dijera eso me hacer hervir la sangre por ello te lo pido eevee

**Shaymin:** Shinx de poder entrenarte lo haría con gusto mas no tengo la tableta del rayo y por eso no puedo ser Jolteon y como eevee no te podría enseñar pero por otro lado se que mi primer maestro te entrenara no Pikachu

**Pikachu:** eevee quieres que yo sea su maestro

**Shaymin:** si cuando tu me entrenaste siempre fuiste muy estricto en mi enseñanza por ello se que Shinx esta en buenas manos

**Shinx:** eevee se que es raro pedirte esto pero quiero que tu también seas mi maestra

**Shaymin:** pero Shinx ya te dije que como eevee

**Shinx:** [interrumpiendo a eevee] no importa se que como eevee también haz peleado y puedes enseñarme algunas técnicas no

**Shaymin:** [ con voz de derrota] ok Shinx te entrenare también

**Shinx:** gracias eevee

**Shaymin:** bien debemos regresar al templo de Mew

**Todos:** regresar

**Shaymin:** si no tenemos ninguna pista de donde este otra tableta y es peligroso que nos vean en las aldeas

**Todos:** si es verdad

**Shaymin:** pero ante

**Vulpix:** si, que eevee

**Shaymin:** bien debemos ir a un lugar primero

**Celebi:** a que lugar te refieres hermana

**Shaymin:** ya lo verán

.

eevee se encamina mas nadie sabe a donde se dirige

.

**Charmander:** adonde creen que nos lleve eevee

**Celebi:** no lo se pero a mi hermana se le ocurrió algo así que debemos confiar en ella

**Vulpix:** si es verdad yo creo en mi hermana

**Shaymin:** bien llegaremos mañana así que descansaremos en ese claro que esta abajo

.

al día siguiente llegan y ven que están en el templo de Zapdos

.

**Shinx1:** hola eevee que te trae de regreso a este templo

**Shaymin:** hola Shinx regrese porque alguien debe usar el orbe del rayo

**Shinx1:** pero eevee tu no puedes usarlo y eso ya lo sabes bien

**Shaymin:** si pero no es para mi es para tu amigo Shinx

**Shinx:** eevee de verdad podré usar el orbe

**Shaymin:** si siempre que Celebi este de acuerdo

**Shinx:** hermana no es necesario preguntar eso no crees

**Shinx1:** entiendo bien sígueme amigo y tu también eevee

**Shaymin:** si

**Celebi:** eevee iré con ustedes

**Shaymin:** no espérame aquí hermana

**Celebi:** p-pero hermana yo

**Shaymin:** [dice muy seria] no, me esperaras aquí con todos

**Celebi:** hermana porque

**Vulpix:** [acercándose a Celebi] bien hermana te esperaremos verdad Celebi

.

al entrar Celebi y Vulpix discuten

.

**Celebi:** porque lo hiciste

**Vulpix:** Celebi no entendiste porque lo hizo nuestra hermana

**Celebi:** a que te refieres

**Vulpix:** bien sabes quien esta a dentro petrificado

**Celebi:** te refieres a

**Vulpix:** si y eevee sabe que verlo así te hubiera puesto muy triste pues es un buen amigo tuyo no es así

**Celebi:** [pensando] hermana gracias

**Vulpix:** recuerda lo que nos dijo nuestra hermana en el desierto no es verdad

**Eevee:** amigos discúlpenme por todo lo que he hecho ahora se que a estado mal mas tratare de ser diferente pues deseo no volver a lastimar a ninguno de ustedes

**Celebi:** hermana tu en verdad

**Vulpix:** si eevee realmente desea no ver a sus amigos ni a nosotros tristes por eso lo hizo fue como esa vez cuando vinimos por primera vez no, eevee hizo algo similar y esa vez tu la ayudaste lo recuerdas

**Celebi:** si evito que Latias se enfrentara a Zapdos aun si ella no usaba el orbe

**Pikachu:** si esa vez no quería ir sin eevee y fue gracias a ti Celebi y a eevee que pude usarlo

.

mientras eevee y Shinx están en el salón del orbe

.

**Shinx:** [emocionado] guau así es un orbe

**Shinx1:** si así es bien tócalo amigo

**Shinx:** bien

.

Shinx lo toca y un destello lo cubre y después

.

**Shinx:(mareado)** fue mucha energía

**Shaymin:[riendo]** si fue lo mismo que Pikachu me dijo

**Shinx1:** ok regresemos

.

al salir eevee les dice a todos

.

**Shaymin:** bien debemos irnos

**Pikachu:** entonces iremos al templo de Mew eevee

**Shaymin:** si solo hasta tener otra pista de las tabletas

.

así eevee regresa al templo mas Mew ya no esta y Ditto le dice

.

**Ditto:** eevee Mew se fue a investigar mientras me dijo que pueden estar aquí

**Shaymin:** gracias Ditto y por cierto debo pedirte un favor

**Ditto:** cual eevee

**Shaymin:** Pikachu y yo vamos a entrenar a Shinx así que necesito poder usar el salón de entrenamiento

**Ditto:** ya veo no hay problema síganme por favor


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18 EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE SHINX, Y LOS FUGUTIVOS Y EL SECRETO DEL COLLAR**

**.**

Así Shinx empieza a entrenar mas el entrenamiento es muy duro así que después de varios días

.

**Shinx:** eevee no puedo mas

**Eevee:** Shinx es duro pero es la única forma debes ser mas fuerte

**Shinx:** eevee crees que puedo lograrlo

**Eevee:** si estoy segura a decir verdad me recuerdas mucho a mi

**Shinx:** a ti

**Eevee:** si la primera vez que viaje tenia miedo de ser Umbreon así que trataba de evitar pelear o lastimar a todos incluso a mis enemigos y un día decidí no volver a entrenar mas

**Shinx:** y que paso

**Eevee:** bien mi madre me castigo mi hermano casi me deja y mis hermanas también se enfadaron de mi conducta eso sin contar que fui grosera con tu madre y Pikachu

**Shinx:** (extrañado) pero porque es decir tu eres muy importante para todos ellos no eevee

**Eevee:** si y por ello decidí no volver a decepcionarlos pues en realidad ellos no estaban obligados a entrenarme y además esto lo hizo Darkrai para poder controlarme una vez mas

**Shinx:** [dice triste] entiendo eevee fue muy duro para ti no

**Eevee:** si Shinx en realidad yo también estoy aprendiendo como tu y eso tomara mucho tiempo pero si me esfuerzo tal vez un día lo logre

**Shinx:** lograr que eevee

**Eevee:** bien deseo lograr que ustedes puedan confiar en mi sin miedo de creer que les mienta o les oculte cosas esa es mi meta y mi otra meta es recuperar tu tesoro y las tabletas que tiene Lili

**Shinx:** eevee eso no es necesario yo

**Eevee:** [interrumpiéndolo] Shinx no se porque esa piedra es tu tesoro pero el hecho de que tu la quieras de nuevo es suficiente motivo para que tratemos de recuperarla no

**Shinx:** bien eevee te diré porque esa piedra es mi tesoro es porque fue el ultimo regalo de mi padre antes de desaparecer

**Eevee:** entiendo

**Shinx:** eevee yo creo en ti y se que todos los demás también lo hacen así que cree en nosotros pues somos tu familia

**Eevee:** [dice sorprendida] m-mi familia

**Shinx:** si eevee y estoy seguro de que todos piensan como yo así que te ayudaremos siempre

**Eevee:** [avergonzada] oh Shinx eres tan bueno

**Pikachu:** [llegando] bien Shinx hoy entrenaremos mucho espero que estés listo

**Shinx:(alegre)** si maestro

.

así pasan varios días y eevee se impacienta al no saber nada de Mew así que decide buscar las tabletas y así decide hablar con todos

.

**Eevee:** bien he decidido buscar las tabletas pues no soporto la idea de que Lili lo logre antes que nosotros

**Celebi:** pero hermana como las buscaremos

**Eevee:** no lo se pero esto es muy desesperante

**Shinx:** eevee yo me siento como tu pero no sabemos donde puedan estar

**Charmander:** eevee no crees que debemos esperar a tener noticias de Mew

**Eevee:** no será necesario yo creo que podemos hallarlas por nuestra cuenta

**Todos:** ok eevee

.

así eevee sale del templo y se dispone a buscar las tabletas mientras vuela ve un Peliper con anuncios de se busca y le pide unos así eevee ve algo inquietante

.

**Vulpix se busca miembro del grupo de eevee**

**Charmander se busca miembro del grupo de eevee**

**Pikachu se busca miembro del grupo de eevee**

**Shinx se busca miembro del grupo de eevee**

**Celebi se busca miembro del grupo de eevee**

**Shaymin se busca 2° líder del grupo de eevee**

**se busca líder Eevee**

**actuar con extremo cuidado ya que Celebi y Shaymin son pokemon legendarios y antiguas guardianas de templos**

**proceder matar al encontrarlos**

**rango de búsqueda : Lucario ********

**recompensa 3 000.000.000 de pkyns**

**.**

**Todos:** eevee

**Shaymin:** bien creo que no podremos ir mas lejos verdad

.

eevee regresa al templo y les dice a todos

.

**Eevee:** bien creo que será mejor que se queden todos en el templo yo buscare las tabletas sola

**Pikachu:** a que te refieres eevee

**Eevee:** bien no voy a exponer sus vidas por mi ya bastante han hecho al estar conmigo

**Pikachu:** pero eevee

**Eevee:** [gritando] basta no lo entienden todos tenemos recompensa así que si salimos todos tarde o temprano nos encontraran y los podrían matar y no deseo ver morir a nadie

**Vulpix:** pero hermana

**Eevee:** (triste) no escúchenme bien todos ustedes son mi familia y no voy a permitir que algo malo les pase

**Celebi:** hermana

**Eevee:** lo siento pero su seguridad es lo mas importante para mi

antes de que puedan hacer algo eevee se trasforma y se aleja volando

.

**Shaymin:** bien será lo mejor

**Celebi:** hermana detente

**Shaymin:** hermana

**Celebi:** bien si vas a irte yo iré contigo dado que soy buscada como tu

**Shaymin:** pero hermana yo

**Celebi:** (gritando furiosa) basta eevee si, es mi decisión iré contigo te guste o no y no puedes impedírmelo esta claro

**Shaymin:** [dice con voz de derrota] bien pero solo iras tu

**Celebi:** si esta bien

.

mientras en el templo

.

**Vulpix:** que haremos debemos seguir a mi hermana y a Celebi

**Shinx:** si pero como lo haremos

**Charmander:** bien creo que es el momento Pikachu

**Pikachu:** si que deseas Charmander

**Charmander:** bien es el momento de decirte porque te dio Latias ese collar

**Pikachu:** a que te refieres con eso

**Charmander:** pues bien Latias sabia que a eevee y a ti les gustaba viajar así que con ayuda del templo creo un collar que te daría la habilidad de tele transportarte

.

a cualquier sitio

.

**Pikachu:** Latias me dio ese poder

**Charmander:** no en realidad fue Mew

**Pikachu:** Mew

**Charmander:** si Mew se sintió responsable de ti Pikachu y le pidió a Latias que lo hiciera, Latias estuvo de acuerdo y crearon este collar el cual solo te servirá a ti

**Pikachu:** y porque no se lo dijiste antes

**Charmander:** pues veras la tele transportación es algo complejo y se necesita de un poder especial el cual solo Mew y algunos pokemon psíquicos poseen pero Pikachu al llevar una fracción del poder de Mew puede usarlo y eso nos ayudara

**Pikachu:** como

**Charmander:** pues bien la capacidad de Pikachu de ver el poder de cualquier pokemon es lo que nos ayudara

**Pikachu:** a que te refieres Charmander

**Charmander:** tu poder se a intensificado aunque tu no te hayas dado cuenta o dime cuando Lili ataco a eevee fuiste el primero en llegar no

**Pikachu:** s-si es verdad

**Charmander:** y como supiste donde estaban eevee y Lili

**Pikachu:** sentí su energía en ese momento no lo tome en cuenta pero al estar en el templo de Latias pude sentir la energía de todos en la aldea de eevee y la de sus hermanas

**Charmander:** así es tu percepción se a incrementado y es lo que usaras Pikachu

**Pikachu:** como

**Charmander:** debes buscar a eevee y a Celebi al detenerse podremos seguirlas

**Pikachu:** entiendo pero como los llevare si eevee se llevo el brazalete

**Charmander:** [riendo] por favor no creerás que Latias no pensó en eso verdad

.

mientras eevee y Celebi discuten

.

**Celebi:** y adonde iremos hermana

**Shaymin:** no estoy segura pero lo mas importante es que todos estén a salvo no hermana

**Celebi:** tienes razón eevee pero en verdad será lo correcto hermana

**Shaymin:** no lo se pero no hay marcha atrás no crees bien descansemos en ese claro

.

Celebi y eevee descienden y preparan una fogata y así descansan mas noche

.

**Pikachu:** onda voltio [paralizando a eevee y a Celebi ]

**Eevee** y Celebi: [asustadas] Pikachu

**Vulpix:** bien atenlas

**Pikachu:** si ala orden

**Charmander:** realmente fue muy fácil no amigos

**Celebi:** Pikachu suéltanos en este momento

**Vulpix:** [dice muy serio] silencio las prisioneras no están en derecho de decir nada Pikachu quítale el brazalete y el collar

**Pikachu:** si esta bien

**Celebi:** porque hacen esto

**Vulpix:** bien querían ser fugitivas las trataremos como tales Shinx tápales la boca y los ojos

**Shinx:** si

**Celebi:** Shinx hijo

**Shinx:[dice** triste] lo siento madre

**Vulpix:** bien Pikachu debemos regresar Charmander haz que entren al brazalete

**Charmande:** si esta bien entrando los 3 al brazalete

**Vulpix:** Shinx también debemos entrar

**Shinx:** si Vulpix

**Vulpix:[entrando** al brazalete] bien hazlo

**Pikachu:** ok

.

Pikachu brilla y después desaparece

.

al día siguiente están en el templo de Mew y eevee no tiene su collar

.

**Eevee:** [dice molesta] donde esta mi collar

**Vulpix:** yo lo tengo pero no te lo daré

**Eevee:** hermano lo necesito

**Vulpix:** y que harás al dártelo irte de nuevo

**Eevee:** hermano

**Vulpix:** bien hermana si quieres tu collar te lo daré pero deberás hacer una promesa ok

**Eevee:** p-promesa

**Vulpix:** será como esa vez cuando me pediste que perdonara a mi madre por proteger a Latios

**Eevee:** p-pero hermano

**Vulpix:** si no la haces no te lo devolveré esta claro hermana

**Eevee:** bien cual es esa promesa hermano

**Vulpix:** pues bien de hoy en adelante iremos contigo a donde tu vayas no importa si hay peligro entiendes hermana

**Eevee:** no hermano lo lamento pero en ese caso no lo deseo pues para mi sus vidas son mas valiosas que mi collar

**Vulpix:** (sorprendido)eevee en verdad tu

**Eevee:** lo lamento así me digas que vas a arrancarme mi cola lo prefiero a perderlos a ustedes

**Vulpix:** hermana de verdad somos tan importantes para ti

**Eevee:** [dice llorando] si hermano ya una vez los perdí a todos y después al ver a todos en la pesadilla eterna a mi madre y a Latios petrificados creí que me quedaría sola de nuevo así que solo desee salvarlos por ello no quiero perderlos de nuevo

**Pikachu:** eevee yo deseo ir contigo no importa el peligro

**Charmander:** yo también eevee y no te pienso dejar sola

**Shinx:** si eevee ya te lo dije los considero cómo si fueran mi familia así que no te pienso dejar eevee

**Celebi:** hermana yo ya te lo dije iré contigo hasta el final

**Vulpix:** bien hermana decide entonces iremos contigo

**Eevee:** pero yo no

**Vulpix:** bien eevee toma dándole el collar y el brazalete

**Eevee:** p-pero hermano porque

**Vulpix:** bien esto lo decidimos ayer si te vas sin nosotros nos entregaremos así ya no te preocuparas mas eevee verdad amigos

**Todos** exepto **Celebi:** si es verdad

**Eevee:** p-pero hermano

**Vulpix:** no hermana una vez te lo dije no es solo tu vida sino la de todos nosotros y bien decide hermana nuestra vida estará de hoy en adelante en tus manos

**Eevee:** [dice muy triste] bien iremos juntos

**Vulpix:** recuerda hermana si tratas de dejarnos nos entregaremos sin importar lo que hagas esta claro hermana y eso es también para ti Celebi

**Celebi:** entiendo


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19 LA TRISTESA DE EEVEE Y EL NUEVO LIDER**

**Vulpix:** bien a donde iremos

**Eevee:** no lo se decídelo tu hermano

**Vulpix** :(sorprendido) que quieres decir hermana

**Eevee:** bien hermano me haz obligado a tomar una decisión pues bien de hoy en adelante tu serás quien nos guié y así sabrás lo que yo siento al preocuparme por ustedes

**Vulpix:** p-pero hermana

**Eevee:** [dice muy seria] no hermano tu decidiste lo que querías hacer no pues bien serás el líder y como dijiste nuestras vidas estarán en tus manos [entrando al templo]

**Vulpix:** Celebi habla con eevee yo

**Celebi:** no lo siento hermano pero esta vez eevee tiene razón así que si alguien debe de hablar con eevee eres tu mismo [desapareciendo]

.

mientras eevee esta llorando muy triste por lo que paso

.

**Eevee:** porque no me entiende no ve que están en un gran peligro

.

en eso entra Vulpix

.

**Vulpix:** hermana

**Eevee:** (dándole la espalda)...

**Vulpix:** hermana lo siento en verdad no era esa mi intención es solo que no queremos dejarte sola

**Eevee:** ...

**Vulpix:** bien hermana creo que no tengo nada mas que decirte

**Eevee:** realmente me haz lastimado hermano mas que cuando me pegaste o me amenazaste bien cuando decidas a donde iremos partiremos

**Vulpix:[** llorando] hermana perdóname no soy muy bueno diciendo estas cosas pero no creí que te lastimaría eso es solo que tu también eres muy valiosa para mi y si te pasara algo no tendría el valor de volver a ver a nuestra madre ala cara y además que les diría a nuestras hermanas

**Eevee:** (triste)es como esa vez no hermano cuando te ataque y no me podías perdonar verdad

**Vulpix:** si solo que esa vez no fue tu culpa y aun así pagaste mucho yo estuve a punto de dejarte nuestras hermanas te castigaron y decidiste pasar ese día con esa cicatriz verdad

**Eevee:** (triste) si hermano pensé que era una forma de pagar por lo que les hice

**Vulpix:** si lo se bien por ello te pido que me perdones

**Eevee:** bien hermano te perdonare pero

**Vulpix:** pero

**Eevee:** bien como te dije tu serás el líder ese será tu castigo hermano

**Vulpix:** pero hermana yo no

**Eevee:** lo lamento hermano pero te recordare lo que nos dijiste a mi y a Celebi

**Vulpix:** silencio las prisioneras no están en derecho de decir nada Pikachu quítale el brazalete y el collar

**Eevee:** bien hermano como prisionera no tengo derecho de hacer o decir nada o eso dijiste por lo tanto tu tomaras las decisiones así nos cueste la vida

**Vulpix:** hermana yo

**Eevee:** no hermano esta vez no pienso cambiar mi decisión cada vez que veo a Lili pienso si saldré viva de esa lucha tu no lo entiendes porque no te toco ver morir a todos pero es algo horrible al terminar la lucha en el templo de Darkrai yo le dije a Cresselia que ya no tenia nada porque vivir e iría a esperar mi muerte solo por Jirachi recupere ese deseo de vivir que creí muerto por ello tome esta decisión [dándole el brazalete y el collar]

**Vulpix:** hermana por que me das esto

**Eevee:** bien hermano a partir de hoy tu llevaras esto y solo cuando viajemos lo usare pues como te dije soy una prisionera y no tengo derecho de usarlo ya que tu me los quitaste así que serán tu responsabilidad

.

mientras Celebi platica con Shinx

.

**Celebi:** hijo porque lo hiciste

**Shinx:** perdóname madre es solo que me dolió que nos dejaran en el templo

**Celebi:** si pero era por su seguridad eevee y yo podemos cuidarnos pero tu aun estas en entrenamiento y como crees que me sentiría si te pasara algo

**Shinx:** madre perdóname pero es solo que no podía soportar que te fueras

**Celebi:** lo se pero si te pasara algo jamás me perdonaría

**Shinx:** madre yo

**Celebi:** no hijo esta vez deseo que me dejes sola

**Shinx:** p-pero madre

**Celebi:** lo lamento pero esta vez no los puedo perdonar eevee lo hizo por su seguridad tal vez no fue su mejor idea pero el atacarnos y obligarnos a regresar es algo que no puedo tolerar y lo mas triste es que tu los ayudaste

**Shinx:** (llorando) madre yo lo lamento no era esa mi intención es solo que

**Charmander:** [llegando] Shinx puedo hablar con Celebi a solas

**Shinx:** [alejándose triiste] si esta bien

**Charmander:** Celebi yo

**Celebi:** no tengo nada que hablar contigo Charmander déjame sola

**Charmander:** lo siento pero es muy importante decirte esto

**Celebi:** que cosa que se sienten mal de lo que nos hicieron o que no creíste que esto pasaría o tal vez que por tu culpa paso todo esto

**Charmander:** a que te refieres

**Celebi:** por favor Charmander no soy tonta y se bien que paso cuando nos trajeron usaron la tele transportación verdad

**Charmander:c-como** lo sabes

**Celebi:** por favor esa técnica yo también la se usar pero me gusta mas volar y recorrer el mundo aunque no entiendo como la usaron bueno no me interesa de todas formas bien Charmander solo te diré esto si me entero que tu estuviste detrás de esto así seas un protector de los guardianes juro no descansar hasta eliminarte esta claro y sabes que eso no lo digo en broma

**Charmander:** realmente estas molesta verdad

**Celebi:** [siendo sarcástica] no a mi me encanta que mis amigos lleguen nos paralicen y aparte nos aten y tienes razón en una cosa si estoy molesta

**Charmander:** Celebi yo

**Celebi:** no Charmander esta vez se excedieron recuerda que eevee y yo tal vez no seamos ya guardianas pero aun así yo soy una pokemon legendaria y mi hermana eevee es la 7° hermana con el poder de otra guardiana legendaria Shaymin así que merecemos respeto

**Charmander:(furioso)** respeto actúan como 2 niñas caprichosas nos abandonan y todavía se molestan claro pues bien si buscas respeto compórtate como lo que eres una pokemon legendaria y también eevee si de verdad ya no quiere a nadie con ella bien por desgracia ya es tarde para todos hacer eso pues ya nos vieron en la aldea de Squirtle en la isla de Absol y en las 7 cascadas así que no pueden bajar los otros y hacer sus vidas de nuevo no lo crees

**Celebi:** s-si pero

**Charmander:** pero que ustedes decidieron aceptar la misión no nadie te obligo o a eevee verdad así como a nosotros todos sabemos los riesgos incluso Shinx y estamos todos dispuestos a aceptarlo les guste o no

**Celebi:** Charmander

**Charmander:** Celebi yo se que te preocupa mucho eevee y todos pero ella ya no es una niña y puede cuidarse muy bien al igual que todos

**Celebi:** lo se pero

**Charmander:** bien primero debo de disculparme tienes razón en una cosa eras una guardiana al igual que eevee y tal vez no debimos actuar así pero temíamos que al vernos escaparan por ello lo hicimos

**Celebi:** no Charmander también actué como una tonta es solo que también me pareció lo correcto por Shinx y ustedes

**Charmander:** entiendo bien ya que estas mas calmada deseo decirte algo

**Celebi:** bien te escucho

.

mientras Pikachu habla con Shinx

.

**Pikachu:** Shinx estas bien

**Shinx:** no mi madre me regaño por lo que hicimos

**Pikachu:** ya no llores Shinx yo hablare con tu madre

**Shinx:** de verdad

**Pikachu:** si además debo de hablar con eevee

**Shinx:** Pikachu gracias

**Pikachu:** no es nada bien espérame aquí

.

así Pikachu llega a donde esta Celebi y Charmander

.

**Pikachu:** Celebi podemos hablar un momento

**Celebi:** si no hay problema

**Charmander:** bien pues entonces me iré [saliendo]

**Pikachu:** Celebi Shinx esta muy triste por lo que paso y deseo pedirte que lo perdones pues en realidad

**Celebi:** [ interrumpiéndolo] no te preocupes lo se ya platique con Charmander de ello

**Pikachu:** bien entonces habla con Shinx pues esta llorando afuera

**Celebi:** ok iré a verlo [saliendo]

**Pikachu:** bien ahora viene lo difícil

.

Pikachu llega con eevee y le dice

.

**Pikachu:** eevee podemos hablar

**Eevee:** si que pasa Pikachu

**Pikachu:[** llorando] eevee perdóname por atacarte pero era

**Eevee:** [interrumpiéndolo] no Pikachu sus acciones tuvieron consecuencias pero solo contigo haré una excepción por el hecho de lo que paso en el templo de mi madre

**Pikachu:** eevee

**Eevee:** no Pikachu en verdad me lastimaron de una forma que jamás lo creí posible ya que el dejarlos no era por gusto sino pensando en su seguridad pero bien espero que mi hermano sea un mejor líder que yo

.

en eso en la mente de eevee

.

**Latias:** [dice molesta] basta ya hija es suficiente

**Eevee:** p-pero madre yo

**Latias:** he dicho basta hija o también me vas a desobedecer a mi

**Eevee:** no madre

**Latias:** bien ya te deje desahogarte pues entonces ahora vas a salir y te disculparas con todos haz entendido hija

**Eevee:** p-pero ellos

**Latias:** hija esto te lo estoy ordenando no es una petición entiendes

**Eevee:** madre pero

**Latias:** bien si no lo haces ya no volveré a estar contigo y jamás te perdonare pues a pesar de todo Vulpix es mi hijo también y lo quiero igual que a ti

**Eevee:** bien madre lo haré

**Latias:** una ultima cosa le pedirás a tu hermano el brazalete y el collar y tu los seguirás guiando esta claro hija

**Eevee:** p-pero madre

**Latias:** lo harás recuerda eres mi hija y ante todo debes comportarte como tal

**Eevee:** bien lo haré pero solo por ti madre

**Latias:** hija perdóname pero solo tu los puedes guiar eso lo se yo muy bien

**Eevee:** madre porque

**Latias:** lo siento pero es necesario se que es duro pero yo creo en ti hija

**Pikachu:** pasa algo eevee

**Eevee:** si salgamos

.

eevee sale y ve a todos y les dice

.

**Eevee:** bien hable con mi madre y ella me ordeno seguirlos guiando además de disculparme no estoy totalmente de acuerdo pero no voy a desobedecerla así que les pido perdón y deseo en verdad estar haciendo lo correcto pues para mi su seguridad es mas importante

**Vulpix:** hermana eso significa que

**Eevee:** si me regresarías el brazalete y el collar hermano por favor

**Vulpix:** si hermana y de verdad te agradezco que nos sigas guiando tu

**Eevee:** recuerda hermano esto lo hago solo porque mi madre me lo ordeno

**Vulpix:** entiendo


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20 LA TABLETA DEL RAYO EL POKEGREMIO LA CAPTURA EL ESCAPE DE EEVEE Y GARDEVOIR**

**Eevee:** bien es tiempo de irnos

**Vulpix:** y adonde iremos hermana

**Eevee:** bien he decidido ir al pokegremio

**Pikachu:** pero eevee tu lo sabes no si vas serás arrestada

**Eevee:** si pero deseo limpiar nuestros nombres además al vernos y ver que estamos llendo voluntariamente tal ves nos crean

**Charmander:** bien eevee iremos pero antes debo darte algo sígueme por favor

**Eevee:** ok vamos

.

mientras eevee y Charmander hablan los demás discuten la decisión de eevee

.

**Pikachu:** amigos será lo correcto ir allí

**Celebi:** no lo se pero debemos creer en mi hermana además tengo una idea

**Shinx:** si yo también creo en eevee y mi madre

**Vulpix:** bien si mi hermana ha decidido eso yo la apoyare

.

mientras eevee y Charmander terminan de hablar

.

**Eevee:** entonces podré usar eso

**Charmander:** si mas úsalo como un ultimo recurso ok

**Eevee:** bien gracias

**Charmander:** no eevee es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

**Eevee:** bien partamos todos

.

eevee vuela al pokegremio al llegar eevee ve que no hay nadie en la aldea y se dirige al pokegremio al llegar es atrapada por Sunflora y Loudret

.

**Sunflora:** bien fue muy fácil verdad

**Loudret:** si no entiendo porque tanto escándalo por una eevee

**Eevee:** por favor suéltenme no he hecho nada y deseo ver al gran bluf del pokegremio

**Loudret:** al gran bluf que piensas Sunflora

**Sunflora:** no creo que haya problema la tenemos bien sujeta así que si intenta algo podremos detenerla

**Eevee:** (resignada)ok

**Loudret** y Sunflora llevan a eevee ante Chatot y el gran bluff y este le dice

.

El gran bluff: hola eevee parece que tus fechorías terminan aquí verdad

.

**Eevee:** por favor escúchame no soy la eevee que esta causando eso por ello vine a limpiar mi nombre y el de mis amigos

**Chatot:** que dices limpiar tu nombre

**Eevee:** si quien esta causando esto es mi hermana Lili la cual parece que la esta ayudando Darkrai

**Chatot:** eevee por favor no nos creerás tan tontos verdad sabemos bien que le paso a Squirtle y a Treecko

**Eevee:** (asustada)q-que les paso a ellos

**Chatot:(muy** serio) por favor tu lo sabes los encontramos casi muertos cercas de una montaña

**Eevee:** n-no, no es verdad

**Chatot:** bien eevee serás puesta en una celda y después serás interrogada para conocer donde están tus secuaces

**Eevee:** [dice muy triste] Squirtle Treecko

.

eevee es arrojada sin contemplaciones en una celda mientras el gran bluf y los demás comentan la reacción de eevee

.

**El gran bluff**: Chatot tu crees que sea verdad lo que ella nos dijo

**Chatot:** no, era una actuación estoy seguro

**Sunflora:** pero entonces a que vino aquí si es tan fuerte como dicen nos pudo exterminar con una de sus evoluciones no

**Loudret:** debe ser un rumor que ella creo no existe ningún eevee que tenga las 7 evoluciones o la ayuden pokemon legendarios no creen

**Chatot:** bien en cualquier caso debemos vigilarla y a la otra prisionera y mañana se encargaran de ellas

**El gran bluff**: aun así no se bueno mañana lo sabremos

**Chatot:** bien Sunflora tu montaras guardia cualquier movimiento sospechoso que veas repórtalo de inmediato no la enfrentes ok

**Sunflora:** si ala orden

.

mientras eevee esta totalmente consternada

.

**Eevee:** amigos es mi culpa

**Latias:** hija no te preocupes lo importante es salir de aquí no

**Eevee:** si lo haré

**Gardevoir:** hola vas a escapar verdad

**Eevee:** si

**Gardevoir:** puedo ir contigo

**Eevee:** pues yo

**Gardevoir:** eevee yo fui inculpada por algo que no hice

**Eevee:** bien de cualquier forma ya soy una criminal y esto no lo cambiara verdad

**Gardevoir:** no entiendo

**Eevee:** no importa ok sal Pikachu

**Gardevoir:** Pikachu

**Pikachu:** (apareciendo) si eevee que deseas

**Eevee:** ayuda a Gardevoir a entrar al brazalete

**Pikachu:** ok eevee

.

Pikachu y Gardevoir entran al brazalete y eevee dice para si

.

**Eevee:** bien lo intente y no resulto entonces ya no podemos hacer nada verdad bien me iré

**Sunflora:** (con miedo) detente eevee que intentas hacer

**Eevee:** debo irme ya que no creen lo que les dije ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí verdad

**Sunflora:** (con miedo) q-que vas a hacer y donde esta Gardevoir

**Eevee:** no importa adiós Sunflora [ desapareciendo]

**Sunflora:** (asustada) eevee no detente auxilio eevee escapo con Gardevoir

.

así eevee se aleja del pokegremio y se encamina ala montaña de Xatu mientras vuela Gardevoir les pregunta

.

**Gardevoir:** adonde se dirigen y porque los están ayudando Celebi y Shaymin

**Pikachu:** es una larga historia y no creo que te interese oírla

**Gardevoir:** déjame decidir eso a mi

**Pikachu:** bien te contare

.

Pikachu le cuenta todo y al terminar Gardevoir esta sorprendida

.

**Gardevoir:** entonces eevee es

**Pikachu:** si ella es la hija de Latias

**Gardevoir:** ya veo

.

en eso

.

**Pikachu:** [con la voz de Mew] ok he encontrado otra tableta

Gardevoir: t-tu eres

**Mew:** si así es

**Gardevoir:(sorprendida)** entonces todo lo que me dijeron

**Mew:** es verdad bien y que harás Gardevoir nos ayudaras o te iras

**Gardevoir:** bien yo iré pero no me involucrare eso será todo

**Mew:** Celebi dile a eevee a donde ir

**Celebi:** si pero a donde iremos

**Mew:** bien diríjanse al suroeste y allí verán unas cuevas y en una de ellas esta

**Celebi:** bien se lo diré

**Gardevoir:** y por cierto donde esta eevee

**Celebi:** al descender lo veras

**Shaymin:** [dice triste] bien bajare en ese bosque

.

eevee desciende y al trasformarse eevee, Gardevoir se sorprende

.

**Gardevoir:** no es posible tu eres Shaymin

**Eevee:** si así es bien Gardevoir deseo estar sola si

**Celebi:** hermana yo

**Eevee:** no hermana deseo estar sola

**Celebi:** bien no te alejes mucho

**Eevee:** si esta bien

.

al irse eevee todos comentan lo que paso

.

**Vulpix:** realmente le dolió la noticia

**Charmander:** no es para menos sin Squirtle Treecko no hubiéramos encontrado a Xatu

**Vulpix:** hermana

**Pikachu:** ojala y estén bien

**Shinx:** amigos

**Gardevoir:** eran muy buenos amigos verdad

**Pikachu:** no, solo los conocimos poco tiempo pero aun así es triste

.

mientras eevee habla con Latias

.

**Latias:** hija lo siento en verdad los estimabas verdad

**Eevee:** no solo eso ya que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido salvar a mis hermanas y a mi aldea

**Latias:** lo se hija

**Eevee:** madre tu crees que Lili lo haya hecho

**Latias:** no estoy segura pero el hecho de que tu seas culpada también puede ser por el hecho de que ellos huyeron contigo no lo crees

**Eevee:** si puede ser, bien voy a regresar

.

al día siguiente llegan alas cuevas y eevee dice

.

**Eevee:** bien debemos buscar las tabletas

**Todos:** ok eevee

**Gardevoir:** bien yo los esperare

**Eevee:** estas segura

**Gardevoir:** si como les dije no pienso inmiscuirme ya es bastante el haber sido inculpada por algo que no hice así que no iré

**Eevee:** ok es tu decisión bien debemos organizarnos hermanos ustedes irán juntos esta vez

**Celebi** y **Vulpix:** ok hermana

**Eevee:** Pikachu y Charmander ustedes irán juntos

**Pikachu** y Charmander: si esta bien eevee

**Eevee:** Shinx tu iras conmigo ok

**Shinx:** si esta bien eevee

**E**e**vee:** estarás bien Gardevoir aquí sola

**Gardevoir:** no te preocupes eevee estaré bien

**Eevee:** bien nos veremos aquí mismo en 1 hora ok

**Todos:** si eevee

.

así se dividen y mientras avanzan Vulpix y Celebi platican

.

**Celebi:** Vulpix desde lo de nuestra hermana quería platicar contigo

**Vulpix:** si yo también

**Celebi:** bien deseo disculparme no era mi intención actuar así pero

**Vulpix:** [interrumpiéndola] no fue mi culpa no debimos hacer eso y el hecho de que ustedes se preocuparan por nosotros me mostró cuanto les importamos

**Celebi:** si yo también actué sin pensar pero me dolió lo que hicieron tu y Shinx

**Vulpix:** si lo se por ello me disculpo tu siempre me haz ayudado y también a eevee sin pedir nada a cambio y realmente valoro tu amistad

**Celebi:** Vulpix amigo

**Vulpix:** dime hermano no al fin y al cabo lo somos de eevee no es verdad

**Celebi:** (feliz) claro hermano

**Vulpix:** bien busquemos la tableta

.

en otra cueva Pikachu y Charmander platican

.

**Pikachu:** Charmander crees que eevee supere esto

**Charmander:** no lo se pero pude sentir su dolor ella se siente culpable y lo peor es que nadie parece creerle y no me sorprende Lili se esta encargando de hacer que todos odien a eevee si no la detenemos su futuro será incierto

**Pikachu:** a que te refieres con eso

**Charmander:** Pikachu no es obvio eevee será odiada como antes y eso estoy seguro de que eevee lo presiente aun si ya no es Umbreon y eso es el peor castigo para eevee el saber que es su propia hermana quien lo hace además Darkrai estoy seguro de que no se conformara con eso por ello debemos detener a Lili

**Pikachu:** e-entonces que podemos hacer

**Charmander:** bien te diré mi plan pero no deberás decírselo a eevee, Celebi y Vulpix ya lo saben y están de acuerdo con esto ok Pikachu

**Charmander** le explica su plan y aunque a Pikachu no le agrada la idea acepta al ver que no hay otra salida

**Pikachu:(suspira** y dice) bien si es para ayudar a eevee lo haré Charmander

**Charmander:** gracias amigo sabia que podía contar con ustedes

**Pikachu:** no te preocupes por eevee haría cualquier cosa

.

mientras eevee y Shinx avanzan por la cueva Shinx siente la tristeza de eevee y habla con ella

.

**Shinx:** eevee

**Eevee:** si que pasa Shinx

**Shinx:** bien es solo que no quiero verte triste no fue tu culpa lo de Squirtle y Treecko yo lo se bien

**Eevee:** no Shinx si fue mi culpa tenia tantos deseos de despertar a todos que olvide que Lili estaba siguiéndome los pasos y es probable que haya sido ella

**Shinx:** eevee entonces yo y todos somos tan culpables como tu

**Eevee:** a que te refieres Shinx

**Shinx:** eevee es muy fácil veras todos deseábamos que tus seres queridos despertaran por ello nadie pensó en su seguridad por los pokemon que nos perseguían y todos pensamos que ellos regresarían a salvo a su aldea

**Eevee:** es verdad

**Shinx:** eevee yo estoy seguro de que ellos no lamentan haberte ayudado y menos después de ver a Azelf no lo crees

**Eevee:** Shinx yo

**Shinx:** no eevee es la verdad y lo mas importante ellos están vivos al despertar

.

podrán decir quien los ataco

.

**Eevee:** Shinx puedo preguntarte algo

**Shinx:** si eevee

**Eevee:** como puedes creer así en mi

**Shinx:** es fácil son mi familia y gracias a ti tengo una madre de nuevo

**Eevee:** Shinx

**Shinx:** no eevee yo te entiendo pues ya experimente lo que es estar solo y si no me hubieran rescatado al estar herido tal vez estaría muerto no lo crees

**Eevee:** si pero yo

**Shinx:** [gritando enojado] basta eevee no lo vez se lo que sufriste y tal vez no pueda compararlo con lo que yo pase pero a pesar de todo creemos en ti y tal vez yo mas que todos

**Eevee:** gracias Shinx nunca podré pagarte esto

**Shinx:** tal vez si puedas hacerlo eevee

**Eevee:** como

**Shinx:** fácil ya no estando triste o deprimida es todo lo que te pido y se que puedes hacerlo no es así además mi madre y Vulpix también te lo pidieron no

**Eevee:** si así es Shinx realmente eres muy maduro para tu edad no

**Shinx:** no es eso solo te digo lo que creo que esta bien entonces eevee lo harás

**Eevee:** si Shinx por ti y por todos

**Shinx:** no eevee hazlo por ti que eso nazca dentro de ti y puedas ser feliz

**Eevee:** gracias Shinx en verdad eres un buen amigo

**Shinx:** no eevee recuerda eres la hermana de mi madre por lo tanto eres también mi familia eevee

**Eevee:** bien debemos encontrar esa tableta

.

al avanzar Shinx le dice a eevee que siente energía eléctrica y eevee decide seguir a Shinx así entran en un pasillo ven una tableta

.

**Shinx:** eevee la encontramos

**Eevee:** no Shinx tu la encontraste gracias

**Shinx:** no eevee es lo menos que puedo hacer

.

eevee toca la tableta y esta brilla con eevee y al dejar de brillar esta Jolteon

.

**Jolteon:** [suspirando] de todas mis formas esta es la que mas extrañaba bien regresemos Shinx

**Shinx:** si eevee

.

(hola espero que les este gustando esta historia y me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios dado q en verdad me gusta oír la opinión de la gente siempre y cuando sean comentarios constructivos esto para saber si tienen dudas o simplemente para oír su punto de vista ok nos veremos la siguiente semana)


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21 EL REGRESO CON XATU EL PLAN DE VULPIX Y LA DECISIÓN DE GARDEVOIR**

**.**

al regresar eevee les dice a todos que irán con Xatu para ver si sabe algo de Squirtle y Treecko así eevee se dirige ala montaña de Xatu y todos platican con Gardevoir

.

**Charmander:** y bien Gardevoir que harás no puedes simplemente viajar así con nosotros no crees

**Gardevoir:** a que te refieres

**Charmander:** bien mira nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudar a eevee mas tu no deseas involucrarte ok entonces creo que deberás irte y seguir tu propio camino no lo crees

**Gardevoir:** p-pero

**Vulpix:** si es verdad no te vamos a obligar es tu decisión si deseas viajar con nosotros o no

**Gardevoir** : bien mañana les diré mi decisión ok

**Celebi** : Gardevoir se muy bien que eres muy fuerte y podías escapar de allí con facilidad no es verdad

**Gardevoir** : c-como sabes eso

Ce**l**ebi : bien es por el hecho de que mi hermana pudo usar su poder de la no presencia

**Gardevoir** : e-ella tiene ese poder

**Celebi** : si al principio pensé que era algo en los muros lo que no te dejaba usar tu poder pero después al ver a eevee salir sin problema me di cuenta de que tu no habías usado tus técnicas y pensé el porque no lo harías a menos que creyeras merecer estar allí o me equivoco

**Gardevoir** : bien les diré el porque, a mi mejor amiga la atacaron con fuerza psíquica y al estar cerca de ella dedujeron todos que yo la había atacado por ello me sentí culpable y mi poder decayó así que ya no podía usar técnicas como la tele transportación de tal modo que me quede allí esperando noticias de mi amiga y ese día escuche que ella había muerto por ello ya no tenia nada que hacer allí y al ver que eevee iba escapar decidí decirle que me llevara

**Celebi** : ya veo y lo siento

**Gardevoir** : no te preocupes bien mañana les diré mi decisión

.

esa noche Gardevoir medita su decisión y decide hablar con Vulpix

.

**Gardevoir** : bien deseo hablar contigo antes de tomar una decisión

**Vulpix** : bien te escucho

**Gardevoir** : deseo saber la verdad sobre eevee quien es ella y porque Mew ,Celebi y Shaymin la están ayudando y no me digas que es solo porque ella es la hija de Latias

**Vulpix** : [ suspira y dice] ya veo bien te contare la verdad de mi hermana

**Gardevoir** : no háblame de eevee

**Vulpix** : eevee es mi hermana y también de Celebi

**Gardevoir** : h-hablas en serio

**Vulpix** : si pero te contare desde el principio

.

Vulpix le cuenta lo que ha vivido eevee tanto en los templos y como salvo a todos también le explica quien es el y su pasado con eevee al terminar Gardevoir esta en silencio

.

**Vulpix** : bien eso es todo

**Gardevoir** : p-pero eevee de verdad ha pasado por todo eso

**Vulpix** : si

**Gardevoir** : bien pero no me dijiste quien es eevee lo puedo ver solo me dijiste lo mas indispensable no es verdad

**Vulpix** : [mirándola muy serio] y que mas deseas saber y porque te interesa saber tanto de eevee

**Gardevoir** : bien en la celda escuche que ella es la 7° hermana y es buscada en todos lados por atacar a muchos pokemon pero al ver a eevee puedo ver que ella no es así de hecho de ser ella pudo matar fácilmente a todos en el pokegremio mas no lo hizo por ello sentí curiosidad de eevee además el ver que muchos pokemon están ayudando a eevee no es común y menos pokemon legendarios no lo crees

**Vulpix** : entiendo pero

**Gardevoir** : bien mira solo deseo saber algo mas puedes decírmelo

**Vulpix** : que cosa

**Gardevoir** : ok dime porque tu y Celebi son hermanos de eevee

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Gardevoir** : bien me parece extraño que deseen estar con la 7° hermana en especial tu después de que ella fue quien te mato no lo crees

**Vulpix** : entiendo tu pregunta y es muy sencillo estamos con eevee porque ella ya no es esa pokemon malvada o tal vez soy muy cruel al decirlo así

**Gardevoir** : a que te refieres con eso

**Vulpix** : bien nosotros descubrimos que Darkrai estaba controlando a Umbreon de tal modo que la hizo matar a muchos pokemon, mas gracias alas 6 hermanas Umbreon pudo regresar a ser quien era y sufrió mucho por sus hermanas de tal modo que le pidió a Mew trasformarla en una gema y ser sellada junto con sus hermanas para siempre

Gardevoir : pero entonces porque esta con ustedes y no en la gema

Vulpix : bien eso fue algo que decidió Mew que eevee renaciera como una promesa a Espeon

Gardevoir : Espeon es decir la 5° hermana verdad Vulpix

**Vulpix** : si bien creo que he contestado tus preguntas, ok Gardevoir debo descansar y mañana nos iremos

**Gardevoir** : bien y gracias por contarme esto

.

al día siguiente Gardevoir les dice

.

**Gardevoir** : bien he tomado una decisión iré con ustedes y los ayudare

**Eevee** : en verdad iras

**Gardevoir** : si hay cosas que aun no entiendo pero se que si voy con ustedes podré entenderlas mas claramente

**Charmander** : estas segura somos buscados y si te ven con nosotros también creerán que estas de parte de eevee y serás perseguida también

**Gardevoir** : no importa de cualquier forma soy perseguida también y al menos se que a donde vayamos será mejor que estar en una celda no lo crees

**Eevee** : ok debemos irnos

eevee parte ala montaña de Xatu y Celebi vuela a su lado para platicar de Gardevoir y lo que harán a futuro

**Shaymin** : hermana que piensas de Gardevoir

**Celebi** : no lo se pero me da desconfianza puedo sentir su poder y se bien que no decayó por ello no se el motivo de mentirnos

**Shaymin** : no te preocupes hermana de hecho es bueno estar preparados no lo crees

**Celebi** : d-de que hablas hermana

**Shaymin** : bien ya se los dije no son mi familia y si ella es una amenaza yo misma me encargare de ella

**Celebi** : e-estas segura

**Shaymin** : si en verdad deseo no tener que hacerlo pero de ser necesario lo haré

.

varios días después eevee llega ala montaña de Xatu mas el no esta esto desconcierta a todos y eevee decide ir ala aldea mas todos le recuerdan que allí ya la han visto y será arrestada al hacerlo Vulpix les dice que el tiene una idea pero será un esfuerzo compartido así eevee se acerca ala aldea usando la no presencia después sale Ninetales con el brazalete de eevee y se dirige ala aldea Ninetales busca a Alakazam mas se entera que fue arrestado por ayudar a eevee al igual que sus compañeros este les pregunta donde esta mas le dicen que fue llevado ala isla del olvido junto con Squirtle y Treecko al salir de la aldea Ninetales nota que lo están siguiendo mas decide alejarse mas al estar lo suficientemente lejos quien lo sigue lo pierde de vista en una montaña

.

**Pochyena** : mmm donde estará

**Ninetales** : aquí [cayéndole encima e inmovilizándolo]

**Pochyena** :[ suplicando] suéltame

**Ninetales** : ok pero primero deseo saber porque me estabas siguiendo

**Pochyena** : bien te lo diré pero primero suéltame

**Ninetales** : bien pero si tratas de escapar bueno [quemando una roca]

**Pochyena** : [dice con miedo] b-bien mira yo se donde están todos pero me pregunte porque los buscas tu

**Ninetales** : los conocí hace tiempo y vine de visita ala aldea

**Pochyena** : si mira yo vi cuando se llevaron a Squirtle y Treecko aun inconscientes y se dijo que ya no serian un equipo de rescate y dijeron que los llevarían a todos a la isla de las sombras donde envían a los peores criminales también escuche que atraparon a un Xatu el cual parece que ayudo a eevee

**Ninetales** : y porque me dijeron que estaban en la isla del olvido

**Pochyena** : bien eso es porque fue lo que a todos les dijeron mas Alakazam me dijo mentalmente que no era verdad y los llevarían a esa isla de la cual se dice que no hay escape

**Ninetales** : y porque te lo dijo a ti

**Pochyena** : pues por ser su primer alumno bien debo regresar pueden sospechar en la aldea

**Ninetales** : ok gracias

**Pochyena** : no te preocupes y si vez a eevee dile que su vida esta en peligro ok

**Ninetales** : y porque crees que veré a eevee

**Pochyena** : mira Alakazam me dijo de su viaje no fue mucho pero me dijo que tal vez regresaría al escuchar lo de Squirtle y Treecko y me dijo que no confié en los equipos de rescate y lo mas importante es que no trate de ir

**Ninetales** : bien si la veo le diré lo que me dijiste

**Pochyena** : bien yo regresare

**Ninetales** : suerte y te cuidado

.

Pochyena se aleja mas al voltear ya no esta Ninetales

.

**Pochyena** : suerte eevee

.

mientras en la montaña de Xatu Shinx los espera con Charmander

.

**Shinx** : estarán todos bien

**Charmander** : no te preocupes ellos están bien

.

en ese momento aparece Ninetales

.

**Shaymin** : [saliendo del brazalete] hermano que haremos

**Ninetales** : no podemos hacer nada

**Shaymin** : p-pero hermano

**Ninetales** : lo se y te entiendo yo también deseo rescatarlos mas es imposible

**Shaymin** : que sabes de esa isla

**Ninetales** : no mucho solo que esa isla roba su fuerza vital a los que están allí y mueren en cuestión de meses

**Shaymin** : p-pero no pueden escapar de allí

**Ninetales** : no de alguna forma esa isla no deja salir a los prisioneros

**Shaymin** : hermano entonces ellos

**Ninetales** : si y en verdad lo siento pero no podemos hacer nada y ya lo oíste Alakazam te dijo que no fueras

**Charmander:** Vulpix que paso

**Vulpix** le cuenta lo que le dijo Pochyena

**Charmander** : mmm si de momento no podemos hacer nada

**Todos** : de momento a que te refieres

**Charmander** : si miren esa isla tiene el poder como un templo

**Todos** : de un templo

**Charmander** : si esto lo se pues yo estuve allí

**Todos** : tu estuviste allí

**Charmander** : si yo ayude a crear ese lugar


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22 EL SECRETO DE LA 8° Y 9° GEMA Y EL MIEDO DE EEVEE**

**Shaymin** : tu lo hiciste

**Charmander** : no exactamente fuimos varios protectores de los guardianes

**Shaymin** : eso quiere decir

**Charmander** : si se como sacarlos de allí mas no será fácil

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres

**Charmander** : si mira eevee lo que vamos a hacer es muy peligroso y necesitare ayuda y no se si deseen ayudarte eevee

**Shaymin** : a quienes te refieres

**Charmander** : bien a Dratini a Cindaquil a las hermanas kirlias y a Shinx

**Shinx** : hablas de mi

**Charmander** : no me refiero a tu amigo del templo y a los otros guardianes

**Shaymin** : Charmander pero y Chikorita

**Charmander** : eevee es obvio que ella va a ayudarte al igual que yo mas los otros no estoy seguro de ello

**Shaymin** : y porque no

**Charmander** : pues por el hecho de que sus respectivos amos están petrificados por ti

**Shaymin** : ya veo pero

**Charmander** : eevee piénsalo al ir a los templos no vi mucho interés por parte de ellos pero te ayudaron por el hecho de que les dijiste el motivo no es así

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres

**Charmander:** bien ello no te hubieran ayudado si no hubieran sabido que esa técnica es de Darkrai

Shaymin : D-Darkrai entonces

Charmander : si a decir verdad me sorprende que no lo notaras eevee de alguna forma tu hermana pudo usar esa técnica pero creo

que es mejor que Vulpix te explique eso no

**Shaymin** : yo a que te refieres

**Charmander** : Vulpix tu viste a Lili verdad y por ello estabas enojado con eevee

**Vulpix** : es verdad pero

**Charmander** : mira se que no quisiste decírselo a eevee para no lastimarla pero es necesario

**Vulpix** : no es eso de hecho al verla estuve apunto de atacarla mas por Celebi y Jolteon no lo hice pero yo sabia que ella era idéntica a eevee y además tenia el collar

**Charmander** : bien entonces dinos que paso en la aldea

**Vulpix** : ok se los diré

.

ese día yo estaba en la aldea y de pronto

.

**Lili** : es tiempo de que paguen

**Jolteon** : t-tu haz regresado

**Lili** : si escuche que estaban vivos así que vine a terminar con todos

**Vulpix** : p-pero que estas diciendo

**Lili** : si todos pagaran mira [mostrándole el collar]

**Vulpix** : no es posible ese collar quien te lo dio

**Lili** : no importa

**Vulpix** : no se quien seas pero te detendré

**Lili** : no lo creo

**Vulpix** : si yo te venceré

**Jolteon** : no yo me encargare de ella

**Lili** : no lo creo [sacando una gema ]

**Jolteon** : [asustada]e eso es

**Lili** : si técnica de la pesadilla eterna

.

**Vulpix** : después solo recuerdo que desperté y vi a mi hermana con Celebi

**Charmander** : ya veo así que uso una gema

**Vulpix** : si

**Charmander** : como pensé Darkrai se la dio a Lili pero parece que solo pudo usarla en la aldea de eevee y con sus hermanas

**Vulpix** : bien pero que haremos

**Charmander** : mmm bien eevee podemos intentar algo mas no se si funcione

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres con eso

**Charmander** : bien pero antes debo preguntarte algo eevee

**Shaymin** : si que cosa

**Charmander** : dime eevee cuantas gemas tiene tu collar

**Shaymin** : 7 una por cada una de mis hermanas

**Charmander** : no quitare tu collar y cuéntalas

.

eevee lo hace y le dice asombrada

.

**Shaymin** : s-son 9 pero porque yo recuerdo que Mew solo creo 6 gemas mas la mía

**Charmander** : si así fue

**Shaymin** : p-pero entonces

**Charmander** : eevee recuerdas cuando tu y Latias iban a salir del templo para empezar su viaje

**Shaymin** : s si lo recuerdo tardamos 2 días antes de partir

**Charmander** : y porque Latias tardo tanto tiempo

**Shaymin** : m-mi collar mi madre me dijo que lo había preparado para protegerme de varios peligros

**Charmander** : si así es Latias creo 2 gemas y las incrusto en tu collar

**Shaymin** : y para que sirven

**Charmander** : bien como sabes ahora tu posees la no presencia que es la capacidad de borrar todo rastro tuyo y así ningún pokemon puede verte si tu no lo deseas aun los pokemon psíquicos no pueden entrar en tu mente si estas usando esa técnica

**Shaymin** : si eso lo se pero que tiene que ver

**Charmander** : bien eevee que te dijo Latias del collar

**Shaymin** : mi madre me dijo que con el collar tendría la no presencia

**Charmander** : si así es pues Latias creo una gema que le permitiría verte al usar esa técnica

**Shaymin** : p-pero mi madre no podía verme al usarla

**Charmander** : no y se dio cuenta un día al ir a verte cuando tuviste mucha fiebre

.

Charmander usa su poder para q todos vean q paso en el tamplo de latias

.

**Latias** : bien debo ver como esta eevee

.

al entrar Latias ve que eevee no esta

.

**Latias** : [gritando asustada] eevee , eevee donde estas

.

Latias sale y revisa el templo pero no puede hallar a eevee

.

**Latias** :(angustiada) eevee donde estas

.

Latias regresa al cuarto de eevee y ve que ella esta en el mismo lugar donde la dejo

.

**Latias** : p-pero como eevee sigue dormida pero estoy segura de que ella no estaba aquí

.

en eso eevee desaparece de nuevo

.

**Latias** : eevee donde estas

.

Latias usa la no presencia mas no puede ver a eevee mas puede sentir su presencia

.

**Latias** : porque mi hermano y yo si podemos vernos

.

en es momento eevee aparece

.

**Latias** : ya veo Jolteon en verdad es tu hija bien yo cuidare de eevee y este regalo que le diste

.

Latias sale y regresa con unas tijeras

.

**Latias** : bien debo hacerlo [cortando un poco del pelo de eevee]

.

así Latias se encamina a su cuarto donde también creo los collares y dice

.

**Latias** : bien amiga no te preocupes tu muerte no será en vano y eevee siempre estará protegida

**Shaymin:** [conmovida] madre realmente te reocupaste siempre por mi verdad

**Charmander** : si así es pero creo que es momento de que Latias te diga todo no eevee

**Shaymin** : madre

**Latias** : si hija te lo diré tu collar tiene 9 gemas la 8° como oíste me permitía verte al usar tu la no presencia y la 9° la cree para ayudarte por si teníamos que ir a una de esas islas

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres madre

**Latias** : bien yo pensé que mi hermano pudo ser atrapado y puesto en ese tipo de lugar y mi objetivo era rescatarlo por ello fuimos

.

con Cresselia pues ella sabría si mi hermano estaría cautivo en una de esas islas

.

**Shaymin** : p-por eso me castigaste antes de salir verdad porque sabias que era muy peligroso

**Latias** : si y además era una forma de ver si podrías comportarte dado que eres mi hija

**Shaymin** : en verdad siempre te preocupaste por mi no madre

**Latias** : si, bien hija te explicare como usar la 9° gema

.

Latias le explica a eevee y ella se los dice a todos

.

**Shaymin** : ok mi madre me explico que debo hacer

**Pikachu** : y que es eevee

**Shaymin** : bien debo ir con cada uno de los protectores y pedirles que me den una fracción de su poder

**Pikachu** : eso quiere decir

**Shaymin** : si debemos regresar

**Pikachu** : eevee ese no es problema podemos usar la tele transportación de nuevo

**Shaymin** : no Pikachu se que te debilita usar eso muchas veces

**Pikachu** : eevee no te preocupes estoy bien

**Shaymin** : no descansa tal vez mañana lo hagamos pero hoy ya lo haz hecho mucho yo los llevare como siempre

**Pikachu** : esta bien eevee si eso quieres

**Celebi** : hermana yo lo haré

**Shaymin** : p-pero hermana

**Celebi** : no te preocupes yo también puedo usar esa técnica

**Shaymin** : e-estas segura hermana

**Celebi** : si que pasa hermana

**Shaymin** : [dice nerviosa] n-nada bien en marcha

.

así todos entran al brazalete y eevee se queda como petrificada y Celebi le dice

.

**Celebi** : estas bien hermana

**Shaymin** : s-si hermana entregándole el brazalete

**Celebi** : bien debemos irnos

**Shaymin** : ok hermana [entrando al brazalete]

**Celebi** : bien hablaremos después hermana

**Celebi** se tele transporta al templo de Mew y todos salen

**Vulpix** : eso fue rápido hermana de modo que así viajas

**Celebi** : no de hecho me gusta mas volar pero así es mas rápido movernos

**Vulpix** : ya veo

**Charmander** : bien hoy descansaremos en el templo de Mew y mañana partiremos a los otros templos ok

**Todos** : si esta bien

**Celebi** : bien descansemos

**Ditto** : [saliendo del templo ] como les fue y quien es ella

**Vulpix** : o lo lamento Gardevoir viene con nosotros

**Ditto** : mmm ya veo pero

**Vulpix** : no te preocupes llegamos con la tele transportación y nos iremos de la misma forma así no romperemos la promesa a Mew

**Ditto** : bien siendo así Mew me dijo que comieran lo que quisieran [haciendo aparecer una mesa]

**Vulpix** : c-como hiciste eso

**Ditto** : bien esto lo hizo el templo de tal forma que ustedes no se preocupen de nada mas

.

después de cenar Celebi se aleja con eevee para platicar un poco

.

**Celebi** : hermana que te paso en la tarde te note extraña

**Shaymin** : [ dice nerviosa]d-de que hablas hermana

**Celebi** : eevee no me mientas pude sentir tu miedo mas no me explico el motivo

**Shaymin** :[suspira triste y dice] bien te contare

.

esto paso un día al ir ala casa de mis hermanas

.

**Espeon** : hermana es tiempo

**Eevee** :de que hablas hermana

**Espeon** : bien se muy bien que Latias y Celebi te enseñaron ataques psíquicos no es verdad hermana

**Eevee** : si así es

**Espeon** : bien como sabes Vaporeon y yo fuimos las ultimas en despertar nuestro poder

**Eevee** : si eso lo se pero que tiene que ver hermana

**Espeon** : bien esto lo decidimos todas que cada una te enseñara sus propias técnicas empezando conmigo

**Eevee** : a que te refieres

**Espeon** : bien a pesar de lo que creas no eres la 7° hermana eevee

**Eevee** :(triste) hermana porque me dices eso

**Espeon** : es la verdad eevee no eres la 7° hermana eres las 7 hermanas

**Eevee** : n-no lo entiendo me puedes explicar hermana

**Espeon** : si pues veras en tu collar llevas nuestra energía a pesar de que ya no estamos en el collar y es por los orbes de los templos

yo creí que al salir todas del brazalete tu ya no tendrías ese poder mas afortunadamente no paso eso y seguiste teniendo nuestro poder

**Eevee** : eso significa que

**Espeon** : si el poder es ahora tuyo y no necesitas de nuestra ayuda para usarlo mas notamos como usabas mas la ayuda de Vaporeon y Jolteon y no la de las demás eso nos puso un poco celosas pues los poderes que cada una posee te pueden ayudar en el futuro hermana

**Eevee** : hermana perdóname no sabia eso y la razón de usar los ataques de mis 2 hermanas fue porque mis padres me mostraron sus propias técnicas y además Pikachu paso mucho tiempo mas que mi madre mi hermano y Celebi entrenándome

**Espeon** : ya veo , bien hermana hora de entrenar

**Eevee** : b-bien pero que haremos

**Espeon** : bien primero transfórmate en mi

**Espeon (eevee)** : si esta bien

**Espeon** : bien hermana muéstrame lo que te enseño Celebi y Latias es esa roc

.

eevee lanza una variedad de ataques ala roca y Espeon esta impresionada

.

**Espeon** : mmm ya veo realmente no eres una mala alumna bueno no podía pedir menos de mi hermana

**Espeon (eevee):** realmente lo crees

**Espeon** : si pero pese a todo ni Latias ni Celebi te enseñaron la mayor técnica de los pokemon psíquicos verdad

**Espeon (eevee):** a cual te refieres hermana

**Espeon** : a esta [desapareciendo y apareciendo a varios metros lejos de eevee]

**Espeon (eevee):** sorprendente que técnica es

**Espeon** : bien esta es la tele transportación y solo pocos pokemon pueden usarla

**Espeon (eevee):[** emocionada ] y me la enseñaras hermana

**Espeon** : [medita y dice muy seria] no lo se

**Espeon (eevee):** [ triste ] ya veo hermana

**Espeon** : [riendo] es broma hermana claro que voy a enseñarte esa técnica pero debes ser muy cuidadosa un descuido es fatal en esa técnica

**Espeon (eevee):** no te preocupes yo se que puedo lograr usar esa técnica

**Espeon** : bien primero cierra tus ojos hermana

.

eevee lo hace y Espeon le dice

.

**Espeon** : bien trata de sentir mi presencia con tu mente [caminando despacio ]

**Espeon (eevee):** si hermana [ enfocando su mente]

**Espeon** : quiero que con tu pata señales en donde estoy

.

eevee levanta su pata y gira 45 grados y señala a Espeon

.

**Espeon** : bien ahora abre los ojos hermana

.

eevee lo hace y ve a Espeon

.

**Espeon (eevee):**[saltando de alegría] lo logre hermana

**Espeon** : si es un buen inicio

**Espeon (eevee):**[sorprendida] inicio

**Espeon** : si esa es la parte fácil bien hermana debes cerrar los ojos y sentir mi presencia otra vez

**eevee** lo hace y le dice

**Espeon (eevee):** listo hermana

**Espeon** : ok trata de venir a mi

**Espeon (eevee):** no entiendo

**Espeon** : si piensa en donde estoy y trata de acercarte con tu mente

.

eevee se concentra y desaparece y aparece a pocos metros de Espeon

.

**Espeon** : bien abre tus ojos hermana

**Espeon (eevee):** [viendo la distancia] hermana yo hice eso

**Espeon** : si como te dije no eres una mala alumna bien hermana me alejare mas y trataras de hacerlo de nuevo ok

**Espeon (eevee):** [emocionada] si hermana

**Espeon** : bien inténtalo de nuevo

.

eevee practica con Espeon y logra tele transportarse desde una distancia cada vez mayor finalmente eevee dice

.

**Espeon (eevee):** hermana quiero probar algo

**Espeon** : que es hermana

**Espeon (eevee):** tratare de llegar desde aquí ala casa de nuestras hermanas

**Espeon** : [seria ] eevee no lo hagas es peligroso

**Espeon (eevee):** no te preocupes dijiste que soy una buena alumna no

.

antes de que Espeon pueda decir algo eevee desaparece pero no aparece en la casa aparece en la orilla de la montaña en el aire

.

**Espeon (eevee):**[asustada] hermana

**Espeon** : [muy seria corriendo a donde esta eevee] hermana solo relájate y trata de caer en el piso y no veas nada mas

**Espeon (eevee):** [ viendo al piso]de que hablas

**Espeon** : haz lo que te digo

**Espeon (eevee):** pero yo

.

en eso eevee cae de la montaña y Espeon usa su poder para hacer levitar a eevee y salvarla

.

**Espeon (eevee):**(asustada) hermana tuve mucho miedo

**Espeon** :[ mas calmada] ya eevee tranquilízate ya todo paso pero no vuelvas a hacer eso ok

**Eevee** : no de hecho nunca volveré a usar esa técnica

**Espeon** : [con voz de derrota ] bien regresemos a casa

.

**Shaymin** : después de eso mi hermana no volvió a entrenarme y desde entonces siento mucho miedo cuando alguien usa esa técnica

**Celebi** : ya veo y de verdad lo siento no creí que tu pudieras tener miedo de algo así

**Shaymin** : escuche que no te gusta usarla porque

**Celebi** : simple la tele transportación además de ser cansada no te deja admirar paisajes y otras cosas por ello prefiero volar, además

.

hermana te prometo solo usarla si de verdad es necesario así no sentirás tanto miedo ok

.

**Shaymin** : gracias y solo deseo pedirte esto no les digas nada de lo que platicamos tal vez después yo se lo diga a mi hermano

.

en eso llegan Pikachu Vulpix y Shinx

.

**Vulpix** : eso no será necesario hermana

**Pikachu** : si y yo lo siento eevee no sabia que te daba miedo ver que usen esa técnica

**Shinx:** si eevee ahora veo porque prefieres volar verdad

**Shaymin** : p-pero no están enojados conmigo

**Vulpix** : no de hecho creo que tienes derecho a tener tus propios secretos dado que eres alguien muy especial para todos verdad y con respecto a haberte oído te pido disculpas es solo que yo al igual que mi hermana te note muy extraña y decidí preguntarte y al acercarme oí todo

**Pikachu** : Shinx y yo vinimos al ver que ni tu ni nadie regresaba y al acercarnos también escuchamos todo y eevee te agradezco que te preocupes por mi

**Shaymin** : no olvídalo es solo que no puedo imaginarte en el mismo predicamento que yo pase

**Vulpix** : bien hermana creo que hablo por todos al decir que solo la usaremos mañana para ir al primer templo y de allí tu nos llevaras como siempre hermana

**Shaymin** : e-están seguros de eso

**Vulpix** : si a pesar de que podemos ir mas rápido tu eres mas importante que eso por ello si eso te hace sentir mal no lo haremos a menos que sea necesario ok hermana

**Shaymin** : bien y gracias a todos por entenderme

**Vulpix** : no hermana tu me dijiste que yo nunca he sabido lo que es perder a todos y eso me dejo pensando en lo que pasaría si te perdiera o a Celebi o a cualquiera de ustedes

**Pikachu** : si eevee lo mismo pienso tu nos dijiste que somos tu familia y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello realmente no me gustaría pensar en perderlos a ustedes o verlos sufrir

**Shinx** : si eevee yo te lo dije eres parte de mi familia y si te perdiera o a mi madre creo que preferiría morir

**Shaymin** : gracias en verdad no se que haría sin ustedes


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23 EL REGRESO AL TEMPLO DE LOS SUEÑOS Y LAS ACCIONES DE EEVEE**

**.**

Al día siguiente se disponen a partir eevee le dice a Vulpix que la sujete para entrar al brazalete y así entran todos y Celebi se teletrasporta al templo de Cresselia pero no ven a nadie al entrar el templo esta muy dañado y eevee dice

.

**Eevee** : bien debemos hallarlas

.

al avanzar llegan al patio central y las ven inconscientes en el piso

.

**Eevee** : hermana por favor ayúdalas

**Celebi** : s-si esta bien hermana

.

eevee y los demás llevan alas kirlias al cuarto donde una vez estuvo eevee inconsciente y allí Celebi las cura

.

**Kirlia1:** d donde estoy

**Eevee** : en el templo las encontramos inconscientes y mi hermana las curo

**Kirlia** 2: eres eevee verdad

**Eevee** : si así es

**Kirlia** 1: ok gracias bien eevee debes irte de este templo ahora

**Eevee** : i-irme pero

**Kirlia** 2: lo lamento eevee pero ya no eres bien recibida en este templo y tu sabes porque

**Eevee** : por Cresselia verdad

**Kirlia** 1: si eevee a pesar de ser protectores de los guardianes Cresselia siempre nos trato muy bien y por tu culpa ella esta petrificada

**Eevee** : yo lo lamento pero es necesario necesito su ayuda

**Kirlia** 1: eevee y porque crees que querríamos ayudarte

**Eevee** : porque es lo que Cresselia hubiera hecho

**Kirlia** 2: eevee eso es jugar sucio sabes bien que no podemos hacerlo

**Eevee** : solo necesito una fracción de su poder pues debemos ir ala isla de las sombras

**Kirlia1,2** : a esa isla p-pero eevee

**Eevee** : es todo lo que les pido después jamás volverán a saber de mi

**Kirlia** 1: bien eevee lo haremos mas si regresas sin importar el motivo te mataremos y a cualquiera que te ayude ok

**Eevee** : bien descuiden jamás volveré

**Kirlia** 1: bien hagámoslo

.

las kirlias usan su energía y eevee pone su collar y la 9° gema brilla

.

**Eevee** : bien creo que es el adiós verdad

**Kirlia** 1: si y lo lamentamos pero es nuestra decisión eevee

**Eevee** : bien me iré (trasformandose en shaymin)

**Kirlia** 1: c como hiciste eso

**Shaymin** : fue un regalo de Shaymin antes de ser

**Kirlia** 1: p pero y chikorita te ayudo

**Eevee** : si

**Charmander** : y yo también

**Kirlia** 1: Charmander pero porque tu en especial de entre nosotros porque la estas ayudando

**Charmander:** es una larga historia pero yo voy a ayudar a eevee y chikorita también lo hará esto para ayudar a Arceus

**Kirlia** **1,2** : [sorprendidas] a Arceus p pero

**Charmander** : si estamos buscando las 16 tabletas y Mew y los 3 hermanos también nos están ayudando

**Kirlia1** : ellos también pero

**Charmander** : si es muy importante no lo creen

**Kirlia** 1 : bien eevee dada la situación también ayudaremos si es necesario

**Shaymin:** eso significa que

**Kirlia** 1 : si eevee no te hemos perdonado y tal vez nunca lo hagamos pero si es algo tan serio no podemos estar al margen regresa si necesitas ayuda y podrás contar con nosotras ahora márchate eevee

**Shaymin** : bien y gracias

.

al irse eevee las kirlias platican

.

**Kirlia** 2: hermana estas segura de esto

**Kirlia** 1: si fue lo que me pidió Cresselia

**Kirlia** 2: y que fue

**Kirlia** 1: bien Cresselia me dijo que tal vez un día eevee vendría buscando nuestra ayuda pero me dijo que no se la diéramos tan fácilmente esto por el hecho de que tal vez nos estén vigilando por ello al ver la trasformación de eevee me dio la excusa perfecta para hacerlo

**Kirlia** 2: entonces en verdad

**Kirlia** 1: si esto no fue culpa de eevee eso lo se muy bien pero no por ello no estoy enojada con ella por lo que dijo de Cresselia

**Kirlia** 2: es decir

**Kirlia** 1: si por decir que eso lo hubiera hecho Cresselia si es verdad eso pero no podía chantajearnos de esa forma es por ello que le dije que jamás la perdonaría

**Kirlia** 2: bien debemos prepararnos

.

eevee se dirige al siguiente templo mientras todos comentan lo que le dijeron a eevee

.

**Pikachu** : fueron muy duras con eevee no amigos

**Charmander** : no de hecho yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres con eso

**Charmander** : eevee trato de chantajearlas y eso las molesto por ello intervine pero no volveré a hacerlo

**Vulpix** : que quieres decir Charmander

**Charmander** : fácil que harían al escuchar que debes ayudar a eevee solo por que es su hermana

**Vulpix** : entiendo es obligarnos a hacer algo contra nuestra voluntad verdad Charmander

**Charmander** : si nadie esta obligado a ayudar a eevee pero ella no tuvo el tacto necesario al hablar y pudo causar algo peor nosotros estamos con ella por decisión propia por ello estoy de acuerdo con las hermanas de lo que le dijeron

**Gardevoir** : realmente son muy duros con eevee verdad

**Vulpix** : no esto lo hacemos por su propio bien o no serviría de nada ir con ella

**Shinx** : tienen razón pero

**Charmander** : Shinx tu mismo viste cuando estuvimos con Cindaquil lo que paso por una mala decisión de eevee tu sufriste al saber la verdad de tu padre

**Shinx** : si pero por ello también tengo una madre no es verdad

**Pikachu** : es verdad pero eevee

**Shinx** : Pikachu entiendo muy bien lo que tratan de decirme pero eevee me dijo que esta tratando de cambiar y le tomara mucho lograrlo por ello yo creo en ella y se que se esta esforzando en hacerlo por ello debemos ayudarla para que ella lo logre no lo creen amigos

**Celebi** : si hijo tienes razón debemos creer en eevee

**Shinx** : si se que es difícil pero si no creemos que ella va a cambiar en verdad ella seguirá actuando así

**Vulpix** : tienes razón yo creo en eevee y seguiré ayudando a mi malcriada y mimada hermana

**Pikachu** :si yo estoy de acuerdo

**Shinx** : yo también

**Charmander** : ok es su decisión

**Gardevoir** : bien yo no la conozco pero creo en ella

**Shaymin** : veo una planicie creo que podemos descansar allí

.

esa noche eevee se aleja para platicar con Latias

.

**Shaymin** : madre en verdad me equivoque verdad

**Latias** : si hija realmente actuaste muy estúpidamente

**Shaymin** : si lo se pero me di cuenta después y ya no podía disculparme de lo que había dicho

**Latias** : bien hija mas no te entiendo todos te están apoyando mas quieres actuar como si estuvieras sola

**Shaymin** : madre tu lo sabes bien Lili se esta encargando de que todos me odien aun si ya no soy Umbreon y lo peor es que mi hermano y los demás también serán odiados por mi y lo peor es que sus vidas están en peligro por ello quise estar sola pero todos se preocupan tanto por mi que en el fondo sabia que si estuviera sola seria el peor castigo para mi pero en verdad deseo protegerlos sin importar lo que me pase

**Celebi** :[llegando] hermana debo hablar contigo

**Shaymin** : si hermana que pasa

**Celebi** : bien esto lo discutimos entre todos

**Shaymin** : de que hablas hermana

**Celebi** : bien no podemos dejar que sigas comportándote así

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres con eso

**Celebi** : decirles a las hermanas que Cresselia te hubiera ayudado me pareció muy arrogante no hermana

**Shaymin** : tienes razón de eso estaba hablando con mi madre

**Celebi** : ya veo mira hermana nadie esta obligado a ayudarte eso ya te lo dijo Charmander nosotros estamos contigo porque te queremos y eso ya lo sabes pero para todo el mundo somos odiados eso lo sabemos muy bien mas no nos importa si estamos juntos lo entiendes hermana

**Shaymin** : si hermana y de verdad te agradezco el que me lo digas

**Celebi** : no olvídalo solo quiero que estés bien

**Shaymin** : realmente no se que haría sin ustedes

**Celebi** : [dice riendo] meterte en problemas sola de eso estoy segura

**Shaymin** : (dice en broma) no es verdad

**Celebi** : bien regresemos


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24 NECESITO TU AYUDA EEVEE VS DRATINI Y UNA NOTICIA TRISTE**

.

días después llegan al templo de articuno y los recibe Dratini

.

**Dratini** : [ muy serio] a que haz venido eevee

**Eevee** : lamento molestarte pero necesito de tu ayuda

**Dratini** : y porque debería de ayudarte

**Eevee** : mira se bien que no merezco que me ayudes pero esto es para salvar a varios pokemon que están cautivos en la isla de las sombras ellos no hicieron nada malo pero fueron llevados allí por ello deseo salvarlos

**Dratini** : mmm ya veo y que deseas que haga

**Eevee** : bien necesito una fracción de tu poder es lo que mi madre me dijo

**Dratini** : L-Latias pero ella no esta

**Eevee** : si así es pero ella encontró la forma de poder comunicarse conmigo

**Dratini** : bien eevee te ayudare pero

**Eevee** : si

**Dratini** : deberás luchar contra mi si deseas mi poder

**Eevee** : no hay otra forma

**Dratini** : no eevee si deseas que te ayude deberás ganarte mi respeto

**Eevee** : bien

.

Dratini ataca con rayo y eevee lo esquiva y usa bola sombra este contraataca con lanzallamas y eevee usa agilidad para esquivar saltando arriba de Dratini este usa aliento de dragón y logra atinarle a eevee esta cae y Dratini dice

.

**Dratini** : realmente eres muy débil márchate eevee y no regreses

**Eevee:** [levantándose muy lastimada] no lo haré se que puedo vencerte

**Dratini** : bien eevee lucha entonces

eevee ataca con su bola sombra de nuevo y Dratini ataca con hidrocañon y eevee usa doble equipo para esquivarlo mas Dratini sabe bien donde esta eevee y logra atinarle de nuevo dejándola herida

**Dratini** : bien llévensela o de verdad la voy a herir

**Eevee** : [ levantándose de nuevo] no debo de ayudarlos y no me detendré

**Dratini** : bien entonces luchare en serio si lo deseas puedes usar tus evoluciones no hay gran diferencia

Eevee : bien

.

Dratini usa ventisca y eevee se trasforma en Flareon y usa lanzallamas para atacar Dratini esquiva el ataque y se lanza a eevee apresándola con su cuerpo eevee se trasforma en Jolteon y usa rayo hiriendo a Dratini este la suelta y eevee se dispone a rematarlo pero en ese momento

.

**Dratini** : que pasa termina

**Eevee** : no jamás dije que te mataría solo lucharíamos no es verdad

**Dratini** : eevee tu

**Eevee** : solo deseo que nos ayudes es lo único que te pido [desmayándose]

**Todos** : eevee

**Celebi** se acerca y la atiende

**Dratini** : realmente sea ganado mi respeto

.

en eso el collar de eevee brilla y Dratini dice a Celebi

.

**Dratini** : bien me iré dile a eevee que si llega a necesitar mi ayuda se la daré y aquí siempre será bienvenida

**Celebi** : ok, Shinx sal del brazalete

**Shinx** : si madre

**Celebi** : sujeta a eevee y entra con ella al brazalete [ poniéndoselo]

**Shinx:** si esta bien [ entrando con eevee]

.

mientras Celebi se aleja del templo Vulpix esta triste al ver a eevee herida

.

**Vulpix** : debí luchar yo

**Charmander** : sabes bien que así no funciona esto si eevee desea tener la ayuda de los demás deberá hacerlo sin ayuda nuestra nosotros solo podemos apoyar a eevee y de verdad eevee entendió lo que hizo y logro que Dratini la ayudara

**Vulpix** :(furioso) como casi matándola

**Charmander** : no seas exagerado eevee si resulto herida pero Dratini en verdad de desearlo pudo matarla desde su primer ataque mas el se contuvo y dejo atacar a eevee para probarla y ver que haría

**Vulpix** : quieres decir que

**Charmander** : así es si eevee hubiera decidido matarlo Dratini hubiera atacado a eevee sin piedad hasta matarla pero nosotros sabemos que eevee no es capas de eso bien Gardevoir se que puedes usar técnicas curativas no es verdad

**Gardevoir** : si así es

**Charmander** : bien cura a eevee y al bajar Celebi ella se encargara de lo demás

.

así Gardevoir cura a eevee pero ella no despierta así al caer la tarde Celebi llega a un lago y desciende

.

**Celebi** : bien creo que aquí podré atender a eevee

.

al salir todos Celebi ve a eevee y dice

.

**Celebi** : eevee tiene mucha fiebre debemos hacer que baje o estará en peligro su vida

**Vulpix** : dime que hacer

**Celebi** : bien trae agua del lago y debemos usar compresas de agua en la frente de eevee

**Pikachu** : eevee resiste

**Celebi** : tendremos que cuidarla toda la noche para nosotros la fiebre es algo pasajero y podemos curarnos pero para eevee la fiebre es algo muy grave

**Pikachu** : a que te refieres Celebi

**Celebi** : bien nunca te preguntaste cuando Latias cuido a eevee teniendo fiebre porque no la podía curar

**Pikachu** : que quieres decir

**Celebi** : bien les contare como saben eevee es llamado el pokemon evolución pues ellos pueden cambiar bajo diferentes circunstancias pero el problema de ello son las enfermedades todos los eevees pueden morir de cosas que para ti o para mi son inofensivas como una gripe

**Pikachu** : entonces eevee

**Celebi** : si por ello Latias la cuidaba mucho pues eevee es propensa a enfermarse de gravedad mas Latias y yo pensamos que eevee había superado eso pero los hechos recientes como despertar su miedo o enfrentarse a Dratini y a Lili realmente debilitaron a eevee debí suponerlo al ver tan decaída a eevee pero lo ignore por pensar en su miedo normalmente para un eevee el evolucionar evita que su cuerpo sea débil a enfermedades pero en el caso de mi hermana ella nunca podrá hacerlo y lo peor es que si ella pudiera trasformarse en Vaporeon podría usar la acua ring en ella misma pero en estas circunstancias no nos queda mas que tratar de bajar su fiebre y esperar que ella despierte

.

así pasan todos la noche cuidando a eevee Celebi y Vulpix se quedan cuidándola y los demás se van a descansar esperando noticias de eevee mas noche Vulpix y Celebi platican

.

**Celebi** : hermano fue mi culpa

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Celebi** : bien debí de estar mas atenta a la salud de eevee

**Vulpix** : no en realidad es mi culpa no debí dejar a eevee hacer eso al verla herida sentí hervir mi sangre y deseaba atacar a Dratini y lo peor es que posiblemente deba luchar en los demás templos no hermana

**Celebi** : y que propones

**Vulpix** : hacerlo nosotros por eevee

**Celebi** : sabes lo que significa no es verdad

**Vulpix** : si estoy conciente de eso pero no quiero ver a eevee otra vez así

**Charmander** : [ llegando] entonces yo seria su primer oponente no lo creen

**Celebi** : Charmander en verdad pelearías contra nosotros

**Charmander** : si así lo creen necesario

**Vulpix** : mira me caes muy bien pero si es por eevee luchare contigo o contra cualquiera

**Charmander** : bien empecemos

.

los 2 se preparan mas antes de empezar una bola sombra explota débilmente en medio de los 2 y al voltear ven a eevee arrastrándose en el piso y dirigiéndose a ellos

.

**Eevee** : no los dejare paren esto [desmayándose]

**Todos** : eevee

**Celebi** : [ revisando a eevee] esta muy grave debemos llevarla a su aldea allí Jolteon podrá curarla

Vu**l**pix : bien despertare a todos

.

así Celebi se tele trasporta ala aldea de eevee y buscan a Jolteon al encontrarla les dice

.

**Jolteon** : bien no esperaba visitas tan noche que sucede

**Celebi** : amiga eevee esta muy enferma y debemos curarla pero no sabemos como

**Jolteon** : [revisando a eevee] ya veo bien se como curarla pero debemos ir a otro sitio pues en la aldea hay carteles de se busca de ustedes en realidad se que ustedes no son culpables pero nadie mas les creerá por ello debemos ir a otro lugar

**Celebi** : entiendo en marcha

.

Jolteon sale con el brazalete de eevee y se dirige al bosque al llegar a una cascada ven que hay una cueva detrás de ella y se internan en la cueva dentro ven una cama y provisiones

.

**Jolteon** : bien supuse que tal vez vendrían ala aldea así que prepare un refugio para esconderlos bien veamos a eevee

.

Jolteon revisa a eevee y dice

.

**Jolteon** : en verdad esta muy grave que le paso

**Vulpix** y Celebi le explican lo que esta haciendo eevee y lo que le paso y Jolteon dice

**Jolteon** : bien la curare pero eevee estará en cama varios días es decir no podrá salir de aquí esta claro

**Vulpix** y Celebi : si lo entendemos

**Jolteon** : no se preocupen eevee estará bien

.

al día siguiente eevee sigue inconsciente y Vulpix esta muy triste

.

**Vulpix** : eevee despierta hermana

**Celebi** :[ callándolo] hermano déjala descansar la fiebre bajo pero Jolteon dice que ella aun no esta fuera de peligro

**Vulpix** : que quieres decir

**Celebi** : bien este será nuestro secreto

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Celebi** : bien Jolteon me dijo que la salud de eevee estuvo muy grave y casi pudimos perderla por ello nos dijo que eevee deberá estar en cama por muchos días y aun después de salir de aquí no podrá hacer esfuerzos es decir eevee puede volver a enfermar de gravedad y su cuerpo no puede curarla tan fácil como el de nosotros por ello si eevee pelea y es herida de nuevo de gravedad

**Vulpix** : eevee podría

**Celebi** : [ con un nudo en la garganta] si morir

**Vulpix** : bien creo que debemos de hablar con todos no lo crees hermana

.

así Vulpix y Celebi hablan con todos del estado de eevee omitiendo la gravedad de eevee al terminar todos están tristes

.

**Pikachu** : eevee porque debes recuperarte pronto

**Shinx** : eevee en verdad deseo que te recuperes pronto

**Gardevoir** : eevee

**Charmander** : eevee recupérate pronto

**Jolteon** : [llegando] bien coman algo o eevee se entristecerá de verlos así no lo creen

**Todos:** si es verdad

.

Jolteon le pide a Celebi que la acompañe a traer unas hierbas y aprovecha para hablar con ella

.

**Jolteon:** bien amiga deseo preguntarte algo

**Celebi** : si que es

**Jolteon:** deseo saber quien es eevee

**Celebi:** [sorprendida] de que hablas

**Jolteon** : bien desde que la vi tuve una extraña sensación como si eevee fuera algo mío y al verla así sentí un dolor en el corazón como si hubiera perdido algo Celebi se muy bien que sabes la verdad y quiero que me la digas

**Celebi:** bien te lo diré pero no estoy segura de que me creas pero también te mostrare algo

**Jolteon:** bien hazlo

.

de esta manera Celebi le dice a Jolteon la verdad de eevee quien es ella y lo que paso al despertarlos también le muestra lo que había olvidado al nacer eevee al terminar Jolteon esta llorando muy triste

.

**Jolteon** : hija porque yo lo sentía no era normal que eevee tuviera el collar o me sintiera así y lo peor es que mi hija a estado sufriendo todo este tiempo

**Celebi** : bien solo te pediré algo y es no decírselo a eevee

**Jolteon** : p-pero porque

**Celebi** : mira tu me dijiste que eevee esta muy débil y una impresión así seria perjudicial además eevee estaba resignada a que tu y Vaporeon no la recuerden por ello adopte a eevee como mi hermana para así protegerla lo entiendes

**Jolteon** : ya veo en verdad te preocupas mucho por eevee verdad

**Celebi** : solo hago lo que creo correcto no lo crees como esa vez en el templo de Latias

**Jolteon** : si lo recuerdo pudiste matarme pero me perdonaste y te volviste mi amiga

**Celebi** : bien debemos regresar no sabemos cuando despertara eevee así que quiero estar cuando lo haga

**Jolteon** : yo también

.

esa noche eevee despierta

.

**Eevee** :[ hablando muy débilmente] d-donde estoy

**Celebi** : eevee que alegría que estas bien

**Eevee** : q-quien es eevee

**Celebi** : n-no lo recuerdas

**Eevee** : no quien eres tu

**Celebi** : eevee soy Celebi y soy tu hermana

**Eevee** : hermana y que significa eso

.

Celebi sale y va con los demás y les dice lo que paso con eevee

.

**Pikachu** : eevee porque

**Shinx** : eevee

**Crarmander** : eevee

**Gardevoir** : eevee tu

.

en eso sale eevee caminando muy débilmente

.

**Pikachu** : eevee debes regresar a la cama aun estas muy débil

**Eevee** : no se quien seas pero no puedo estar aquí

**Shinx** : eevee escucha a Pikachu estas muy débil para salir

**Eevee** : y tu quien eres

**Shinx** : soy Shinx eevee hazme caso y regresa

en eso llega Jolteon

**Jolteon** : eevee que alegría que despertaste

**Eevee** : dime quien eres

**Jolteon** : de que hablas soy Jolteon y vivo en la aldea eevee

**Eevee** : entonces soy una eevee verdad

**Jolteon** : si así es

**Eevee** : y vivo en la aldea

**Jolteon** : [dice nerviosa] bien pues

**Celebi** : hipnosis [ durmiendo a eevee] lo siento pero era necesario

**Jolteon** : Celebi que paso

**Celebi** : no lo se pero creo que eevee perdió sus recuerdos tal vez por la fiebre de cualquier manera no podemos dejar salir a eevee así

**Jolteon** : entiendo y que harán

**Celebi** : de momento solo cuidar a eevee

**Jolteon** : ya veo bien solo traje las frutas que me dijiste que le gustan a eevee bien me iré

**Celebi** : si muchas gracias amiga

**Jolteon** : no te preocupes y cuida a eevee

**Celebi** : si lo haré

**Vulpix** : hermana que haremos con eevee

**Celebi** : no lo se de todo lo que pudo pasar esto es lo peor no crees

**Vulpix** : tal vez no mira si eevee no recuerda nada no sabrá de Alakazam y los demás de ese modo su vida no corre peligro no lo crees

**Celebi** : tal vez pero si eevee recupera sus recuerdos sabes que nos odiara por siempre por mentirle no lo crees

**Vulpix** : y que sugieres hermana que eevee arriesgue su vida de nuevo no, no pienso permitirlo

**Pikachu** : Vulpix en verdad no te importa lo que les pase a Squirtle a Treecko y a los demás

**Vulpix** : no es eso es solo que si debo de poner la vida de mi hermana en una balanza y la de ellos cual crees que me importaría mas o no te importa la vida de eevee Pikachu

**Pikachu** : claro que me importa pero no puedo ignorar a los demás o tu si

**Shinx** : basta los 2 no es tiempo de pelear no lo creen debemos pensar que debemos hacer con eevee esa es nuestra prioridad en este momento no lo creen

**Charmander** : si yo estoy de acuerdo en este momento nuestra única preocupación debe ser eevee

**Celebi** : en este momento debemos averiguar como recuperar los recuerdos eevee después nos preocuparemos de lo demás


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25 UNA DECISIÓN DIFÍCIL EL GUARDIAN DEL TEMPLO DEL SUR**

**.**

Después de varios días eevee esta mejor todavía no puede recordar nada pero Vulpix cree que es lo mejor para ella de este modo Celebi decide llevar a eevee al templo de Latias y allí dejar que se restablezca al llegar eevee ve el lugar con curiosidad al llegar con Latias eevee no puede dejar escapar unas lagrimas sin poder entender porque Celebi lleva a eevee a su cuarto mientras Vulpix recorre el templo y Charmander le dice

.

**Charmander** : bien Vulpix he tomado una decisión

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres con tomar una decisión

**Charmander** : bien Vulpix ya te dije sobre la decisión del templo sobre eevee

**Vulpix** : si así es

**Charmander** : pues bien eevee no puede ser en este momento guardiana del templo yo y Celebi debemos cuidar a eevee y los demás no podrían por ello te he escogido para que seas el nuevo guardián de este templo al ser el otro hijo de Latias

**Vulpix** : yo guardián p-pero

**Charmander** : mira como sabes eevee ni siquiera debería estar en este templo pero al ser tu hermana podrá estar aquí y vivir tranquilamente eso es lo que tu deseas no Vulpix

**Vulpix** : si eso deseo pero eevee

**Charmander** : acaso no deseas que eevee viva feliz y no este viajando exponiendo su vida

**Vulpix** : no jamás dije eso deseo que eevee pueda vivir feliz pero también que ella pueda cuidarse ese es mi deseo

**Charmander** : entonces no deseas que eevee viva así

**Vulpix** : no si ella no lo desea

**Charmander** : bien Vulpix has pasado la prueba

**Vulpix** : p-prueba de que hablas

**Charmander** : bien Latias me pidió que hicieras la prueba esta solo la han hecho la madre de eevee, eevee y ahora tu

**Vulpix** : pero para que

**Charmander** : bien creo que es mejor que Latias te lo explique no lo crees

**Latias** : [en la mente de Vulpix] hola hijo ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad

**Vulpix** : madre en verdad eres tu

Latias : si hijo te extrañe mucho trate de entrar a tu mente varias veces pero no pude y el templo me dijo que eso se debía a que tenias que ser un guardián para que el templo te diera esa capacidad

**Vulpix** : entiendo por ello eevee

**Latias** : bien hijo como haz visto eevee perdió sus recuerdos y de momento no puede guiarlos por ello deseo que ahora seas tu el que los lleve hasta que eevee se recupere

**Vulpix** : pero madre una vez eevee me dijo que tu decidiste que ella fuera quien nos guiara no es verdad

**Latias** : si es verdad mas eevee en este momento esta en peligro si Lili la atacara seria su fin y eso tu lo sabes bien

**Vulpix** : si madre lo se

**Latias** : bien hijo debo darte 2 cosas

**Vulpix** : d-darme a que te refieres con eso

**Latias** : bien primero debo darte esto

.

Latias le regresa los recuerdos a Vulpix de cuando viajo con eevee y platico con Latias al terminar Vulpix esta llorando

.

**Vulpix** :(llorando) madre realmente quiero proteger a eevee aun antes de recordar esto ya lo sabia pero ahora la protegeré con mi vida

**Latias** : bien hijo debes ir al salón de la joya alma

**Vulpix** : bien lo haré

.

Vulpix entra al salón y escucha la voz de templo

.

**Templo** : ok Vulpix debo de hablar contigo de algo muy serio

**Vulpix** : bien te escucho

**Templo** : Vulpix como sabes al ser guardián tendrás varias responsabilidades verdad

**Vulpix** : si es verdad

**Templo** : bien mira eevee no podrá volver hasta que se disculpe con Latios y conmigo de su forma de ser por ello tu estarás encargado del templo en su lugar ahora bien se que debes ayudar a eevee y buscar las demás tabletas pero al terminar esta misión regresaras a este templo y vivirás aquí por siempre haz entendido de otro modo no podrá vivir eevee aquí

**Vulpix** : bien acepto

**Templo** : bien Vulpix deseo que lo jures por eevee y por tu honor

**Vulpix** : bien lo juro

**Templo** : bien Vulpix Latias y yo te daremos algo que te ayudara en tu misión

**Vulpix** : que cosa

**Templo** : mira junto a la joya alma

.

Vulpix mira y ve un collar junto a la joya alma y el templo le dice

.

**Templo** : bien Vulpix ponte ese collar

**Vulpix** : si esta bien

**Vulpix** se lo pone y el templo le dice

**Templo** : bien ve a donde esta Latios

.

al acercarse puede ver a Latios y el templo le dice

.

**Templo** : ok cierra los ojos y visualiza a Latios

**Vulpix** : si pero no lo entiendo

.

Vulpix lo hace y el templo le dice que abra los ojos y al hacerlo ve que se a trasformado en Latios

.

**Latios** : p-pero como paso esto

**Vulpix** : bien este es el collar Ditto y te permitirá trasformarte en cualquier pokemon que hayas visto y solo te servirá a ti

**Latios** : ya veo a esto se refería mi madre verdad

**Vulpix** : si bien descansa te explicare tus deberes mañana

**Latios** : si esta bien (regresando a ser vulpix)

.

al día siguiente

.

**Eevee** : Shinx juguemos

**Shinx** : si eevee [ corriendo detrás de ella]

.

mientras juegan Charmander y los demás discuten que hacer

.

**Charmander** : mmm es extraño sigue siendo eevee pero actúa diferente no lo cree

**Celebi** : si actúa como si fuera una niña pequeña no lo creen

**Vulpix** : por el momento creo que es lo mejor para ella no lo creen

**Pikachu** : no lo se aunque se ve muy tierna jugando así no lo creen

**Charmander** : si es verdad pero sabes que no podrá seguir así mucho tiempo verdad

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres con eso

**Charmander** : recuerdan lo que Lili le dijo no es verdad

**Lili** : bien eso no importa debo irme a encontrar las demás tabletas y después iré por las que tienes eevee así que cuídalas hasta que sea el momento chao

**Vulpix** : si es verdad pero

**Charmander** : mira yo te entiendo pero si eevee no regresa y Lili obtiene las que faltan entonces buscara a eevee y en ese momento su vida correrá un gran peligro no lo crees

**Celebi** : y que podemos hacer

**Charmander** : bien lo único que podemos hacer es volver a entrenar a eevee y así ella este preparada por si debe luchar con su hermana de nuevo además debemos prepararnos para ese momento como lo planeamos

**Todos** : si esta bien

**Charmander** : bien debo hablar con Gardevoir Vulpix debes ir al salón de la joya alma y te dirán tus tareas de hoy

**Vulpix** : bien

**Pikachu** : t-tareas eso significa que tu

**Vulpix** : si ahora yo soy el guardián de este templo

**Pikachu** : de verdad amigo eres un guardián de templo

**Vulpix** : si y no solo eso

**Pikachu** : a que te refieres

**Vulpix** : bien les mostrare [ trasformándose en latios] que les parece

**Celebi** : no es posible tu eres Latios

**Vulpix** : no, se me dio un collar como el de eevee y puedo trasformarme

**Celebi** : entiendo

**Vulpix** : bien debo ir al salón de la joya alma

.

mientras eevee regresa y dice

.

**Eevee** : hermana tengo hambre podemos comer algo

**Celebi** : si eevee no te preocupes Shinx

**Shinx** : si madre

**Celebi** : ve con eevee al comedor y espérenme allí no tardare

.

al irse eevee y Shinx Celebi medita un poco

.

**Celebi** : eevee hermana te extraño

.

después de comer Charmander les dice

.

**Charmander** : bien creo que es tiempo desde hoy empezara el entrenamiento de eevee

**Eevee** :entrenamiento

**Charmander** : si eevee te enseñaremos diferentes técnicas de lucha

**Eevee** : si de verdad me enseñaran

**Celebi** : Charmander eevee no entiende de que estas hablando mira eevee sabes que es luchar hermana

**Eevee** : no pero suena divertido

**Charmander** : entiendo es como enseñarle a caminar de nuevo verdad

**Pikachu** : lo mejor será que eevee vea a que nos referimos de esa forma lo entenderá mejor no lo creen

**Shinx** : si estoy de acuerdo pero lo primero y creo que todos estaremos de acuerdo es que eevee recuerde como usar su collar no lo creen

**Celebi** : si estoy de acuerdo y el más indicado para hacerlo eres tu hermano

**Vulpix** : yo p-pero

**Celebi** : hermano tu sabes bien que después de eevee tu eres el único que puede trasformarse del misma modo que eevee por ello eres la mejor opción para empezar su entrenamiento

**Gardevoir** : y que técnicas le van a enseñar a eevee

**Celebi** : las que nosotros poseemos

**Gardevoir** : veamos son 2 pokemon de tipo fuego 2 eléctricos y 2 psíquicos contándome si en verdad eevee podrá aprender mucho

**Celebi** : y que sugieres

**Gardevoir** : bien eevee debe tener mas maestros que quieran enseñarle

**Celebi** : [ siendo sarcástica] oh claro bajemos y preguntemos quien desea ser el maestro del pokemon mas buscado del mundo ah y por cierto que no le interese capturar a eevee y cobrar la recompensa por ella verdad

**Gardevoir** : no me refiero a eso pero creo que sabes a quienes me refiero no

**Celebi** : no te referirás a

**Gardevoir** : si las únicas que pueden entrenar a eevee son las mismas que la educaron originalmente no

**Celebi** : pero ellas no recuerdan a eevee

**Gardevoir** : si y por ello Vulpix les dirá que eevee es la nueva dueña del collar y debe poder usarlo sin darles muchos detalles de la misión no lo crees

**Celebi** : tienes razón pero donde entrenaran a eevee

**Gardevoir** : aquí mismo este templo es el lugar mas seguro para eevee y podremos traen a cada una por separado no lo crees

**Celebi** : bien yo iré a verlas

.

Vulpix sale y se dirige al salón de la joya alma y dice

.

**Vulpix** : bien voy a ir si estas de acuerdo

**Templo** : si Vulpix ve

**Vulpix** : bien no tardare

**Templo** : si suerte

Vulbpix sale y Latias le dice

**Latias** : bien hijo te diré que hacer dado que tu forma de volar es la misma que la mía te enseñare hijo

.

de esta manera Latias le explica a Vulpix como hacerlo y así sale Vulpix del templo mientras eevee lo ve triste

.

**Eevee** : hermano

.

eevee trata de seguir a Vulpix mas al llegar ala orilla eevee casi cae y grita

.

**Eevee** : hermanos auxilio

.

Celebi usa su poder para hacer levitar a eevee y dejarla a salvo y después le dice

.

**Celebi** : [un poco asustada] hermana porque lo hiciste

**Eevee** : mi hermano se fue y nos dejo solas

**Celebi** : [ mas calmada dice] no eevee Vulpix no nos dejo solo fue a traer a alguien

**Eevee** : de verdad hermana

**Celebi** : si eevee ve a jugar con Shinx yo debo hacer algo al irse, Celebi se aleja y llora muy triste

**Celebi** : eevee hermana en verdad desearía que pudieras volver con nosotros

Charmander :[ llegando] es triste verdad a pesar de todo eevee sigue siendo una niña aun en el fondo ella lo deseaba y tal vez para ella sea lo mejor

**Celebi** : a que te refieres

**Charmander** : bien como sabes eevee vivió muy consentida en su aldea esto lo sabes bien ya que tu se lo pediste a su madre verdad

**Celebi** : si lo se

**Charmander** : bien eevee tuvo una infancia corta pues su madre la sobreprotegía y no la dejaba hacer mucho de allí que eevee no fuera como otras eevees y por algún tiempo eevee vivió en una burbuja de jabón

**Celebi** : a que te refieres

**Charmander** : al decirlo así me refiero a su mundo todo era perfecto para eevee y hubiera seguido así de no ser por Darkrai no crees

**Celebi** : si eevee lo perdió todo a sus padres su hermana su aldea y su salud verdad

**Charmander** : si y cuando eevee ya no tenia un motivo para vivir aparecieron tu y Latias

**Celebi** :si eso lo se, yo la lleve con Latias sabiendo que mi hermana estaría mas segura a su lado

**Charmander** : si y Latias la cuido y después la adopto como hija al ver quien era pero el destino intervino de nuevo y eevee descubrió la verdad sobre Latios y después quien era ella de ese modo empezó el viaje de eevee

**Celebi** : si pero que tiene que ver eso

**Charmander** : bien esto me estuve preguntando que pasaría si eevee no hubiera vivido eso es decir si nada de lo que le paso hubiera sucedido

**Celebi** : eevee seria

**Charmander** : si una eevee normal que viviría feliz lo que todos deseaban para ella

**Celebi** : quieres decir

**Charmander** : si el deseo de que eevee pudiera vivir feliz se cumplió para ella pero ahora tal vez seamos nosotros los que rompamos su burbuja no lo crees

**Celebi** : ya veo a que quieres llegar será la felicidad de eevee o traerla a la realidad de nuevo con lo que eso implica para ella verdad


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26 LAS 6 HERMANAS Y LA 1° LECCIÓN DE EEVEE**

.

Mientras Vulpix vuela ala montaña eevee y platica con Latias

.

**Latios** : madre tu crees que acepten

**Latias** : no lo se pero se que por ti tal vez lo hagan pero no se como reaccionen con eevee

**Latios** : a que te refieres

**Latias** : si es por el hecho de ver a eevee como sabes solo la 7° hermana o una de sus descendientes puede usar ese collar no, como se los explicaras y además el ver que eevee te diga hermano

**Latios** : no lo se pero todo lo haré conforme pase no lo crees madre

**Latias** : si hijo

.

al llegar todas se asombran al ver a Latios pero mas aun cuando se trasforma en Vulpix

.

**Flareon** : [ sorprendida ] hermano como hiciste eso

**Vulpix** : es una larga historia pero debo pedirles un favor

**Espeon** : si de que se trata

**Vulpix** les explica y todas dicen

**Todas** : no podemos hermano

**Vulpix** : p-pero hermanas

**Vaporeon** : lo lamento hermano pero es nuestra ultima palabra

**Vulpix** : díganme porque

**Glaceon** : bien por esto mostrando un cartel de eevee y todos

**Vulpix** : entiendo creen que es verdad no hermanas

**Leafeon** : no, a ti te conocemos bien pero a esa eevee no podemos y menos si es quien dice el cartel

**Vulpix** : entiendo bien les explicare

.

Vulpix les dice todo de Lili y porque el desea ayudar a eevee al terminar Espeon dice

.

**Vaporeon** : es verdad todo hermano

**Vulpix** : si no tengo porque mentirles

**Glaceon** : ya veo bien si ese es el caso creo que podemos ayudarla no hermanas

**Todas** : si

**Espeon** : bien hermano pero primero dinos como te puedes trasformar en Latios

**Todas** : si dinos hermanos

**Vulpix** : bien se los diré es porque ahora soy el guardián del templo del sur

**Todas** : t-tu eres un guardián del templo

**Vulpix** : si al igual que lo fue eevee

**Vaporeon** : eevee

**Vulpix** : si

**Flareon** : bien pero antes dinos quien es esta eevee

**Vulpix** : bien solo les puedo decir que eevee es alguien muy especial para mi y deseo ayudarla y por ello la hice mi hermana

**Glaceon** : entiendo en verdad debes quererla para que decidieras eso no hermano

**Vulpix** : tal vez un día les diga, bien hermanas una de ustedes debe de ir al templo

**Leafeon** : y porque no vamos todas

**Vulpix** : eso seria lo mejor pero así no levantaremos sospechas y en la noche la traeré de regreso del templo

**Jolteon** : bien hermano quien quieres que vaya contigo

**Vulpix** : mmm bien creo que la mas indicada es Vaporeon de ese modo ella podrá evaluar a eevee y decirnos si necesita mucho entrenamiento

**Vaporeon** : bien hermano y como iremos al templo

**Vulpix** : así (sacando el brazalete de eevee)

**Todas** : ese brazalete es de

**Vulpix** : si es de mi madre Latias y con el iremos

**Flareon** : ya veo hermano iremos dentro del brazalete verdad

**Vulpix** : si de ese modo podré llevarlas rápidamente

**Vaporeon** : entonces hermano nos iremos ya

**Vulpix** : si solo les quiero pedir un favor

**Todas** : si cual hermano

**Vulpix** : bien y es que sean pacientes con eevee ella perdió sus recuerdos y actúa como una niña pequeña

**Todas** : bien no hay problema

**Vulpix** : bien debemos irnos hermana (trasformandose en latios)

**Vaporeon** : si esta bien

.

Vulpix regresa al templo y eevee dice

.

**Eevee** : [corriendo a donde esta] hermano te extrañe mucho

**Vaporeon** : [saliendo del brazalete] así que esta es eevee

**Vulpix** : si hermana como vez aunque es una eevee joven su mente es como la de una niña pequeña

**Vaporeon** : bien eevee acércate

.

eevee la ve con miedo y se pega mas a Vulpix temblando

.

**Vulpix** : eevee ve con ella

**Eevee** : p-pero hermano

**Vulpix** : no te preocupes Vaporeon no te hará ningún daño

**Eevee** : Vaporeon

**Vulpix** : si ella vino a verte eevee

.

eevee se acerca y Vaporeon la ve tiernamente y dice

.

**Vaporeon** : bien hermano que deseas que le enseñe a eevee

**Vulpix** : bien primero quiero que vea como usas ataques de agua pero antes eevee debe tener su primera lección mía

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres

**Vulpix** : al perder sus recuerdos eevee olvido como transformarse pero además eevee solo tiene 6 de sus 8 trasformaciones

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres con 8 nosotras solo tenemos 7 evoluciones

**Celebi** : [llegando] bien creo que puedo decírtelo eevee tiene las 7 evoluciones y una mas que es la forma cielo de Shaymin

**Vaporeon** : e-eso quiere decir que la Shaymin que vimos contigo era

**Celebi** : si era eevee

**Vaporeon** : [muy seria dice] y porque no nos dijo la verdad

**Celebi** : bien eevee me pidió guardar el secreto y no pienso traicionar la confianza de mi hermana

**Vaporeon** : t-tu hermana es decir que

**Celebi** : si soy la hermana mayor de eevee

**Vaporeon** : ya veo bien entonces empezamos ya

**Vulpix** : si creo que entre mas pronto empecemos será lo mejor para ella eevee ven conmigo

**Eevee** : si hermano que deseas

**Vulpix** : bien hermana hoy empezara tu entrenamiento hermana

**Eevee** : entrenamiento

**Vulpix** : si así que quiero que hagas todo lo que te diga ok hermana

**Eevee** : si esta bien

**Vulpix** : ok hermana quiero que veas a Vaporeon

**Eevee** : si ya lo hice

**Vulpix** : bien hermana cierra lo ojos y dime como la ves su color como es su cuerpo su cola etc ok

**Eevee** : mmm su cuerpo es azul es mas grande que yo y su cola tiene una aleta  
estoy bien hermano

**Vulpix** : si así es bien quiero que esa imagen que tienes en tu mente pienses que tu eres ella podrás hermana

**Eevee** : si pero no entiendo

.

en eso el cuerpo de eevee brilla y se trasforma en Vaporeon

.

**Vaporeon** [eevee]: ya hermano pero no se para que

.

en eso eevee ve su reflejo y se espanta saliendo corriendo del templo

.

**Vaporeon** : eevee detente [corriendo detrás de ella]

**Vaporeon [eevee]:** no déjame sola

.

en eso Celebi detiene a eevee con su poder y la hace levitar regresándola al templo

.

**Vaporeon [eevee]:** porque yo no quería esto [dice llorando]

**Vaporeon** : [con una voz dulce] ya eevee no llores puedes regresar a ser una eevee cuando lo desees

**Vaporeon [eevee]:** d-de verdad

**Vulpix** : si mira recuerda como eres como es tu cuerpo tu cola tus orejas ahora cierra tus ojos y recuerda como eres

**Eevee [eevee]:** b-bien hermano [cerrando sus ojos]

.

de este modo eevee regresa a la normalidad

.

**Eevee** : [viendo su cuerpo] hermano lo logre [saltando de gusto]

.

en eso eevee cae al piso y vulpix se acerca a ella y recuerda q ella aun esta debil

.

**Vaporeon** : bien creo que fue bastante para eevee bien me iré hermano

**Vulpix** : hermana que opinas de eevee

**Vaporeon** : si es tal y como nos dijiste de hecho me recuerda a nuestra hermana Umbreon cuando era pequeña

**Vulpix** : de que hablas

**Vaporeon** : si es verdad tu no lo sabes cuando nuestra hermana era pequeña era muy desobediente eso hacia enojar a Espeon y siempre acababa persiguiéndola para castigarla pero al atraparla ninguna de nosotras podíamos hacerlo y ella se volvió nuestra mimada y traviesa hermana pero por ello la adorábamos [dice muy triste]

**Vulpix** : ya veo bien te regresare ala montaña

**Celebi** : no yo puedo llevarla es lo menos que puedo hacer por entrenar a mi pequeña hermana

**Vulpix** : bien dándole el brazalete

**Vaporeon** : entonces vendré mañana

**Eevee** : Vaporeon y jugaras conmigo

**Vaporeon** : si no hay problema [entrando al brazalete]

**Celebi** : bien regresare en un momento [ desapareciendo]

.

al desaparecer Celebi eevee ve ese lugar con miedo

.

**Eevee** : hermana

.

Celebi llega ala montaña y al salir Vaporeon habla con ella

.

**Vaporeon** : bien Celebi deseo preguntarte algo

**Celebi** : si que cosa

**Vaporeon** : bien es por lo que vi con eevee

**Celebi** : a que te refieres

**Vaporeon** : eevee es la 7° hermana verdad la eevee buscada por todos

**Celebi** : d-de que hablas

**Vaporeon** : bien al perseguir a eevee vi su cola y vi la marca la cual Mew le pondría a nuestra hermana y el hecho de que actúa como cuando era pequeña disipo mis dudas de quien es eevee

**Celebi** : s-si pero eevee

**Vaporeon** : bien mira si no me dices la verdad pueden olvidarse de que regresemos con eevee ok

**Celebi** : bien se los diré

.

Celebi le explica quien es eevee que fue lo que hizo Darkrai y que paso al dejarlas eevee y después al despertarlas la promesa que eevee le pidió y la tristeza por dejarlas a todas

.

**Vaporeon** : entonces nuestra hermana

**Celebi** : bien llama a tus hermanas pues debo decirles algo muy importante de eevee

.

Vaporeon llama a sus hermanas y entre ella y Celebi les dicen la verdad de eevee y Celebi les dice

.

**Celebi** : bien aun debo decirles algo pero quiero que no lo digan esto solo lo sabemos la madre de eevee, Vulpix, yo y ahora ustedes

**Todas** : si esta bien

**Celebi** : miren eevee perdió sus recuerdos pero además casi estuvo apunto de morir por la fiebre que sufrió y desde allí actúa como una niña pequeña la madre de eevee me dijo que ella no puede hacer esfuerzos pues su cuerpo esta muy débil y si la otra eevee la atacara seria su fin por ello les pido que traten a eevee con mucha calma y no le digan nada en este  
momento una impresión puede ser fatal para ella y eso ya lo vio Vaporeon

**Vaporeon** : si es verdad

**Celebi** : bien yo regresare al templo y vendré mañana por Vaporeon ok

**Todas** : si Celebi

**Celebi** : nos veremos mañana [desapareciendo]


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27 LA APUESTA DE PIKACHU Y LA DECISIÓN DE EEVEE**

**.**

Así Celebi empieza a llevar a las hermanas de eevee estas al ver a eevee se encariñan de inmediato con ella y eevee empieza a usar sus trasformaciones una vez mas

.

En otro lugar

.

**Lili** : bien hemos encontrado 8 tabletas

**Darkrai** : bien Lili continua buscando las demás

**Lili** : si esta bien

.

han pasado varios días desde que eevee es entrenada por sus hermanas y un día eevee le pregunta a Vulpix

.

**Eevee** : hermano quiero preguntarte algo

**Vulpix** : si hermana que deseas saber

**Eevee** : soy una eevee diferente verdad

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres con eso

**Eevee** : bien he visto a Vaporeon y a sus hermanas y puedo trasformarme en ellas pero ellas no pueden ser eevees verdad

**Vulpix** : bien eevee creo que será mejor que te cuente algo

.

Vulpix le explica a eevee el poder de su collar y porque ella puede trasformarse

.

**Eevee** : hermano eso quiere decir que

**Vulpix** : si solo tu y yo podemos trasformarnos así

**Eevee** : que bien

**Glaceon** :[ llegando] bien eevee hoy te entrenare yo

**Eevee** : si gracias Glaceon

**Glaceon** : bien empecemos

.

mientras eevee entrena Charmander habla con todos

.

**Charmander** : bien después de que eevee domine las técnicas de sus hermanas nos iremos a los demás templos

**Celebi** : no, me opongo eevee todavía esta débil y no podemos arriesgar su salud

**Vulpix** : yo estoy de acuerdo aun es pronto y eevee todavía no sabe como pelear

**Shinx** : por desgracia tienen razón ir a los templos es una muerte segura para eevee además ella ni siquiera sabe de que se trata todo esto

**Pikachu** : Charmander no puede ir uno de nosotros en lugar de eevee

**Charmander** : no esto ya lo discutimos Vulpix Celebi y yo si eevee desea salvarlos debe ir ella

**Pikachu** : bien pero si eevee no lo sabe como lo haría me parece mas coherente que si nosotros deseamos salvarlos seamos nosotros quienes pidamos la ayuda no lo crees además es mas probable que nos ayuden en lugar de a eevee

**Charmander** : bien Pikachu si estas tan seguro porque no vas al templo de Moltres y hablas con Cindaquil y veremos si te puede ayudar

**Pikachu** : Charmander es un reto

**Charmander** : si, si es que lo logras admitiré mi error y te ayudare yo mismo a convencer a todos pero si fallas

**Pikachu** : si te escucho

**Charmander** : bien si fallas además de admitir que yo tenia razón te volverás el asistente de Vulpix en el templo y además por un mes limpiaras todo el templo

**Pikachu** : bien no es tan malo limpiar

**Charmander** : si usando solo tu cola para barrer y recoger la basura estas de acuerdo Pikachu

**Pikachu** : bien acepto dime cuando

**Charmander** : bien te daré una semana para lograrlo y ya sea que quieras que Celebi te lleve o ir tu solo es tu decisión

**Celebi** : Charmander yo pienso ayudarlo

**Charmander** : bien hagan lo que quieran pero recuerden la semana empieza desde la primera luz del día de mañana pueden irse hoy también si desean contar con un día mas no es mi asunto bien iré a ver a eevee

**Celebi** : bien iremos [entrando Pikachu al brazalete y desapareciendo]

**Charmander** :[pensando suerte amigos]

.

Celebi y Pikachu llegan al templo de Moltres y sale Cindaquil

.

**Cindaquil** : vaya son Pikachu y Celebi que los trae aquí

**Pikachu** : Cindaquil hemos venido por una causa y es para ayudar a unos amigos los cuales fueron llevados ala isla de las sombras

**Cindaquil** : mmm y que quieren que haga

**Pikachu** : queremos que nos ayudes dándonos una fracción de tu poder

**Cindaquil** : mmm y porque debería hacerlo

**Pikachu** : mira eevee estaba tratando de hacerlo mas esta enferma y no puede venir por ello nosotros deseamos ayudarlos

**Cindaquil** : [diciendo muy seriamente] eevee

**Pikachu** : Cindaquil

**Cindaquil** :[ dice molesto] márchense ahora yo no los ayudare y menos a eevee

**Pikachu** : p-pero

**Cindaquil** : bien márchate o te matare

**Celebi** :Cindaquil escúchanos

**Cindaquil** : no termino la charla lanzallamas [atacando a Pikachu ]

.

Pikachu esquiva el ataque y usa impactrueno en Cindaquil este usa rapidez para contraatacar Pikachu esquiva y usa tacleada de nvoltios en Cindaquil este ataca con rueda de fuego dañando a Pikachu y este cae herido del impacto

.

**Cindaquil:** si en verdad eres muy débil será mejor que te lo lleves Celebi y no regresen y una cosa díganle a eevee que si desea mi poder venga ella misma y no envíe a alguien tan débil [entrando al templo]

**Pikachu** : [levantándose muy débil] aun puedo pelear

**Cindaquil** : [dice muy serio] Celebi es mi ultima advertencia llévatelo antes de que me enfade quedo claro

**Celebi** : bien pero no desistiremos

**Cindaquil** : a que te refieres

**Celebi** : bien sabes que fui una guardiana y tengo formas de que nos ayudes verdad

**Cindaquil** : Celebi yo te respeto incluso Moltres mas no los ayudare

**Celebi** : ok entonces no me dejas alternativa

**Cindaquil** : q-que vas a hacer

.

Celebi baja al piso y se acerca a Cindaquil con una mirada seria

.

**Cindaquil** : C-Celebi detente yo

.

al llegar con Cindaquil Celebi se arrodilla bajando su cabeza al suelo y dice

.

**Celebi** : Cindaquil te suplico que nos ayudes

**Cindaquil** : C-Celebi tu

**Celebi** : sabes que para mi es muy humillante suplicar o pedir ayuda pero en verdad la necesitamos

**Cindaquil** : Celebi entonces

**Celebi** : si mira yo se que si eevee estuviera bien ella vendría mas es imposible en este momento y tal vez ya no pueda

**Cindaquil** : Celebi pero

**Celebi** : si eevee en verdad tal vez no regrese por ello como su hermana mayor tomare la misión de eevee

**Cindaquil** : bien Celebi me convenciste los ayudare

**Celebi** : de verdad

**Cindaquil** : si solo deseo pedirte algo

**Celebi** : que cosa

**Cindaquil** : bien dices que eevee no podrá volver no te entiendo bien mas se que no esta en peligro su vida así que quiero ver a eevee

**Celebi** : v-verla

**Cindaquil** : si quiero hablar con ella así que para darte mi ayuda debes traer a eevee es todo lo que te pido

**Celebi** : bien la traeré

**Cindaquil** : bien la estaré esperando

.

así Celebi y Pikachu regresan al templo y Celebi le dice a Vulpix

.

**Cindaquil** : hermano eevee debe ir al templo de Moltres

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Cindaquil** : bien Cindaquil nos ayudara paro pidió como condición hablar con eevee

**Vulpix** : bien iremos todos

.

así llegan al templo de fuego y Cindaquil dice

.

**Cindaquil** : bien donde esta eevee

**Vulpix** y **Eevee** :[saliendo del brazalete los 2] aquí

**Cindaquil** : ya veo pero no veo nada malo en eevee

**Eevee** : [viendo a Cindaquil] oye jugarías conmigo

**Cindaquil** : j-jugar de que hablas eevee

**Eevee** : si juguemos [corriendo a su alrededor ]

**Cindaquil** : Celebi que esta pasando aquí

**Celebi** : bien eevee perdió sus recuerdos y casi estuvo apunto de morir y ahora actúa como una niña pequeña por ello te dije que tal vez no regresaría eevee

C**i**ndaquil : bien entiendo en verdad no estabas mintiendo bien los ayudare

.

en eso el collar de eevee brilla

.

**Cindaquil** : bien termine [entrando al templo]

**Celebi** : gracias Cindaquil

**Cindaquil** : no Celebi tu lo lograste

**Vulpix** : ok regresemos al templo

.

antes de irse Cindaquil les dice

.

**Cindaquil** : bien no debería hacer esto pero

**Vulpix** : hacer que

**Cindaquil** : bien supongo que desean recuperar a eevee verdad

**Vulpix** : si

**Cindaquil** : existe una forma pero

**Vulpix** : pero

**Cindaquil** : bien se pueden recuperar la mayoría de sus recuerdos pero eevee deberá pagar algo

**Vulpix** : que clase de pago

**Cindaquil** : bien eevee seguirá siendo una niña por toda su vida

**Vulpix** : no entiendo si seguirá siendo una niña como recuperara sus recuerdos

**Cindaquil** : ok les diré si hacemos que eevee recupere sus recuerdos ella no lo aceptara mas podemos hacer que uno o varios de sus cuerpos los contengan

**Vulpix** : es decir

**Cindaquil** : si las evoluciones de eevee serán la clave pero solo actuara como la eevee que conocen mientras tenga una de sus evoluciones

**Vulpix** : entiendo parece que no podemos hacer otra cosa

**Cindaquil** : bien antes de hacerlo eevee debe de estar de acuerdo en todo o no funcionara

**Vulpix** : [ acercándose a eevee]bien que opinas hermana

**Eevee** : de que hermano

**Vulpix** : mira debo decirte algo

.

Vulpix le explica a eevee quien es ella la misión que tienen y el papel de eevee al terminar eevee esta callada

.

**Eevee** : hermano es verdad todo

**Vulpix** : si no deseo mentirte por ello deseo saber tu opinión

**Eevee** : pero al hacer eso seguiré siendo yo misma

**Vulpix** : si lo que Cindaquil nos dijo es verdad solo al trasformarte serás así al dejar de hacerlo regresaras a ser tu de nuevo

**Eevee** : y a cual de las 2 prefieres hermano

**Vulpix** : e-eevee no me preguntes eso

**Eevee** :(dice triste) hermano de tu respuesta dependerá mi decisión

**Vulpix** : bien te lo diré las quiero alas 2 igual pues en esencia son la misma eevee que deseo proteger

**Eevee** : hermano entonces no quieres que me vaya de tu lado

**Vulpix** : no nunca te quiero del mismo modo que a la otra eevee mas ella debe de hacer varias cosas que tu no puedes hermana por ello las necesitamos alas 2

**Eevee** : bien lo haré por ti y por todos

**Cindaquil** : bien entonces lo haré eevee

**Eevee** : si esta bien

**Cindaquil** :[gritando] llamas sagradas

.

de el cuerpo de Cindaquil sale una llama azul la cual rodea mas y mas a eevee esto asusta a eevee y dice

.

**Eevee** : hermano tengo mucho miedo

**Vulpix** : eevee no te preocupes yo estoy contigo y te protegeré

.

las llamas cubren a eevee y se escucha un grito de espanto y Vulpix quiere entrar en las llamas pero Cindaquil se lo impide

.

**Vulpix** : déjame entrar Cindaquil

**Cindaquil** : lo siento pero no puedo dejarte

**Vulpix** : entonces quieres que eevee muera

**Cindaquil** : no de hecho ella esta bien mira

.

al voltear todos ven a Flareon salir con expresión confundida

.

**Flareon** : d-donde estamos recuerdo que estábamos con Dratini en su templo

**Vulpix** : [llorando corre a abrazarla] hermana

**Flareon** : si soy yo que pasa parece como si no me hubieras visto en días

**Vulpix** : no importa debemos irnos

**Flareon** : bien me convertiré en eevee

**Glaceon** : no lo hagas eevee

**Flareon** : G-Glaceon tu estas aquí

**Glaceon** : si pero aun no te trasformes debemos regresar al templo de Latias y Vulpix te explicara todo

**Flareon** : [suspira y dice] bien puedo esperar

**Celebi** : bien debemos regresar Vulpix sujeta a eevee y cierra sus ojos

**Flareon** :[temblando de miedo] h hermana

**Celebi** : no te preocupes hermana será rápido

.

al regresar al templo Vulpix le explica a eevee que paso después de desmayarse también le cuenta de su otro yo y su forma de ser

.

**Flareon** : [dice avergonzada]q quieres decir que he estado actuando como una niña pequeña hermanos

**Pikachu** : si así es

**Flareon** : no puedo imaginármelo como me vería como una tonta

**Pikachu** : en realidad te veías adorable jugando con Shinx persiguiendo tu cola

**Flareon** :[toda roja {mas aun para una flareon}] basta no me digas eso

**Celebi** : si así es esta eevee es por lo que vemos una niña pequeña y muy inquieta

**Flareon** : hermano dices que ella estará cuando me trasforme en eevee verdad

**Vulpix** : si así es

**Flareon** : bien si ese es el caso me quedare con una de mis evoluciones

**Glaceon** :[ muy seria] no te lo permitiré

**Flareon** : G-Glaceon pero porque

**Glaceon** : bien esta eevee es muy parecida a nuestra hermana Umbreon cuando era pequeña

**Flareon** : p-pero yo

**Glaceon** : mira nosotras hemos gastado muchos días enseñándole nuestras técnicas y no vamos a dejar que por un capricho tuyo ya no podamos verla te ha quedado muy claro Flareon

**Flareon** : F-Flareon pero

**Glaceon** : si dado que no te interesa nada de nuestra eevee lo mejor será que al verte te llamemos por tu evolución para no confundirla

**Flareon** :[volteando a ver a Vulpix dice] hermano

**Vulpix** : lo siento pero Glaceon tiene razón de hecho tu estas en deuda con eevee

**Flareon** : [sorprendida] a que te refieres con eso

**Vulpix** : mira para que la técnica que uso Cindaquil funcionara ella debía estar de acuerdo de otro modo no estaríamos hablando ahora

**Flareon** : [dice triste] ya veo

**Vulpix** : mira yo le dije todo para que ella pudiera tomar una decisión y hizo lo mismo que tu tomo la decisión correcta

**Flareon** : entiendo pero entonces yo

**Vulpix** : hermana no te preocupes ya encontraremos la forma de que puedas estar afuera

**Flareon** : y al estar eevee donde estaré yo

**Vulpix** : supongo que será como con mis hermanas cuando estaban en el collar

**Flareon** : ya veo entonces me iré cuiden mucho a mi otro yo y Glaceon

**Glaceon** : si dime

**Flareon** : gracias por ser honesta conmigo

**Glaceon** : si no te preocupes cuídate eevee

**Flareon** :[ feliz] Glaceon

**Glaceon** : bien cuídate te veremos pronto

.

(espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no la trama)

.


	28. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 28 EL TRISTE RECUERDO Y AIVEE**

**.**

Flareon desaparece y aparece una eevee mas pequeña de cómo era

.

**Eevee** : Glaceon podemos jugar

**Glaceon** :[ suspira y dice] si pero solo un rato ok

**Eevee** : si vamos (corriendo al patio)

.

al irse a jugar Vulpix y los demás van al comedor y discuten lo que paso

.

**Pikachu** : bien que opinan de eevee

**Vulpix** : era obvio que reaccionara así pero no podía permitirlo esta eevee desde que despertó es como si acabara de nacer no es verdad

**Celebi** : si es verdad a pesar de que extraño a mi hermana no puedo evitar sentir cariño por esta eevee pero lo mas importante es lo que dijo Cindaquil de que esta eevee seria una niña por siempre además al regresar su cuerpo rejuveneció dejando a una eevee mas pequeña de cómo era mi hermana

**Charmander** : pero esto será una ventaja no creen

**Vulpix** : de que hablas

**Charmander** : bien en este momento todos están buscando a eevee o Lili una eevee mas grande que la que esta con nosotros

**Celebi** : ya veo de esa forma eevee puede ir a donde sea sin llamar la atención

**Charmander** : si y también Vulpix

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Charmander** : bien al tener la capacidad de trasformarte en cualquier pokemon eso nos ayudara

**Vulpix** : como

**Charmander** : bien trasfórmate en Vaporeon

**Vaporeon** : bien listo pero de que servirá

**Charmander** : mira si necesitamos ir a una aldea a obtener información podrán ir tu y eevee y como siempre te dice hermano nadie sospechara no lo crees

**Vaporeon** : ya veo podría funcionar pero que haremos por el momento (regresando a ser vulpix)

**Charmander** : bien de momento esperar noticias de Mew y después nos movilizaremos lo que me recuerda Pikachu listo para trabajar limpiando el templo

**Pikachu** : de que hablas

**Charmander** : bien no creerás que no escuche lo que le dijo Cindaquil a Celebi no

**Celebi** : gracias Cindaquil

**Cindaquil** : no Celebi tu lo lograste

**Pikachu** :p-pero Cindaquil le dio su poder a eevee no

**Charmander** : si pero quien convenció a Cindaquil de ayudar a eevee fue Celebi no tu

**Pikachu** : p-pero

**Charmander** : recuerda lo que dijimos :

**Charmander** : bien Pikachu si estas tan seguro porque no vas al templo de Moltres y hablas con Cindaquil y veremos si te puede ayudar

**Pikachu** : si p-pero yo

**Celebi** : Charmander lo importante era que Cindaquil nos ayudara no

**Charmander** : no de hecho se dijo que Pikachu lo haría y por eso le di una semana no

**Celebi** : de todos modos al lograrlo yo es como si el lo hubiera hecho no

**Charmander** : no de hecho yo te dije que si tu irías con el pero se entendía que seria solo llevarlo y el haría todo no es verdad

**Celebi** :(cayendo y con gota estilo anime) p-pero

**Charmander** : nada es lo acordado no es verdad

**Celebi** : Si pero entonces tu también tienes que pagar lo acordado no es verdad

**Charmander** : d-de que hablas Celebi

**Celebi** : bien esto dijiste no

**Charmander** : si es que lo logras admitiré mi error y te ayudare yo mismo a convencer a todos

**Celebi** : estoy en lo correcto Charmander

**Charmander** : si es verdad

**Celebi** : bien quiero escucharlo

**Charmander** : ok yo estaba equivocado satisfecha Celebi

**Celebi** : si entonces nos ayudaras a convencer a los guardianes que faltan verdad

**Charmander** : si no tengo opción pero será mañana por ahora debes llevar a Glaceon con sus hermanas verdad

**Celebi** : si lo haré [saliendo del comedor]

**Charmander** : bien Pikachu he meditado lo que paso y veo que si te esforzaste con Cindaquil de modo que no será un mes solo será una semana estas de acuerdo Pikachu

**Pikachu** : d-de verdad Charmander

**Charmander** : si pero si veo que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente lo harás todo el mes esta claro Pikachu

**Gardevoir** : [apareciendo] bien Charmander ya cumplí lo que me pediste

**Charmander** : si gracias Gardevoir

**Pikachu** : Charmander que le pediste a Gardevoir

**Charmander** : bien le pedí que fuera ala aldea eevee y trajera provisiones

**Pikachu** : p-pero y los carteles de búsqueda

**Gardevoir** : no te preocupes no soy tan conocida como ustedes y por ello no hay un cartel de se busca mío

**Pikachu** : ya veo

**Gardevoir** : bien iré a descansar

**Charmander** : si y gracias de nuevo

**Gardevoir** : no te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer [saliendo]

**Pikachu** :[ saliendo también] bien también me iré a descansar

.

al quedarse solos Charmander y Vulpix platican

.

**Charmander** : no crees que fue muy cruel que Pikachu hiciera eso

**Vulpix** : no de hecho con esto Pikachu aprendió un poco de humildad al igual que mi hermana, eevee se ha esforzado mucho pero parece que nadie lo nota y con esto han entendido lo mucho que ha sufrido eevee no desde el templo de Mew yo entendí eso y lo que dijo mi hermana que ser el líder seria mi castigo y eso se cumplió

**Charmander** : ya veo y deseaba preguntarte algo como llamaremos ala eevee pequeña pues al tener el mismo nombre las 2 será confuso para ellas

**Vulpix** : si se lo que dices pero creo que será lo mejor es que Celebi y mis hermanas piensen eso no lo crees

.

mientras afuera

.

**Eevee** : [corriendo] no puedes alcanzarme

**Glaceon** : [ persiguiéndola] ya veras que si puedo

**Shinx** : son muy rápidas las 2

.

en eso sale Celebi

.

**Celebi** : Glaceon es hora de regresar

**Glaceon** : [ un poco cansada] si esta bien

**Eevee** : Glaceon vendrás mañana a entrenar conmigo

**Glaceon** : [meditando] no lo se eevee

**Eevee** : p-pero porque siempre he hecho lo que me han dicho no es verdad

**Glaceon** : bien de todos modos vendré mañana [entrando al brazalete]

**Celebi** : bien entonces regresare enseguida hermana [ desapareciendo]

.

al irse Celebi eevee medita y dice para si

.

**Eevee** :(pensando) donde vivirán Glaceon y sus hermanas [trasformándose en espeon] no estaría mal averiguarlo [desapareciendo]

.

mientras tanto Celebi y Glaceon ya están en la montaña y platican

.

**Glaceon** : Celebi

**Celebi** : si dime

**Glaceon** : realmente me dolió decirle eso a mi hermana

**Celebi** : si lo se yo la extraño mucho pero esta eevee tiene el mismo derecho que nuestra hermana

**Glaceon** : y que haremos

**Celebi** : sobre que

**Glaceon** : bien si eevee aparecerá cada vez que evolucione como la entrenaremos

**Celebi** : también estuve pensando en eso y tal vez pase como cuando viajaron ustedes con eevee

**Glaceon** : a que te refieres con eso

**Celebi** : es verdad no puedes recordarlo bien al ir con eevee en cierto momento ustedes tomaban control de eevee y llegaron a hablar con Latias y Vulpix sin que ella los escuchara

**Glaceon** : ya veo de modo que eso hicimos

**Celebi** : si de esa forma nos enteramos de porque evitaron sellar la gema de Umbreon

**Glaceon** : q-que quieres decir Celebi

**Celebi** : bien Mew le dijo a Espeon que solo usando las 7 evoluciones se obtiene el verdadero poder de la esa técnica y al ser menos la técnica era mortal

**Glaceon** : entiendo por ello morimos al atacar a nuestra hermana verdad

**Celebi** : si lo se

**Glaceon** : Celebi pero entonces que pasara con eevee

**Celebi** : de cual de las 2 hablas

**Glaceon** : de nuestra hermana que esta atrapada en el collar

**Celebi** : realmente no lo se Vulpix le dijo que encontraría la manera de que ella estuviera fuera pero eso es imposible yo lo se

**Glaceon** :(triste) quieres decir que eevee

**Celebi** : no lo se pero yo creo en mi hermano Vulpix

**Glaceon** : (mirando seriamente a celebi) explícame eso como que es tu hermano

**Celebi** : bien al adoptar a eevee como hermana fue antes de despertar Vulpix esto lo hice porque mi hermana ya no tendría a nadie salvo Pikachu y Charmander y decidí desde que nació que fuera mi hermana menor

**Glaceon** : p-pero Celebi yo recuerdo que tu fuiste a matar ala madre de eevee no es verdad

**Celebi** : si eso hubiera hecho pero vi la bondad de su alma al ofrecer su propia vida para que yo perdonara a su aldea sin dudar un solo momento por ello la perdone

**Glaceon** : entiendo bien regresaras mañana

**Celebi** : si siempre que quieras ir

**Glaceon** : si no puedo abandonar a mi pequeña hermana verdad

.

en eso sale eevee de atrás de una roca mirando enojada alas 2 y dice

.

**Eevee** : hasta cuando pensaban decírmelo

**Celebi** : e-eevee p pero como estas aquí

**Eevee** : bien tenia curiosidad por saber donde vivían Glaceon y sus hermanas y me trasforme en Espeon y usa la técnica que tu usas dado que Espeon me enseño a sentir la presencia solo lo intente y resulto

**Glaceon** : eevee yo (dice triste)

**Eevee** : no, me duele que no confiaras en mi y me ocultaras todo de que soy su hermana o que extrañan a mi otra yo

**Glaceon** : eevee escúchame por favor (dice llorando)

**Eevee** : que quieres que escuche que la extrañas que estas triste mira no se porque somos 2 y de verdad no creo que me importe mas yo creí en todas ustedes y

**Espeon** :[llegando con ellas y hablando muy seriamente] bien eevee vas a respetar a mi hermana ok

**Eevee** : dame un motivo (dice molesta)

**Espeon** : bien te lo daré [dándole una bofetada]

**Eevee** :[llorando] p-pero porque

**Espeon** : bien si vas a comportarte como una niña caprichosa te trataremos como tal

**Celebi** : Espeon por favor no la lastimes (dice asustada)

**Espeon** : lo lamento a un si tu me lo pides es nuestro deber disciplinarla

**Celebi** : como lastimándola como una vez lo hicieron (dice muy seria)

**Espeon** : de que hablas

**Celebi** : bien realmente jamás quise que vieran esto pero si las cosas son así creo que será lo mejor llama a tus hermanas Espeon

**Espeon** : p-pero para que

**Celebi** : bien si desean actuar como un ejemplo para eevee les dejare ver el ejemplo que le dieron a eevee esa vez

**Espeon** : bien (dice desafiante)

.

Espeon llama a sus hermanas y Celebi les muestra con su poder lo que le hicieron a eevee de este modo ven como la atacaron Jolteon , Flareon y Glaceon y después lo que paso al saber la verdad del actuar de eevee al terminar todas están muy tristes

.

**Celebi** : bien Espeon tu crees que yo voy a dejar que la traten de disciplinar después de lo que hicieron en verdad yo jamás las he perdonado por lo que hicieron esa vez, mas me mantuve al margen por eevee después de lo que hicieron eevee paso todo ese día sufriendo con una herida en el cuello de ese ataque pues eevee pensó que era una forma de pagar por lastimar a Vulpix ahora bien la salud de eevee es muy delicada y si tratas de tocarla de nuevo tendré que atacarte esta claro Espeon

**Espeon** : bien no volveré a tocarla (dice llorando)

**Jolteon** :(triste y arrepentida) yo también lo lamento nunca creí que pudiéramos hacer eso

**Flareon** : si fue algo muy cruel lo que le hicimos

**Glaceon** : si en verdad lo lamentamos Celebi

**Eevee** : basta por favor no quiero oír mas eso [desmayándose]

**Todos** : eevee

.

en eso el cuerpo de eevee brilla y ven a Glaceon esta se levanta y dice muy molesta

.

**Glaceon :(Eevee)** bien hermanas he escuchado todo y estoy muy decepcionadas de todas en especial de ti Celebi

**Celebi** : d-de mi p pero eevee yo

**Glaceon** :(Eevee) no hermana tu no tienes el derecho de lastimarlas a ellas mostrándoles eso aun si somos hermanas, yo te pedí que nunca les dijeras de mi y esto se debía a que Xatu me dijo algo mas esa vez

**Xatu** : bien eevee antes de irte debo decirte una ultima cosa

**Eevee** : si que es Xatu

**Xatu** : mira como te dije nadie te podrá recordar y no puedes decírselo a ninguno de ellos

**Eevee** : p-porque no digo si no pueden recordarme lo mas lógico seria decirles no

**Xatu** : no eevee si alguien sabe la verdad y les dice y logran recuperar cualquier recuerdo las consecuencias serán muy graves para ti eevee por ello no debe saberlo nadie ok

**Eevee** :(dice triste) entiendo bien gracias Xatu

**Xatu** : no es nada eevee y de verdad lo siento pues deberás decidir que es lo mejor para ellos y para ti

**Glaceon** :(Eevee) al despertar mi hermano yo deseaba irme mas tu insististe en llevarlo al templo y decirle la verdad después Pikachu y todos le dijeron quien era eso me asusto mas por Pikachu olvide eso y me concentre en la misión al ver que mi hermano pudo recordar varias cosas y no paso nada me sentí aliviada pero ahora parece que esta es la consecuencia de mis acciones pero no por ello no estoy molesta con todas

**Celebi** : hermana yo

**Glaceon :(Eevee)** no ustedes debieron decirme la verdad el daño ya estaba hecho de cualquier forma no, se a cumplido lo que dijo Xatu verdad bien [viendo a Celebi dice] bien de hoy en adelante todas van a entrenar a esta eevee yo no interferiré con eso de hecho yo solo usare la forma cielo de Shaymin ya que fue un regalo de ella a mi [trasformándose]

**Todas:**(tristes)...

**Shaymin** :[ dice muy triste ] en verdad creí que sentían algo por mi pero prefirieron ocultarme que ya sabían quien era y a pesar de todo no pensaron que eso me causaría una gran alegría pero ahora solo siento tristeza preferiría seguir atrapada en ese sueño que ver esto bien me iré llevare a eevee de regreso al templo pues Celebi sabe lo que siento al usar ella la tele transportación [ alzando vuelo]

**Celebi** : eevee hermana [ siguiendo a eevee]

**Shaymin** : [voltea a verla y le dice muy seria] Celebi déjame sola si en verdad estoy muy dolida contigo y con ellas

**Celebi** : eevee por favor espera

**Shaymin** : bien si no me vas a dejar sola haré esto

.

eevee aterriza y al llegar Celebi ve ala otra eevee desmayada

.

**Celebi** : [llorando muy triste] hermana yo lo lamento tanto

.

Celebi regresa al templo y les dice lo que paso a todos

.

**Vulpix** : hermana porque no nos dijiste

**Celebi** : creí que era lo mejor para eevee si aparentaban no saber nada bien les diré la verdad respecto ala salud de eevee

**Vulpix** : p-pero hermana

**Celebi** : no es lo mejor de ese modo entenderán porque lo hice

.

Celebi les dice la verdad de la salud de eevee y lo que les dijo a sus hermanas y ala madre de eevee

.

**Charmander** : entiendo las emociones fuertes son muy perjudiciales para eevee

**Celebi** : si Vulpix y yo pensamos que era lo mejor que por el momento viva sin sobresaltos

**Pikachu** : amiga pero eevee estará

**Celebi** : no estoy segura lo que si se es que no puede pelear otro ataque de gravedad puede ser fatal para eevee

**Pikachu** : q-quieres decir que

**Celebi** : si será el fin de eevee

**Shinx** :(llorando) madre no quiero que muera

**Celebi** : nadie desea eso pero por ahora la otra eevee debe vivir siendo entrenada por sus hermanas al menos eso dijo nuestra hermana

**Vulpix** : Celebi hemos estado pensado en eso creo que debemos darle otro nombre ala eevee pequeña no lo crees

**Celebi** : si yo también había pensado en eso pero cual será

**Gardevoir** : debe ser un nombre que no sea muy diferente del que ella conoce

**Pikachu** : mmm que tal Eva

**Vulpix** : no es muy corto

**Shinx** : que tal aivee no es muy diferente de eevee

**Vulpix** : si puede ser que opinas hermana

**Celebi** : si no hay problema

**Vulpix** : y ustedes que opinan [ viendo a Pikachu ,Charmander y Gardevoir]

**Pikachu** ,Charmander y Gardevoir : si no hay problema

.

mientras tanto en la mente de eevee

.

**Eevee** : donde estoy Glaceon, hermana donde están

**Shaymin** : [ apareciendo] tranquila estas bien

**Eevee** : q-quien eres tu

**Shaymin** : bien yo soy tu es decir la otra eevee

**Eevee** : p-pero como es posible

**Shaymin** : bien debemos hablar muy seriamente tu y yo

**Eevee** : a q que te refieres

**Shaymin** : bien quiero que te disculpes con todos es decir mis hermanas y Celebi

**Eevee** : p-pero ellas me mintieron

**Shaymin** : no en realidad me mintieron a mi pero pese a todo son mis hermanas así que te disculparas con ellas y dejaras que sigan entrenándote esta claro eevee

**Eevee** : (dice triste) no puedo

**Shaymin** : bien si no lo haces me quedare trasformada en cualquier evolución que poseo y jamás saldrás esta claro eevee

**Eevee** : (asustada) n-no por favor no hagas eso

**Shaymin** : es tu decisión yo puedo ver lo que haces como si estuviera allí así que si veo que mientes lo haré te quedo claro eevee

**Eevee** : bien lo haré

**Shaymin** : eevee no estés triste ellas te quieren mucho

**Eevee** : de verdad lo crees después de lo que hicieron

**Shaymin** : si pude escuchar todo y ellas lo hicieron por nuestro bien

**Eevee** : de que hablas

**Shaymin** : bien nuestra salud es delicada por ello no deseaban causarnos ninguna impresión fuerte no estoy de acuerdo en como lo hicieron mas yo se que si hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo

**Eevee** : entiendo

**Shaymin** : bien eevee me iré como les dije a ellas tu podrás usar las evoluciones que posees y solo esta no la usaras

**Eevee** : y porque no eevee

**Shymin** : bien este fue un regalo de Shaymin a mi por ello solo yo la usare

**Eevee** : ok eevee

**Shaymin** : bien me iré si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme y te ayudare

**Eevee** : de verdad lo harás

**Shaymin** : si, bien suerte eevee

.

al despertar eevee esta en el templo y al salir ve a todos

.

**Celebi** : eevee que alegría verte

**Eevee** : hermana yo

**Pikachu** : que bueno que estés bien

**Eevee** : [muy serio]eevee debo hablar contigo a solas

**Vulpix** : si hermano

eevee y Vulpix van al comedor y al estar solos platican

.

**Vulpix** : bien platique con todos y hemos llegado a una decisión con respecto a ti eevee

**Eevee** : no me echaran verdad hermano

**Vulpix** : claro que no ya te dije eres mi hermana por ello voy a darte un regalo

**Eevee** :(brillando sus ojos) regalo de que se trata

**Vulpix** : bien hermana al ser 2 eevees llamarlas del mismo modo es confuso por ello decidimos ponerte un nombre y será este aivee

**Eevee** : aivee pero que significa (dice extrañada)

**Shinx** : [entrando] bien ese era el nombre de mi madre

**Eevee** : Shinx tu lo escogiste verdad

**Shinx** : si te gusta

**Aivee** : claro que si es muy lindo

**Shinx** :(muy alegre) genial vamos a jugar

**Aivee** : espérame afuera debo decirles algo a todos

**Vulpix** : de que se trata hermana

**Aivee** : te lo diré al estar todos

.

al salir eevee ve a todos y dice

.

**Aivee** : bien quiero disculparme de lo que hice ayer se bien que eso lo hicieron por mi bien pero me dolió en verdad que no me dijeran

**Celebi** : eevee perdóname pero como tu hermana debo pensar en tu salud por eso lo hice

**Aivee** : si eevee me lo dijo bien mi hermano me a puesto un nombre y es aivee y ese será mi nombre desde hoy

**Pikachu** : si aivee

**Charmander** : bien aivee

**Vulpix** : ok aivee ve a jugar con Shinx

**Aivee** : si hermano

**Celebi** : bien yo iré por Glaceon [ desapareciendo]

.

mientras todos platican de lo que harán

**Charmander** : bien creo que es tiempo de ir al templo del rayo no lo creen

**Pikachu** : si pero quien ira

**Gardevoir** : bien creo que lo mejor es que quien vaya lo haga con Shinx

**Pikachu** : con Shinx p-pero el

**Gardevoir** : Shinx es el único amigo de el protector de ese templo así que lo mas obvio seria hacer eso

**Vulpix** : entiendo pero mi hermana estará de acuerdo

**Pikachu** : bien puedes preguntarle pues ya regreso


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29 EL TEMPLO DEL RAYO EL REGRESO DE EEVEE Y LA TECNICA DE SHINX**

.

Al llegar Celebi Vulpix y los demás hablan con ella de ese asunto después de unos minutos Celebi dice

.

**Celebi** : si esta bien ira Shinx mas iré yo con el

**Vulpix** : estas segura hermana

**Celebi** : si Zapdos me dijo que yo siempre seria bien recibida en su templo y Shinx también lo será al ser mi hijo y su amigo lo estima  
mucho por ello no hay peligro

**Glaceon** : [saliendo] bien yo debo hablar con eevee primero

**Vulpix** : hermana a eevee le he cambiado el nombre y se llamara aivee desde hoy

**Glaceon** : bien iré a hablar con ella [alejándose]

**Celebi** : bien iré por Shinx y nos iremos

**Vulpix** : bien hermana pero no te arriesgues

**Celebi** : (llamandolo) bien Shinx

**Shinx** : [llegando] si madre

**Celebi** : bien hijo debemos ir al templo del rayo

**Shinx** : ir allí eso significa que

**Celebi** : si debemos continuar la misión de eevee bien entra al brazalete hijo

**Shinx** : si lo haré [entrando]

**Celebi** : no se preocupen estaremos bien [desapareciendo]

.

mientras Glaceon habla con aivee

.

**Glaceon** : bien aivee debemos hablar

**Aivee** : si debo decirte algo

**Glaceon** : bien ahora que sabes la verdad no es necesario engañarte o a eevee ustedes tienen una salud delicada y eso nos preocupa atodas por ello seguiremos entrenándote mas no te mimaremos por estar enferma ok hermana

**Aivee** : si esta bien

**Glaceon** : y que querías decirme

**Aivee** : hermana deseo que me perdones por lo que te dije ayer es solo que me sentí traicionada y además me dolió que también extrañes a eevee

**Glaceon** : hermana Vulpix ya te dijo eso tu y eevee son en esencia la misma por ello quisimos entrenarte y además fui yo quien le dijo a eevee que quería entrenarte si no me importaras lo hubiera hecho o hubiera venido hoy hermana

**Aivee** : tienes razón soy una tonta y de verdad espero que me perdonen

**Glaceon** : olvídalo aivee nosotras también hicimos mal al no decirte nada pero era lo mejor que creímos dada su salud no crees por eso me disculpo y deseo que vuelvas a creer en nosotras lo harás hermana

**Aivee** : si hermana gracias

**Glaceon** : no hermana es lo menos que puedo hacer bien comencemos estas lista hermana

**Aivee** : si estoy lista

.

mientras Celebi y Shinx han llegado al templo del rayo

.

**Shinx1** : bien no teníamos tantas visitas seguidas que deseas Celebi

**Celebi** : hola Shinx he venido pues necesitamos tu ayuda

**Shinx1** : ayuda para que Celebi

**Celebi** : bien varios de los pokemon que ayudaron a eevee a llegar con Xatu están en la isla de las sombras y deseamos salvarlos eevee lo intento pero a quedado atrapada en su collar y otra eevee apareció con la apariencia de una niña pequeña Cindaquil recupero a eevee pero solo la podemos ver al usar una de sus evoluciones por ello te pido que nos ayudes

**Shinx1** : mmm me parece increíble lo que dices y como los puedo ayudar

**Celebi** : necesitamos una fracción de tu poder para ir a esa isla

**Shinx1** : ya veo pero donde pondrán ese poder

**Celebi** : e-es verdad el collar de eevee debemos traerlo

**Shinx1** : bien tráelo y también a eevee tengo una idea de cómo ayudarla

**Celebi** : de verdad

**Shinx1** : si tráela y les explicare que hacer

**Celebi** : bien regresare hijo quédate con tu amigo no tardare[desapareciendo]

**Shinx:** si madre

.

Celebi llega al templo y le dice a Vulpix

.

**Celebi** : hermano eevee debe ir al templo del rayo

**Vulpix** : lo convenciste verdad

**Celebi** : si debemos ir

**Vulpix** :[llamándola] bien aivee hermana

**Aivee** : si hermano

**Vulpix** : iremos a un templo todos

**Aivee** : yo también hermano

**Vulpix** : si bien entra al brazalete de nuestra hermana

**Aivee** : si [entrando]

**Vulpix** : Glaceon

**Glaceon** : si que pasa hermano

**Vulpix** : deseo que nos acompañes

**Glaceon** : si esta bien [entrando con aivee]

.

así regresan al templo del rayo y al salir Shinx dice

.

**Shinx1** : no es común esto [viendo a aivee]

**Celebi** : si como te dije el cuerpo de eevee rejuveneció y ahora aivee es quien lleva el collar

**Shinx1** : a-aivee p pero quien le puso ese nombre(dice sorprendido)

**Shinx:** fui yo ese era el nombre de mi madre

**Shinx1** : (dice triste) entiendo bien primero lo haré

.

todos ven como el collar de eevee brilla

.

**Shinx1** : ok termine ahora con lo que le dije a Celebi puedo hacer algo pero necesitare ayuda

**Vulpix** : que clase de ayuda

**Shinx1** : mira Cindaquil recupero la esencia de la otra eevee pero ahora ella ya no tiene un cuerpo como antes ahora bien podemos recrear uno pero será hasta que eevee pueda conseguir uno real o su propio cuerpo

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres con eso

**Shinx1** : bien si una de las 2 muriera la otra seria dueña del cuerpo sin problema pero se que no desean eso por ello podemos hacer  
algo

**Vulpix** : que cosa

**Shinx1** : bien hay 2 formas y cada una tiene su riesgo la 1° seria que divida su esencia de este modo las 2 serian libres y podrían vivir independientemente

**Vulpix** : y cual es el riesgo

**Shinx1** : bien el mayor riesgo es su poder como puede dividirse en 2 o solo una tener todo el poder y la otra no

**Vulpix** : ya veo y la otra opción

**Shinx1** : bien la 2° opción es recrear el cuerpo de eevee de ese modo podrá vivir con su propio poder

**Vulpix** : pero

**Shinx1** : bien eevee seguirá dependiendo de aivee pues deberá cada noche regresar al collar aun si no saliera o hiciera algo pues de lo contrario se debilitaría y podría morir

**Vulpix** : Bien debo consultarlo con ellas

**Shinx1** : bien además de eso necesitare un mechón de pelo de cada evolución de eevee además del suyo para hacer cualquiera de las 2

.

Vulpix se acerca a aivee y le dice

.

**Vulpix** : bien aivee que opinas

**Aivee** : no lo se al regresar eevee aun me seguirás queriendo hermano

**Vulpix** : claro pues ahora tendré a mis 2 hermanas conmigo

**Aivee** : bien hazlo entonces

**Vulpix** : aun no debo hablar con eevee

**Aivee** : si esta bien

.

el cuerpo de aivee brilla y ven a Shaymin

.

**Shaymin** : si hermano

**Vulpix** : bien hermana deseo preguntarte

**Shaymin** : no es necesario escuche todo y prefiero la 2° opción

**Vulpix** : estas segura hermana

**Shaymin** : si así las 2 podremos usar el poder aun si debo dormir en collar es mejor que estar atrapada en el verdad

**Vulpix** : bien hermana como oíste debo quitarte un mechón de cada evolución y uno al ser eevee

**Shaymin** : p-pero hay un problema con eso no poseo todas mis evoluciones y no puedo usar la de Umbreon

**Vulpix** : es verdad pero que haremos

**Glaceon** : [apareciendo con celebi] ese no es problema verdad

**las hermanas de eevee** : [saliendo del brazalete] si hermana

**Shaymin** : p-pero como

**Glaceon** : bien al escuchar que necesitaríamos un mechón de cada evolución Glaceon me dijo que fuera por sus hermanas estas al oír eso vinieron pues desean ayudar a eevee

**Espeon** : si es verdad pues también eres nuestra hermana y no podemos abandonarte

**Glaceon** : si es verdad bien hermano hazlo

.

de ese modo Vulpix les quita un mechón a cada una y al final eevee dice

.

**Shaymin** : bien es mi turno [dejándose quitar un mechón]

**Vulpix** : bien ahora solo falta aivee

**Shaymin** : bien [regresando a ser aivee]

**Aivee** : es mi turno verdad hermano

**Vulpix** : si no te preocupes lo haré rápido y no te dolerá mucho [quitándole el mechón]

**Aivee** : auch

**Vulpix** : (mirandola triste)

**Aivee** : hermano (dice llorando)

**Vulpix** : ya aivee ya todo paso

.

Vulpix se acerca a Shinx y le dice

**Vulpix** : bien aquí están

**Shinx1** : ok pero falta el de Umbreon

**Vulpix** : si lo se pero ella aun no puede trasformarse en ella

**Glaceon** : [acercándose dice]hermano tengo la solución

.

Glaceon saca un cepillo con un poco de pelo negro y dice

.

**Glaceon** : bien este cepillo era de Umbreon yo acostumbraba cepillara y de alguna manera su pelo sigue sin cambiar así que supuse que le podría servir a eevee

**Shaymin** : gracias hermana

**Glaceon** : no es nada hermano lo hago con gusto

**Vulpix** : [poniendo el pelo junto a aivee]bien pues empezare técnica del pokemon doble

.

todos ven como un vapor blanco cubre a aivee y este se hace mas denso del mismo modo junto otro vapor sale pero este es negro y cubre todo instantes después ven a aivee y a Shaymin juntas

.

**Aivee** : eevee eres tu

**Shaymin** : si aivee cada una por separado

**Aivee** : que alegría hermana

**Shaymin** :(dice sorprendida) aivee en verdad deseas que sea tu hermana

**Aivee** : si pues tenemos a nuestras hermanas y a nuestro hermano que se han preocupado mucho por ti hermana

**Shaymin** : no por las 2

**Aivee** : si es verdad

**Shaymin** : hermanas

**Todas** : si eevee

**Shaymin** :(mirando al piso) perdónenme por actuar como una tonta en verdad siempre me han ayudado y yo jamás podré pagarles

**Vaporeon** : no eevee en realidad nosotras deseamos disculparnos al ver ese recuerdo nos mostró como haz sufrido y lo que mas nos sorprendió es que todo lo haz hecho pensando en otros y no en ti misma y eso nos mostró cuanto haz madurado por ello estamos todas de acuerdo con que Celebi nos haya mostrado eso pues en verdad te quiere mucho y lo mas importante

**Shaymin** : que es hermana

**Glaceon** : bien esto lo decidimos todas si eres perseguida nosotras también lo seremos pues no vamos a dejarte mas y desde hoy viviremos en el templo para entrenar a aivee y ayudarte

**Shaymin** : p-pero y la casa y el huerto

**Leafeon** : no te preocupes de eso yo puedo ir con ayuda y así además de que parezca que aun estamos podré llevar varias frutas al templo y así no se preocuparan del alimento no lo crees hermana

**Shaymin** : si pero ustedes

**Espeon** : [dice muy seria] hermana ya esta decidido iremos quieras o no es nuestra decisión además es una forma de volver a ver a nuestras 2 hermanas

**Shaymin** : [ pensando]hermanas gracias no saben lo que significa para mi

**Shinx1** : bien recuerda eevee cada noche desaparecerás y estarás en el collar si tratas de salir te debilitaras y podrías morir así que al ponerse el sol debes estar en el collar sin salir pase lo que pase ok eevee

**Shaymin** : si y gracias Shinx

**Shinx1** : no te preocupes bien debo regresar al templo y tu debes entrar en el collar eevee [señalando el ocaso]

.

eevee desaparece y aivee ve triste ese sitio

.

**Aivee** : [pensando] eevee hermana


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO 30 LAS ACCIONES DE ESPEON Y CELEBI**

**.**

Al regresar todos deciden que hacer

.

**Vulpix** : bien creo que debemos organizarnos verdad

**Vaporeon** : si estoy de acuerdo hermano debemos continuar la misión de nuestra hermana pero

**Vulpix** : pero

**Vaporeon** : que haremos con aivee ella no puede ir siempre pero eevee estará siempre cada noche en el collar

**Vulpix** : mmm no veo el problema aivee se puede quedar en el brazalete si hay peligro pero alguien mas deberá quedarse con ella para evitar que salga y se exponga no lo creen

**Glaceon** : bien yo me quedare con aivee

**Charmander** : también yo de ese modo si es necesario uno de los 2 puede salir y ayudar si el peligro es muy grande no lo creen

**Pikachu** : ok y adonde iremos

**Vulpix** : aun no lo se pero si vamos a los templos solo falta el de Lugia y el de ho-oh

**Vaporeon** : bien hermano iremos mañana Celebi podrá llevarnos con la tele transportación

**Vulpix** :(dice triste) de hecho no podrá

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres hermano

**Vulpix** : bien no se si Celebi te contó pero eevee sufre de pánico al ver o usar esa técnica

**Vaporeon** : p-pero porque

**Vulpix** : bien cuando a eevee le enseñaron esa técnica ocurrió un accidente al aparecer y casi cae al vació pudieron salvarla al caer pero la impresión jamás desapareció de su memoria y desde entonces eevee tiene miedo de eso

**Glaceon** : (muy triste) así es hermana yo pude ver eso Vulpix tuvo que entrar con eevee al brazalete y cerrarle sus ojos y a pesar de  
todo no dejaba de temblar

**Espeon** : [ furiosa ] y quien fue tan estúpido de hacerle eso a eevee desearía conocerlo

**Celebi** :[ mirándola seriamente] en verdad deseas saberlo Espeon

**Espeon** : si no me importa quien sea deseo darle un castigo por lastimar así a mi hermana

**Celebi** : y que le harías

**Vulpix** : [viendo a Celebi]hermana por favor no lo hagas

**Espeon** : saben bien quien fue verdad les exijo que me lo digan

**Celebi** : hermana por favor no puedo decírtelo será muy duro saberlo hermana

**Espeon** : [ viendo a Celebi] bien se quien me dirá

**Celebi** : bien Espeon pero antes dime estas segura de querer saberlo

**Espeon** : si estoy segura

**Celebi** : [pensando]bien eevee perdóname pero ella tomo una decisión y serán sus propias decisiones las que me obligaron a decirle  
la verdad

**Espeon** : [dice molesta]bien estoy esperando Celebi

**Celebi** : bien salgamos no deseo que tus hermanas lo escuchen solo tu lo sabrás y no podrás decírselos si aceptas te diré la verdad

**Espeon** : bien salgamos

**Todas** : p-pero hermana

**Espeon** : no hermanas es mi deber saberlo

.

al salir al patio Celebi se detiene y ve a Espeon y le dice

.

**Celebi** : bien Espeon es tu ultima oportunidad después no me detendré al mostrarte ese recuerdo de eevee ok

**Espeon** : si esta bien

de este modo Celebi le muestra lo que platico con eevee y de las palabras de eevee Espeon escucha la verdad al terminar solo ve el piso llorando

.

**Espeon** : porque soy la que la lastima siempre [lanzándose a correr ]

.

Espeon corre al final del templo y salta al vació

.

**Celebi** : [asustada dice] Espeon no

.

Celebi usa su poder para detener a Espeon y esta le grita

.

**Espeon** : no déjame morir Celebi

**Celebi** : no lo haré eres muy importante para eevee

.

Celebi la deja en el suelo y le da una bofetada a Espeon

.

**Espeon** :(llorando y poniendo su pata en su mejilla) Celebi porque me salvas

**Celebi** : eres una idiota el morir no ayudara en nada y además eevee estará muy triste si lo sabe o deseas que eevee se enferme mas por tus estupideces Espeon

**Espeon** : Celebi en verdad

**Celebi** : ya te lo dije no te he perdonado y jamás lo haré pero es mas mi aprecio por eevee que lo que siento por ti por ello lo hice nocreas que no me daría gusto verte sufrir como pago por todo lo que eevee a sufrido por ti pero creo que con que sepas la verdad y vivas sintiendo arrepentimiento y cuides mas a eevee y a aivee será suficiente pago no lo crees Espeon

**Espeon** : ya veo es tu venganza no Celebi

**Celebi** : no yo jamás desee mostrarte esto e incluso el otro recuerdo no deseaba mostrárselos mas me obligaste al pegarle a aivee y ya viste eevee también se enojo conmigo por ello te pregunte varias veces si estabas segura y decidí que solo tu y yo lo viéramos esto para no entristecer a tus hermanas, de desear vengarme no crees que pude mostrar ese recuerdo a todas y así humillarte, bien seca tus lagrimas debemos regresar y como prometimos no diremos quien le enseño eso a eevee ok [entrando al templo]

**Espeon** : [pensando] Celebi gracias

.

al regresar todos los ven con interés y Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix** : [ mirando a Espeon] bien hermana espero que de verdad sea lo que querías oír

**Espeon** : si obtuve lo que buscaba (mirando al piso)

**Todas** : [sorprendidas]d-de que hablas hermana

**Espeon** :[ viendo a Celebi] si se quien lastimo a nuestra hermana

**Todas** : [dicen molestas] y quien fue

**Espeon** : [dice triste] quien lo hizo fu

**Celebi** : [interrumpiéndola]lo lamento me prometiste no decirles ok

**Espeon** : [dice con voz de derrota] bien Celebi

**Todas** : p-pero hermana

**Vulpix** : lo siento hermanas pero yo estoy de acuerdo bien iremos al templo de Lugia y después al de ho oh ok

.

esa noche al dormir todos Vaporeon habla con Espeon

.

**Vaporeon** : hermana puedo hablar contigo

**Espeon** : si no hay problema

.

así llegan al patio del templo y se acercan al final de este y pueden ver la luna en el horizonte

.

**Vaporeon** : es curioso no hermana la ultima vez que vimos así la luna aquí fue cuando la madre de eevee vino aquí a contemplarlo un día antes de dejar el templo verdad

**Espeon** : si así es nunca creí que trataría de usar la técnica de las 7 evoluciones

**Vaporeon** : si y esa decisión casi le cuesta la vida verdad

**Espeon** : si pero a que quieres llegar

**Vaporeon** : bien hermana la única que pudo enseñarle a eevee esa técnica eres tu

**Espeon** : p-pero porque dices eso hermana

**Vaporeon** : te conozco bien y se que si de verdad alguien hubiera lastimado a eevee ya estarías en camino a cazarlo sin importar quien fuera pero el hecho de estar aquí me dice que no tienes que buscarlo verdad hermana

**Espeon** :[ llorando muy triste] hermana porque soy la que lastima a eevee siempre primero con ese deseo después al decirle eso a eevee al castigarla y ahora siendo yo la que le causo ese daño

**Vaporeon** : [secando sus lagrimas] no lo se pero de algo estoy segura y es que jamás lo haz hecho con la intención de herirla o causarle algún daño por ello estoy aquí siempre hemos discutido eso verdad por ello solo te pediré esto y es que olvides el pasado y nos centremos en el presente se perfectamente que a eevee no le gustaría verte triste ni a nosotras tampoco por ello te lo pido hermana

**Espeon** : si esta bien que diría eevee al ver a su hermana llorando no es verdad

**Vulpix** : [ llegando] diría que te preocupas mucho por ella hermana [ viendo a Vaporeon ] puedes dejamos solos un momento

**Vaporeon** : [ alejándose] si esta bien te espero en el cuarto hermana

.

al quedarse solos Vulpix se acerca a Espeon y le da una bofetada a ella

.

**Espeon** : hermano p-porque me pegaste

**Vulpix** :(mirandola seriamennte fue por lo que hiciste hermana

**Espeon** : [dice triste] ya veo es por enseñarle

**Vulpix** :[ interrumpiéndola y dejando caer unas unas lagrimas] no eso fue por tratar de quitarte la vida

**Espeon** : p-pero como lo sabes fue Celebi verdad

**Vulpix** : no solo le pregunte al templo y me dejo ver lo que paso

**Espeon** : p-pero yo

**Vulpix** : no hermana esta vez si estoy muy enojado contigo si, haz cometido errores al educar a eevee esta bien no eres perfecta pero ni eevee ni yo te hemos reclamado nada verdad por ello te voy a mostrar esto [trasformándose en latios]

**Latios** : bien quiero que veas esto y así entenderás lo que hiciste por eevee

.

así Vulpix le muestra cuando Espeon llego esa noche después de castigar a eevee con Latias y Vulpix y después también como ella le mostró a Latias lo que habían hecho y también como se dejo Espeon la cicatriz para ir con ellos también como eevee le dijo a Espeon que siempre había creído en ella en eevee a pesar de todo y estaba agradecida por ello

.

**Latios** : bien hermana como vez no solo eevee a sufrido tu lo haz hecho también y eevee y yo lo sabemos por ello te pediré nunca volver a hacer eso

**Espeon** : hermano gracias [llorando muy triste]

**Vulpix** : [abrazándola]hermana no llores es natural que me preocupe por todas ustedes además de no ser por eevee no las tendría a ustedes no lo crees hermana

**Espeon** : si es verdad

**Vulpix** :bien límpiate las lagrimas y ve a descansar pues debes entrenar a aivee y no quiero verte cansada

**Espeon** : d-de verdad deseas que yo la entrene

**Vulpix** : si eso dijo eevee y estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana

**Espeon** : bien hermano me iré a dormir

**Vulpix** :[caminando al templo voltea le dice] si en verdad ni aivee ni eevee no pudieron tener unas hermanas mejores que ustedes

.

al día siguiente

.

**Shaymin** : [saliendo del brazalete] mmm que bien dormí

**Aivee** : eevee podemos jugar

**Shaymin** : p-pero yo no se como

**Aivee** :[ empezando a correr ] solo trata de atraparme

**Shaymin** : bien lo haré [corriendo detrás de ella]

.

mientras juegan todos se sorprenden al ver a eevee jugar alegremente

.

**Pikachu** : perecen 2 niñas pequeñas

**Celebi** : si es verdad pero es agradable ver así a eevee de hecho se ve mas feliz que nunca no lo crees hermano

**Vulpix** : si ya lo creo y esta bien después de todo eevee estuvo mucho tiempo ausente y es justo que se divierta un poco

**Gardevoir** : bien el desayuno esta listo

**Todos** : gracias Gardevoir eres muy amable

**Gardevoir** : no se preocupen espero que les guste

**Vulpix** : bien aivee eevee vamos a desayunar

**Aivee** y **Eevee** : si esta bien [ corriendo a donde esta Vulpix]

.

después de desayunar Vulpix les dice

.

**Vulpix** : bien hermana esto lo decidimos ayer iremos al templo de Lugia

**Shaymin** : si esta bien pero como iremos

**Vulpix** : hay 3 formas una es que nos lleve Celebi con la tele trasportación otra es que tu los lleves y la ultima es que los lleve yo

**Shaymin** : p-pero como lo harías hermano

**Vulpix** : es verdad no me haz visto hacerlo bien ve esto [ trasformándose en Latios]

**Shaymin** : [ sorprendida] e-eres Latios

**Latios** : si y no solo eso madre dile lo demás

**Latias** : hola hija estuve muy triste de no verte

**Shaymin** : madre que alegría

**Latias** : bien como sabes tu hermano es el guardián de este templo y quiero que lo obedezcas hija

**Shaymin** : si madre lo haré

**Latios** : bien hermana desde hoy yo los llevare y deseo que me acompañes así Celebi podrá guiarnos estas de acuerdo hermana

**Shaymin** : si esta bien

**Latios** : entonces iremos al templo de Lugia bien en la gema no cabemos todos por lo que algunos de nosotros deberán esperar en el  
templo

**Espeon** : bien yo me quedare

**Latios** : no hermana quienes se quedaran serán Pikachu Flareon Glaceon Leafeon y Jolteon

**Pikachu** : p-pero porque debo quedarme

**Charmander** : lo siento pero debes limpiar el templo

**Pikachu** : p-pero

**Charmander** : lo siento pero tu quedaste y recuerda que de no hacerlo lo harás todo el mes fue lo acordado

**Pikachu** :(suspira y dice) ok me quedare

**Charmander** : bien nosotros nos iremos bien entren al brazalete los que van a ir es decir Espeon, Vaporeon, Gardevoir Aivee Shinx Celebi y Charmander

**Ellos** : si esta bien (Entrando al brazalete)

**Charmander** : Flareon deseo pedirte un favor

**Flareon** : si cual

**Charmander** : deseo pedirte que me digas como trabajo Pikachu al regresar ok

**Flareon** : p-pero porque

**Charmander** : bien Pikachu apostó algo y pedio por ello debe hacerlo si no lo hace bien limpiara el templo por un mes

**Flareon** : bien lo haré

**Latios** : ok en marcha

.

de ese modo se dirigen al templo de Lugia mientras vuelan Vulpix y eevee platican

.

**Latios** : realmente es divertido volar hermana

**Shaymin** : si ya extrañaba sentir la brisa en mi cara

**Latios** : bien hermana volare a tu ritmo si te sientes cansada o débil te subirás mi espalda esta claro hermana

**Shaymin** : si esta bien

.

mientras vuelan todos platican del templo de Lugia

.

**Vaporeon** : es verdad que en ese templo eevee despertó nuestro poder

**Shinx** : si eevee, Vulpix y pikachu tuvieron que pasar una prueba y era enfrentarse a Flareon, a articuno y tal vez la mas difícil fue contra ustedes (señalando a Vaporeon y Espeon)

**Vaporeon** y Espeon : c-contra nosotras

**Shinx** : si en realidad eran todos ilusiones y sus dobles le dijeron a eevee que regresara dejando el orbe y así seria una eevee feliz como todos querían entonces Vulpix le dijo algo muy extraño que la verdadera Espeon y Vaporeon jamás le dirían eso que nadie le reprocharía nada y que era su decisión

**Espeon** : d-de verdad nuestro hermano le dijo eso y que paso

**Shinx** : lo mas lógico eevee vio la verdad y decidió tomar el orbe bueno eso fue lo que mi madre me contó

**Aivee** : que fuerte es eevee

**Shinx** : si y por eso quiero ayudarla

**Gardevoir** : ya veo Vulpix ya me había contado algo

**Celebi** : si lo se mi hermano me dijo algo y de verdad me alegra que nos ayudes

.

mientras eevee y Vulpix hablan con Latias

.

**Latias** : es curioso regresar a ese templo no hijos

**Latios** : si es verdad esa vez fue muy difícil

**Shaymin** : si y en realidad de no ser por ti hermano no lo hubiera conseguido

**Latios** : no yo estoy seguro de que tu lo hubieras conseguido

**Shaymin** :(conmovida) de verdad lo crees

**Latios** : si no por algo eres mi hermana verdad de la cual estoy muy orgulloso de tener

**Shaymin** : hermano gracias

**Latias** : bien esta anocheciendo deben buscar un claro y de verdad estoy muy orgullosa de los 2

**Shaymin** : gracias madre

.

al descender Vulpix le pide a Charmander que prepare algo para eevee pues ella debe comer antes de regresar al brazalete así al desaparecer eevee aivee se siente triste por eevee

.

**Aivee** : hermana buenas noches

.

mientras en el templo pikachu esta terminando de limpiar y dice

.

**Pikachu** : en verdad es muy difícil me duele mi cola [ sentándose a verla ]

**Flareon** : [llegando] realmente debes hacer eso

**Pikachu** : [dice sorprendido] d-de que hablas Flareon

**Flareon** : de limpiar usando solo tu cola para barrer no creo que ella pueda soportar un día mas así no lo crees

**Pikachu** : si pero no puedo hacer otra cosa es lo que prometí

**Flareon** : bien pero no crees que es exagerado

**Pikachu** : no yo lo prometí y no puedo echarme para atrás

**Flareon** : [suspira y dice]bien entonces te ayudare ven conmigo

**Pikachu** : p-pero a donde

**Flareon** : solo sígueme

**Pikachu** : si esta bien

.

Flareon lleva a pikachu con Leafeon y dice

.

**Flareon** : hermana necesito pedirte un favor

**Leafeon** : bien dime de que se trata

**Flareon** : es pikachu debe limpiar el templo pero por algún motivo que no me ha dicho [mirándolo inquisitivamente] debe de hacerlo usando su cola ahora bien el tallar el piso le dejo la piel muy irritada y debe hacerlo toda la semana por ello deseo que uses la aromaterapia en el y así hacer que se recupere

**Leafeon** : bien pero primero quiero saber porque haces esto de lo contrario no lo haré de acuerdo pikachu

**Pikachu** : si esta bien Charmander no me dijo que fuera un secreto

.

de este modo pikachu les dice lo que apostó y el resultado en el templo al terminar Leafeon y Flareon lo miran muy seriamente

.

**Flareon** : realmente eso es muy cruel porque mi hermano no dijo nada

**Leafeon** : si yo estoy de acuerdo si lo logro porque el castigo

**Pikachu** : bien Charmander me dijo que al ver todo lo que hice solo seria esta semana y no el mes

**Leafeon** : aun así me parece injusto bien pon tu cola te curare

.

así Leafeon cura a pikachu y le dice

.

**Leafeon** : bien vendrás todos los días y te curare de ese modo podrás hacerlo ok

**Pikachu** : d-de verdad

**Leafeon** : si y no solo eso te ayudaremos a limpiar el templo

**Pikachu** : p-pero

**Flareon** : bien Charmander te dijo que lo limpiaras mas no te dijo que no te ayudáramos verdad

**Pikachu** : si es verdad

**Flareon** : bien descansa te ayudaremos mañana


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 31 EL TEMPLO DE LUGIA Y UNA PRUEBA DIFICIL**

**.**

2 días después llegan al templo de Lugia al llegar Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix** : ok debemos ver al guardián

**Vaporeon** : y que guardián es

**Vulpix** : es verdad esa vez solo vimos a Lugia

**Celebi** : si y además al regresar con eevee no vimos a nadie cuidando este templo

**Skitty** : [ saliendo] realmente no

**Vulpix** : tu eres la guardiana de este templo verdad Skitty

**Skitty** : si así es que los trae a este templo

**Vulpix** : pues veras debemos ir ala isla de las sombras pero se nos dijo que necesitamos una fracción de la energía de los guardianes de los templos para poder entrar a esa isla por ello te pido que nos ayudes

**Skitty** :[meditando] y que me darás a cambio

**Vulpix** : d-dar a cambio n-no lo se

**Skitty** : [dando la vuelta y entrando al templo] ya veo entonces me iré

**Vulpix** : e-espera por favor que quieres a cambio

**Skitty** : mmm realmente deseas ir a esa isla verdad

**Vulpix** : en realidad no pero mi hermana y mis amigos desean salvar a varios pokemon que fueron llevados allí injustamente

**Skitty** : ya veo pero quien desea salvarlos tu o ellos

**Vulpix** : todos de no ser por ellos yo estaría atrapado en la técnica de Darkrai

**Skitty** :(viendolos con sorpresa) Darkrai eso significa que esa eevee es

**Shaymin** : no soy yo

**Skitty** :(muy seria) Shaymin no te metas esa eevee vino no hace mucho

**Shaymin** : en realidad fui yo (regresando a su forrma de eevee)

**Skitty** : p-pero como tu eres eevee p pero y ella [ señalando a aivee]

**Eevee** : ella es mi hermana aivee

**Skitty** : aivee p pero ella

**Eevee** : bien podrás ayudarnos

**Skitty** : mmm esto lo cambia todo y porque te ayudaría eevee

**Eevee** : mira deseo salvarlos a todos esto antes de que mi hermana Lili logre reunir las tabletas de Arceus

**Skitty** : bien te ayudare mas deseo pedirte algo

**Eevee** : si que es

**Skitty** : bien para darte mi poder deben pasar una vez mas la prueba del templo

**Eevee** : p-pero

**Skitty** : lo siento eevee pero recordaras que Lugia les dijo como trabaja el templo

**Eevee** :(suspira y dice) si es verdad

**Skitty** : bien lo harán con una pequeña diferencia

**Todos** : y cual es

**Skitty** : pues verán varios de ustedes ya han venido a este templo 2 son guardianes y 2 ya fueron por ello solo podrán entrar y hacer la prueba aquellos que jamás hayan entrado o usado el orbe

**Gardevoir** , vaporeon , espeon, shinx y aivee : bien seriamos nosotros

**Skitty** : e-espera esa eevee ya ha venido no es verdad (señalando a aivee)

**Aivee** : no nunca he estado en este templo

**Skitty** :(mirandola a los ojos) ya veo en verdad no mientes bien solo 3 podrán entrar bien quien desea entrar

**Vaporeon** : yo iré hermano

**Espeon** : también yo

**Shinx** : yo también iré

**Celebi** : Shinx no hijo

**Shinx** : madre déjame entrar desde que los he acompañado no he podido ayudar mucho y de verdad deseo salvar a todos al igual que eevee

**Celebi** : s-si pero

**Shinx** :(alzando la voz serio) madre entiende en verdad deseo hacerlo no solo por eevee sino por mi mismo deseo demostrar que yo también puedo lograrlo como lo hizo eevee esa vez

**Celebi** : [con voz de derrota] bien pero se cuidadoso ok

**Shinx** : si madre lo seré [entrando al templo]

**Celebi** : [con telepatía] Vaporeon cuídalo por favor

**Espeon** : [asintiendo]

.

al entrar al templo una luz los rodea y al desaparecer ven todos que están solos

.

**Vaporeon** : bien debo avanzar

.

**Las 6 hermanas** : no te dejaremos hermana

**Vaporeon** : p-pero como

.

mientras en otro lugar

.

**Espeon** : donde estarán todos

**Celebi** : ese es el menor de tus problemas no lo crees

**Espeon** : Celebi

**Celebi** : bien terminare lo que no quise hacer en el templo

**Espeon** : a que te refieres

**Celebi** : bien te matare y todos pensaran que fue por la prueba del templo

**Espeon** : inténtalo

**Celebi** : no estoy sola verdad hermana

**Umbreon** : si es verdad es tiempo de ajustar cuentas hermana

**Espeon** : (con miedo) Umbreon tu

.

mientras con Vaporeon esta esquiva los ataques de sus hermanas

.

**Leafeon** : [usando hojas mágicas] no podrás hacerlo por siempre hermana

**Vaporeon** : hermanas por favor no deseo lastimarlas

**Flareon** : mentirosa [usando fire blast]

**Vaporeon** : de que hablas

**Glaceon** : bien decidiste ocultarnos lo que hizo Espeon verdad

**Vaporeon** : hermanas yo no (llorando)

**Jolteon** : si a pesar de lo que le hizo a nuestra hermana decidiste callarlo verdad [usando trueno]

**Vaporeon** : [recibiendo el ataque y cayendo] arrrg no hermana detente

**Glaceon** : no eres tan culpable como Espeon y lo pagaras

**Jolteon** : si yo estoy de acuerdo bien remátala hermana

**Umbreon** : si lo haré pero antes deseo saber una cosa Vaporeon

**Vaporeon** : que cosa

.

mientras con Espeon

.

**Espeon** : [en el suelo lastimada] n-no puedo mas

**Celebi** : realmente eres muy débil sal de este templo con la cola entre las patas y nunca regreses

**Umbreon** : si realmente estoy decepcionada de ti hermana

**Espeon** : d-de que hablas

**Umbreon** : realmente hubiera sido mejor que saltaras del templo pues ya no eres la 5° hermana solo eres un recuerdo de ella

**Espeon** :(muy triste) hermana no digas eso

**Celebi** : si yo estoy de acuerdo en verdad estoy arrepentida de haberte salvado

.

en eso el cuarto desaparece y Espeon ve la casa de sus hermanas y ella esta en el borde de la montaña

.

**Umbreon** : bien salta si deseas morir ya que esta vez ya nadie te salvara hermana

**Espeon** : hermana p-pero

**Celebi** : bien en verdad eres una cobarde si lo deseas te arrojare yo no hay gran diferencia

.

Celebi hace levitar a Espeon dejándola en el vació

.

**Umbreon** : bien hermana deseas que les diga algo a nuestras hermanas

.

en eso en la mente de Espeon

.

Eevee y Aivee: hermana no te rindas aivee y yo creemos en ti

.

**Espeon** : eevee, aivee

**Celebi** : bien entonces adiós

**Espeon** cae mas usa su poder y regresa al borde de la montaña

**Umbreon** : bien entonces te matare

**Espeon** :[ riendo] no podrás hacerlo he visto la verdad mientras eevee y aivee crean en mi podré superarlo todo pues soy la 5° hermana ahora sal de mi camino o te castigare como jamás lo he hecho Umbreon

**Umbreon:[** asustada] p-pero hermana

**Espeon** : he dicho que salgan de mi camino y saben bien que no estoy bromeando

**Celebi** : y crees que yo voy a obedecerte

**Espeon** : si estoy segura porque si no eevee y aivee estarán molestas contigo y es lo que menos deseas no es verdad

**Celebi** : p-pero yo

**Espeon** : bien solo te diré esto tal vez hayas adoptado a eevee como hermana pero en realidad no lo eres yo soy su hermana y la cuidare por siempre te ha quedado claro Celebi

.

mientras con Vaporeon

.

**Vaporeon** : bien que quieres saber

**Umbreon** : porque no les dijiste nada de lo hizo

**Vaporeon** : es fácil es mi hermana la cual ha sufrido igual que eevee por ello si debo morir será creyendo en eevee, Espeon y mis hermanas

.

en eso el cuarto desaparece y ven a Shinx junto al orbe y este les dice

.

**Shinx** : están bien escuche gritar a alguien y me preocupe

**Umbreon** : si estoy bien y tu hermana

**Espeon** : si en verdad es muy dura la prueba [en su mente dice gracias hermanas en verdad no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes]

**Shinx** : bien hemos llegado al orbe y ahora que hacemos

.

en eso aparecen otra Vaporeon y Espeon y les dicen

.

**Vaporeon** 1: bien lo lograron

**Espeon** : u-ustedes son

**Espeon1:** si somos ustedes o mas bien el recuerdo que se quedo al venir eevee

**Vaporeon** : explícanos por favor

**Vaporeon** 1: bien al venir eevee la primera vez el templo tomo la imagen de ustedes para probar a eevee y además de eso copio los recuerdos de todas para que eevee creyera que eran ustedes

**Espeon** : entiendo y que desean de nosotras

**Vaporeon** 1: pues veras al despertar su poder estos recuerdos se quedaron aquí y sabemos que no pueden recordar todo lo de eevee verdad

**Espeon** : si es verdad

**Espeon** 1: pues bien al pasar la prueba les daremos 2 opciones podemos recuperar sus recuerdos de eevee o podemos darles el poder del templo que buscan

**Espeon** y **Vaporeon:** e-es decir

**Vaporeon1:** si solo les daremos una cosa decidan entonces

.

Espeon y Vaporeon meditan y dicen

.

**Espeon** : bien ya tomamos una decisión

**Vaporeon** 1: y cual es

**Espeon** : bien deseamos tener el poder del templo

**Espeon** 1: e-están seguras

**Vaporeon** : si nuestra hermana lo a dado todo por esto y no podemos por un capricho nuestro que eevee no lo logre

**Vaporeon** 1: bien que así sea

.

afuera el collar de eevee brilla

.

**Espeon** y **Vaporeon:** [dicen tristes] bien debemos irnos

**Espeon** y **Vaporeon1:** esperen debemos darles algo apareciendo una gema

**Espeon** : q que es esto

**Vaporeon** 1: son sus recuerdos de eevee

**Espeon** y Vaporeon : p-pero por que

**Vaporeon** 1: bien Shinx ya había pedido el poder del templo y en realidad esta fue la prueba del templo para ustedes

**Espeon** y **Vaporeon** :[ viendo a Shinx y abrazándolo dicen] gracias Shinx

**Shinx** : no hay problema y perdónenme por no decirles pero me pidieron no interferir en esto

.

al salir todos los ven y dicen

**Shaymin** : hermanas lo lograron

**Espeon** y **Vaporeon** : no, Shinx lo logro realmente nosotras no lo hubiéramos conseguido

**Shaymin** : Shinx gracias

**Shinx** : por favor me están avergonzando y no hice gran cosa

**Gardevoir** : [viendo a Vaporeon] y esa gema para que es

**Vaporeon** : bien es un regalo del templo para nosotras 6

**Todos** : y que es

**Espeon** : son nuestros recuerdos con eevee al viajar en el collar

**Todos** : d-de verdad

**Espeon** y **Vaporeon** : si

**Shaymin** : bien debemos irnos

**Skitty** : eevee si necesitas mi ayuda ven al templo y te ayudare

**Shaymin** : gracias Skitty


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32 EL SECRETO DE AIVEE EL REGRESO AL TEMPLO DE LOS 7 COLORES LA TABLETA DE VUELO Y LILI**

**.**

eevee y Vulpix parten al ultimo templo pero este esta muy lejos por lo que Celebi sugiere tele trasportarse allá y hacerlo al estar dormida eevee

.

al llegar ya es de día y ven salir a eevee

.

**Eevee7** : bien a pasado mucho tiempo no es verdad Vulpix

**Vulpix** : eevee eres tu

**Eevee7** : no en realidad es mas probable que Vaporeon y Espeon sepan quien soy verdad

**Vaporeon** : hermana eres tu verdad

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Espeon** : esta eevee es la 7° hermana antes de ser Umbreon verdad

**Eevee7** : si es verdad

**Espeon** : hermana yo

**Eevee7** :[viendo a Espeon] no te preocupes eevee y yo ya vivimos eso y no fue tu culpa al contrario eso me demostró cuanto te importaba y debo ser yo quien les pida una disculpa en especial a ti

**Espeon** :(dice llorando) no hermana no es necesario

**Eevee7** : aun así lo haré bien gracias hermana tu siempre creíste en mi a pesar de lo mala que fui con ustedes y eso jamás podré pagarte y a mis otras hermanas díganles que en verdad sufrí al verlas morir y en verdad deseo que puedan perdonarme por todo lo que hice y Vulpix en verdad lamento haberte hecho eso y el ver que ahora estas cuidando de mi con tal esmero es algo que no podré pagarte por ello solo te diré esto gracias en verdad no merezco un hermano tan bueno y les pido a todas que lo cuiden siempre

**Espeon** : hermana gracias yo se que todas nosotras no te guardamos rencor ni nada parecido y de ser necesario lo volveríamos a hacer para salvarte

**Vulpix** : y eevee no digas eso yo decidí cuidar de eevee y aivee porque en verdad las quiero como también quiero a nuestras hermanas

**Eevee7** : bien se a lo que vienen [viendo a aivee]

**Shaymin:** p-pero como lo sabes

**Eevee7:** soy parte de los recuerdos de eevee y aivee ahora aunque aivee no los a despertado aun

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres

**Eevee7:** bien no les extraña el parecido de aivee conmigo

**Vaporeon** : es verdad ella es idéntica a ti al ser pequeña

**Eevee7** : si y esto se debe a que aivee se a convertido en mi es decir cuando era una eevee pequeña

**Aivee** : p-pero y yo

**Eevee7** : bien te lo diré al dividirse aivee quedo con mi personalidad de niña mientras que tu tienes mis recuerdos mas las 2 son la misma 7° hermana

**Aivee:** es decir que yo soy tu verdad

**Eevee7** : si aivee pero eso no es todo además tienes un regalo muy especial el cual te ayudara en el futuro

**Aivee:** y cual es

**Eevee7** : al llegar el momento lo sabrás bien te daré el poder del templo que vinieron a buscar

.

en eso el collar de aivee brilla

.

**Eevee7** :bien debo regresar al templo si necesitan ayuda regresen conmigo y los ayudare y aivee

**Aivee:** si dime

**Eevee7** : cuida a nuestras hermanas lo harás por mi

**Aivee:** claro no te preocupes

**Eevee7** : ok regresen al templo de Latias Mew los espera y tiene buenas noticias

**Vulpix** : bien nos iremos y gracias por todo

**Eevee7** : no gracias a ti por cuidar a mis hermanas y a mi [desapareciendo]

.

así Celebi espera al anochecer para tele transportarse al templo de Latias al llegar ven a Mew el cual les dice

.

**Mew** : bien los esperaba deben ir al mar del norte allí esta una tableta

**Vulpix** : si esta bien iremos

**Mew** :de acuerdo seguiré buscando las demás tabletas [desapareciendo]

**Espeon** : ok es tiempo hermanas [llamando a todas]

.

al llegar Espeon les dice lo que paso en el templo y el regalo de este

.

**Flareon** : en verdad tendremos nuestros recuerdos hermana

**Espeon** : si eso fue lo que el templo dijo

.

al tocar todas la gema estas brillan y empiezan a recordar como ayudaron a eevee, cuando Jolteon salvo a eevee, la lucha de Flareon con Vulpix, cuando Vaporeon hablo con Latias y Vulpix, cuando castigaron a eevee, la lucha en el templo de Darkrai y como revivieron al terminar todas están felices de recordar a eevee de nuevo

.

**Vaporeon** :(muy seria) bien saben que debemos hacer verdad hermanas

**Todas** : si lo sabemos

**Vaporeon** : hermano deseo hablar contigo a solas

**Vulpix** : bien hermana [alejándose de todos ]

.

al estar solos Vaporeon le dice a Vulpix

.

**Vaporeon** : bien hermano hemos tomado una decisión muy importante

**Vulpix** : y cual es

**Vaporeon** : se muy bien que estas preocupado por la otra eevee Lili verdad

**Vulpix** : si pero a que viene eso

**Vaporeon** : pues veras nosotras decidimos que al volver a encontrarla estando nosotras la mataremos

**Vulpix** : bien hermanas pero olvidan algo

**Vaporeon** : que cosa

**Vulpix** : no lo permitirá eevee

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres hermano (dice sorprendida)

**Vulpix** : bien esa eevee es la hermana mayor de eevee

**Vaporeon** : s-su hermana p pero como la madre de eevee solo tuvo a nuestra hermana

**Vulpix** : bien te contare lo que eevee nos dijo

.

de este modo Vulpix le dice a Vaporeon como encontró la madre de eevee a Lili y lo que paso años después al terminar Vaporeon esta callada

.

**Vaporeon** : entonces que haremos

**Vulpix** : no te preocupes ya tenemos un plan al llegar ese momento

**Vaporeon** : hermano

.

mientras pikachu esta con Leafeon y Flareon

.

**Leafeon** : [curándolo]ok pikachu no te muevas

**Pikachu** : gracias no creo poder lograrlo sin ustedes

**Leafeon** : no te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ok ya termine esta como nueva

**Flareon** : bien es tiempo debemos ir con mi hermano

**Leafeon** : si estoy de acuerdo vamos pikachu

**Pikachu** : p-pero

**Flareon** : entiendo ok iremos nosotras y hablaremos con el

.

al llegar ven a Vulpix y a Vaporeon

.

**Flareon** : hermano debemos hablar contigo seriamente

**Vulpix** : pasa algo hermanas

**Leafeon** : bien hablemos a solas

**Vaporeon** : bien yo iré a ver a aivee

.

al quedarse a solas los 3 hablan

.

**Flareon** :(muy seria) bien hermano que es lo que pasa contigo

**Vulpix** :d-de que hablan

**Leafeon** : sabes a que nos referimos porque hiciste que pikachu se humille así

**Vulpix** : ya veo el les dijo verdad

**Flareon** : no fue necesario lo hemos visto estos días limpiando el templo solo con su cola y decidimos ayudarlo así mi hermana lo a estado curando pero en lugar de desistir pikachu continuo limpiando el templo ahora bien el que seas un guardián de templo no te da el derecho de humillar a otros o de verdad te agrada ver humillarse así a pikachu hermano

**Vulpix** : [viéndolas muy serio] para empezar les diré que pikachu hizo la apuesta con Charmander, después yo no estuve de acuerdo con eso pero pensé que así vería lo que mi hermana a sufrido por todos nosotros y valorara mas lo que hace eevee y para terminar le iba a decir a pikachu que ya no continuara haciéndolo mas al decirme esto lo dejare un día mas pues ustedes no tienen derecho de decirme eso y así pensaran mas en las acciones de los demás ok bien debo irme y de verdad lo siento hermanas pero una cosa es que el haya tomado una decisión y otra que crean que a mi me agrada humillarlo

.

al alejarse Latias habla con Vulpix

.

**Latias** : así que no estuviste de acuerdo verdad hijo

**Vulpix** : m-madre

**Latias** : [muy seria]bien iras con pikachu y tus hermanas te disculparas y mañana tu limpiaras el templo con la forma de pikachu del mismo modo que el lo a hecho esta claro hijo

**Vulpix** : p-pero madre y yo

**Latias** : [muy seria] bien no te pienso perdonar si no lo haces y de verdad tus hermanas están en lo cierto y recuerda una cosa y esto también lo sabe eevee eres mi hijo y un guardián de templo y vas a comportarte como se espera del hijo de Latias y como se espera del primer Ninetales te ha quedado claro hijo

**Vulpix** : si madre lo haré

**Latias** : en verdad lo siento pero no puedes tratar a los demás así eevee y yo aprendimos eso de una manera mas cruda que tu hijo por ello no deseo que hagas lo mismo que hicimos nosotras

**Vulpix** : d-de que hablas madre

**Latias** : bien te mostrare eso

Latias le muestra como trato a la madre de eevee al llegar al templo lo que hizo Latios por ella así como cuando fue Celebi a matar a  
la madre de eevee

**Vulpix** : es decir que tu y Celebi

Latias : si hijo yo fui en cierto tiempo muy mala con ella pero ella se gano mi aprecio por su forma de ser y después se convirtió en mi mejor alumna por ello se mejor que nadie que no se puede tratar a nadie así

**Vulpix** :entiendo y gracias por decirme eso

.

así Vulpix se dirige con pikachu y sus hermanas y les dice

.

**Vulpix** :(mirando al piso) bien deseo disculparme de lo que les dije y pikachu mañana yo limpiare el templo del mismo modo como tu lo hiciste

**Pikachu** : p pero amigo

**Vulpix** :(dice triste) no en realidad deseaba ver que alguien entendiera lo que mi hermana a sufrido y al hacer tu esa apuesta en verdad creí que hacia lo correcto mas fui un tonto pues has estado con eevee ayudándola al estar yo atrapado y jamás pude ver como te haz preocupado por ella y hermanas

**Leafeon** y **Flareon** : si hermano

**Vulpix** : gracias por decirme eso y si ven que vuelvo a equivocarme no duden en decírmelo por favor hermanas

**Leafeon** : si hermano y de verdad nos alegra que seas el mismo hermano que queremos

**Vulpix** : bien debo hablar con aivee

**Pikachu** : Vulpix amigo

**Vulpix** : si que pasa

**Pikachu** : bien mañana lo haremos los 2

**Vulpix** : p-pero pikachu porque ya no es necesario que lo hagas

**Pikachu** : lo se pero somos amigos no es verdad

**Vulpix** : si así es pero

**Pikachu** : no, tienes razón en una cosa tal vez no hemos valorado tanto a eevee y también en el templo vi lo difícil que es que nos quieran ayudar por ello te entiendo además una cola lastimada no se compara al hecho de haber visto a eevee herida o a cualquiera de ustedes pues como Shinx les dijo los considero mi familia y si por tenerlos a salvo fuera necesario limpiar así el templo lo haría toda  
la vida

**Vulpix** : pikachu gracias eres un gran amigo

**Pikachu** : no yo debo estarles agradecido ustedes jamás me han tratado del modo que lo hacían en mi aldea y por ello pude creer en la amistad y lo mas importante ustedes siempre se han preocupado por mi

.

al salir Vulpix se dirige con Vaporeon y aivee

.

**Vaporeon** : vamos hermana no puedes alcanzarme

**Aivee** : si pero eres muy rápida hermana

**Vaporeon** : [pensando] en verdad es igual que ella

**Vulpix** : bien debo hablar con aivee hermana

**Vaporeon** : si yo debo descansar un poco

**Vulpix** : hermana quédate esto les interesa también

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres con eso

**Vulpix** : ok les diré aivee mañana iremos muy lejos

**Aivee** : iré con ustedes verdad hermano

**Vulpix** : si así es y ese es el problema

**Aivee** :(con sorpresa) problema

**Vulpix** : bien hay algo que debes de saber y es muy importante

**Aivee** : y que es

.

de ese modo Vulpix le dice de Lili y de cómo a lastimado a eevee al terminar aivee esta muy asustada

.

**Aivee** :(triste) hermano y porque me dices esto

**Vulpix** :pues veras como te dije eres mi hermana y te protegeré pero al ir por cualquier tableta lo mejor será que te quedes en el brazalete de ese modo todos estaremos mas tranquilos de tu seguridad lo entiendes hermana

**Aivee** : Ya veo pero hermano

**Vulpix** : no te preocupes no estarás sola [regresando al templo]

.

al día siguiente parten al mar del norte y el grupo lo conforman pikachu Jolteon Leafeon Vaporeon Celebi Vulpix eevee y aivee Latias le dice a Vulpix que pospondrá su castigo hasta después de regresar al templo pues la prioridad son las tabletas de este modo viajan al mar mas no pueden tele transportarse por no conocer el lugar después de varios días llegan al mar y Vulpix dice en su mente

.

**Latios** : bien como la encontrare en un mar tan grande

**Latias** : no te preocupes hijo yo te ayudare

**Latios** : p-pero como madre

**Latias** : bien mi hermano y yo además de volar podemos sumergirnos en el agua además Vaporeon te podrá ayudar dado que es su  
elemento no es verdad hijo

**Latios** : es verdad bien al bajar le diré

de ese modo al llegar a una isla desierta Vulpix le explica a Vaporeon que hacer después Vulpix y Vaporeon entran al agua Vulpix se siente un poco débil y Latias le dice que es dado que el es un tipo fuego y al trasformarse no desaparece del todo su debilidad elemental por ello lo mejor era mejor ir con Vaporeon eevee esta triste de no ir con ellos mas Latias le dice que esto lo hacen dado que aun esta débil y pronto oscurecerá

.

mientras en la isla

.

**Shaymin** : espero que estén bien

**Pikachu** : eevee no te preocupes ellos están bien no al fin y al cabo son la 6° hermana y el primer Ninetales no es verdad eevee

**Shaymin** : si tienes razón

.

2 horas después salen y Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix** : la encontramos hermana

**Shaymin** : de verdad hermanos

**Vulpix** : si no lo hubiera logrado sin nuestra hermana

**Vaporeon** :(apenada) hermano no fue para tanto

**Shaymin** : y como la encontraron

**Vulpix** : fue muy fácil para ella preguntar si algo había caído recientemente y algunos pokemon recordaron ver una especie de tableta la cual cayo y estaba enterada en una zona muy profunda

**Shaymin** : ya veo y por ello tardaron tanto verdad

**Vulpix** : si no es fácil llegar allí verdad

**Lili** : [sobre Pidgeot] vaya veo que me ahorraron el trabajo de encontrarla bien denmela ahora eevee

**Shaymin** : no nunca lo haré hermano damela

**Vulpix** le da la tableta mas no pasa nada

**Shaymin** : porque no esta reaccionando

**Lili** : [saltando a donde esta eevee]bien si eso quieres

**Shaymin** : ya veo pikachu

**Pikachu** : si eevee

**Shaymin** : entren al brazalete y hermano daselo a pikachu y que nos lleve al templo

**Pikachu** : p-pero eevee tu

**Shaymin** :[entrando al brazalete] hazlo rápido

.

así todos entran al brazalete justo cuando cae Lili al acercarse a pikachu le dice

.

**Lili** : bien dame ese brazalete o te matare (trasformandose en flareon)

**Pikachu** : [ retrocediendo] n-no lo haré

**Flareon** : bien entonces te matare y te lo quitare lanzallamas

**Lili** ataca y pikachu desaparece entre las llamas y Lili dice

**Flareon** : bien ya debe estar muerto

.

pero al dejar de lanzar fuego ve que no esta pikachu

.

**Flareon** : p-pero como desapareció


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33 UN AMIGO ENFERMO Y LA DECISIÓN DE AIVEE**

**.**

mientras en el templo

.

**Pikachu** :[Jadeando] un segundo mas y seria pikachu a las brasas

**Shaymin** : pikachu estas bien

**Pikachu** : [Jadeando] si eso creo

**Vulpix** : amigo gracias

**Pikachu** : si no te preoc [desmayándose]

**Todos** : pikachu

**Celebi** : esta herido y muy débil debemos atenderlo

**Leafeon** : hermanas que le paso a pikachu

**Flareon** : [llegando] p-pero que paso

**Vulpix** les dice que paso y lo que decidió eevee para salvarlos mientras lo llevan a su cuarto al terminar Celebi dice

**Celebi** : bien lo curare no se preocupen el estará bien

.

Celebi usa la heal bell en pikachu y este despierta y habla muy débilmente

.

**Pikachu** : C-Celebi

**Celebi** :[ poniéndole un dedo en la boca le dice ] no hables estas muy débil y debes descansar Gardevoir te traerá algo para que comas y después te dormirás ok

**Pikachu** : [pikachu solo asiente]

**Celebi** :[saliendo del cuarto le dice] gracias pikachu en verdad nos salvaste a todos

.

Celebi regresa con todos y les dice

.

**Celebi** : bien pikachu estará varios días en cama

**Vulpix** : esta muy grave

**Celebi** : no pero su cuerpo se debilito como le dijo una vez eevee esa técnica su mayor defecto es el agotamiento y el cuerpo de pikachu esta muy débil y tu sabes porque no hermano

**Vulpix** : no te referirás a

**Celebi** : si al limpiar el templo Leafeon lo estuvo curando diario y eso debilito bastante a pikachu y usar así esa técnica sin experiencia en grandes distancias fue lo que lo dejo tan débil

**Shaymin** : [muy seria] hermano de que esta hablando mi hermana

**Vulpix** : [triste le dice] bien te lo diré después de todo casi todos lo saben

.

Vulpix le dice a eevee lo que hizo la apuesta y el castigo al terminar eevee esta furiosa

.

**Shaymin** : no lo puedo creer de todos eres el que jamás creí capaz de hacer algo así en verdad estoy muy decepcionada de ti hermano

**Vaporeon** : hermana

**Shaymin** : no quiero escuchar nada en su defensa el mismo me dijo que no debía lastimar a mis amigos y resulta que el si puede y no solo eso sino que lo humillo al hacer eso

**Espeon** : hermana escúchame si

**Shaymin** : que me vas a decir que no estuvo mal lo que hizo o que en verdad lo siente no lo creo

**Vaporeon** : [hablando muy seria] eevee vas a escucharnos te guste o no y te callaras hasta que terminemos esta claro

**Shaymin** : p-pero hermana

**Espeon** : lo siento hermana pero lo harás o te callare yo y sabes que lo digo en serio ok

**Shaymin** : esta bien lo haré

**Flareon** : bien para empezar nosotras vimos como trabajo pikachu y lo ayudamos y al regresar nuestro hermano lo confrontamos y el se disculpo con pikachu de corazón y todo quedo en paz

**Leafeon** : además el se a preocupado mucho por ti y aivee al traernos antes y ahora al dejarnos estar con ustedes

**Vaporeon** : y lo mas importante el estaba débil después de hallar la tableta

**Vulpix** : p-pero como lo sabes

**Vaporeon** : hermano lo pude ver eres un pokemon de tipo fuego y el agua te debilita gradualmente mas no te importo y lo hiciste por eevee

**Shaymin** : e es verdad hermano

**Vaporeon** : si de hecho el esta casi tan débil como pikachu pero al estar en el templo eso no es tan evidente no lo crees

**Shaymin** : p-pero porque no me dijiste

**Vulpix** :(dice triste) realmente crees que te diría que no podía protegerte de Lili

**Shaymin** : hermano perdóname no lo sabia

**Vulpix** : [saliendo]no importa debo descansar

.

Vulpix se dirige a su cuarto y al llegar cae desmayado

.

**Celebi** : entrando Vulpix ya esta lista la cena

.

Celebi al verlo sale rápidamente y llama a todos al llegar Celebi les dice lo que paso y eevee se siente muy triste

.

**Shaymin** :[ llorando muy triste] hermano es mi culpa en verdad no he aprendido nada verdad

**Aivee:** hermana

**Shaymin** : hermana por favor déjame sola si

**Aivee:** eevee debes regresar al collar el sol se a puesto

**Shaymin** : no me importa deseo estar con mi hermano

**Aivee:** eevee yo me quedare con el de ese modo las 2 lo cuidaremos esta bien hermana

**Shaymin** :[entrando al collar] gracias hermana

**Aivee:** no es nada en realidad es lo que he hecho verdad

**Shaymin** :(sorprendida) a que te refieres

**Aivee:** bien sabes que soy una inútil y mi mayor logro es ser tu es decir la 7° hermana

**Shaymin** : p-pero aivee

**Aivee:** no eevee eso lo se muy bien soy muy débil y desearía poder ayudar y no ser una simple espectadora

**Shaymin** : hermana eso no es verdad

**Aivee:** dime algo que haya hecho en este tiempo

**Shaymin** : si te lo diré y es que este contigo y no este atrapada aquí

**Aivee:** d de verdad lo dices en serio

**Shaymin** : si eres muy importante para todos y tal vez mas para mi pues eres yo misma no es verdad

**Aivee:** hermana gracias

**Shaymin** : ok debemos cuidarlo

**Aivee:** eevee deseo pedirte algo hermana

**Shaymin** : si te escucho

**Aivee:** deseo que seas tu la que me entrene

**Shaymin** : p pero hermana

**Aivee:** hermana me sentí terrible al ver a Lili y lo peor es que trato de matar a pikachu y no pude hacer nada

**Shaymin** : si lo se yo me sentí igual pero que puedo hacer

**Aivee:** hermana de verdad deseo ayudarte y creo que será lo mejor que me entrenes tu

**Shaymin:** bien lo haré pero no soy tan buena como mis hermanas y ya viste tengo pánico al usar la tele transportación

**Aivee:** eevee eso no es verdad de no pedirle a pikachu usarla y no caer en pánico posiblemente Lili nos hubiera matado no lo crees

**Shaymin** : en verdad lo crees

**Aivee:** si eres muy valiente y por ello yo te ayudare con eso si tu me entrenas

**Shaymin** : esta bien y gracias por animarme

.

mientras todos discuten de lo que paso

.

**Charmander** : dices que la tableta no desapareció al tocarla eevee

**Celebi** : si eso paso

**Shinx** : es extraño no siempre habían desaparecido al tocarlas eevee

**Charmander** : eevee es verdad donde esta la tableta

**Celebi** : esta en el brazalete porque

**Charmander** : no hay tiempo trae a aivee

**Glaceon** : bien yo la traeré

**Celebi** : p-pero porque

**Charmander** : creo que ya se que paso

**Glaceon** llama a aivee y al regresar Charmander le dice a Celebi

**Charmander** : bien Celebi saca la tableta

**Celebi** : si esta bien

.

al aparecer la tableta Charmander le dice a aivee

.

**Charmander** : aivee debes tocar esa tableta

**Aivee** : tocarla

**Charmander** : si hazlo

.

aivee toca la tableta y esta brilla y después ven a Shaymin y a eevee

.

**Shaymin** : p-pero que paso

**Aivee** : p-pero como eevee estaba en el collar

**Charmander** : si es tal y como pensé y eso explica muchas cosas

**Celebi** : a que te refieres con eso

Charbmander : bien les explicare todo empezó al ir al templo de Lugia recuerdan lo que dijo Skitty al ver a aivee no

**Skitty** : Shaymin no te metas esa eevee vino no hace mucho

**Skitty** : p-pero como tu eres eevee p pero y ella [ señalando a aivee]

**Skitty** : e-espera esa eevee ya ha venido no es verdad

**Aivee** : no nunca he estado en este templo

**Skitty** : ya veo en verdad no mientes bien solo 3 podrán entrar

**Charmander** : eso me extraño porque Skitty decía eso aun al ver a eevee y porque no pudo reconocerla al ser Shaymin y porque la tableta no desapareció al tocarla eevee todo eso me extraño pero ahora ya lo he comprendido

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres

**Charmander** : es muy fácil solo aivee puede guardar las tabletas de Arceus pues ella en realidad tiene tu cuerpo eevee y las tabletas reaccionaran con ella

**Shaymin** : ya veo por ello no funciono verdad

**Charmander** : si lo lamento eevee ya que de hoy en adelante aivee deberá ir a buscar las tabletas con nosotros

**Shaymin** : entiendo y porque estoy afuera y no me he debilitado y aivee no se trasformo en Shaymin

**Charmander** : eevee es obvio no ese poder fue solo para ti y al tocar la tableta esta te dio mas resistencia pero solo será en esa forma

**Shaymin** : bien debemos pensar que hacer ahora ya que pikachu y Vulpix están débiles y además como hacer para que Lili no nos encuentre

**Charmander** : ya había pensado en eso por ello llame a aivee de esa forma no podrá rastrear la tableta

.

mientras

.

**Lili** : rayos perdí el rastro de la tableta

**Pidgeot** : a el no le gustara este fracaso verdad

**Lili** : silencio busquemos las demás

**Pidgeot** : bien pero debo informarle al amo

**Lili** : [dice con miedo] en verdad lo harás

**Pidgeot** : lo pensare por el momento debemos irnos


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO 34 NO PUEDO AYUDARTE LA DECISIÓN DE CHIKORITA Y EL SECRETO DE LOS TEMPLOS**

**.**

Al día siguiente Vulpix despierta y ve a aivee y a eevee dormidas en su cuarto

.

**Vulpix** : [levantándose muy débil] hermanas

**Aivee:** que alegría que despertaste hermano

**Shaymin** : [saliendo del cuarto] bien me iré hermano

**Vulpix** : eevee espera hermana

**Shaymin** : no fui muy injusta contigo y de verdad no merezco estar aquí

**Vulpix** :[gritando] basta eevee

**Shaymin** : p-pero yo

**Vulpix** : mira hiciste lo correcto al decirme eso yo lo se pues yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ya que fue mi culpa que pikachu este también en cama débil por ello te pido que te quedes

**Vaporeon** : Hola hermano supuse que ya estarías despierto

**Vulpix** : si bien debo ir a cumplir mis deberes

**Vaporeon** : no hermano esta semana estarás en cama y no te levantaras mas que para comer esta claro

**Vulpix:** p-pero yo

**Vaporeon** : hermano nosotras haremos tus deberes es lo menos al vivir aquí no lo crees

**Vulpix** : bien no tengo opción verdad

**Vaporeon** : no y de verdad lo queremos hacer

**Shaymin** : hermana yo

**Vaporeon** : no eevee deben ir al ultimo templo dado que es cerca podrás ir tu y aivee no hermana los demás nos quedaremos a atender a nuestro hermano y a pikachu

**Shaymin** : bien lo haré

.

de esa forma Celebi, Shinx, eevee y aivee van al templo de Shaymin mientras vuela Celebi habla con eevee

.

**Celebi** : hermana estas bien

**Shaymin** : no del todo me siento mal por mi hermano y pikachu

**Celebi** : si lo se y ahora entiendo lo que le dijiste a pikachu y deseo pedirte perdón hermana

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres con eso

**Celebi** : bien mira al estar tu dormida en el collar yo los llevaba a todos tele trasportándome y esperaba que anocheciera para hacerlo

**Shaymin** : ya veo

**Celebi** : hermana se que fue muy duro para ti pedirle eso a pikachu

**Shaymin** : si al entrar al brazalete estaba muerta de miedo pero era mas mi temor que los hiriera Lili a que pikachu usara eso aun así lo que paso con pikachu fue mi culpa y después me enoje con mi hermano después de hacer eso por mi

**Celebi** : si lo se por ello decidí ir contigo si deseas desahogarte yo te escuchare así que si deseas llorar hazlo hasta que sientas salir esa tristeza de ti

**Shaymin** : llorando gracias hermana

**Celebi** : no es nada hermana

.

mientras Shinx y aivee platican

.

**Aivee** : y como es el templo de Shaymin

**Shinx** : no estoy seguro ya que esa vez eevee entro sola a ese templo bueno también mi madre entro allí

**Aivee** : ya veo bien mi hermana dijo que no es muy lejos

**Shinx** : si pronto llegaremos

.

al llegar son recibidos por chikorita y esta les dice

.

**Chikorita** : eevee Celebi que alegría verlos

**Shaymin** : si hola chikorita

**Chikorita** : eevee que pasa te veo preocupada

**Shaymin** : pasaron muchas cosas y necesito de tu ayuda

**Chikorita** : si te escucho

**Shaymin** : bien debemos ir ala isla de las sombras a rescatar a unos amigos que fueron llevados allí injustamente

**Chikorita** : ya veo y que deseas que haga

**Shaymin** : bien mi madre y Charmander me dijeron que debo pedirles una fracción de su poder para poder llegar allí

**Chikorita** : entiendo eevee pero el problema es que no puedo ayudarte

**Shaymin** : p-pero porque

**Chikorita** : lo siento eevee pero no lo haré pídeme cualquier otra cosa menos eso

**Shaymin** : p-pero amiga

**Chikorita** : no es mi ultima palabra [entrando al templo]

.

eevee entra al templo y ve a chikorita llorando

.

**Chikorita** :(llorando) eevee lo lamento

**Shaymin** : dime porque no puedes ayudarnos

**Chikorita** : eevee lo siento pero yo no puedo

**Shaymin** : puedes por lo menos decirme porque

**Chikorita** : b-bien lo haré pero primero quiero ver a alguien

**Shaymin** : a quien

**Chikorita** : bien quiero ver a Charmander de otro modo no podré decírtelo

**Celebi** : bien yo lo traeré

Celebi se tele transporta al templo y busca a Charmander al encontrarlo le dice

**Celebi** : Charmander Chikorita desea verte

**Charmander** : bien vamos

al llegar Chikorita ve molesta a Charmander y le dice

**Chikorita** : bien tu fuiste el que le dijo eso a eevee verdad

**Charmander** : si así fue

**Chikorita** : y le dijiste todo

**Charmander** : de que hablas

**Chikorita** : bien parece que no lo recuerdas de acuerdo yo se lo diré

**Shaymin** : decirme que

**Chikorita** : un detalle sin importancia que Charmander olvido

**Shaymin** : y cual es

**Chikorita** : bien supongo que los otros guardianes tampoco te dijeron nada

**Shaymin** : decirme que

**Chikorita** : bien al entrar ala isla solo tu podrás salir mas los demás que te acompañen morirán al salir tu de esa isla

**Shaymin** : p-pero porque nadie me dijo nada

**Chikorita** : eevee es obvio todos desean que sufras por nuestros amos no lo crees y al ver a Charmander de alguna manera hicieron que el olvidara eso

**Charmander** : q-quieres decir que

**Chikorita** : si de no haberte dicho estoy segura que hubieras llevado a todos allí sin saber el peligro

**Shaymin** : quieres decir que no podré salvarlos

**Chikorita** : no eevee y de verdad lo lamento si fueras aun una guardiana tendrías una oportunidad pero a menos que los otros guardianes acepten que puedas sacarlos es imposible

**Shaymin** : ya veo y si fuera con otro guardián

**Chikorita** : no serviría, la energía que obtuviste se te dio a ti y a nadie mas por ello no serviría en Charmander o en mi

**Shaymin** : ya veo bien

**Aivee** :[saliendo] hermana no te rindas

**Chikorita** : p-pero quien es ella y porque tiene tu energía eevee

**Shaymin** : bien como te dije pasaron muchas cosas

**Chikorita** : ok te escucho

.

así eevee le cuenta todo lo que paso y como apareció aivee y como quedo atrapada en el collar y como pudieron recuperar sus recuerdos sus hermanas y lo que paso con la tableta de Arceus y como su hermano es el nuevo guardián del templo

.

**Chikorita** : ya veo así que eso paso

**Shaymin** : si bien me iré y gracias por decírmelo

**Chikorita** : de acuerdo y de verdad lo siento eevee mas no lo olvides si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta con ello mas si es para ir allí no lo haré

**Shaymin** : bien

.

antes de salir Chikorita le dice

.

**Chikorita** : y ahora que harás eevee

**Shaymin** : volver al templo de mi madre ya no tengo nada mas que hacer

**Chikorita** : ya veo pero antes deseo que hagas algo

**Shaymin** : si que deseas que haga

**Chikorita** : bien acompáñame

**Shaymin** : si esta bien

.

chikorita lleva a eevee a donde esta el orbe y le dice

.

**Chikorita** : bien eevee toca el orbe

**Shaymin** : t-tocarlo pero tu sabes bien que ya no sirve conmigo

**Chikorita** : hazlo deseo probar algo

.

eevee toca el orbe y este brilla y al dejar de hacerlo ven a Leafeon

.

**Leafeon** : p-pero porque no debería servir ya que lo he usado

**Chikorita** : en realidad no y esto me percate al ver a aivee

**Leafeon** : a que te refieres con eso (regresando a ser shaymin)

**Chikorita** : bien Shinx uso la técnica del pokemon doble verdad y recreo tu cuerpo

**Shaymin** : si eso hizo

**Chikorita** : y para hacerlo usaron tu pelo eevee

**Shaymin** : no fue el de mis hermanas y el de aivee

**Chikorita** : exacto y tus hermanas usaron los orbes

**Shaymin** : no jamás los usaron

**Chikorita** : es por ello que tu puedes volver a usar los orbes pues en realidad tu energía es diferente y eso puedo notarlo

**Shaymin** : por eso dijiste que aivee tiene mi energía verdad

**Chikorita** : si y con eso tienes una ventaja, si puedes volver a usar los orbes podrás hacer que ese cuerpo que tienes sea como antes y podrías ir a esa isla sin la necesidad de usar el poder de nosotros pues en esencia ya lo tendrás directo de todos los templos y podrán salir contigo quien desees pues ese poder te permitirá hacerlo

**Shaymin** : ok y gracias en verdad eres una gran amiga

**Chikorita** : no a ti por entender esto

**Shaymin** : bien debo irme

**Chikorita** : suerte eevee

.

eevee regresa al templo al llegar les dice a todos lo que paso y que debe ir por los orbes una vez mas

.

**Espeon** : hermana entonces regresaras a los templos

**Shaymin** : si no tengo opción verdad

**Celebi** : bien iré contigo

**Glaceon** : también yo iré

**Espeon** : yo también iré

**Aivee** : cuenta conmigo también hermana

**Vaporeon** : ok hermana ten cuidado

**Vulpix** : bien Celebi [dándole el brazalete]

**Shaymin** :[temblando mientras mira a Espeon] por esto hermana usa hipnosis conmigo

**Espeon** : entiendo

.

Espeon duerme a eevee mientras Celebi la ve perpleja

.

**Celebi** : pero eevee

**Espeon** : [muy seria entrando con eevee al brazalete le dice] llévanos al templo nuestra hermana esta luchando contra su miedo y debemos apoyarla

**Celebi** : entiendo hermana no te preocupes [ desapareciendo]

mientras Vulpix ve todo y dice muy triste

**Vulpix** : suerte hermanas

.

de este modo eevee y los demás regresan a los templos desde el de articuno hasta el templo de ho oh al llegar les dice lo que chikorita le dijo y con gran asombro todos ven como eevee recupera el máximo poder de sus trasformaciones finalmente en el ultimo templo

.

**Eevee7** : veo que descubriste la verdad no eevee

**Shaymin** : si pero porque ni siquiera tu me dijiste nada de todos ellos creí que al menos tu serias honesta conmigo

**Eevee7** : bien te lo diré eevee y es porque todos los templos sabían que no podrías ir sin volver a usar los orbes por ello hicieron que nadie te dijera eso esto con el fin que desistieras y continuaras con tu misión solo chikorita no estuvo de acuerdo y te lo dijo

**Shaymin** : ya veo y de verdad fue muy cruel lo que hicieron

**Eevee7** : si lo se eevee pero la misión que tienes es mas prioritaria que algunas vidas estamos hablando de Arceus

**Shaymin** : pues para mi ellos son prioritarios de no ser por ellos

**Eevee7** : [interrumpiéndola]no hubiera despertado a mis hermanas verdad si estoy conciente de ello

**Shaymin** : bien usare el orbe

**Eevee7** : ok eevee solo una cosa y es que te ayudare a evitar que te trasformes en umbreon

**Shaymin** : a que te refieres

**Eevee7** : bien no creo que sea necesario recordarte que Giratina aun te busca y al sentir la energía de Umbreon vendrá a este templo verdad

**Shaymin** : p-pero entonces

**Eevee7** : bien sígueme

.

eevee la sigue al salón del orbe y la 7 hermana le dice

.

**Eevee7** : bien eevee esto será como esa vez que viniste

**Shaymin** : si lo recuerdo bien fue antes de ser llevadas al templo de Darkrai verdad

**Eevee7** : si y fue casi por lo mismo Darkrai al sentir el poder de Umbreon hizo que fueran llevados a su templo

**Shaymin** : es decir que fue mi culpa verdad

**Eevee7** : no en realidad fue mía debí pensar que eso podría pasar pero no lo contemple y tu sufriste mucho al perder a todos, por ello voy a hacer esto

en ese instante una burbuja encierra a eevee y la 7° hermana le dice

**Eevee7** : ok eevee toca el orbe

**Shaymin** : estas segura

**Eevee7** : si esto será rápido al trasformarte regresaras a tu forma de Shaymin y la burbuja explotara ok

**Shaymin** : bien lo haré

.

eevee toca el orbe y su cuerpo brilla y después ven a Umbreon inmediatamente eevee se trasforma en Shaymin y la burbuja explota

.

**Shaymin** : ok me iré y gracias por todo

**Eevee7** : si cuida a aivee a mis hermanas y a Vulpix por mi

**Shaymin** : si lo haré


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 35 EL VIAJE ALA ISLA DE LAS SOMBRAS Y EL RELATO DE SQUIRTLE**

**.**

Al regresar eevee, todos deciden esperar hasta que pikachu y Vulpix estén recuperados mientras eevee y sus hermanas empiezan a entrenar a aivee y a Shinx ya que este le pide a eevee y a Jolteon que lo entrenen mientras Charmander se ocupa de los deberes del templo durante ese tiempo empiezan a planear como rescatar a sus amigos de ese sitio Charmander les dice que lo primero será localizarlos y pikachu sea la clave de eso y después eevee ira por ellos los demás estarán con Vulpix a cierta distancia de la isla varios días después pikachu y Vulpix están mejor Vaporeon les dice que no deben esforzarse mucho pero por lo demás están bien así al día siguiente

.

**Shaymin** : llego el momento de ir

**Pikachu** : si eevee lo lograremos

**Vulpix** : si siento el haber demorado esto

**Vaporeon** :hermano no es tu culpa

**Celebi** : si además lo importante es que tu y pikachu ya están bien

**Vaporeon** : si es verdad bien quien ira esta vez hermana

**Shaymin** : bien creo que esta vez serán Celebi, Espeon, Pikachu, mi hermano, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Charmander y Aivee

**Ellos** : bien eevee

**Vulpix** : hermana pero aivee

**Aivee:** hermano yo se lo pedí a eevee dado que no he sido de mucha ayuda

**Vulpix** : eso no es verdad

**Aivee:** tu sabes bien que en realidad nuestra hermana ha hecho todo y yo solo he estado como una simple espectadora por ello le pedí que me entrenara también pues deseo ayudar de la forma que sea

**Vulpix:** bien pero si vez cualquier peligro regresaras al brazalete entendido hermana

**Aivee:** bien lo haré

**Shaymin:[** con miedo dice viendo a Espeon] bien hermana hazlo

**Espeon** : [usando hipnosis] si esta bien hermana

**Vulpix** : realmente me duele que hagas eso

**Espeon** : si pero es la única forma que eevee tiene de enfrentar su miedo y esto lo seguiré haciendo hasta que ese miedo desaparezca así me tome toda la vida haré que mi hermana pierda ese miedo

**Vulpix** : bien entremos al brazalete

.

de esa forma Celebi se tele trasporta al templo de ho oh pues desde allí es la ruta mas cercana a esa isla al llegar Vulpix lleva a todos al sur siguiendo las indicaciones de Latias mientras eevee vuela con el 2 días después llegan a una isla desierta cercana ala isla de las sombras

.

**Shaymin** : bien empecemos pikachu

**Pikachu** : si eevee

.

pikachu usa su habilidad y después de unos minutos le dice a eevee

.

**Pikachu** : ok mira puedo sentir su energía pero es un rastro muy débil

**Shaymin** : bien no importa mantén su ubicación lista hermana

**Espeon** : si eevee yo te informare si te estas alejando según lo que me diga pikachu

**Glaceon** : hermana recuerda que posees la no presencia y al usarla se romperá el enlace así que úsala solo si estas en peligro

**Shaymin** : bien lo haré

**Vulpix** : bien hermana cuídate

**Celebi** : ten cuidado [dándole el brazalete]

.

así eevee se acerca ala isla de las sombras mientras pikachu y Espeon la dirigen a donde están sus amigos al entrar ala isla eevee se siente un poco débil pero Latias le dice que es normal mas tenga cuidado pikachu le dice que tiene que ir al centro de la isla al llegar ve a Alakazam y a los demás muy débiles al acercarse este la ve y le dice

.

**Alakazam** : [con voz muy débil] eevee no debes estar aquí

**Shaymin** : no yo he venido a salvarlos a todos

**Alakazam** : eevee sabes que uno no puede escapar de esta isla verdad

**Shaymin** : si lo se mas tengo una forma bien pueden entrar al brazalete

**Alakazam** : p-pero eevee no servirá de nada

**Shaymin** : confía en mi

**Alakazam** : bien eevee

.

de esta forma Alakazam ayuda a todos a entrar en el brazalete al terminar dice

.

**Shaymin** : bien debemos irnos

.

al alejarse un Magnemite la ve y empieza a perseguirla

.

**Magnemite** : bzzz detente no escaparas

.

Magnemite se comunica con Magnezone y este trata de emboscar a eevee al darse cuenta de esto no tiene mas remedio que usar la no presencia para escapar dejando a Magnemite y Magnezone desconcertados

.

**Magnezone** : bzzz como escapo

**Magnemite** : bzzz lo ignoro pero debemos buscar bien no pudo salir de la isla

.

mientras en la isla desierta

.

**Aivee** : hermano estará bien eevee

**Vulpix** : si no te preocupes después de todo es nuestra hermana y es muy fuerte

**Espeon** :(preocupada) hermano eevee rompió el enlace telepático

**Vulpix** : bien no perdamos la calma eevee debe estar bien si en 10 minutos eevee no se comunica iré yo

**Glaceon** : t-tu hermano

**Vulpix** : si siendo un guardián puedo entrar y salir solo yo de esa isla

**Espeon** : y porque no se lo dijiste a eevee

**Vulpix** : en realidad eevee ya lo sabia pues me dijo que chikorita se lo dijo mas ella desea ser quien los salve por ello hizo esto

.

en eso aparece eevee

.

**Shaymin** :[jadeando] lo logre pero debemos irnos al templo

**Espeon** : [usando hipnosis] ok hermana

.

de este modo Celebi los regresa al templo de Latias al llegar Celebi Leafeon y Gardevoir curan a todos después de varios días Squirtle despierta y dice

.

**Squirtle** : d-donde estoy

**Leafeon** : estas en el templo de Latias

**Squirtle** : el templo de Latias eso significa

**Leafeon** : si eevee los rescato de la isla de las sombras

**Squirtle** : eevee es verdad debo decirle algo muy importante

**Leafeon** : bien iré por ella

**Leafeon** sale y llama a eevee al llegar ve a Squirtle muy serio y le dice

**Shaymin** : bien me alegra que hayas despertado mi hermana me dijo que querías decirme algo

**Squirtle** : si así es eevee bien debo contarte que paso al irse ustedes

**Shaymin** : bien te escucho

.

relato de Squirtle

.

bien al regresar nos encontramos a Lili y esto paso

**Lili** : bien parece que son amigos de eevee verdad

**Squirtle** :t-tu eres Lili verdad

**Lili** : si yo soy la 7° hermana verdadera bien se que eevee estuvo aquí díganme a donde fue y les perdonare sus miserables vidas

**Squirtle** : y en verdad crees que te lo diré

**Lili** : no por ello los torturare hasta que me lo digan (trasformandose en jolteon)

**Squirtle** : inténtalo

**Jolteon** : [atacando a Squirtle] bien trueno

.

Squirtle esquiva ese ataque y usa protección Lili usa agilidad para atacar por la espalda a Squirtle mientras Treecko usa rayo solar Lili lo esquiva y se trasforma en Flareon atacando a Treecko con fire blast este no puede esquivar el ataque y cae herido Squirtle trata de ayudar a Treecko mas Lili regresa a ser Jolteon y usa trueno en Squirtle este cae desmayado

.

**Squirtle** : después no supe nada hasta llegar a esa isla mas escuche que en mi mano tenia un mechón de pelo marrón por lo que creo que Lili lo dejo para inculparnos y así despejar cualquier sospecha de quien nos ataco

**Shaymin** : ya veo bien descansa iré a ver a los demás pues deseo hacer algo y necesitare su ayuda

**Squirtle** : si eevee cuenta con ello

.

eevee va a ver a los demás encontrándose con Alakazam

.

**Shaymin** : hola espero que ya estés mejor

**Alakazam** : si gracias eevee aunque aun no logro entender como pudiste sacarnos de esa isla pues yo lo intente varias veces y solo me debilitaba al intentarlo

**Shaymin** : buen eso no puedo decírtelo pues me hicieron prometerlo mas te puedo decir que no fue fácil pero me alegra que todos estén bien

**Alakazam** : ok eevee y que tienes pensado hacer

**Shaymin** : bien mira deseo limpiar nuestros nombres pero a mi no me creerán pero si fuéramos al pokegremio el gran bluf crees que nos crea si le decimos lo que paso

**Alakazam** : mmm es muy probable además Chatot me debe un favor por lo que tal vez si sea posible pero lo haré con una condición eevee

**Shaymin** : c-condición cual es

**Alakazam** : bien si fueras tu serias apresada en ese instante

**Shaymin** : si lo se Sunflora y Loudret me atraparon

**Alakazam** : p-pero como escapaste

**Shaymin** : bien tuve ayuda y pudimos escapar

**Alakazam** : p-pero no lastimaron a nadie verdad

**Shaymin** : n-no jamás solo escapamos

**Alakazam** : ya veo hablare con Squirtle y si esta de acuerdo iremos nosotros 5

**Shaymin** : me gustaría acompañarlos

**Alakazam** : si lo se eevee pero tu misión es demasiado importante para exponerte por ello le pedí a Pochyena que si te veía o a cualquiera de ustedes les dijera que no tratara de rescatarnos

**Shaymin** : si eso lo se mas no podía permitir que por mi culpa ustedes sufrieran allí

**Alakazam** : bien debes hablar con Xatu pues me dijo que desea decirte algo

**Shaymin** : bien iré a verlo

.

al salir eevee escucha a Alakazam decirle

.

**Alakazam** : eevee gracias en verdad fuiste muy valiente

.

eevee se encamina a donde esta Xatu este la ve y le dice

.

**Xatu** : eevee deseaba agradecerte por rescatarnos de esa isla

**Shaymin** : no es nada en realidad es mi culpa de que hallan sido llevados allí y por ello me disculpo

**Xatu** : bueno eevee deseaba verte pues me percate de que no hiciste lo que te dije verdad

**Shaymin** : si esta fue la consecuencia que me dijiste verdad

**Xatu** : si así es y debo felicitarte

**Shaymin** : felicitarme p pero porque

**Xatu** : bien llama a todos al patio y te explicare todo


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 36 EL SECRETO DE EEVEE AIVEE Y LILI**

**.**

Eevee reúne a todos en el patio y Xatu les dice

.

**Xatu** : bien gracias por acudir tan rápido debo decirles algo y creo que es mejor que todos lo oigan

**Vulpix** : de que se trata Xatu

**Xatu** : bien es algo que paso y creo que es tiempo de decirles

**Shaymin** : si de que se trata

**Xatu** : bien miren esto que les diré les parecerá irreal mas quien me lo dijo es alguien que en verdad no creo que bromeara con eso

**Vaporeon** : a quien te refieres Xatu

**Xatu** : bien se que todos lo conocen en especial eevee y sus 6 hermanas

**Shaymin** : de quien hablas Xatu

**Xatu** : bien se trata del pokemon que dio comienzo ala leyenda de las 7 hermanas y después las revivió

**Espeon** : no te referirás a

**Xatu** : si así es a Jirachi

**Todos** : j-Jirachi

**Xatu** : bien les mostrare lo que paso [ usando su poder psíquico]

.

esto ocurrió el mismo día del 8 deseo

.

**Jirachi** : [apareciendo] hola amigo

**Xatu** :[ viendo al horizonte] hola Jirachi que te trae aquí

**Jirachi** : bien deseo preguntarte algo

**Xatu** : [ riendo] es una ironía normalmente tu eres quien concede deseos verdad

**Jirachi** : si pero paso algo extraño

**Xatu** : que fue lo que paso

**Jirachi** : bien concedí algunos deseos pero el ultimo me intriga

**Xatu** : porque que puede intrigar a un pokemon legendario

**Jirachi** :[viéndolo serio] no te burles Xatu es una cuestión que tal vez tu entiendas mejor

**Xatu** : explícate

**Jirachi** : ok te lo diré

.

Jirachi le cuenta lo que paso y la decisión de las 7 hermanas y lo que hizo la 5° y 7° hermana y el resultado

.

**Xatu** : bien y que te intriga

**Jirachi** :(dice triste) porque acepto eso sin medir las consecuencias es lo que no entiendo renunciar a lo mas valioso para uno no es algo que se tome ala ligera mas ella lo hizo

**Xatu** : y te sientes mal por ello

**Jirachi** : si yo no quería hacerlo mas vi la tristeza de su hermana al pedírmelo además que ella deseaba ser la que renunciara a eso

**Xatu** : bien pero hay algo mas no en realidad, no solo viniste a preguntarme eso verdad

**Jirachi** : si es verdad es por Umbreon cual es su destino

**Xatu** : y porque te interesa tanto

**Jirachi** : no estoy seguro pero de alguna forma se que esto será algo relevante a futuro además me siento responsable y por ello te pregunto esto

**Xatu** : bien te lo diré pero tardare podrás esperarme

**Jirachi** : si tengo hasta el anochecer después debo ir a mi templo y después regresare a mi sueño

**Xatu** : ok

.

Xatu se concentra y después de varios minutos este le dice

.

**Xatu** : bien termine

**Jirachi** : eso fue rápido normalmente tardarías mas en ver el futuro

**Xatu** : si cuando su vida es larga

**Jirachi** : [triste dice] es decir que

**Xatu** : si la vida de Umbreon será muy corta

**Jirachi** : ya veo

**Xatu** : pero también noto algo extraño en ella su vida se termina y después continua y se divide en 3

**Jirachi** : en 3 a que te refieres

**Xatu** : no estoy seguro pero de alguna forma la vida de Umbreon será dividida en 3 simultáneamente

**Jirachi** : que significara

**Xatu** : no estoy seguro pero veo un aura oscura en una de ellas en otra la veo mas joven y la ultima veo a otro pokemon que no es Umbreon el cual puede volar y a sus otras 7 hermanas con ella

**Jirachi** : es muy extraño bien me iré

**Xatu** : si solo debo decirte algo de alguna forma volverás a ver a Umbreon y le concederás otro deseo a ella

**Jirachi** : p-pero eso es imposible tendría que ser un pokemon legendario para poder vivir tanto no estarás equivocado Xatu

**Xatu** : no tu lo veras y recordaras mis palabras y lo mas importante ese deseo tu se lo concederás sin que ella te lo pida

**Jirachi** : [dice con sarcasmo] eso es imposible yo jamás he hecho eso y el día eso sucediera le concederé lo que sea

**Xatu** : ok pero recuerda mis palabras

**Jirachi** : [con sueño] ok me iré debo descansar un poco y lo haré en mi templo

**Xatu** : bien cuídate Jirachi

.

**Xatu** : mucho tiempo después tuve la visión de la 7° hermana y fui ala aldea de eevee

**Eevee** : p-pero que significa eso de que mi vida será dividida en 3

**Xatu** : [ viendo a aivee] eevee eso es obvio no crees

**Eevee** : entiendo pero la otra vida que tiene un aura oscura no entiendo

**Xatu** : eevee no te engañes tu sabes la verdad no es así

**Eevee** : a que te refieres con eso

**Xatu** : bien te lo diré al estar en la isla de las sombras pude meditar mucho de lo que vi en esa visión y llegue a una conclusión

**Eevee** : y cual es

**Xatu** : bien eevee y Lili y son en esencia la 7° hermana

**Todos** : queeee

**Xatu** : si como oyen Lili y eevee son la 7° hermana tal y como lo son eevee y aivee

**Eevee** : p-pero eso es imposible como puede ser Lili la 7° hermana

**Xatu** : yo también me pregunte eso y la respuesta llego al ver a Lili atacar a Squirtle a Treecko

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres con eso

**Xatu** : bien me sorprende que no lo notes como una eevee puede usar el collar de aivee

**Celebi** : debe ser la 7° hermana o una de sus descendientes no es verdad

**Xatu** : exacto y todos saben que las únicas que pudieron usar desde entonces ese collar son

**Celebi** : la madre de eevee aivee y eevee verdad

**Xatu** : ahora debo continuar al regresar algien me visito y me dio cierta información mas el me dijo que no se la dijera a eevee hasta estar lista y bien ese momento llego

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres con eso de estar lista

**Xatu** : bien te lo diré Darkrai después de que todas murieron regreso al lugar de la batalla y encontró algo

**Celebi** : y que fue lo que encontró

**Xatu** : bien según el Darkrai encontró varios mechones de tus hermanas en el suelo incluyendo de Umbreon

**Espeon** : de nosotras

**Xatu** : si y no fue lo único también quedo una fracción de energía de la técnica que usaron ahora bien con el pelo de ustedes y la energía de la técnica que usaron que creen que hizo

**Eevee** : no estarás diciendo

**Xatu** : si Darkrai replico las gemas de el collar de aivee y no solo eso también creo a otra eevee con la esencia de Umbreon

**Todos** : es decir que Lili

**Xatu** : si ella es la Umbreon que ustedes vencieron

**Eevee** : p-pero como mis hermanas y yo destruimos a esa Umbreon en el templo de Darkrai

**Xatu** : no en realidad lo que destruyeron era el recuerdo de Umbreon que aun estaba en eevee y que Darkrai deseaba usar para controlarte de nuevo

**Eevee** : entonces Lili

**Vulpix** : si y además y es lo mas importante de esto pues de ello depende la vida de eevee y aivee

**Eevee** : que quieres decir

**Xatu** : Vulpix no soy un pokemon legendario aunque he vivido tanto mas se lo que estaban planeando tu y tus amigos no es verdad

**Vulpix** : no te refieres a

**Xatu** : si a eso y les debo decir no pueden hacerlo si no desean que eevee y aivee mueran

**Todos** : a-a que te refieres Xatu

**Xatu** : bien ya escucharon que la vida de eevee esta dividida en 3 y son aivee Lili y eevee si una muere las otras 2 correrán el mismo  
destino

**Eevee:** n-no es verdad, es mentira verdad Xatu

**Xatu** : no y Darkrai cuenta con ello por eso tiene a Lili pues sabe que la vida de eevee esta en sus manos en varias formas

**Eevee** :[ gritando furiosa] no eso es mentira

.

eevee se aleja corriendo y cae desmayada

.

**Todos:** eevee

**Aivee:** entonces eevee Lili y yo

**Xatu** : si mas no te preocupes eevee hizo algo que no estaba en los planes de Darkrai y con eso tendrán una ventaja, por el momento lleven a eevee a su cuarto

**Aivee:** eso no será necesario eevee se quedara en el collar pues ya esta oscureciendo y como no es Shaymin debe estar dentro [ mientras eevee desaparece]

**Xatu** : bien entonces les diré eevee hizo algo que podía ser perjudicial para ella pero en vez de eso se convirtió en la clave de ellas 2

**Celebi** : y que fue lo que hizo eevee

**Xatu** : Celebi tu deberías saberlo pues fue en gran parte tu culpa

**Celebi** : d-de que hablas

**Xatu** : Celebi al decirle ala madre de eevee y a sus hermanas quien era pudiste causar una desgracia para eevee

**Celebi** :(triste) si pero yo no lo sabia

**Xatu** : si y además paso algo y fue lo que Darkrai no esperaba

**Celebi** : q-que fue lo que paso

**Xatu** : bien como recordaras la madre de eevee te pregunto de ella pues aun al no recordar a eevee su instinto materno despertó y eso  
la inquieto verdad

**Celebi** : si ella no entendía porque se sentía así al ver a eevee enferma

**Xatu** : si del mismo modo que Vulpix despertó su cariño por eevee aun no pudiendo recordarla del todo y lo mismo con Vaporeon al ver la actitud de eevee y ver la marca de su cola supo quien era y esa fue la diferencia

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Xatu** : bien yo le dije a eevee que ella no podría decírselo a nadie pero Celebi la escucho al hablar con chikorita y así eevee no rompió su palabra y al preguntarle todos a Celebi por decisión propia evito que eevee sufriera mas daño del que paso por lo de Vulpix de ese modo también la esencia de aivee despertó y eevee tuvo que tener un nuevo cuerpo y así restaurar todo su poder sin las limitaciones de los templos de el uso de orbes

**Celebi** : ya veo de esa forma eevee no esta regida por los templos verdad

**Xatu** : si y también fue la causa de poder sacarnos pues ella volvió a tener su poder sin la necesidad de usar el collar

**Todos** : q-quieres decir que eevee

**Xatu** : si así es ella se a convertido en las 7 hermanas

**Las hermanas de eevee** : l-las 7 hermanas pero

**Xatu** : si esto se lo dijo Espeon un día

**Celebi** : s-si eso lo sabemos p-pero

**Xatu** : no te preocupes eso no es importante pero por ello es la ventaja que ahora tiene eevee

**Celebi** : a que te refieres

**Xatu** : bien Darkrai esperaba que eevee tratara de recuperar a sus seres queridos y al lograrlo eevee moriría al decirles quien era mas al no hacerlo y todos tener sus recuerdos de eevee quien esta ahora en peligro es Lili

**Todos** : que quieres decir Xatu

**Xatu** : Darkrai ha conseguido 8 tabletas y ustedes han conseguido 6 lo que significa

**Vulpix** : falta por hallar 2 tableta verdad

**Xatu** : exacto de esas ultimas tabletas se decidirá el éxito o el fracaso de esta misión

**Todos** : d de que hablas

**Xatu** : pues verán si Lili las consigues es natural que ustedes la busquen para tratar de quitarle las otras tabletas por otro lado si ustedes las consiguen ella tratara de buscarlos y es allí donde podrán hacer la diferencia

**Todos:** como

**Xatu** : bien eso es algo que solo aivee podrá hacer

**Todos** : aivee

**Aivee** : yo p pero que podría hacer es decir solo soy una eevee muy débil

**Glaceon** : [viéndola muy seriamente] hermana no te dejare que digas eso esta claro

**Vaporeon** : si yo estoy de acuerdo tu no eres débil

**Espeon** : aivee de verdad crees que te entrenaríamos si pensáramos eso

**Vulpix** : aivee en verdad yo creo que no eres débil ninguna de mis hermanas lo es y tu no eres la excepción por ello te pido que no digas eso

**Xatu** : ok mira todavía no es tiempo de que lo sepas mas al ver el futuro vi que tu serás muy importante en este para bien o para mal solo tu lo decidirás aivee bien una ultima cosa las emociones de Lili se rigen según he visto por las emociones de eevee mas este lazo se esta rompiendo y al hacerlo Lili será igual o peor que cuando fue Umbreon

**Aivee** : a que te refieres con eso

**Xatu** : bien esto es mejor que eevee no lo vea [ viendo a aivee]

**Shinx** : aivee vamos al templo a jugar quieres

**Aivee** : p-pero

**Vulpix** : aivee ve con Shinx después te contare lo demás

**Aivee** :[ siguiendo a Shinx dice] bien iré a jugar

.

al irse aivee Xatu continua

.

**Xatu** : bien les mostrare algo que me intrigo al ir Lili ala aldea de eevee [usando su poder psíquico]

.

esto paso después de usar la técnica de la pesadilla eterna

.

**Lili** : ok ya están todos en esa pesadilla [ caminando por la aldea]

**Pidgeot** : [llegando] bien Lili los mataras a todos

**Lili** : si de ese modo eevee sufrirá mas

**Pidgeot** : y que harás

**Lili** : bien creo que será lo mejor si eevee al llegar ve la aldea destruida como lo hizo Latios verdad

.

Lili se prepara mas al empezar siente un dolor en el pecho

.

**Lili** : [q que es esta sensación]

**Pidgeot:** (pensando se comporta diferente)

**Lili** :(pensando) no importa debo hacerlo

.

mas al intentarlo siente un gran dolor

.

**Lili** : [en su mente dice] no mi cuerpo no quiere hacerlo

**Pidgeot** : que pasa porque no lo haces

**Lili** : no es el momento después regresare a matarlos mientras debemos ver a mis hermanas

**Pidgeot** : es verdad nos vamos entonces

**Lili** : si no podemos perder tiempo

**Xatu** : como pueden ver Lili no pudo matar a nadie pues las emociones de eevee aun estaban con ella mas poco a poco han ido desapareciendo y llegara el momento donde Lili tendrá esa oscuridad que una vez tuvo Umbreon y deberán detenerla toda costa

**Todos** : q-quieres decir

**Xatu** : si esto no lo quise decir delante de aivee y eevee pero uno de ustedes deberá matar a una de ellas si llega ese momento

**Flareon** : quieres decir que debemos matar a una de nuestras 2 hermanas

**Xatu** : bueno la decisión es de ustedes pueden ver como resurgen los dark pokemon o lo haga Darkrai cuando Lili ya no le sirva a sus propósitos

**Espeon** : no lo permitiré

**Xatu** : Espeon te entiendo bien pero que harán volver a usar la técnica de las 7 evoluciones Lili la conoce y no me extrañaría que trate de usarla en cualquiera de ustedes

**Espeon** : es decir que Lili

**Xatu** : si ahora bien no todo esta perdido y existe una posibilidad

**Vulpix** :y cual es

**Xatu** : esta y es aivee

**Todos** : aivee

**Xatu** : si como les dije ella juega un papel casi tan importante como el de eevee y de ellas dependerá el futuro del mundo

**Vulpix** : es decir que ellas

**Xatu** : si así es no te equivocas sus acciones en el futuro serán determinantes bien yo debo descansar hablar toda la tarde es muy cansado


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37 LA PROMESA DEL 1° NINETALES Y LA 5° HERMANA**

**.**

al irse Xatu todos discuten lo que este les dijo

.

**Celebi** : no es justo porque ellas deben morir si eso pasa

**Espeon** : en verdad es algo muy difícil yo lo se y no deseo volver a hacerlo

**Alakazam** : entonces que haremos si las 6 hermanas no actuaran esta vez este será el fin , si tan solo el 1° Ninetales estuviera aquí estoy seguro que el lo haría

**Vulpix** :(muy serio) para ti es fácil decirlo no estuviste allí y no sabes lo que sintieron o sintió el o me equivoco

**Alakazam** : no y tampoco creo que tu lo sepas pues no eres el

**Vulpix** : [trasformandose en ninetales y mirándolo molesto] en realidad si lo soy

**Alakazam** : no, no es posible tu eres el

**Ninetales** : si y soy el guardián de la 7° hermana

**Squirtle** y **Treeko** : e-el es Ninetales de la leyenda

**Ninetales** : [ furioso dice] si y por ello les responderé como el nadie tocara a eevee o a aivee pues al que lo haga dejare caer mi maldición y mi furia por siempre

**Alakazam** : n-no estarás hablando en serio verdad

**Ninetales** : si lo digo muy en serio como el 1° Ninetales y guardián del templo del sur

**Alakazam** : e-eres el guardián de este templo

**Ninetales** : así es yo buscare la forma de detener a Lili sin matarla y así salvare a mis 2 hermanas

**Charizard** : y realmente crees poder hacerlo

**Ninetales** : si lo creo pues mis otras 7 hermanas creen en mi al igual que eevee y aivee y no puedo defraudarlas

**Alakazam** : de que otras hermanas hablas

**Las hermanas de eevee Y celebi**: de nosotras

**Alakazam** : u-ustedes (mirandolas sorprendido)

**Celebi** : nosotras creemos en mi hermano, en eevee y en aivee y estamos de acuerdo en eso quien trate de tocarlas probara la furia de la antigua guardiana de la puerta del tiempo

**Vaporeon** : no es necesario decir que quien trate de tocar a una de nuestras hermanas será muerto por nosotras verdad sin importar quien sea

**Gardevoir** : bien yo tengo poco de conocerlas mas también las protegeré

**Charmander** : lo mismo digo como protector de los guardianes

**Pikachu** : si yo también las protegeré porque ellas las considero mi familia

**Charizard** : [mirando a Ninetales] ok si la vas a proteger demuéstralo y lucha contra mi

**Ninetales** : y que ganare yo al vencerte

**Charizard** : ok en el remoto caso que tu me venzas te daré mi lealtad de Charizard y te ayudare a salvarlas pero si tu pierdes deberás jurar detener a Lili a un si es matando a eevee o a aivee esta claro

**Alakazam** : [viendo a Charizard dice con miedo] no lo hagas espera

**Charizard** : [riendo] un pokemon de fuego no me vencerá

**Alakazam** :[ pensando] si pero este no es un rival cualquiera es el 1° Ninetales

**Ninetales** : bien iremos a otro lado sígueme

**Ninetales** y Charizard se dirigen a una sección oculta de la montaña donde una vez Latias le mostró a eevee el infierno carmesí al llegar Ninetales se detiene y le dice

**Ninetales** : bien aquí es esta es tu ultima oportunidad de decidir si deseas hacerlo o no

**Charizard** : si estoy decidido

**Ninetales** : bien será una pelea sin limite de tiempo y terminara hasta que uno se rinda ok

**Charizard** : si esta bien

.

Charizard ataca con su lanzallamas y Ninetales lo recibe de lleno

.

**Charizard** :[ riendo] bien termine ríndete

**Ninetales** :[ saliendo de las llamas] mmm que refrescante para la siguiente usa mas poder tuve un poco de frió ok

**Charizard** : n-no es posible porque no te daño mi ataque

**Ninetales** : bien es mi turno verdad fuego fatuo [ saliendo unas llamas azules ]

**Charizard** : y crees que esas llamitas me lastimaran

**Ninetales** : si yo estoy muy seguro de eso

.

Charizard ve como las llamas llegan con el atraviesan su cuerpo y el empieza a sentir mucho dolor

.

**Charizard** : q-que es esto

**Ninetales** : es un fuego especial el cual puede herir incluso a pokemon de agua o fuego

**Charizard** : n-no me rendiré terremoto

**Ninetales** : [saltando]bien tal parece que no te rendirás aun verdad bien (trasformandose en vaporeon)

**Vaporeon** : espero que te guste el agua

**Charizard** : p-pero como hiciste eso

**Vaporeon** : en verdad importa hidrobomba [lanzando el ataque]

**Charizard** :[debilitado] b-bien tu ganas me rindo

**Vaporeon** : ok regresemos (regresando a ser ninetales)

.

al regresar Ninetales le dice

.

**Ninetales** : ok deseo que delante de todos lo digas

**Charizard** : bien cumpliré lo que te prometí te ayudare a salvarlas y te daré mi lealtad por siempre

**Alakazam** : quiere decir que te derroto verdad

**Charizard** : si lo lamento no creí que fuera tan fuerte

**Alakazam** : no te preocupes de cualquier forma no podríamos vencer a ninguno de ellos y además no podríamos matar al pokemon que salvo nuestras vidas no lo creen

**Squirtle** : si es verdad eevee se arriesgo al rescatarnos y después pidió que nos curaran y jamás podré pagarle eso

**Vulpix** : bien y que harán

**Alakazam** : eevee desea limpiar sus nombres por lo que iremos al pokegremio nosotros

**Espeon** : p-pero no crees que sea peligroso

**Alakazam** : no somos 2 equipos de rango oro y si de verdad estamos en peligro siempre puedo usar la tele transportación además creo que les interesara saber a donde fuimos mandados

**Celebi** : bien mas no se expongan ok

**Alakazam** : si no te preocupes partiremos mañana y con suerte estaremos de regreso en una semana

**Celebi** : si quieres puedo llevarlos

**Alakazam** : te lo agradezco pero si los ven será mas complicado y creo que con nosotros 5 bastara y Xatu se quedara en el templo pues no puede regresar de momento a su montaña

.

mientras aivee y Shinx están en el templo

.

**Shinx** : aivee juguemos

**Aivee** : Shinx no tienes que seguir fingiendo me pidieron irme porque van a hablar de algo muy serio de eevee y de mi verdad

**Shinx** : aivee eso no lo se pero se muy bien que todos están preocupados por eevee y por ti eso ya lo sabes así que dejemos que ellos resuelvan esto y creamos en tu hermano el jamás te ha defraudado verdad

**Aivee** : tienes razón el se preocupa mucho por nosotras

**Shinx** : si lo se por ello quiero protegerte también

**Aivee** : p-pero Shinx tu

**Shinx** : desde que conocí a eevee supe que era alguien muy especial y al conocerte entendí lo que Vulpix siente al cuidarte a ti y a eevee

**Aivee** : a que te refieres

**Shinx** : bueno tu sabes que mi madre y eevee son hermanas al igual que tu verdad

**Aivee** : si eso lo se

**Shinx** : bien al ser mi madre y eevee hermanas eso nos hace familiares verdad

**Aivee** : si pero a que quieres llegar

**Shinx** : bien aivee yo no tengo una hermana pero tu eres lo mas cercano a eso y me pregunte si no te molestaría que te diga así

**Aivee** : es decir que

**Shinx** : si podría decirte hermana aivee

**Aivee** :...

**Shinx** : entonces aivee

**Aivee** :...

**Shinx** :(dice triste) entiendo no estas de

**Aivee** :(riendo) no al contrario pero decidí ver que harías y gracias en verdad tu te preocupas mucho por mi y por eevee y de verdad me dará gusto decirte hermano

**Shinx** : gracias hermana

**Aivee** : no gracias a ti hermano

.

al día siguiente Alakazam y los demás parten al pokegremio mientras Vulpix y sus hermanas entrenan a aivee y a Shinx intensamente

.

**Aivee** : hermana podemos descansar esto es muy agotador

**Espeon** : bien aivee descansaremos 10 minutos y después seguiremos ok

**Aivee** : si esta bien

.

mientras Shinx entrena también

.

**Shinx** : [jadeando] p-podemos descansar Jolteon

**Jolteon** : Shinx debes ser aun mas fuerte no es eso lo que quieres

**Shinx** : si, eso deseo y ayudar a eevee y a aivee

**Jolteon** : y porque quieres ayudarlas Shinx

**Shinx** : bien realmente deseo ser mas útil en las misiones y no ser una carga para todos ustedes

**Jolteon** : Shinx de que hablas tu no eres una carga para nadie

**Shinx** : si lo soy mi único trabajo es ser el compañero de juegos de aivee mientras tu y los demás se exponen siempre

**Jolteon** : Shinx contéstame esto quien ayudo a eevee en el templo del rayo

**Shinx** :(dice triste) mi madre

**Jolteon** : no es verdad yo vi que también fuiste verdad y de ese modo pudieron conseguir un nuevo cuerpo para eevee y de ese  
modo ella no estaría atrapada en el collar de aivee verdad

**Shinx** : si pero en realidad ustedes fueron las que dieron un mechón de su pelo para hacer eso incluso aivee ayudo

**Jolteon** : si pero nada de eso se hubiera conseguido si tu amigo no hubiera querido ayudar a eevee no es verdad

**Shinx** : es decir que

**Jolteon** : mira no se los demás pero yo estoy agradecida por que has ayudado a mis hermanas por eso deseo que seas mas fuerte de ese modo podrás cumplir tu meta no Shinx

**Shinx** : si pero

**Jolteon** : además de no ser por ti no hubieran mis hermanas recuperado nuestros recuerdos de eevee y eso es algo que jamás podré pagarte Shinx además te diré esto y será nuestro secreto de no haberte adoptado Celebi yo lo hubiera hecho pues me gustaría que mi hijo fuera como tu Shinx

**Shinx** :(con lagrimas) gracias Jolteon por creer así en mi

**Jolteon** : no te preocupes ahora límpiate tus lagrimas pues debemos seguir entrenando

.

mientras eevee y Vulpix platican

.

**Vulpix** : hermana que bueno que ya estas bien

**Eevee** : gracias hermano pero

**Vulpix** : pasa algo

**Eevee** : si al ser Lili también la 7° hermana que haré y lo mas importante si Darkrai puede matarme, no soy mas que una carga para todos verdad hermano

**Vulpix** : hermana no quiero que hables así me entiendes

**Eevee** : que cosa que mi vida pende de un hilo o que podría morir en este momento o que Lili me mate con su ayuda

**Vulpix** :[ gritando muy serio] basta eevee es suficiente me oyes

**Eevee** : [ gritando] dime porque debo parar si es la verdad tu mismo lo oíste no se cuanto me quede de vida tal vez un año un mes o tal vez un día

**Vulpix** :(sorprendido) eevee

**Eevee** : [llorando abraza a Vulpix y le dice] hermano estoy asustada por primera vez en verdad no se como afrontar esto

**Vulpix** : hermana yo también estoy asustado pero no puedes dejar que el miedo te domine o que crees que dirían nuestras hermanas

**Espeon** : dirían que no son los únicos asustados

**Vulpix** : hermana p-pero tu

**Espeon** : si es verdad anoche no pudimos dormir al pensar en eso y veo que nuestros temores no estaban infundados verdad

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres hermana

**Espeon** : bien tu siempre has sido el mas fuerte de todos nosotros incluso mas que eevee y eso me preocupo un poco si tu no te veías tan preocupado era por darnos seguridad a todos a pesar de que en el fondo deseabas llorar no es verdad hermano

**Eevee** : hermano es verdad

**Vulpix** : si hermana al oír eso me sentí devastado mas no podía dejar que ustedes vieran eso pues si no creemos en que hallaremos una solución seria entonces mejor darle las tabletas a Lili y acabar con todo no lo crees

**Eevee** : hermano

**Vulpix** : bien creo que es todo debemos tener esperanza y así podremos superar esto y eevee

**Eevee** : si hermano

**Vulpix** : sin importar que pase te protegeré y a aivee

**Espeon** : nosotras también lo haremos lo juro como la 5° hermana


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 38 EL REGRESO AL TEMPLO DE MEW Y LA MADRE DE SHINX**

**.**

Pasan varios días sin tener noticias de Alakazam esto preocupa a todos mas a los 10 días reciben noticias por Xatu

.

**Xatu** : [llegando a donde esta eevee] les tengo noticias de Alakazam y los demás

**Shaymin** : de verdad

**Xatu** :[ sacando una carta] esto lo envió por telepatía con la tele transportación

**Shaymin** : ya veo y que dice

**Xatu** : ok la leeré

.

para eevee

Alakazam : hola a todos espero que estén bien pues deseo contarles que paso

nuestro viaje fue sin contratiempos pues viajamos de noche para evitar que nos vieran al llegar al pokegremio todos se sorprendieron excepto el gran bluf pues el si tuvo dudas de lo que paso con eevee después de hablar y decirles a donde fuimos llevados todos quedaron pasmados por el momento debemos seguir ocultos pues el gran bluf esta arreglando nuestra situación en tu caso eevee es mas complejo pues en el pokegremio todos creen mi versión y la de Squirtle mas para todo el mundo eres culpable por el momento estamos buscando la forma de que Lili sea perseguida con la declaración de Squirtle y Treecko debería bastar pues no te acompaña un Pidgeot y esa será la clave para atraparla bien si sucede algo mas te enviare otra carta así pues no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te la lleve y descubran tu ubicación suerte en tu misión y todos en el pokegremio creen en ti y dile a Gardevoir que han retirado el cartel de se busca de ella al saber que te esta ayudando

.

**Eevee** : amigos gracias

.

eevee va con todos y les dice de la carta al terminar todos dicen

.

**Celebi** : hermana que bien eso significa que pronto se sabrá la verdad

**Charmander** : no estoy muy seguro de eso

**Celebi** : a que te refieres

**Charmander** :es fácil dime porque envían a los pokemon a esa isla

**Vulpix** : es donde envían a los peores criminales no

**Charmander** : si y saben a raíz de que fue que se creo esa isla

**Vulpix** : n-no, no lo se

**Charmander** : bien esta isla fue creada después de tu muerte y de las 7 hermanas

**Todos** : d-de verdad

**Vulpix** : si les contare

.

Relato de Charmander [con el poder del templo pueden verlo]

.

Semanas después de morir ustedes todos nos reunimos y discutimos lo que paso

.

**Charmander** : bien que opinan de lo hizo Umbreon

**Kirlia** : pienso que Mew fue muy suave con ella de ser yo la hubiera hecho sufrir y no dejarla reencarnar

**Cindaquil** : si yo estoy de acuerdo ella debía de vivir y sufrir por todo el daño que hizo

**Skitty** : aun así ella si sufrió y por lo que pude ver incluso lloro por sus hermanas

**Chikorita** : si pero lo importante es que medidas tomaremos

**Todos** : de que hablas

**Charmander** : no podemos permitir que esto ocurra de nuevo

**Kirlia** : si estoy de acuerdo pero como

**Misdreavus** : [ llegando] lo siento me perdí de algo

**Chikorita** :[viéndola molesta] deberías ser mas puntual aun si tu templo es el mas lejano

**Misdreavus** : lo siento pero ho oh me dio una tarea y acabo de terminar

**Kirlia** : y que tarea fue

**Misdreavus** : bien me pidió buscar una isla desierta y después venir con ustedes

**Cindaquil** : una isla desierta pero para que

**Ubxiel** : [apareciendo] bien yo se los diré

**Todos** : Uxiel

**Uxiel** : si yo le pedí a ho oh que buscara esa isla

**Charmander** : y cual fue el motivo

**Uxiel** : bien después de lo que paso tenemos la certeza de que los dark pokemon regresaran y al hacerlo debemos tomar medidas drásticas

**Charmander** : a que te refieres con eso

**Uxiel** : simple yo y mis hermanos no podemos interferir pero si podemos darles la idea de que hacer

**Cindaquil** : explícate

**Uxiel** : en realidad es muy simple los pokemon que cometan esos crímenes serán enviados a esa isla y jamás podrán salir de ella

**Todos** : q-quieres decir que

**Uxiel** : si ustedes pueden con su poder crear una barrera alrededor de esa isla de tal forma que los pokemon que lleguen allí queden atrapados sin posibilidad de salir

**Chikorita** : ya veo pero si nosotros fuéramos también quedaríamos atrapados no es verdad

**Uxiel** : no necesariamente ustedes pueden crear una forma para que solo ustedes y los guardianes de los templo puedan entrar y salir sin restricciones de igual forma pueden decidir si desean liberar a alguien que haya sido enviado por error y crear un método para que por decisión de ustedes quien elijan pueda hacerlo

**Skitty** : entiendo de esa forma solo nosotros podremos decidir esto no es verdad

**Uxiel** : si dado que ustedes desean hacerse cargo de la situación me parece lo mas indicado [desapareciendo]

**Charmander** : bien están de acuerdo

**Todos** : si estamos de acuerdo

**Misdreavus** : ok yo lo haré si me permiten hacerlo

**Todos** : p-pero porque

**Misdreavus** : bien para que esta técnica funcione se necesita además la vida de un guardián y siendo yo la mayor de nosotros es mi deber hacerlo

**Todos** : p-pero por que no nos lo dijiste

**Misdreavus** : sabia que no estarían de acuerdo por ello preferí decírselos después de aceptar

**Chikorita** :(llorando) amiga no te dejaremos

**Misdreavus** : es necesario para evitar que algo así vuelva a pasar

**Charmander** : no y quien estará en tu templo

**Misdreavus** : no te preocupes ya he escogido a mi sucesora

**Cindaquil** : y quien es la conocemos

**Misdreavus** : si es la 7° hermana

**Todos** : queee

**Chikorita** : no, no puede ser ella me opongo

**Skitty** : estas seguro de esta decisión

**Charmander** : nosotros jamás la aceptaremos

**Skitty** : d-de verdad ella es tu sucesora

**Kirlia** : no lo haremos y menos después de lo que hizo con Ninetales

**Misdreavus** : la aceptaran y lo harán porque es mi ultimo deseo

**Todos** : p-pero porque

.

Misdreavus : bien después de morir Mew decidió que reencarnara aun así una fracción de ella deseaba pagar por sus crímenes y llego a mi templo ho oh y yo decidimos que ella podría pagar sus culpas viviendo en el templo y después de meditar ho oh decidió ir al templo del rayo y hablar con Zapdos mas el había ido a buscar a los dark pokemon que aun quedaba junto con Celebi como saben la nueva guardiana de ese templo es una Shinx que aun esta en entrenamiento mas nos pudo ayudar y de este modo usando una estatua de eevee creamos un cuerpo para ella y después regresamos mas la guardiana le pidió a eevee que la ayude en su entrenamiento y de este modo la 7° hermana y aivee se hicieron amigas

.

**Todos** : aivee

**Gardevoir** : p-pero no es ese el nombre de tu madre Shinx

**Shinx** : si pero ella no era una guardiana

**Charmander** : si es verdad bien creo que es tiempo de decírtelo Shinx

**Shinx** : decirme que

**Charmander** : bien tu madre fue elegida para ser guardiana mas nunca uso su nombre por ello ni siquiera Celebi lo supo y de ese modo vivió en el templo hasta que conoció a Luxio es decir a tu padre y decidió vivir con el pero tenia que pagar algo y era que al tener un hijo este debía ser un guardián como tu madre Zapdos los llevo ala isla donde te encontramos y años después tuvo gemelos y poco tiempo después murió Luxray sabia que tenia que entregar a uno de ustedes y tomo la decisión de entregar a tu hermano para que tu no sufrieras Zapdos y tu padre decidieron ocultarte la verdad y permitirte verlo creyendo que el es tu amigo

**Shinx** : es decir que mi amigo del templo

**Charmander** : si es tu hermano en realidad el deseaba decírtelo pero era muy duro para ti y decidió posponerlo mas creo que ya puedes entender esto y en realidad me sorprende que no lo notaras

**Shinx** : notar que

**Charmander** : bien recuerdas cuando fuiste con Celebi y escucho el nombre de tu madre

**Shinx1:** aivee p-pero quien le puso ese nombre

**Shinx:** fui yo ese era el nombre de mi madre

**Shinx1** : entiendo bien primero lo haré

**Charmander** : en ese momento recordé porque ese nombre me parecía familiar y después al ir al templo de Lugia se disiparon mis dudas

**Vaporeon:** a que te refieres

**Charmander:** bien la prueba de ese templo es tal vez la mas difícil incluso es mas complicada que la de este templo mas Shinx llego al orbe sin dificultad verdad

**Espeon** : quieres decir que

**Charmander** : si dado que Shinx tiene la herencia de su madre pudo pasar por el templo sin hacer la prueba de este y el templo solo le pidió que no les dijera nada a Vaporeon y a ti a cambio de darle el poder del templo o estoy equivocado Shinx

**Shinx** : s-si pero como lo sabes

**Charmander** : Shinx eso es obvio después de lo que dijiste

**Shinx** : por favor me están avergonzando y no hice gran cosa

**Charmander** : esto me intrigo pues ni eevee o los demás que han entrado pudieron salir tan tranquilos como tu y eso disipo mis dudas de quien era tu madre Shinx

**Aivee:** entonces Shinx es un guardián del templo también verdad

**Charmander** : en realidad no solo su madre y su hermano

**Vulpix** : pero porque no lo dejaron vivir en el templo como a eevee conmigo

**Charmander** : esa es una buena pregunta pero creo que el mejor para responderla es Shinx verdad

**Shinx** : si hace 3 años vino mi hermano y me dijo que si quería vivir en el templo mas le dije que no podía irme pues mi padre al regresar se preocuparía y lo esperaría después se fue y tiempo después los conocí a ustedes

**Charmander** : ya veo al rechazar la oferta Shinx ya no pudo vivir con su hermano y por esto ya no regreso

**Pikachu** :[ con la voz de Mew] bien eevee es tiempo deben regresar a mi templo

**Aivee:** regresar

**Vulpix** : si eevee al igual que tu esta siendo entrenada solo que a diferencia tuya su entrenamiento es mas complejo

**Mew** : bien espero a eevee a aivee y a todos los demás en mi templo

**Vulpix** : bien iremos lo antes posible

**Mew** :ok no vemos

.

al irse Mew todos platican de ir al templo

.

**Gardevoir** : porque Mew nos querrá a todos en su templo

**Pikachu:** lo ignoro pero por como lo dijo es algo importante de no ser así porque querría que fuéramos verdad

**Vaporeon** : bien creo que debemos irnos no es verdad

**Vulpix** : bien preparen todo y al estar listos nos iremos

**Glaceon** : pero en el brazalete no cabemos todos

**Vulpix** : bueno en esta ocasión usaremos el collar de pikachu

**Espeon** : su collar

**Vulpix** : si el collar de pikachu además de permitirle usar la tele transportación también puede llevar a varios pokemon con el y con el brazalete podrán ir todos bien yo me quedare pues alguien debe estar en este templo


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO 39 EL NUEVO ENTRENAMIENTO Y LOS RECUERDOS DE EEVEE Y MESPRIT**

**.**

De esta forma todos llegan al templo de Mew al llegar Ditto les dice

.

**Ditto** : bien Mew los llamo a todos pues desea entrenar a aivee y además me pidió que también los entrena a ustedes

**Todos** : queeee

**Ditto** : si tal y como lo oyen

**Vulpix** : e-espera entrenar nosotros

**Ditto** : si hemos visto los últimos encuentros con Lili y de verdad son lamentables

**Vulpix** : y crees hacerlo mejor que nosotros

**Ditto** : en realidad un bebe lo hubiera hecho mejor

**Vulpix** : bien demuéstramelo lucha contra mi (trasformandose en ninetales)

**Ditto** : bien pero si gano aceptaras el entrenamiento sin cuestionar además cada tarde limpiaras este templo como lo hizo pikachu en el tuyo en tu forma de Ninetales ok

**Ninetales** : ok pero si pierdes admitirás tu error y te disculparas con todos ok

**Ditto** : de acuerdo empecemos

.

Ninetales ataca con fuego fatuo y Ditto se trasforma en Jolteon y escapa de ese ataque y usa rayo Ninetales ataca con fuego y Ditto se trasforma en Vaporeon y usa hidrobomba Ninetales la esquiva y se trasforma en Jolteon y usa rayo Ditto usa protección y se trasforma en Espeon y usa psíquico en Ninetales este se trasforma en Latios y usa bola sombra para atacar y después usa ventisca Ditto se trasforma en articuno y usa rayo de hielo lastimando a Ninetales este se trasforma en Moltres y usa llamarada Ditto se trasforma en Jolteon y usa rayo en Ninetales este no puede esquivarlo y cae trasformándose en Leafeon Ditto se trasforma es Flareon y usa cortina de humo cubriendo todo Ninetales siente la presencia de Ditto a través de humo y lanza un ataque de hojas mágicas las cuales dan en el blanco al disiparse el humo ve a aivee en el suelo herida

.

**Ninetales** : [ corriendo a donde esta] aivee hermana

.

antes de llegar Vulpix escucha la voz de aivee y ve que esta con eevee y los demás Ditto aprovecha esta distracción para trasformase en Vaporeon y usar su hidrobomba y así puede vencer a Vulpix

.

**Ditto** : [llegando] bien perdiste

**Vulpix** : no tu hiciste trampa

**Ditto** : a que te refieres

**Vulpix** : me hiciste creer que mi hermana estaba herida

**Ditto** : así es y

**Vulpix** : y yo creí que era ella

**Ditto** : exacto y esa es tu primera lección

**Vulpix:** lección de que hablas

Ditto : ok mira al usar la cortina de humo pudiste sentir mi presencia y atacarme pero al ver a aivee solo usaste tus ojos y no trataste de ver si de verdad era ella y por ello pediste

**Vulpix** :(mirando al piso) ya veo y es verdad olvide todo y fui vencido

**Ditto** : si y por ello deberán entrenar ahora quiero oírte decir eso Vulpix

**Vulpix** : bien perdí y cumpliré mi palabra ok Ditto

**Ditto** : bueno pues eevee y aivee deben entrar al templo y también Shinx

**Todos** : Shinx también

**Ditto** : si es tiempo de empezar su entrenamiento los demás serán entrenados por mi

**Shinx** : pero no soy alguien tan importante porque desea entrenarme Mew

**Ditto** : bien te lo diré se muy bien que sabes la verdad de tu madre y de tu hermano o me equivoco Shinx

**Shinx** : (dice triste) si estoy enterado

**Ditto** : bien tu madre antes de morir le pidió esto a Zapdos y a Mew

**Shinx** : que cosa

**Ditto** : bien a Zapdos le pidió que aun no siendo guardián tu te enseñara las técnicas que aprendió tu madre y a Mew le pidió que al saber la verdad se hiciera cargo de tu educación

**Shinx** : es decir que mi madre

**Ditto** : si ella se preocupo por ti hasta el final además tu madre también le pidió un favor a eevee y sin saberlo lo ha estado cumpliendo

**Shinx** : d-de que se trata

**Ditto** : bien aivee le pidió que si algo le pasaba te cuidara como a un hijo y eevee acepto

**Shinx** : [pensando]madre gracias

**Ditto** : bien entren al templo

**Todos** : si esta bien

**Ditto** : ok lo demás entrenaran en parejas pues deseo ver su nivel y de allí partiremos

**Xatu** : también entrenare Ditto

**Ditto** : claro que no tu tienes un trabajo mas importante como ya te explico Mew

**Xatu** : [alejándose] bien entonces iré al mirador del templo

**Ditto** : ok los demás escojan sus parejas de entrenamiento

**Todos** : p pero

**Ditto** : bien no los obligare pero de este entrenamiento dependerá que tengan una oportunidad contra Lili

**Todos** : c-contra Lili

**Ditto** : bien si no les interesa pueden marcharse del templo no pienso pedírselos una vez mas y no deseo entrenar a cobardes

**Vulpix** : bien yo entrenare

**Espeon** : yo también lo haré por eevee y aivee

**Celebi** : si estoy de acuerdo no somos cobardes

**Glaceon** : si somos las 6 hermanas

**Vaporeon** : si lo haremos

**Pikachu** : si Lili no se saldrá con la suya

**Gardevoir** : si lo haremos para salvarlas

**Jolteon** : estoy de acuerdo

**Flareon** : si pase lo que pase no nos rendiremos

**Vulpix** : bien Ditto creo que debemos empezar

**Ditto** : bien síganme [caminando a otra sección del templo]

.

mientras en el templo

.

**Aivee:** hermana y es difícil el entrenamiento

**Shaymin** : [sintiendo escalofrió dice] si es algo difícil

**Shinx** : eevee y crees que podré yo lograrlo

**Shaymin** : si estoy segura

**Aivee:** hermana y crees que yo pueda lograrlo

**Shaymin** : si eres tan fuerte como yo y estoy segura de eso

**Mew** : bien los esperaba

**Shaymin** : entonces nos vas a entrenar a los 3

**Mew** : si pero de diferente forma

**Shaymin** : que quieres decir Mew

**Mew** : bien dado que aivee tiene el collar su entrenamiento será de una forma eevee al tener los orbes y todas sus evoluciones será de otra manera y contigo pues bien te enseñare las técnicas que tu madre nos pidió enseñarte a Zapdos y a mi

**Shaymin** : es decir que nos entrenaras por separado Mew

**Mew** : si mientras Xatu se encarga de la misión que le pedí los entrenare yo

**Aivee:** p-perdón pero como lo harás

**Mew** : bien es fácil [señalando 3 puertas]

**Shaymin** : entiendo cada uno estará en un cuarto diferente verdad

**Mew** : si eevee esto será como cuando te entrene estarán allí bastante tiempo

**Aivee:** hermana que quiere decir

**Shaymin** : bien antes de que llegaras aivee entrene el equivalente a un año aquí dentro aunque para todos solo fueron algunas horas

**Aivee:(con** miedo) es decir que no podré verte en un año

**Shinx** : n-no veremos a nadie

**Mew** : no exactamente al terminar su entrenamiento cada noche podrán verse mas no podrán decir de que trata su entrenamiento ok de lo contrario ya no les permitiré verse en la noche están de acuerdo

**Shinx** y Aivee : bien aceptamos

**Mew** : bien aivee y Shinx deberán jurar jamás decir en que consiste este entrenamiento

**Shinx** y Aivee: si lo juramos

**Mew** : ok entren al cuarto que quieran yo los alcanzare después

.

así eevee entra al cuarto ala izquierda de ella Shinx entra al de la derecha y aivee entra al del centro

.

**Shinx** : [al cerrarse la puerta] bien y ahora que debo hacer

**Uxiel** : [apareciendo] ok seré tu maestro Shinx

**Shinx** : Uxiel

.

mientras con aivee

.

**Aivee** : no veo a nadie

**Azelf** : [apareciendo] hola aivee yo seré tu maestro

**Aivee** : [saltando de la impresión] q quien eres

**Azelf** : mmm es verdad no me conoces aivee soy Azelf

**Aivee** :(sorprendida) Azelf

.

al cerrarse la puerta con eevee

.

**Eevee** : bien quien será esta vez

**Mesprit** : [apareciendo] hola eevee tiempo sin vernos verdad amiga

**Eevee** : Mesprit tu serás mi maestra

**Mesprit** : así es yo se lo pedí a Mew

**Eevee** : que alegría

**Mesprit** : bien eevee he visto todo lo que haz hecho y debo decir que me haz impresionado mucho eevee

**Eevee** : de verdad

**Mesprit** : si al principio no creí que lo lograras mas al ver tu determinación me hiciste cuestionarme como te entrenarían y decidí ser yo quien lo hiciera

**Eevee** : es decir que será tan intenso como esa vez no

**Mesprit** : [dice triste] eevee aun lo recuerdas verdad

**Eevee** : Si lo recuerdo bien

.

Recuerdo de eevee

.

**Eevee** : fue a los 3 meses de estar aquí adentro

**Mew:** bien eevee pasaremos al siguiente nivel de tu entrenamiento

**Eevee** : a que te refieres Mew

**Mew:** mira eevee en esta fase serás entrenada por otros pokemon

**Eevee** : y quienes son

**Mesprit ,Azelf** y **Uxiel:** [apareciendo]nosotros eevee

**Eevee** :l-los 3 hermanos

**Mew:** así es eevee ellos te entrenaran de manera regular y yo evaluare tu progreso

**Eevee** : así pasaron varios meses de intenso entrenamiento cada uno me entreno 3 meses de tal forma que casi lo odie mas al 2° día de empezar a entrenarme tu Mesprit

**Mesprit** : eevee que pasa levántate debes entrenar

**Eevee** : Mesprit estoy muy cansada podemos descansar por hoy

**Mesprit** :[ riendo] descansar por favor levántate ya

**Eevee** : no lo haré estoy muy cansada y no me moveré de aquí

**Mesprit** :(mirandola molesta) eevee estoy perdiendo la paciencia y eso no será nada bueno para ti

**Eevee** : que harás herirme, castigarme hazlo no tengo miedo

**Mesprit** : bien tu lo pediste

**Mesprit** usa su poder para paralizar y hacer levitar a eevee y dejarla hasta el techo a 10 metros de altura

**Eevee** : p-pero que haces

**Mesprit** : bien te mostrare lo que haré dejándola caer al suelo

.

eevee cae con velocidad al suelo mas antes de llegar al suelo Mesprit la detiene de la base de su cola dejándola a centímetros del piso para después bajarla

.

**Eevee** : (gritando de dolor)auch mi cola me duele mucho

**Mesprit** : [con sarcasmo] oh te dolió seré mas cuidadosa con ella

.

Mesprit la eleva muy rápido sujetándola de la punta de su cola ala misma altura

.

**Eevee** :[gritando de dolor] no por favor casi me arrancas mi cola

**Mesprit** : bien te bajare [bajándola lentamente y manteniendo tensada su cola]

.

al bajarla Mesprit aun mantiene sujeta la cola de eevee con una mano y antes de que eevee pueda reaccionar le arranca todo el pelo de la punta de su cola con su poder psíquico

.

**Eevee** :[gritando] no por favor eso duele mucho mi cola porque

**Mesprit:** [soltando la cola eevee y sosteniendo su pelo] bien eevee esto te servirá de lección

**Eevee** : d-de lección p pero [lamiendo intensamente su cola]

**Mesprit** : bien eevee yo no soy como Latias o Vulpix que siempre te aceptaban tus caprichos de hoy en adelante si te digo que saltes no me preguntaras porque sino que tan alto esta claro eevee

**Eevee** : p-pero

**Mesprit:** bien eevee parece que no me haz entendido, bien tal vez si te dejo sin nada de pelo en tu cola lo entiendas mejor

**Eevee** :[llorando asustada y ocultando su cola] no por favor haré lo que me digas

**Mesprit** : bien eevee lo primero será que dejes de llorar ya no eres una niña pequeña y te comportaras como adulta esta claro eevee

**Eevee** : b-bien

**Mesprit** : ok eevee voy a curar tu cola mas si vuelves a desobedecerme realmente desearas que se quede como la tienes ahora o haber nacido sin ella ok, bien ponla ya

**Eevee** : b-bien [acercando su cola]

.

**Eevee** : fuiste muy estricta y al principio te tenia mucho miedo y cada sesión era un martirio y llego ese día

.

**Mesprit** : bien eevee hoy usaras tu transformación de Shaymin ok

**Eevee** : [ viéndola con miedo] s si Mesprit

**Mesprit** : bien hazlo

**Shaymin** : listo

**Mesprit:** ok esto harás

**Eevee** : me pediste que usara las técnicas de Leafeon con la forma de Shaymin mas no pude aun era muy difícil para mi y me debilite por el esfuerzo desmayándome

**Mesprit** : eevee levántate

.

Mesprit se acerca y ve que esta desmayada

.

**Mesprit** : [asustada]eevee levántate es una orden

.

a pesar de que le ordena a eevee esta no se mueve

.

**Mesprit** : si no lo haces te castigare

.

eevee sigue inconsciente y Mesprit en verdad se asusta

.

**Mesprit** :(aterrada) eevee despierta por favor

.

pasan varias horas y eevee no despierta y finalmente Mesprit decide que hacer

.

**Mesprit** : debo curarla y reponer su energía

.

de esa forma eevee despierta y ve muy asustada a Mesprit

,

**Eevee** :[ gritando asustada] Mesprit por favor no me lastimes no volverá a pasar lo juro

**Mesprit** : p-pero eevee yo

**Eevee** : no por favor Mesprit [arrinconándose contra una pared y protegiendo su cola]

**Mesprit** : eevee en verdad lo siento

**Eevee** : d-de que hablas

**Mesprit:** mira nunca fue mi intención que me tuvieras miedo es solo que creí que si te entrenaba del mismo modo que lo hicieron conmigo te ayudaría a ser mas fuerte

**Eevee** : Mesprit de verdad jamás había sentido tanto miedo de nadie como el que tu me causaste ni siquiera de Lili

**Mesprit** : si lo se y por ello te pido perdón verte desmayada me hizo entender que no eres un animal sin sentimientos sino mi alumna y debo ser mejor maestra por ello te pediré esto

**Eevee** : si que cosa

**Mesprit** : bien el pelo que te quite lo guarde pues ese día en verdad me hiciste enfadar mas ahora te quiero pedir si puedes regalármelo

**Eevee** : r-regalártelo

**Mesprit** : si deseo crear un collar con una gema la cual lleve ese pelo y siempre al verlo me recordara ese día cuando te castigue y que no debo de tratar así a los demás

**Eevee** : p-pero Mesprit

**Mesprit** :(dice triste) entiendo bien te lo devolveré pues a pesar de todo deseo poder ser un día tu amiga y que puedas perdonarme eevee [saliendo]

**Eevee** : Mesprit

**Mesprit** : bien puedes descansar hoy mañana continuaremos

**Eevee** : Mesprit espera por favor

**Mesprit** : si eevee

**Eevee** : deseo que lo conserves solo una cosa

**Mesprit** : si que cosa

**Eevee** : bien si de verdad vas a hacer ese collar deseo que crees 2 uno para ti y uno para mi

**Mesprit** : p-pero eevee tu

**Eevee** : si mira si vamos a ser amigas ese es un buen inicio además deseo que me quites otro poco de mi pelo para ese collar

**Mesprit** : pero eevee no es necesario con el pelo que tengo será suficiente para los 2 collares

**Eevee** : no es por eso yo también deseo disculparme eres muy estricta mas tienes razón en una cosa este entrenamiento es para que yo sea mas fuerte tu y tus hermanos no están obligados a hacerlo mas han usado su tiempo exponiéndose a que Giratina los encuentre por mi culpa por ello deseo que me lo quites pues al ver ese collar me recordara lo mucho que debo esforzarme por mis hermanos y por todos ustedes que creen en mi y me han ayudado

**Mesprit** : bien eevee lo haré

.

Mesprit le quita con su poder otro mechón sin causarle dolor a eevee y este vuelve a crecer al instante

.

**Mesprit** : bien eevee se que este entrenamiento es muy difícil para ti pero te ayudare y podrás lograrlo esta bien

**Eevee** : gracias amiga

.

desde ese día nos hicimos grandes amigas a pesar de que seguías siendo estricta eras mas amable y eso me ayudo a terminas mi entrenamiento y así el ultimo día

.

**Mesprit:** bien eevee hoy termina tu entrenamiento

**Eevee:** es decir que

**Mesprit** : si haz cumplido un año aquí y estas casi lista

**Eevee:a** que te refieres

**Mesprit:** bien eso Mew te lo explicara al salir bien hoy repasaremos todo

**Eevee** :t-todo

**Mebprit:** si mañana Mew te evaluara y no quiero que mi alumna me haga quedar mal y menos mi amiga ok

**Eevee:** no te preocupes lo lograre y estarás orgullosa de mi

**Mesprit:** [pensando] en realidad ya lo estoy eevee

.

al terminar le dice

.

**Mesprit:** bien eevee mis hermanos también querrán ver como progresaste al entrenarte ellos

**Eevee** : si eso lo se bien mas no te preocupes se que gracias a ti puedo lograrlo

.

antes de salir del templo le dice

.

**Mesprit** : bien eevee el collar aun no esta listo pero cuando regreses ya lo tendré y así seremos amigas por siempre ok eevee

**Eevee** : si es una promesa

.

**Eevee** : y después pasaron varias cosas verdad

**Mesprit** : si así fue bien y aquí esta el collar como te prometí

.

Mesprit saca 2 collares idénticos con una gema transparente y a dentro de ella ve 2 mechones uno blanco y otro marrón y uno se lo entrega a eevee y el otro se lo pone Mesprit

.

**Eevee** : Mesprit es muy lindo gracias amiga

**Mesprit** : no amiga gracias a ti


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 40 LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE LAS 7 HERMANAS**

.

mientras con Vulpix y los demás

.

**Vulpix** : bien Ditto ya estamos listos

**Ditto:** ok Vulpix y que parejas son

**Vulpix** y Espeon: Pikachu y Glaceon: Celebi y Leafeon: Vaporeon y Gardevoir Jolteon y Flareon: nosotros

**Ditto** : mmm ya veo cada grupo tendrá un líder ok

**Vulpix** y Espeon: Pikachu y Glaceon: Celebi y Leafeon: Vaporeon y Gardevoir Jolteon y Flareon Todos: l, líder

**Ditto** : si como oyen esto es por el hecho de que cada uno practicara contra los demás y el líder determinara si el lucha o su compañero lo hará

**Vulpix** : ya veo de esa forma si uno es débil contra su oponente el otro lo podrá ayudar verdad

**Ditto** : exacto bien síganme y si desean mirar al horizonte háganlo pues no podrán verlo en mucho tiempo

**Todos** : que quieres decir

**Ditto** : bien creo que será mejor que Vulpix les explique a ti y a tus hermanas

**Vulpix** : bien les diré eevee estuvo entrenando dentro de ese templo el equivalente a un año aunque para nosotros solo fueron algunas horas

**Todos** :u-un año aquí

**Vaporeon** : hermano y quien entreno a nuestra hermana

**Vulpix** : hermana es obvio que fue Mew

**Todos** : Mew

**Vulpix** : la historia se repite verdad hermanas

**Espeon** : a que te refieres

**Vulpix** : hermanas antes de buscar a Umbreon Mew las entreno no es verdad

**Glaceon** : si pero no fue como todos lo han oído

Vu**l**pix : a que te refieres hermana

**Glaceon** : bien este fue nuestro secreto mas ya no nos importa si todos lo saben

**Pikachu** : d-de que hablan

**Espeon** : (con voz triste)bien les diremos todo [usando su poder psíquico]

.

recuerdo de las 7 hermanas

.

**Glaceon** : bien nosotras encontramos a Umbreon cuando estaba matando a un pokemon

**Todas** : hermana por que haces esto

**Umbreon** : en verdad importa

**Flareon** : q-que quieres decir

**Umbreon** : bien deseo ser feliz y me han prometido ayudarme a lograrlo

**Vaporeon** : hermana

**Umbreon** : bien no tengo mas que decirles márchense y no les haré daño

**Todas:** p-pero hermana

**Umbreon** : bien puedo ofrecerles esto únanse a mi y así dominaremos todo como las 7 hermanas

**Glaceon** : hermana no puedo creer lo que nos ofreces

**Umbreon** : si es verdad mi amo les dará mas poder del que tienen mas incluso del que Jirachi nos dio

**Todas** : p-pero hermana

**Espeon** : [viendo a Umbreon] bien yo te apoyare hermana

**Todas** : Espeon no

**Umbreon** : sabia elección hermana

**Todas** : Espeon sabes lo que haremos verdad

**Espeon** : si estoy conciente de eso mas fue mi culpa y si debo morir al menos será pagando mi crimen con mi hermana

**Umbreon** : bien hermana solo resta algo por hacer

.

antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar Umbreon ataca a Espeon y la deja herida y desmayada

.

**Todas** : p-pero porque hiciste eso

**Umbreon** : [dándoles la espalda temblando mientas sus alos cambian de color morado a amarillo les dice] llévensela estoy luchando contra la oscuridad mas no podré hacerlo por mucho se que Espeon si me ayudaría aun si esto sea traicionando su forma de ser y a ustedes

**Todas** : hermana

**Umbreon** : [llorando] bien márchense y llévensela pues tal vez sea la ultima vez que me vean así

.

al terminar Umbreon se aleja corriendo

.

**Glaceon** : hermana

**Flareon** : debemos buscar un lugar donde curar a Espeon

**Leafeon** : bien se que por esta zona existe un templo pokemon tal vez puedan ayudar allí a nuestra hermana

**Vaporeon** : bien pónganla sobre de mi yo la llevare

**Todas** : pero hermana

**Vaporeon** : no al igual que mi hermana yo también tuve un momento de duda y estuve apunto de aceptar mas Umbreon no lo permitió pues sabe que eso esta mal y con esto debemos pensar en como salvar a nuestra hermana

**Glaceon** : si pero como si lo que dijo nuestra hermana es verdad su poder es mayor que el de nosotras

**Jolteon** : y que sugieres darnos por vencidas

**Leafeon** : hermanas no veo ninguna solución verdad

**Vaporeon** : por el momento preocupémonos por Espeon

.

de esta forma se encaminan al templo pokemon después que les dicen la ruta correcta al llegar el templo esta en silencio y toda entran

.

**Glaceon** : hermanas es muy tétrico no lo creen

.

el templo parece nuevo con excepción de estar desabitado

.

**Vaporeon** : quien vivirá aquí

**Growlithe** : [saliendo de un cuarto y caminando débilmente] en realidad nadie su dueño se fue hace poco

**Flareon** : y quien es

**Growlithe** : Jirachi

**Todas** : j Jirachi

**Growlithe** : si muchos pokemon vienen a pedir deseos a este templo pues se cree que aun no estando Jirachi estos se cumplen aunque en realidad nadie ha visto a Jirachi en mucho tiempo

**Leafeon** : pero dime como sabes que el se ha ido

**Growlithe** : fácil mi familia a cuidado este templo por varias generaciones y yo soy el ultimo guardián de este templo

**Jolteon** : a que te refieres

**Growlithe** : bien estoy enfermo y pronto moriré y siendo yo el ultimo de mi familia nadie mas cuidara este templo

**Flareon** : y no se puede hacer nada

**Growlithe** : no Jirachi lo intento mas no puede contra los designios de la naturaleza

**Glaceon** : te refieres a

**Growlithe** : si Jirachi pudo darme la vida eterna mas eso no evitaría que sufra al avanzar la enfermedad

**Flareon** : ya veo

**Growlithe** : bien a que han venido a este templo

**Vaporeon** : [mostrándole a Espeon] bien nuestra hermana fue atacada y deseamos curarla

**Growlithe** : ok entiendo las ayudare

.

Growlithe las lleva un cuarto y allí atienden a Espeon mientras discuten que hacer

.

**Leafeon** : bien hermanas tratare de curarla

.

Leafeon usa la aromaterapia mas no puede curar completamente a Espeon

.

**Leafeon** : [dice triste] lo siento aun no domino bien esa técnica

**Vaporeon** : hermana no te preocupes además solo tu puedes usar esa técnica

**Glaceon** : si es verdad deberías estar orgullosa pues se bien que es muy difícil usarla

.

en eso despierta Espeon

.

**Espeon** : [ hablando débilmente] Umbreon hermana

**Jolteon** : basta estas muy débil debes descansar después hablaremos hermana

**Espeon** : [asintiendo]

**Vaporeon** : bien descansa aun estas muy lastimada

.

Espeon se duerme y todas salen

.

**Growlithe** : esta mejor

**Jolteon** : si gracias

**Growlithe** : no se preocupen es lo menos que puedo hacer

**Vaporeon** : bien deseo pedirte algo

**Growlithe** : si que cosa

**Vaporeon** : podemos quedarnos hasta que nuestra hermana se reponga

**Growlithe** : si esta bien después de todo si muero al menos tendré compañía

**Vaporeon** : por favor no digas eso

**Growlithe** : no se preocupen es algo natural como nacer y no estoy arrepentido de nada

.

**Glaceon** : así nos quedamos varios días y finalmente

.

**Growlithe** : [en su cuarto]bien mi momento llego

**Vaporeon** : no por favor tu eres muy fuerte

**Glaceon** : p-pero no entiendo como sabes eso si no te ves enfermo

**Growlithe** :[dice triste] bien les diré un mes antes un pokemon vino a este templo y me ataco

**Todas** : t-te ataco y como es

**Growlithe** : bien es negro con un alo brillante en la frente y tenia la energía de ustedes

**Todas** : n-no es mentira verdad

**Growlithe** : [débil dice] no fue Umbreon su hermana

**Vaporeon** : p-pero como lo sabes

**Growlithe** : bien después del ataque solo pensé que ese pokemon sea detenido y pedí un deseo y es poder conocer a quien podrá detenerlo antes de morir

**Glaceon** : entonces por ello tu

**Growlithe** : si por ello les pido que la detengan y que no cause mas sufrimiento [muriendo]

**Todas** : [llorando desconsoladas] no por favor no nos dejes

.

**Glaceon** : después de varios días Espeon se recupero y hablamos muy seriamente con ella

.

**Vaporeon** : bien hermana debemos discutir algo

**Espeon** : si lo se mas no cambiare mi forma de pensar

**Glaceon** : realmente deseas que te matemos hermana

**Espeon** : [ dice triste] en realidad ya lo estoy al cometer esos crímenes Umbreon es casi como si yo los cometiera por ello si alguien merece la peor de las muertes soy yo

**Jolteon** : hermana y que harás

**Espeon** : bien al recuperarme buscare a mi hermana aun si ustedes no están de acuerdo

**Flareon** :[dándole una bofetada] basta es suficiente

**Espeon** :[bajando la cabeza sin quejarse]

**Vaporeon** : bien te diré lo que hizo Umbreon

.

de este modo Vaporeon le dice por que la ataco Umbreon y al terminar Espeon esta llorando muy triste

.

**Vaporeon** : en verdad crees que nuestra hermana estaría feliz de que tu hubieras hecho eso

**Flareon** : si realmente nos decepcionas hermana

**Espeon** : p-pero yo tuve

**Glaceon** :[gritando molesta] basta estoy harta de que te culpes por ello

**Jolteon** : si en verdad no fue tu culpa

**Espeon** : si pero

**Vaporeon** : bien si deseas seguir a Umbreon no te detendremos mas sabes bien que al volvernos a encontrar seremos enemigas verdad y tal vez tengamos que matarte y a Umbreon

**Espeon** : si eso lo se muy bien y no me defenderé si con eso puedo pagar mis culpas

**Leafeon** : bien hermana tienes hasta mañana para decidir

**Espeon** : si y gracias a todas

**Vaporeon** : [dice muy seria]bien salgamos y dejémosla sola

.

Glaceon: al salir nos sentimos tristes por nuestra hermana y tomamos una decisión

.

**Vaporeon** : hermanas entonces que haremos

**Leafeon** : es triste pero no podemos dejarla ir con Umbreon

**Vaporeon** : bien esto haré si decide irse al salir de este templo la retare a una lucha a muerte

**Todas** : p-pero hermana

**Vaporeon** : en verdad desearía no tener que hacerlo ya que el poder de Espeon y el mío es casi igual y posiblemente ninguna de las 2 sobreviva

**Espeon** : esa noche algo extraño paso al dormirme

.

[en la mente de Espeon]

.

**Growlithe** : bien debo decirte algo

**Espeon** : q-quien eres

**Growlithe** : bien yo fui el guardián de este templo

**Espeon** : entonces tu fuiste quien murió verdad escuche a mis hermanas hablar de ti

**Growlithe** : bien se que deseas salvar a tu hermana verdad

**Espeon** : si mas que nada

**Growlithe** : bien te diré que hacer

.

Espeon : Growlithe me dijo que al día siguiente reuniera a mis hermanas y fuéramos a su cuarto y encontraríamos una forma así lo hicimos y vio Vaporeon entre otras cosas en la pared el mapa de todos los templos y en la parte de abajo un papel de Growlithe para nosotras que decía:

.

**Growlithe** : si están leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy en este mundo mas deseo ayudarlas bien en la sala posterior de este templo existe un orbe que a diferencia de otros este sirve para llamar a un amigo el cual podrá ayudarlas les deseo éxito en esta tarea y rezare para que puedan salvar a su hermana

**Vaporeon** : fuimos allí y según Growlithe debíamos usar nuestra energía en el orbe y al hacerlo apareció

**¿?** : bien porque me han llamado

**Todas** : q-quien eres

**¿?** : es verdad mi nombre es Mew

**Todas:** Mew

**Mew** : si bien díganme para que me llamaron

**Glaceon** : bien Mew [contándole todo]

**Mew** : ya veo de modo que Umbreon es su hermana

**Vaporeon** : si así es

**Mew** : bien mas no me han dicho para que me llamaron

**Vaporeon** : Mew hemos decidido ser nosotras quienes detengamos a Umbreon mas somos mas débiles que ella pero Growlithe antes de morir nos dejo un mensaje y por ello supimos como llamarte pues el nos dijo que podrías ayudarnos

**Mew** : ya veo pero de verdad desean hacerlo

**Todas** : si lo haremos

**Espeon** : ...

**Mew** : y cual es tu respuesta viendo a Espeon

**Espeon** : [con voz de derrota] si las ayudare

**Mew** : bien les enseñare una técnica la cual podrán usar para detener a Umbreon

**Todas** : y cual es

**Mew** : bien es la técnica de las 7 evoluciones

**Espeon** : y en que consiste

**Mew** : bien cada una de ustedes tiene una evolución diferente pero todas partieron de un mismo origen es decir de ser eevees verdad

**Todas** : s-si p pero como lo sabes

**Mew** : por favor yo soy un pokemon legendario y se muchas cosas bien desean que les enseñe esa técnica

**Todas:** si Mew por favor enséñanosla

.

**Espeon** : pasamos varios meses entrenando pero Mew nos oculto la verdad y solo Vaporeon y yo lo supimos cierto día antes de terminar el entrenamiento

.

**Vaporeon** : Mew deseo preguntarte algo

**Mew** : si que pasa

**Vaporeon** : bien es algo que no puedo quitarme de mi mente

**Mew** : si que es

**Vaporeon** : bien esa técnica tiene el nombre de las 7 evoluciones por algo no es verdad

**Mew** : si en efecto

**Vaporeon** : puedes decirme porque

**Mew** : bien te lo diré pero deberás jurar no decírselo a tus hermanas ok será muy cruel para ellas

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres Mew

**Mew** : bien primero júralo Vaporeon

**Vaporeon** : bien lo juro como la 6° hermana

**Mew** : ok mira esa técnica tiene ese nombre porque en realidad tendrían que usarla ustedes 7

**Vaporeon** : q-que quieres decir

**Mew** : bien esta técnica es de 7 pokemon con diferente tipo mas siempre deben ser 7 para usar su verdadero poder pero en su caso al ser menos esta técnica es mortal para quien la use

**Vaporeon** :(asustada) e-es decir que

**Mew** : si después de usarla morirán todas

**Vaporeon** :(llorando) no porque nos haces esto no es suficiente pago detener a nuestra hermana nosotras sino que también debemos morir con ella

**Mew** : bien yo pensaba decírselos el ultimo día y que tomen su decisión todas

**Vaporeon** : gracias por decirme eso mas seré yo quien se los diga te parece bien

**Mew** : de acuerdo mas será ese día ok

**Vaporeon** : si esta bien

.

**Espeon** : sin que Vaporeon lo supiera yo escuche todo y decidí hablar con Mew

.

**Espeon** : Mew puedo hablar contigo

**Mew** : si que pasa

**Espeon** : bien se que después de usar la técnica moriremos pero y Umbreon

**Mew** : si ella morirá también

**Espeon** : no [dice aterrada] no lo permitiré

**Mew** : el problema es que al ser solo 6 la energía que usaran será demasiada y tendrán que usar su energía vital

**Espeon** : ya veo

**Mew** : existe una posibilidad y es que puedas mantener tu energía hasta el final y así compensar la energía faltante y evitar que Umbreon muera siendo malvada

**Espeon** : de acuerdo lo haré

**Mew** : ok entonces me iré a continuar su entrenamiento

**Espeon** : Mew deseo pedirte una ultima cosa

**Mew** : si que es

**Espeon** : si lo logro y ella se salva deseo que ella pueda reencarnar y ser una eevee feliz de nuevo

**Mew** : esta bien lo prometo

**Espeon** : gracias Mew

.

**Glaceon** : bien lo demás es historia rescatamos con la ayuda de Celebi a nuestro futuro hermano y pudimos enfrentarnos a nuestra hermana

**.**  
**Gardevoir** : si pero hay algo que no me ha quedado claro

**Vaporeon** : y que es Gardevoir

**Gardevoir** : si según la leyenda solo estaban ustedes 6, Ninetales, Umbreon y Celebi entonces quien fue el que creo la leyenda

**Celebi** : fui yo

**Todos** : t-tu fuiste quien creo esa leyenda

**Celebi** : si

**Vulpix** : p-pero porque

**Celebi** : bien en ese entonces estaba muy triste de tu muerte y a pesar de que me dijiste que contara también de la maldición que cayo sobre mi no podía dejar de odiar a Umbreon y decidí decir a todos lo que Mew nos contó poniendo a ustedes 6 como las salvadoras de este mundo y también diciendo que eevee renacería esto con el fin de que fuera perseguida y odiada por siempre y así sus descendientes también serian odiados tal y como lo vio la madre de eevee mas después al conocerla y a eevee mi odio se trasformo en aprecio por ellas y por todos ustedes


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41 NO TE RINDAS EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE AIVEE Y SHINX**

.

a pasado 1 mes dentro del templo durante ese tiempo eevee aivee y Shinx se han visto solo en la noche al cenar mas eevee nota que aivee se ve triste y Shinx se ve exhausto por lo que un día le dice a Mesprit

.

**Eevee** : amiga puedo preguntarte algo

**Mesprit** : si que pasa eevee

**Eevee** : bien mira estoy preocupada por aivee ella es muy joven

**Mesprit** : ya veo pero que quieres preguntarme

**Eevee** : bien aivee esta llevando el entrenamiento que yo tuve verdad

**Mesprit** : eevee lo siento Mew me prohibió decirte de eso

**Eevee** : mira no necesito que me digas nada en concreto dado que no voy a decírselos no veo el problema no lo crees además si es el entrenamiento que lleve ya se de que se trata y no estarás mintiéndome además Mew cree en aivee y en mi por ello lo que puedas decirme solo será entre nosotras ok

**Mesprit** : bien eevee solo puedo decirte esto no es mucho pero te ayudara Azelf es quien esta entrenando a aivee

**Eevee** : Azelf

**Mesprit** : si y me dijo que tu hermana es una gran alumna

**Eevee** : bueno es mi hermana después de todo

**Mesprit** : bien eevee no puedo decirte mas pero espero que eso te sirva de ayuda amiga

**Eevee** : si gracias ahora estoy mas tranquila

.

esa noche el encontrarse eevee Shinx y aivee platican

.

**Eevee** : hermana estas bien

**Aivee:** si solo un poco cansada

**Eevee** : es muy difícil el entrenamiento verdad

**Aivee:** eevee sabes que no puedo hablar de eso

**Eevee** : no te dije nada de eso solo te pregunte si crees que es difícil o no es todo

**Aivee:** si es algo difícil

**Eevee** : si yo también lo creo mas te diré algo que te ayudara esto lo hacemospara proteger a nuestros hermanos y mientras pienses en eso será mas fácil todo no lo crees

**Aivee** : si es verdad

**Eevee** : bien y Shinx

**Shinx** : si eevee

**Eevee** : debes ser muy fuerte pues a tu madre le daría gusto ver que deseas proteger a tu hermana menor verdad

**Shinx** : d-de que hablas eevee

**Eevee** : Shinx lo se todo al desmayarme y entrar al collar pude ver por aivee lo que le dijiste no te dije nada pues quería buscar el momento y al saber que hice la promesa de cuidarte como a un hijo me pareció lo correcto tu y aivee son los mas jóvenes de entre nosotros y además he visto el cariño que haz demostrado al cuidar a aivee verdad hermana

**Aivee:** entonces puede ser Shinx mi hermano mayor

**Eevee** : si siempre y cuando prometa protegerte de todo

**Shinx** : si prometo cuidar a aivee y a ti de todo peligro

**Eevee** : bien con que prometas cuidar a aivee será suficiente

**Shinx** : no eevee juro protegerte a ti y a aivee de Lili y de quien desee causarles daño

**Eevee** : bien debemos descansar

**Shinx** y **Aivee** : si eevee

.

mientras en otro lugar

.

**Mew** : bien el entrenamiento esta saliendo como pensé

**Xatu** : si pero crees que ellos lo logren

**Mew** : si todos desean salvar a eevee y a aivee por ello se esforzaran bastante

**Xatu** : entiendo bien seguiré buscando eso

**Mew** : si te lo encargo

.

mientras con Vulpix y los demás

.

**Vulpix** : realmente es muy duro este entrenamiento

**Vaporeon** : hermano tu crees que nuestra hermana haya pasado por esto

**Vulpix** : si casi estoy seguro y tal vez esto no se haya comparado con su entrenamiento

**Glaceon** : a que te refieres hermano

**Vulpix** : bien eevee se hizo mas fuerte y eso lo vi cuando se enfrento a Lili después de entrenar

**Todas** : e-eevee se enfrento a ella

**Vulpix** : si eevee se trasformo en Shaymin y uso varias técnicas contra Lili

**Todas** : y que paso

**Vulpix** : bien Lili venció a eevee usando el poder de Jolteon mas eevee se sintió terrible al ser derrotada por segunda vez

**Espeon** :(furiosa) entonces Lili es mas fuerte que eevee

**Vulpix** : si por desgracia eevee ya había sido herida por Lili en una ocasión

**Leafeon** : y aun así eevee deseaba salvar a Lili

**Vulpix** : si y desgraciadamente tendremos que hacerlo

**Flareon** : si lo sabemos

**Pikachu** : si y por ello debemos ser mas fuerte

**Celebi** : si y lo lograremos

**Gardevoir** : si debemos entrenar

**Jolteon** : si lo haremos

**Vulpix** : bien debemos continuar

.

han pasado 2 meses mas y eevee nota a aivee muy triste mas ella no le dice la causa así que le pide a Shinx hablar con ella

.

**Shinx** : hermana

**Aivee:** si hermano

**Shinx** : quiero saber porque estas triste

**Aivee:** no es nada cosas del entrenamiento

**Shinx** : de verdad hermana yo creo que es otra cosa

**Aivee:** n no de verdad es solo eso

**Shinx** : hermana confía en mi dado que aun falta tiempo para que nuestro entrenamiento concluya deseo poder ayudarte en lo que sea

**Aivee:** hermano gracias y de verdad si pasa algo eevee y tu lo sabrán ok  
Shinx : si hermana

.

después de varios días Mew les dice

.

**Mew** : bien es momento de pasar ala segunda fase de su entrenamiento

**Aivee:** a que te refieres

**Mew** : bien vamos a probar lo que han aprendido con varios oponentes

**Eevee** : v-varios oponentes p-pero quienes son

**Mew** : a su momento lo sabrás bien pueden descansar y a partir de hoy entrenaran juntos y serán un equipo ok

**Aivee:** d-de verdad Mew

**Mew** : si de ese modo podré ver los progresos de cada uno y compararlos

**Shinx** : Mew y quien será nuestro maestro

**Mesprit** :[ apareciendo]bien yo seré su maestra

**Azelf** :[ apareciendo] también yo lo seré

**Eevee** : Mesprit Azelf que bien

**Shinx** : y Uxiel

**Uxiel** : si yo te continuare entrenando Shinx

**Shinx** : genial

.

de ese modo eevee aivee y Shinx entrenan mientras Mesprit les enseña estrategias de combate Azelf refuerza su entrenamiento haciendo que eevee y aivee luchen entre ellas con sus 5 evoluciones pues aivee aun no tiene el poder de Leafeon y no pueden usar el de Umbreon esto para no atraer a Giratina al templo de esta forma eevee ve que aivee se desenvuelve bien en el campo de batalla logrando derrotar a eevee en varias ocasiones mientras Shinx casi termina su entrenamiento el cual consiste en dominar sus técnicas de pokemon eléctrico y usar un collar el cual no puede decirles para que es pero les dice que fue un regalo de su hermano y  
finalmente llega el día del entrenamiento contra sus adversarios Mew les dice que no deben dudar al luchar y la batalla se detendrá hasta que uno de los 2 se rinda o quede desmayado

.

**Eevee:** quienes serán

**Aivee:** lo ignora Azelf y Mesprit no nos dijeron nada de ellos

**Shinx** : bien sean quien sean no nos rendiremos ok

**Mew** :bien llego el momento síganme

.

Mew los conduce aun cuarto muy grande y les dice

.

**Mew** : bien aquí será las batallas solo una cosa

**Eevee** : si que es

**Mew** : bien esto sus oponentes lo saben si ustedes logran vencerlos a todos terminara su entrenamiento al día siguiente de estas batallas

**Aivee:** d de verdad Mew

**Mew** : si y por otro lado si pierden cumplirán el año aquí mas ya no podrán verse hasta cumplir el año

**Todos:** q-queee

**Mew** : si tal y como lo oyen ese será su castigo por perder ok

**Eevee** : p-pero Mew

**Mew** : no eevee nosotros no estamos jugando bien cada día tendrán 2 oponentes y ellos lucharan en serio les sugiero que hagan lo mismo

**Aivee:** Mew

**Mew** : si aivee

**Aivee:** bien yo aun no me siento capaz de enfrentar a un oponente

**Mew** : es tu decisión aivee mas piensa que eevee y Shinx estarán en desventaja si sus oponentes son mas fuertes que ellos

**Aivee:** entiendo

**Mew** : bien solo una cosa mas deberán elegir un líder de su equipo

**Todos** : u-un líder

**Mew** : si dado que son un equipo uno de ustedes deberá hacerlo y así decidir quien luche además recuerden que sus oponentes también harán lo mismo

**Eevee:** d-de verdad

**Mew** : si y ellos no se detendrán al luchar

**Shinx** : d-de verdad son muy fuertes

**Mew** : así es bien entonces quien será el líder de su equipo

**Aivee:** mmm yo creo que mi hermana eevee será la mas adecuada

**Shinx** : si yo estoy de acuerdo

**Eevee** : p-pero yo no se si seré capaz de serlo

**Aivee:** hermana yo creo en ti y también Shinx así que no importa lo que pase te apoyaremos hermana

**Shinx** : si eevee ya te lo dije yo creo en ti y sin importar lo que pase te apoyare

**Eevee** : gracias por creer en mi

**Mew** : bien eevee decide quien será el primero en salir a luchar

**Shinx** : eevee déjame ser el primero ok

**Eevee** : p-pero Shinx yo

**Shinx** : eevee cree en mi prometo no defraudarte

**Eevee** : bien Shinx pero ten cuidado

**Mew** : bien eevee quien será el otro que peleara

**Eevee** : seré yo misma

**Aivee:** hermana yo

**Eevee** : no te preocupes hermana no los defraudare

**Mew** : bien estos son sus oponentes

**Espeon** y **Vulpix** : ...

**Eevee** y **Aivee** : hermanos

.

Espeon y Vulpix pasan junto a ellos mas ignoran a eevee y a los demás y se sitúan al otro lado del cuarto

.

**Aivee:** hermanos porque

**Eevee** : bien no tenemos opción ellos son nuestros oponentes y debemos ganar

**Aivee:** p-pero son nuestros hermanos

**Eevee** : lo se pero es necesario estas listo Shinx

**Shinx** : si eevee

**Mew** : ok empiecen

Shinx camina adelante y ven que Espeon es quien sale

**Shinx** : bien Espeon estas lista

**Espeon** :...

**Shinx** : ok empecemos

.

Shinx ataca con rayo y Espeon se tele trasporta detrás de Shinx y usa un ataque psíquico Shinx es lastimado y cae

.

**Eevee** : Shinx no

**Shinx** : [ levantándose dice] estoy bien no me vencerá con eso

**Espeon** : [ usando psíquico]

**Shinx** : [pensando] no puedo perder

.

Shinx salta arriba de Espeon y usa trueno en ella Espeon se tele transporta y usa bola sombra contra Shinx al caer este usa agilidad y logra evitarlo después usa onda trueno para paralizar a Espeon y usa envestida en ella y Espeon queda inconsciente

.

**Mew** : bien el ganador es Shinx [mientras Mew tele transporta a Espeon con Vulpix]

**Vulpix** : [viendo a Espeon] ...

.

Vulpix avanza y eevee también

.

**Mew** : bien continúen

.

**Vulpix** usa lanzallamas en eevee y esta lo esquiva Vulpix usa cortina de humo y eevee no puede verlo de pronto eevee nota una leve brisa detrás de ella y logra evitar la envestida de Latios eevee se trasforma en Shaymin y ataca con hojas mágicas Vulpix usa fuego en ellas y logra hacer caer a eevee al estar en el suelo eevee ve a Vaporeon y usa hidrobomba en eevee esta se trasforma en Jolteon y ataca a Vaporeon con un rayo Vaporeon recibe el ataque y cae desmayado

.

**Eevee** : [corriendo a donde esta le dice] hermano estas bien

.

pero antes de llegar Vulpix y Espeon desaparecen y Mew les dice

.

**Mew** : bien es todo mañana enfrentaran a otros 2 oponentes

**Eevee** : Mew

**Mew** : si eevee

**Eevee** : ellos están bien

**Mew** : te refieres a Vulpix y a Espeon verdad si ellos están bien


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 42 EL SECRETO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO Y LA DECISIÓN DE EEVEE**

.

Al regresar eevee Shinx y aivee platican de lo que paso

.

**Eevee** :[ dice llorando] hermanos

**Aivee:** no te preocupes ellos están bien yo lo se

**Shinx** : si eevee no estés triste

**Eevee** : gracias por animarme

.

mientras con Ditto

.

**Ditto** : realmente eevee se a fortalecido verdad

**Vulpix** : si pero aun no entiendo porque debemos ser tan fríos con ellos son nuestras hermanas y Shinx es parte de nuestra familia

**Ditto** : si lo se pero es necesario si eevee aivee y Shinx creen que no son ustedes luchara en serio de ese modo su entrenamiento dará frutos y eevee no se limitara al usar su poder no lo crees

**Espeon** : si pero en verdad me dolió atacar a Shinx así

**Ditto** : bien descansen mañana ira el segundo equipo

.

de esta forma día con día eevee aivee y Shinx se enfrentan a todos y el ultimo día

.

**Mew** : bien es el ultimo día y como les dije si lo logran mañana terminara su entrenamiento pero si fallan

**Eevee** : si lo sabemos Mew

**Mew** : bien síganme

.

Mew los lleva al cuarto y les dice

.

**Mew:** Bien sus últimos oponentes son Mesprit Azelf Uxiel

**Eevee** : p-pero ellos

**Mesprit** : bien eevee es tiempo de ver el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento y te advierto que no les mostraremos ningún tipo de caridad así que espero que estén listos

**Eevee** : si Mesprit lo haremos y verán que no perdieron el tiempo con nosotros

**Aivee:** si te lo demostrare Azelf

**Shinx** : si yo también te demostrare todo lo que aprendí Uxiel

**Mew** : bien quien empezara

**Shinx** : seré yo

**Mew** : bien empecemos

.

mientras Ditto y los demás están viendo a eevee desde un espejo del templo

.

**Vulpix** : suerte Shinx

**Uxiel** empieza a volar muy rápido y usa lanzallamas Shinx puede esquivarlo mas Uxiel es mas rápido y lo atrapa de su cola y lo lanza contra la pared mientras cae Shinx usa agilidad y puede recuperarse y contraataca con un rayo este alcanza a Uxiel y cae mientras cae Shinx usa agilidad para envestirlo y Uxiel queda fuera de combate  
**.**  
**Mew** : bien quien seguirá

**Aivee:** seré yo

**Eevee** : p-pero hermana

**Aivee:** hermana cree en mi no pienso perder

**Mew** : ok empecemos

.

Azelf ataca con rayo de hielo y aivee se trasforma en Flareon y usa lanzallamas Azelf usa psíquico e inmoviliza a aivee esta se trasforma en Espeon y usa la tele transportación y escapa del ataque Azelf usa hipnosis y aivee cae dormida

.

**Mew** : bien Azelf gana [llevando a aivee con los demás]

**Eevee** : bien es mi turno verdad

**Shinx** : si eevee da lo mejor de ti

**Eevee** : si lo haré

.

Mesprit vuela detrás de eevee y usa psíquico para paralizar a eevee y la sujeta de su cola mas eevee la engaña y usa bola sombra derribando a Mesprit esta cae y ve a Shaymin dirigirse a ella Mesprit usa de nuevo psíquico para hacer caer a eevee esta puede recuperarse antes de caer y cae de pie usando fogonazo Mesprit recibe el ataque y cae vencida

.

**Eevee** : [acercándose a Mesprit] amiga estas bien

**Mesprit** : si eevee no te preocupes en verdad me sorprendiste mucho amiga

**Eevee** : no, tuve suerte pude usar una fracción del poder de Espeon como eevee y pude detener tu ataque antes de que me alcanzara

**Mesprit** : d-de verdad pudiste hacer eso eevee

**Eevee** : si desde hace poco note que puedo usar las habilidades de mis hermanas sin trasformarme pero aun no puedo dominarlo por completo

**Mesprit** : ya veo bien felicidades eevee en verdad me alegra ser tu maestra y mas aun tu amiga

**Eevee** : gracias amiga

**Mew** : ok pues debemos discutir algo

**Eevee** : si que pasa Mew

**Mew** : bien como les dije si ganaban su entrenamiento terminaría y así será

**Todos** : si que alegría

**Mew** : si este entrenamiento acabo, bien Shinx y eevee pueden salir solo aivee deberá seguir y concluir el año

**Eevee** : p-pero Mew

**Mew** : lo siento pero recordaran lo que les dije verdad

.

**Mew** : bien esto sus oponentes lo saben si ustedes logran vencerlos a todos terminara su entrenamiento al día siguiente de estas batallas

.

**Aivee:** d-de verdad Mew

**Mew** : si y por otro lado si pierden cumplirán el año aquí mas ya no podrán verse hasta cumplir el año

**Todos** : q-queee

**Mew** : si tal y como lo oyen ese será su castigo por perder ok

**aivee:** pero yo

**Mew** : [viéndola seriamente] no aivee bajaste la guardia y perdiste de hecho yo creí que Azelf seria vencido pues el se contuvo al atacarte mas parece que ni aun así puedes luchar en serio por ello todos serán mas duros en tu entrenamiento y así valoraras lo que se esforzaron eevee y Shinx

**Eevee** : Mew puedo decir algo

**Mew** : si que ocurre eevee

**Eevee** : bien si aivee se quedara yo lo haré también pues no pienso dejarla sola

**Shinx** : si estoy de acuerdo si ellas se quedan lo haré yo también

**Mew** : bien haré esto se quedaran un mes mas pero no podrán ver a aivee ese será su castigo esta bien eevee

**Eevee** : p-pero aivee

**Mew** : bien si no estas de acuerdo saldrán en este momento y aivee se quedara lo que resta del año bien decide eevee

**Eevee** : bien acepto

**Mew** : ok bien deberán regresar a su cuarto y aivee se ira mañana esta bien

**Eevee** : si esta bien

.

al llegar a su cuarto aivee rompe en llanto

.

**Eevee** : hermana no llores

**Aivee:** hermana perdóname soy muy débil

**Eevee** : aivee no eres débil me escuchas

**Aivee:** si lo soy hermana

**Eevee** :[dándole una bofetada] basta es suficiente hermana

**Aivee:[** tocando su mejilla] p pero hermana

**Eevee** : mira tu no eres débil ok pues eres yo misma y yo no soy débil si ya es tiempo de que dejes de auto compadecerte hermana y pienses en todos los demás que creen en nosotras

**Aivee:** p-pero yo

**Eevee** : bien aivee si no lo haces tal vez sea mejor irnos y dejarte sola no lo crees

**Aivee:** p pero yo

**Eevee** : [mirando muy seria le dice a Shinx] bien Shinx salgamos del templo

**Shinx** : p-pero eevee yo

**Eevee** : mira Shinx aivee no quiere entender razones así que yo me iré y tal vez al salir ella valore a todos nosotros como lo hice yo al estar un año sola aquí

.

eevee y Shinx se encaminan ala salida y aivee los alcanza antes de salir y les dice

.

**Aivee:** hermana perdóname es solo que no quería fallarte y el perder me hizo sentirme inútil pues Azelf se esforzó entrenándome y no pude corresponderle

**Eevee** : hermana no es tu culpa tu lo hiciste bien dando lo mejor de ti y eso lo se muy bien por ello te diré esto gracias hermana tu pudiste luchar como jamás yo lo podré hacer y por ello no debes sentirte triste ok y lo mas importante recuerdas lo que te dije de porque estamos entrenando verdad

**Aivee:** si para protegerlos a todos no hermana

**Eevee** : si así es y mientras creas en eso lo lograras ok hermana

**Aivee:** si y gracias hermana

**Eevee** : bien debemos descansar y hermana

**Aivee:** si

**Eevee** : no estas sola recuerda siempre eso y cuando salgas aquí estaré esperándote ok

**Aivee:** hermana gracias

de ese modo eevee y Shinx se quedan un mes mas Mesprit decide aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar el nuevo poder de eevee mientras Shinx solo repasa su entrenamiento después de unos días eevee platica con Mesprit y Shinx

**Eevee** : amiga

**Mesprit** : si eevee

**Eevee** : como esta aivee esta bien

**Mesprit** : si esta bien aun esta triste mas Azelf se a encargado de animarla por lo que ella estará bien

**Eevee** : Mesprit es verdad que Azelf se contuvo al atacar a mi hermana

**Mesprit** : si de hecho Mew también regaño a mi hermano pues nuestras ordenes eran vencerlos mas mi hermano se a encariñado con aivee y por ello lo hizo pues sabia que aivee no estaba luchando en serio y decidió parar la pelea y para evitar que se viera que aivee no estaba luchando fue que mi hermano uso hipnosis con ella pero Mew se dio cuenta y por ello castigo a aivee

**Eevee** : ya veo

**Mesprit** : ok eevee debemos seguir entrenando

**Eevee** : si amiga

mientras con aivee

**Aivee** : Azelf

**Azelf** : si aivee

**Aivee** : extraño a eevee y a los demás

**Azelf** : si lo se pero faltan pocos días para que termine tu entrenamiento

**Aivee** : en verdad

**Azelf** : si y debes saber algo

**Aivee** : si que cosa

**Azelf** : bien esto me lo dijo Mew y no debe saber que te lo dije ok

**Aivee** : si esta bien que es

**Azelf** : ok aivee deberás hacer el examen otra vez pero esta vez solo serás tu esta vez ni eevee o Shinx te podrán ayudar

**Aivee** : y porque no Azelf

**Azelf** : bien es por esto y como te dije ni siquiera eevee debe saberlo

**Aivee** : p-pero ni eevee

**Azelf** : si mira si pierdes Mew jamás volverá a ayudar a eevee dado que tu y eevee son una misma por ello si tu pierdes es como si eevee perdiera y ese será su castigo ok aivee

**Aivee** : es decir que

**Azelf** : si aivee deberás ganar a como de lugar el destino de eevee esta en tus manos

**Aivee** : bien Azelf entonces debemos continuar verdad

**Azelf** : si aivee entrenaremos muy duro y podrás ganar

**Aivee** : gracias Azelf eres un gran amigo

**Azelf** : bien continuemos

.

de ese modo pasa el mes y eevee y Shinx van al cuarto para ver luchar a aivee  
Mew le dice que serán 3 oponentes y si logra vencerlos habrá pasado la prueba de este modo los oponentes son Pikachu Vaporeon y Celebi

.

y así aivee empieza a pelear mas todos notan que aivee esta luchando en serio y puede derrotar fácilmente a pikachu y a Vaporeon y finalmente es la ultima lucha

.

**Celebi** :...

**Aivee** : [pensando] no importa debo ganar por eevee

.

de este modo Celebi usa psíquico para atacar a aivee mientras esta lo esquiva y se trasforma en Espeon usando el mismo ataqueCelebi usa la bola de energía en aivee pero aivee usa bola sombra destruyendo la otra bola Celebi usa hipnosis en aivee y esta cae dormida Celebi se acerca mas aivee solo fingía dormir y ataca a Celebi con bola sombra derrotándola

**Mew** : bien la ganadora es aivee

**Eevee** : hermana felicidades

**Aivee:** no hermana es solo que no podía defraudarte

**Mew** : bien aivee parece que lo que te dijo Azelf funciono verdad

**Aivee:** q-quiere decir

**Mew** : si Azelf te dijo eso para darte un motivo para entrenar y resulto

**Azelf** : [apareciendo] si lo siento aivee pero pensé que si creías que eevee tendría dificultades por ti lo tomarías en serio y veo que  
resulto

**Aivee** : si esta bien de hecho con ello se que de verdad todos se preocupan por mi

**Celebi** : llegando felicidades hermana

**Aivee:** h hermana es decir que no eran ilusiones

**Celebi** : no y estamos felices de que lo hayas logrado

**Eevee** : si hermana eres muy fuerte

**Pikachu** : si aivee y de verdad me sorprendiste no parecías tu

**Aivee:** gracias

**Mew** : bien es tiempo de salir


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 43 MUESTRAME TU FUERZA VULPIX VS SHINX Y EL COLLAR DE EEVEE**

**.**

al estar afuera ven a todos muy contentos y Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix** : felicidades hermana lo hiciste muy bien

**Aivee:** hermano

**Vulpix** : hermana Shinx ustedes también estuvieron muy bien

**Todos** : gracias

**Vulpix** : bien Shinx he decidido algo

**Shinx** : si que cosa

**Vulpix** : [dice serio]bien se que aivee te adopto como hermano no es verdad

**Shinx** : si así es

**Vulpix** : bien Shinx pero dime que harías por aivee

**Shinx** :(muy serio) haría cualquier cosa

**Vulpix** : incluso luchar contra mi

**Shinx** :(asombrado) a que te refieres con eso

**Vulpix** : bien Shinx vi tu progreso mas deseo probarte para ver si podrás cuidar a aivee

**Shinx** : que quieres decir

**Vulpix** : bien como sabes Lili puede atacar a eevee o a aivee y seria el fin de las 2 por ello yo deseo protegerlas pero tu que harías Shinx

**Eevee** : [muy seria] basta hermano

**Vulpix** : eevee no te metas esto es una cuestión entre nosotros ok

**Eevee** : p-pero

**Espeon** : eevee déjalos el sabe lo que hace

**Eevee** : bien

**Vulpix** : bien Shinx lucharemos si me vences podrás ser el hermano de aivee pero si pierdes

**Shinx** : si te escucho

**Vulpix** : bien si pierdes serás el sirviente de eevee y aivee por un mes ok

**Shinx** : bien no pienso perder

**Vulpix** :[trasformándose] sígueme entonces

.

Shinx sigue a Ninetales al lugar donde entrenaron y le dice

.

**Ninetales** : bien Shinx es tu ultima oportunidad de decidir después no nos detendremos ok

**Shinx** : ok estoy listo

.

Ninetales ataca con lanzallamas y Shinx usa agilidad para escapar Ninetales usa giga impacto en Shinx y usa trueno en Ninetales este salta para esquivarlos mas los rayos inmediatamente se dirigen a Ninetales alcanzándolo

.

**Ninetales** :[lastimado] e-es imposible q-quien eres

**Shinx** : solo alguien que quiere proteger a aivee y a eevee bien paramos esto o continuamos

**Ninetales** : no me rindo

**Shinx** : bien solo te pediré esto y es que no les digas que paso ok

**Ninetales** : p-pero porque

**Shinx** : mira esta es una de las técnicas de mi madre y solo debo usarla para proteger a eevee o a aivee ok por ello no deben de saberlo yo no pensaba usarla pero me desespere y la use sin pensar y pude haberte herido de gravedad  
**Ninetales** : bien Shinx regresemos y de verdad me alegra el haber luchado contigo pues son pocos los pokemon que me han vencidopero tu eres el primero al cual yo soy el que le dice que se rinde

**Shinx** : gracias

**Ninetales** : no olvídalo y desde hoy me dirás hermano ok

**Shinx** : si hermano

.

al regresar todos le preguntan y Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix** : bien a partir de hoy Shinx será el hermano de aivee

**Aivee:** d-de verdad

**Vulpix** : si es **verdad**

**Eevee** : bien Shinx ya eres parte de nuestra familia verdad hermanas

**Las hermanas de eevee** : si es verdad

**Celebi** : bien aivee al ser tu hermano también deberás prometer cuidarlo ok

**Aivee:** si hermana lo prometo

**Vulpix** : bien es tiempo de regresar al templo verdad

**Todos** : si eevee

**Vulpix** : bien hermana quieres regresar volando

**Eevee** : no entra al brazalete

**Vulpix** : p-pero

**Eevee** : no te preocupes estaremos en el templo enseguida

**Vulpix** : no me dirás que vas a usar

**Eevee** : bien entra al brazalete y lo veras

.

Vulpix entra al brazalete y antes de darse cuenta están en el templo

.

**Vulpix** :[saliendo todos] p-pero que fue lo que hiciste hermana

**Eevee** : bien esta es una técnica de los guardianes de templo y se llama traslado instantáneo aunque yo la llamo cambio de sitio y es diferente ala teletransportación de hecho esta técnica fue la que uso Darkrai al salir del templo de ho oh lo recuerdas verdad

**Vulpix** : y como la aprendiste

**Eevee** : bien Mesprit me la enseño no puedo darte detalles pues como sabes prometimos no decir nada de nuestro entrenamiento pero por ello puedo usar esa técnica solo tiene un defecto

**Vulpix** : y cual es

**Eevee** : bien solo puedo ir a lugares que yo conozca haya visto oh recuerde de otro modo no puedo usar esa técnica

**Celebi** : hermana sabes que esa técnica es de alto nivel verdad ni siquiera yo puedo usarla

**Vulpix** : t-tan compleja es

**Celebi** : si necesitas tener un poder espiritual muy alto por ello solo los guardianes o protectores de los templos pueden usarla para ir de un templo a otro

**Vaporeon** : e-es decir que nuestra hermana

**Celebi** : si eevee tiene un poder muy alto si ella puede usarla así

**Vulpix** : e-es verdad eevee

**Eevee** : no lo se solo Mesprit me dijo que yo podría usarla eso es todo

**Charmander** :[ acercándose] veo que a eevee le enseñaron una técnica de los guardianes de los templos verdad

**Eevee** : si

**Charmander** : bien eevee me alegro por ti y como les fue a todos

**Vulpix** : entrenamos duro y creo que lo logramos

**Charmander** : y Xatu

**Vulpix** : bien Mew me dijo que el se quedaría allá pues le dio una misión muy importante

**Celebi** : bien y ahora que haremos

**Vulpix** : por el momento esperar noticias de Mew y mientras tanto eevee y aivee continuaran entrenando

**Eevee** y **aivee** : queeeeee

**Vulpix** : si es necesario pues deseo ver el poder de mis hermanas si Shinx pudo vencerme deseo saber lo que pueden hacer ustedes

**Aivee:** p-pero hermano

**Vulpix** : no se preocupen descansaran hoy y después empezara su entrenamiento

**Eevee** : hermano no me parece justo nosotras entrenamos sin descanso y queremos descansar varios días

**Vulpix** : bien hermana si deseas descansar no te lo impediré solo espero que Lili sea tan comprensiva como lo soy yo no crees

**Eevee** :(dice triste) hermano

**Vulpix** : no eevee si deseas descansar hazlo yo entrenare a aivee y de verdad me haz decepcionado hermana

**Aivee:** hermano no le digas eso a eevee

**Vulpix** : no aivee lo siento pero eevee sabe que tengo la razón ustedes no fueron los únicos en entrenar así nosotros pasamos meses entrenando y cumplimos el año allí

**Eevee** : e-es mentira verdad

**Espeon** : no eevee no es mentira nosotros también entrenamos mucho para ser mas fuertes

**Celebi** : si eevee de verdad crees que ustedes lo pasaron mal

**Pikachu** : realmente lo hicimos para ayudarles

**Eevee** : perdónenme no lo sabia

**Glaceon** : hermana tu crees que nos quedaríamos sin hacer nada además este entrenamiento nos ayudo mucho y después al luchar contra ustedes pudimos ver que no éramos tan fuertes como creímos y eso nos motivo a entrenar mas duro  
**Aivee:** hermana no digas eso ustedes son muy fuertes

**Glaceon** : no aivee de entre nosotras 8 sabemos que las mas fuertes son eevee, tu aivee, Vaporeon Espeon y Jolteon las demás no somos tan fuertes pero no por ello nos sentimos mal pues mientras podamos ayudarlas no nos interesa lo demás

**Celebi** : eevee en verdad nos importa mucho su bienestar y por ello lo hicimos

**Vulpix** : bien eevee decide entonces

**Eevee** :[con voz de derrota] bien entrenaremos

**Vulpix** : bien hermana solo una cosa lo haremos como en el templo nos dividiremos y comenzaran su entrenamiento en 5 días ok

**Eevee** : no hermano empezaremos en 2 días

**Vulpix** : p-pero hermana

**Eevee** :[viendo el collar que Mesprit le regalo dice] no hermano tienes razón no puedo perder tiempo pues no se cuanto me quede de vida por ello debemos hacerlo desearía empezar mañana pero aivee debe descansar fue mucho para ella y creo que el jugar estos 2 días con Shinx será lo mejor para ellos no lo crees

**Vulpix** : bien hermana solo una cosa mas

**Eevee** : si hermano

**Vulpix** : bien ese collar no lo tenias al entrar al templo verdad

**Eevee** : no fue un regalo de Mesprit y un recordatorio mío ve el interior de la gema

**Vulpix** : [viendo fijamente la gema] si veo que tiene 2 mechones tuyos verdad

**Eevee** : si y los 2 son de mi cola

**Vulpix** : p-pero hermana se que alas eevees no les gusta que se les toque ese pelo pues es su mayor tesoro no hermana

**Eevee** : si al igual que a ustedes el pisar una de ellas, es una humillación que se nos arranque nuestro pelo en especial de la punta por ello el tenerlo aquí es para recordar una promesa a todos ustedes

**Vulpix** : y cual es

**Eevee** : bien Mesprit me recordó la primera vez que entre que ustedes Mew y todos los demás que creen en mi lo han hecho exponiendo sus vidas por ello entendí que al estar conmigo lo hacen porque de verdad les importo y ahora al ser 2 se que de verdad no deseo decepcionarlos al igual que aivee y al decirme eso recordé por que le pedí a Mesprit este collar

**Vulpix** : lo siento hermana no era mi intención decirte eso pero en verdad me enoje contigo

**Eevee** : si lo se y te lo agradezco bien iré a descansar usar el cambio es muy cansado pues todavía no lo domino al ir a lugares muy lejanos

.

al llegar a su cuarto eevee rompe en llanto mas se tapa la boca con una almohada y así sofoca el ruido viendo su cola y derramando lagrimas sobre ella mientras Vulpix y los demás discuten lo que paso con eevee

.

**Vulpix** : en verdad eevee a cambiado mucho **verdad**

**Espeon** : si es verdad ella a madurado mucho y ese collar es la muestra de eso

**Glaceon** : si sabemos como eevee cuidaba su pelo y eso lo se mejor que nadie siendo yo quien la cepillaba

**Aivee** : hermana porque dicen que el pelo de nuestra cola es tan importante para nosotras

**Glaceon** : bien aivee te explicaremos dado que por nosotras empezó esto

**Aivee:** de que hablan

**Leafeon** : bien mira aivee como sabes nosotras también fuimos eevees y éramos muy diferentes todas pero solo en una cosa éramos parecidas y era en el cuidado de nuestro pelaje en especial de la cola pues era la parte mas vistosa de nosotras y nos gustaba tratar de tener muy sedoso nuestro pelaje mas de entre todas nosotras quien siempre tuvo un pelaje muy sedoso era eevee o tu es decir la 7hermana al ser la menor nos gustaba cuidar su pelo y Glaceon era quien la cepillaba siempre, a eevee no le gustaba que nadie tocara su cola y solo Glaceon lo podía hacer esto por que ella la cuido desde pequeña y todas competíamos por tratar de tener nuestro pelo como el de eevee pero al trasformarnos quien siguió teniendo un pelaje así fue Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon , Glaceon y yo mas al estar siempre triste Umbreon, Glaceon la cepillaba para tratar de animarla y dejamos de hacerlo pero parece que nuestro juego se convirtió en una tradición para los eevee verdad hermano

**Vulpix** : en realidad no, se que las eevees cuidan su pelo porque es la prueba de su honestidad y al cometer un crimen o un acto deshonroso se les arranca el pelo de la punta o se deja sin pelo totalmente su cola y dependiendo de la situación se hace que este no vuelva a crecer para que todos sepan su crimen y sean rechazadas por todos así que al decirnos esto nuestra hermana y decir de donde es ella esta haciendo como en su aldea y es como si ella tuviera su pelo arrancado ala vista de todos por ello me disculpe con eevee porque entendí su dolor al decirme eso y en verdad para eevee su cola es después del brazalete de mi madre y el collar de  
aivee su posesión mas importante

**Glaceon** : hermano iré a ver a eevee

**Vulpix** : no aun no lo hagas eevee esta muy triste y si vas solo se sentirá peor dejémosla hoy y ella misma vendrá al sentirse mejor y quiero que no volvamos a hablar de este tema eevee en verdad se sintió mal por ello y recordarlo será muy humillante para ella por eso haremos como si nada hubiera pasado ok

**Aivee** : [mirando a Espeon]bien hermana deseo pedirte un favor

**Espeon** : si hermana

**Aivee** : bien deseo que me quites el pelo de mi cola

**Espeon** : p-pero porque aivee

**Aivee** : bien te lo diré al hacer el examen perdí porque no creí que fuera tan importante y mi castigo seria quedarme todo el año dentro mas eevee intercedió por mi y solo estuve un mes mas al igual que eevee y Shinx aunque no pude verlos ese mes en verdad me sentí terrible al saber que mi hermana y Shinx aun después de terminar se quedaron por mi

**Shinx** : hermana no lo hagas no fue tu culpa y eevee te lo dijo no es verdad

**Aivee** : si pero si para eevee su pelo significaba tanto no merezco lucir el mío no lo crees [viendo tristemente su cola]

**Espeon** : bien hermana lo haré

**Todas** : no lo hagas Espeon

**Espeon** : lo haré mas no será de tu cola aivee

**Aivee** : p-pero hermana

**Espeon** : bien te dolerá un poco pero será rápido

.

Espeon le quita un poco de pelo de los flancos de aivee y esta dice

.

**Aivee** : hermana

**Espeon** : bien aquí esta aivee hermano se que puedes crear un collar como el de eevee verdad

**Vulpix** : si mi madre me enseño mas no soy un experto

**Espeon** : bien hermanas

**Todas:** si Espeon

**Espeon** : bien le daremos a aivee un mechón pequeño de nuestro pelo

**Todas:** queeee

**Espeon** : si esta será nuestra propia promesa

**Vulpix** : de que hablas

**Espeon** : bien eevee desea no volver a decepcionarnos y decidió hacer eso, pues nosotras haremos algo similar y crearas esa gema para que al verla recordemos porque protegeremos a eevee y a aivee y lo mas importante que por nuestra hermana estamos vivas y no vamos a defraudarla están de acuerdo hermanas y lo mas importante esto jamás lo sabrá eevee esta claro aivee

**Todas** : bien


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO 44 DEJENME SOLA LA TRISTEZA DE EEVEE Y EL CARIÑO DE GLACEON**

.

Al día siguiente eevee no sale de su cuarto y esto preocupa a todos al ir Celebi y aivee ven que su cuarto esta atrancado y solo oyen a eevee llorar

.

**Aivee:** hermana estas bien

**Celebi** : creo que será lo mejor dejarla sola al tener hambre ella saldrá

.

mientras las hermanas de eevee y Vulpix discuten que hacer

.

**Vulpix** : hermanas que haremos eevee esta muy triste

**Glaceon** : creo que será lo mejor hablar con ella verdad y creo que las mas indicadas somos Espeon y yo no lo crees hermana

**Espeon** : nosotras p-pero

**Glaceon** : mira eevee siempre te escucho y yo soy quien mas la cuido por ello creo que eevee nos escuchara alas 2 verdad

**Vulpix** : bien suerte hermanas

**Glaceon** : hermano una cosa mas

**Vulpix** : si dime

**Glaceon** : bien creo que tendrás que posponer el entrenamiento de eevee y empezar con aivee

**Vulpix** : p-pero eevee dijo

**Glaceon** :[ mirándolo muy seria] bien hermano esto paso en parte por tu culpa y hasta que eevee este bien no podrá entrenar ok

**Vaporeon** : hermana eso fue muy cruel realmente no fue culpa de nuestro hermano

**Glaceon** : si por eso dije que fue en parte su culpa ese collar eevee no quiso decirnos de el y si no lo notaron al ver pelear a eevee Mesprit tenia uno igual al de nuestra hermana

**Todas** :e-es verdad pero porque eevee no nos dijo de eso

**Aivee:** [llegando] bien yo se los diré

**Todas:** tu lo sabes hermana

**Aivee:** [trasformándose en Espeon] si esto me lo mostró Azelf

.

de esta forma aivee les muestra cuando Mesprit castigo a eevee, como lo hizo, después como se arrepintió Mesprit de hacerlo por el miedo que le causo a eevee, su deseo de que fueran amigas, porque creo Mesprit los collares y el significado del de Mesprit

.

**Todos:** (muy triste) eevee

**Aivee:** si Azelf me mostró esto para que yo valorara lo que eevee a sufrido por entrenar y no cometiera los mismos errores eso me puso muy triste e incluso Shinx me pregunto, más yo le dije a Azelf que no le diría nada a eevee o a Shinx pues entendía que si eevee no me dijo nada era porque es muy triste para ella y decidí que seria un secreto de eevee mas al ver esto creo que es mejor que ustedes lo sepan verdad

**Celebi** : si yo había escuchado que Mesprit es muy dura con todos mas jamás creí que le haría eso a eevee y menos que ella se disculpara

**Vaporeon** : bien hermano creo que Glaceon tiene razón dejaremos de momento el entrenamiento de eevee y comenzaremos con el de aivee bien hermanas [viendo a Glaceon y a Espeon ] les dejamos que atiendan a eevee y Jolteon quiero que tu entrenes a Shinx ok

**Jolteon** : si esta bien

**Vulpix** : bien eso haremos

.

de esa forma Espeon y Glaceon van al cuarto de eevee y Espeon dice

.

**Espeon** : hermana podemos entrar

**Eevee:** no por favor déjenme sola

**Glaceon** : eevee por favor deseamos hablar contigo

.

eevee abre la puerta dejando pasar a sus hermanas

.

**Glaceon** : [con una voz dulce]bien hermana que te pasa

**Eevee** : n-nada

**Espeon** : hermana no nos mientas en verdad nos duele verte así y deseamos ayudarte

**Eevee** : hermanas estoy bien es solo que recordar eso me lleno de tristeza

**Glaceon** : y porque hermana ese collar es la muestra de lo valiente que eres

**Eevee** : d-de que hablas hermana

**Espeon** : hermana en verdad crees que otra eevee les diría a todos el porque de ese collar y de donde es el pelo de este yo al menos estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu hermana eevee

**Eevee** : hermanas es solo que eso me recordó lo que paso mi madre en el templo y la nostalgia que sentía al ver su pelo quemado y su cola con esa cicatriz

**Glaceon** : si hermana eso lo sabemos bien pues nosotras la vimos varias veces mas como también recordaras ella dijo que esa herida la dio como pago por tu aldea y por poder hablar con tu madre Latias y que los ayudara verdad eevee

**Eevee** : si eso lo se pero

**Glaceon** : eevee dime tanto te importaba el pelo de tu cola

**Eevee** : hermana es que yo

**Espeon** : [viendo a Glaceon]bien si tanto te importa haremos esto hermana trae a nuestras otras hermanas excepto a aivee

**Eevee** : p-pero porque

**Espeon** : bien hermana si eso es tan malo para ti nos quitaremos el pelo de nuestras colas de ese modo no serás la única así verdad Glaceon

**Glaceon** : si estoy de acuerdo empezando a salir

**Eevee** : no hermana espera no lo hagas

**Espeon** : porque no hermana eso fue muy duro para ti por ello deseamos que no te sientas diferente de nosotras

**Eevee** : hermana no es necesario pero gracias

**Glaceon** : bien hermana deseo hacer algo

**Eevee** : si que cosa hermana

**Glaceon** : [sacando un cepillo] bien lo recuerdas no es verdad

**Eevee** : si con ese cepillo arreglabas mi pelo verdad

**Glaceon** : bien quiero cepillar tu pelo de nuevo hermana

**Eevee** : pero hermana ya no soy una niña pequeña

**Glaceon** : si eso lo se mas se que te gustaba que lo hiciera no es verdad

**Eevee** : si recuerdo que tardabas bastante en dejar brilloso mi pelo verdad

**Glaceon** : si así es bien entonces lo haré estas lista hermana

**Eevee** : si y gracias hermanas

**Espeon** : bien yo me iré y les avisare que eevee ya esta bien

**Glaceon** : ok y hermana deseo pedirte un favor

**Espeon** : si que es

**Glaceon** : si deseo que eevee y a mi nos dejen comer aquí y dejen tranquila a eevee hasta que ella desee salir ok

**Espeon** : si esta bien te la encargamos mucho hermana

**Glaceon** : si eevee saldrá al estar lista y yo la acompañare mientras tanto ella estará aquí conmigo

.

de ese modo Glaceon se queda con eevee durante ese día eevee no sale y Vaporeon lleva la comida para eevee y Glaceon al llegar Vaporeon escucha a Glaceon hablar con eevee esta le cuenta como Mesprit la castigo y que ella estuvo de acuerdo al crear los collares

.

**Glaceon** : hermana en verdad eres muy valiente si ella hubiera tocado mi cola así yo jamás la hubiera perdonado

**Eevee** : si pero era necesario solo así pude ver que no debo comportarme como una niña caprichosa y lo mas importante es que gracias a eso pude valorar todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mi

**Vaporeon** : [entrando] hola hermana aquí traigo la comida

**Glaceon** : gracias hermana

**Vaporeon** : no es nada y eevee en verdad yo creo que tu no eres una niña caprichosa

**Eevee** : si lo soy, de pequeña siempre hice lo que deseaba haciendo que te enojaras tu y Espeon y siempre me di cuenta cuantos castigos decidiste perdonarme aun si Espeon no estaba de acuerdo

**Vaporeon** : si eso lo se muy bien mas no me arrepiento de eso pues tu siempre fuiste quien nos llenaba de alegría bien hermana me iré si necesitan algo solo díganme ok

**Eevee** : si y gracias

.

esa noche Glaceon se queda con Shaymin y decide arreglar su pelo

.

**Shaymin** : hermana no es necesario que hagas eso

**Glaceon** : en realidad siempre tuve curiosidad por tocar el pelo de Shaymin y saber como es de sedoso

**Shaymin** : hermana

**Glaceon** : si dime

**Shaymin** : en verdad te agradezco que estés conmigo es casi como cuando éramos eevees las 2 verdad

**Glaceon** : [ suspira y dice] si a veces desearía ser una eevee como tu y tener el poder que tienes tu y aivee de trasformarse en nosotras

**Shaymin** : p-pero hermana

**Glaceon** : si se que es imposible mas a veces sueño en como se sentirá cambiar y ser Vaporeon o Espeon incluso Leafeon o Shaymin

**Shaymin** : hermana no es tan sencillo al principio yo renegué de mi destino así como de mis trasformaciones mas después entendí al decirme Espeon cuanto extrañaban salir y ser libres de el collar que eso era una bendición para mi y después al revivir todas yo entendí lo que es ver realizado un anhelo

**Glaceon** : recuerdas ese día verdad eevee

**Shaymin** : si casi como si hubiera pasado ayer


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 45 EL RECUERDO DE EEVEE CUANDO TODOS REGRESARON**

.

**Shaymin** : Si esto paso después de usar su poder Jirachi

.

**Jirachi** : bien eevee he cumplido tu mayor deseo

**Eevee** : p-pero de que hablas yo no noto nada diferente

.

en eso oye la voz de Glaceon diciéndole que voltee al hacerlo eevee ve a sus 6 hermanas detrás de ella

.

**Eevee** :[corriendo a donde están ellas y llorando] hermanas en verdad no estoy soñando

**Espeon** : no eevee hemos regresado todo gracias a ti

**Eevee** : hermanas yo realmente creí que me quedaría sola

**Vaporeon** : no eevee una vez te lo dijimos jamás estarás sola

**Eevee** : hermanas solo desearía que nuestro hermano mi madre y los demás pudieran verlas

**Jirachi** : ok eevee debes ir a otro sitio

**Eevee** : a que lugar

**Jirachi** : bien Mew lo sabe mejor que yo bien eevee debo irme

**Eevee** : Jirachi

**Jirachi** : si eevee

**Eevee** : gracias por darme este regalo

**Jirachi** : no es nada eevee bien Mew te espera

.

al salir Mew les dice

.

**Mew** : [sacado el brazalete de Latias dice] eevee es tiempo entra al brazalete con tus hermanas

**Todas** : si esta bien Mew

.

de este modo Mew desaparece y aparece en el templo del sur

.

**Eevee** : [viendo el templo dice triste] madre

.

en ese instante Latias sale del templo y eevee corre a abrazarla y le dice

.

**Eevee** : madre dime que no estoy soñando

**Latias** : no hija y es gracias a ti que regrese

**Eevee** : madre yo

**Latias** :[saliendo] hola eevee por fin nos conocemos

**Eevee** : Latios

**Latias** : si eevee y gracias por regresarnos

**Eevee** : no olvídalo me alegra que estén bien y seas tu mismo

**Latios** : bien eevee mi hermana desea decirte algo

**Latias** : si así es bien hija desde hoy eres una guardiana de este templo

**Eevee** : p-pero

**Latias** : no hija esto desde antes de irnos yo lo había decidido y mi hermano y yo estamos de acuerdo con eso

**Las hermanas de eevee**:[saliendo del brazalete y aplaudiendo] bravo hermana

**Latias** : e-ellas son

**Eevee** : si son mis hermanas

**Latias** : ya veo bien creo que aun deben ir a otro sitio verdad Mew

**Mew** : si debemos ver a alguien mas

**Eevee** : [entrando eevee y sus hermanas al brazalete] bien nos iremos

**Latias** : si hija te estaré esperando

de este modo Mew los tele transporta al área norte del bosque y le dice a eevee

.

**Mew** : bien eevee mi trabajo concluyo debo irme quien te vera no tardara en llegar nos veremos eevee

**Eevee** : Mew gracias por tod

**Mew:** no eevee en verdad te mereces esto como le prometí a Espeon

**Eevee** : bien quien será

**Pikachu vulpix** y **ninetales:** hola eevee

**Eevee** : pikachu , hermano , Ninetales que alegría verlos

**Vulpix** : hermana gracias por regresarnos

**Pikachu** : si eevee Mew nos contó todo y de verdad te lo agradezco

**Eevee** : bien hermano, pikachu es tiempo de presentarles a mis hermanas

**Las hermanas de eevee**:[saliendo del brazalete] hola hermano, pikachu

**Vulpix:** (asombrado s-si pero como paso

**Vaporeon** : todo se lo debemos a eevee y a Jirachi el es tu padre verdad hermano

**Ninetales** : si así es y ustedes son

**Glaceon** : si somos las 6 hermanas

**Ninetales** :[sorprendido] d de verdad son ellas

Jolteon : si bien no estamos muy lejos de nuestra montaña verdad

**Ninetales** : no de hecho estamos a pocas horas de ella mas debemos ir a un ultimo lugar

**Eevee** : adonde iremos

**ninetales** : no te lo puedo decir eevee mas se que te agradara

**Eevee** : bien en marcha

.

de esta forma se encaminan por el bosque y eevee dice

.

**Eevee** : este camino lo conozco de algún lado

.

esa noche eevee platica con su hermano y los demás

.

**Eevee** : hermanas, pikachu, hermano quería decirles algo

**Todos** : si eevee

**Eevee** : gracias por ayudarme se que en verdad si hubiera estado sola hubiera perdido

**Vulpix** : hermana no te preocupes ya todo acabo

**Pikachu** : si eevee debemos descansar

**Eevee** : hermano

**Vulpix** : si hermana

**Eevee** : aun tengo miedo

**Vulpix** :p-pero de que

**Eevee** : de despertar y ver que no estén ustedes conmigo

**Glaceon** : eevee

**Eevee** : si hermana

**Glaceon** : mira acércate a mi

**Eevee** : si esta bien

.

al acercarse Glaceon genera con su cuerpo una ráfaga helada y después le dice a eevee}

.

**Glaceon** : bien hermana pudiste sentir eso

**Eevee** : si pude sentir ese aire frió

**Glaceon** : bien eevee si fuera un sueño podrías haberlo sentido

**Eevee** : no creo

**Glaceon** : bien eevee eso significa que al despertar aun estaremos contigo verdad hermanas

**Todas:** si es verdad

**Eevee:** hermanas gracias

**Vulpix** : bien descansemos

.

al día siguiente eevee despierta y ve a todos mientras Vulpix le dice

.

Vulpix : bien hermana como vez no desaparecimos ok desayunaremos y nos iremos y en unas horas llegaremos

.

después de desayunar eevee dice

.

**Eevee** : pero a donde vamos

**Vulpix** : confía en mi se que te agradara

**Eevee** : si hermano lo haré

**Vulpix** : bien eevee en marcha

.

después de varias horas desde lejos eevee reconoce a donde se dirigen

.

**Ninetales** : bien eevee antes de llegar debes prometer algo

**Eevee** : si que cosa

**Ninetales** : bien se que sabes ya adonde nos dirigimos verdad

**Eevee** : si lo se

**Ninetales** : bien eevee Mew me dijo que no les digas nada de lo que paso así como quien eres tu o tus hermanas o Vulpix

**Eevee** : p-pero porque

**Ninetales** : mira quienes viven allí aun lo hacen con miedo de ti es decir la 7° hermana verdad eevee

**Eevee** : s si es verdad pero

**Ninetales** : no eevee piensa si se sabe la verdad es posible que estés en peligro y que pasara estoy seguro que tus hermanas y mi hijo no se quedaran solo viendo verdad por ello Mew me dijo que antes de llegar te dijera eso por tu propia seguridad y de ellos [viendo a todos]

**Eevee** : entiendo bien entremos

.

de este modo llegan ala aldea eevee y pueden ver que todo esta restaurado como si jamás hubiera pasado eso en ese momento eevee ve salir a alguien de una casa y corre con a su encuentro

.

**Eevee** :(llorando) madre, madre que bueno es verte de nuevo

**Jolteon** : hija estas bien me preocupe pues te fuiste hace 2 días y pensé que podrías estar en peligro

**Eevee** : si estoy bien

**Jolteon** : [viendo a todos] y ellos quienes son solo conozco a mi amigo Ninetales

**Ninetales** : bien encontré a eevee en el bosque y al parecerse tanto a ti supuse que era tu hija y la traje de regreso ala aldea

**Jolteon** : gracias

**Ninetales** : bien me iré hijo te quedaras con eevee verdad

**Vulpix** : si después iré a casa

**Ninetales** : ok y eevee

**Eevee** : si dime

**Ninetales** : [alejándose] gracias por cuidar a mi hijo

**Eevee** : no fue al contrario

**Jolteon** : [viendo alas 6 hermanas] son amigas tuyas verdad

**Eevee** : si pero porque no platicamos en otro sitio

**Jolteon** : bien entremos ala casa

.

al estar dentro Jolteon dice

.

**Jolteon** : bien quienes son ustedes y porque siento que las conozco

**Vaporeon** : bien eso pasa porque tu nos conociste en el templo de Latias aunque nunca pudimos hablar contigo

**Jolteon** : es imposible ustedes son

**Glaceon** : si mas no lo digas por la mismo causa que no puedes decir quien es eevee ok

**Jolteon** : entiendo

**Eevee** : madre en verdad te extrañe y mi madre Latias también

**Jolteon** : l-Latias es tu madre

**Eevee** : si pasaron muchas cosas y por el momento es mejor que no las sepas mas Vulpix también es mi hermano y junto con pikachu y mis hermanas me cuidaron al estar fuera y ahora soy una guardiana del templo del sur

**Jolteon** : e-es decir que tu

**Eevee** : si yo estuve también en ese templo

**Celebi** : [apareciendo] hola a todos los extrañe mucho

**Jolteon** : C-Celebi hola amiga

**Celebi** : hola no quería molestarlos mas al ser eevee también mi amiga preferí esperar a que te dijera todo bien Vulpix deseas que regresemos a donde una vez vivimos o deseas quedarte con tu familia

**Vulpix** : me quedare todos a quienes estimo están aquí y se bien que tu harás lo mismo verdad amiga

**Celebi** : si bien solo una cosa deseo que le muestres eso a Jolteon

**Vulpix** : p-pero

**Celebi** : no te preocupes lo harás por mi

**Vulpix** : bien lo haré (brillando y trasformandose en ninetales)

**Ninetales** : listo Celebi

**Jolteon** :(asombrada) p-pero el es

**Celebi** : si el es la causa de buscarte una vez en el templo de Latias y que después fuéramos amigas

**Espeon** : bien hermana nosotras nos iremos a nuestro hogar quieres venir con nosotras eevee

**Eevee** : me encantaría mas se que debo regresar al templo

**Leafeon** : ya veo pero vendrás a visitarnos verdad

**Eevee** : si hermanas

**Vulpix** : bien yo te acompañare dado que jamás he ido al templo de mi madre Latias

**Jolteon** : t-también eres hijo de Latias

**Vulpix** : si y fue gracias a eevee

**Jolteon** : entiendo bien hija visítame también lo harás

**Eevee** : si lo haré bien debo irme dile a mi padre que cuando regrese le contare varias cosas al igual que a ti

**Jolteon** : bien hija te veré pronto

.

**Shaymin** : si y tiempo después empezó todo verdad

**Glaceon** : si hermana y eso nos demostró cuanto te importamos

**Shaymin** : si aun cuando todo fue mi culpa

**Glaceon** : no hermana no fue tu culpa y quiero que nunca olvides eso

**Shaymin** : gracias por decirme eso


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO 46 LA DECISIÓN DE VAPOREON Y GLACEON**

.

Así eevee pasa un día mas en su cuarto y esto preocupa a sus hermanas y Vaporeon dice

.

**Vaporeon** : bien veré como esta eevee hoy

.

así Vaporeon se encamina al cuarto de eevee y la encuentra dormida y a Glaceon cuidando de ella Vaporeon llama a su hermana y las 2 platican

.

**Vaporeon** : bien hermana como esta eevee

**Glaceon** : esta mejor mas su autoestima aun no se repone por ello seguirá aquí y saldrá cuando yo lo considere oportuno

**Vaporeon** : p-pero hermana eevee debe entrenar

**Glaceon** :[ viéndola muy seriamente le dice] bien hermana parece que lo único que en realidad te importa es que nuestra hermana entrene lo mismo que a Vulpix pues bien ella no entrenara me oyes y no me importa lo que digan ustedes ok

**Vaporeon** : [dice molesta] hermana eevee entrenara y es por su bien

**Glaceon** : bien si tratas de intimidarme no lo lograras ok y solo te diré esto parece que haz olvidado lo que una vez Flareon le dijo a Vulpix verdad

**Vaporeon** : d-de que hablas

**Glaceon** : me sorprendes dado que todas estuvimos de acuerdo en eso y ahora tu deseas traicionar esa promesa a eevee

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres hermana

**Glaceon** : bien te recordare eso esto paso al luchar Flareon contra nuestro hermano en el templo de Cresselia y esto le dijo a Vulpix

.

**Flareon** : a nuestra hermana no le gusto nunca pelear y nosotras la consentimos mucho por lo mismo además ella ya sufrió mucho y todas juramos no volver a ver triste a eevee

.

**Vaporeon** : p-pero

**Glaceon** : bien hermana tal parece que te importa mas el entrenamiento de eevee que su salud y como recordaras eevee aun esta débil así que si deseas que eevee entrene primero tendrías que luchar contra mi tal vez no sea tan fuerte como tu mas por eevee lo haré y eso me demostrara que en verdad no te importa eevee

**Vaporeon** : hermana yo

**Glaceon** : mira no estoy en contra de que eevee entrene mas en este momento su salud y su autoestima son lo mas importante para mi por ello hago esto y al estar eevee bien puedes castigarme si lo deseas hermana no me opondré

**Vaporeon** : no hermana tu estas haciendo lo correcto es solo que no deseo que nuestras 2 hermanas mueran por ello quería que eevee entrenara mas tienes razón al decirme esto pues es mas importante su salud que otra cosa además al llegar ese momento nosotras estaremos con eevee y aivee por ello entrenamos y estoy segura de que eevee sabe eso

**Glaceon** : si hermana y perdóname por hablarte así

**Vaporeon** : no hermana tu eres quien debe perdonarme esto me demuestra que aun debo aprender mas cosas y poder ser una mejor hermana para eevee y para ustedes bien me iré y de verdad espero que eevee supere esto

**Glaceon** : lo hará es nuestra mimada hermana no es verdad

**Vaporeon** : [saliendo] si es verdad

.

de este modo Vaporeon regresa con todos y Vulpix le pregunta

.

**Vulpix** : y bien crees que nuestra hermana pueda entrenar

**Vaporeon** : [viéndolo muy molesta] bien parece que mi hermana tiene razón

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres hermana

**Vaporeon** : realmente le das mas importancia al entrenamiento de eevee que a su estado bien he tomado una decisión

**Vulpix** : c-cual

**Vaporeon** : bien yo no pienso entrenar a eevee hasta que este bien

**Vulpix** : p pero ella dijo

**Leafeon** : hermano dime te parece bien que eevee entrene si no se siente bien

**Vulpix** :n-no pero

**Flareon** : recuerdas cuando te debilitaste verdad porque decidimos ayudarte con tus tareas del templo verdad

**Vulpix** : si lo recuerdo

**Espeon** : bien hermano si eso hicimos por ti porque seriamos diferentes con nuestra hermana creo que todas estamos de acuerdo con Vaporeon cuando eevee este bien la entrenaremos

**Vulpix** : bien solo espero que estén haciendo lo correcto hermanas

**Vaporeon** : dime hermano tu crees que eevee debe entrenar así o de verdad no te importa como se sienta ella

**Vulpix** : claro que me importa pero eevee

**Jolteon** : hermano se que estas preocupado por ella mas recuerda que nuestras hermanas no están solas tu y todas nosotras estaremos siempre con ellas verdad

**Vulpix** : si eso lo se pero en verdad temo que eevee y aivee mueran y por ello deseo prepararlas

**Vaporeon** : hermano recuerda no estas solo y puedes contar con nosotras mas por única vez creemos que esto es lo mejor para nuestra hermana

**Vulpix** : bien a partir de mañana empezara el entrenamiento de aivee

.

mientras en el cuarto de eevee

**.**

**Eevee** : buenos días hermana

**Glaceon** : buenos días como estas hoy

**Eevee** : mejor gracias a ti hermana

**Glaceon** : bien mientras traen el desayuno cepillare tu pelo ok hermana

**Eevee** : p pero debo entrenar

**Glaceon** : no hermana Vaporeon y yo decidimos que no entrenaras hasta que yo lo juzgue conveniente

**Eevee** : hermana pero yo

**Glaceon** :(muy seria) no descansaras y será todo esta claro eevee

**Eevee** :(con voz de derrota) bien

.

en otra parte del templo aivee y Shinx platican

.

**Aivee** : hermano tu crees que eevee este bien

**Shinx** : si estamos hablando de eevee ella ha pasado por varias cosas y las ha superado por ello se que ella estará bien

**Aivee** : si pero ella esta muy triste y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla

**Shinx** : hermana no te preocupes eevee estará bien

.

mientras con pikachu y Celebi

.

**Pikachu** : amiga no habrá nada que podamos hacer por eevee

**Celebi** : no por desgracia esta vez eevee quiere superar esto sola desearía estar con ella mas se que Glaceon la cuidara bien

**Pikachu** : espero que pronto se recupere

**Celebi** : si igual yo

.

así pasa otro día sin salir eevee mas esa noche Vulpix platica con Aivee

.

**Vulpix** : bien hermana mañana empezara tu entrenamiento

**Aivee** : si hermano

**Vulpix** : ok este entrenamiento será como en el templo y tendrás que entrenar muy duro

**Aivee** : si pero y eevee

**Vulpix** : bien mira eevee aun no esta bien y Glaceon se quedo con ella y no le permitirá entrenar por lo menos unos días mas

**Aivee** : entiendo mas quería entrenar con eevee

**Vulpix** : si eso lo se mas la salud de eevee es muy importante para todos

**Aivee** : si lo entiendo

**Vulpix** : bien hermana ve a descansar mañana empezaras muy temprano

**Aivee** : ok

.

al día siguiente empieza el entrenamiento de aivee y sus maestras son Flareon , Vaporeon y Celebi mientras eevee ve desde su cuarto a aivee entrenar

.

**Eevee** : hermana deseo entrenar con aivee

**Glaceon** : estas segura hermana

**Eevee** : si como le dije a mi hermano no se cuanto me quede a mi y a aivee de vida por ello deseo entrenar

**Glaceon** :bien haré esto descansaras y en la tarde entrenaras ok

**Eevee** : de verdad

**Glaceon** : si pero seguiré quedándome contigo ok eevee

**Eevee** : si esta bien

.

esa tarde eevee sale y ve a aivee

.

**Aivee** : hermana que alegría ya estas mejor

**Eevee** : si hermana siento haberte preocupado

**Aivee** : y entrenaras conmigo

**Eevee** : si y prepárate esta vez yo ganare

**Aivee** : bien eso lo veremos hermana

.

en eso llega Espeon y les dice

.

**Espeon** : bien hermanas esto harán se enfrentaran las 2 en una semana y la ganadora tendrá un premio

**Eevee** : si y cual es

**Espeon** : bien si eevee gana traeremos a Jolteon es decir a tu madre eevee y podrás pasar ese día con ella y si gana aivee jugaremos todas con ella todo el día

**Aivee** : bien no perderé

**Espeon** : bien hermanas tienen alguna duda

**Aivee** : si podremos usar todas nuestras evoluciones

**Espeon** : si, bien hermanas que gane la mejor por mientras cada una entrenara con diferentes maestros y como en el templo no podrán decir que están practicando a quien lo haga será castigada muy severamente por mi esta claro hermanas

**Eevee** y **Aivee** : si esta bien

**Espeon** : bien aivee te llevare con tu maestro eevee espera aquí

**Aivee** : si esta bien

.

Espeon se va con aivee y la lleva al lugar donde peleo Ninetales y Charizard y le dice a aivee

.

**Espeon** : ok hermana aquí es donde entrenaras

**Aivee** : bien y quien será mi maestro

**Glaceon** : seré yo aivee

**Aivee** : hermana que alegría

**Glaceon** : bien hermana este entrenamiento será para todas pues deseamos ser mas fuertes por ello practicaremos todas y tendrás 2 maestros por día ok

**Aivee** : si esta bien

**Glaceon** : ok trasfórmate en Flareon

**Aivee** : p-pero hermana se bien que eres débil frente al fuego

**Glaceon** : si eso lo se y por lo mismo entrenaras contra mi en esa forma

**Aivee** : b-bien pero

**Glaceon** : no te preocupes yo te diré cuando parar ok

**Aivee** : si esta bien

.

mientras con eevee

.

**Espeon** : ok hermana tu entrenaras conmigo

**Eevee** : bien

**Espeon** : si y deseo que al entrenar te trasformes en Vaporeon

**Eevee** : pero porque

**Espeon** : bien te lo diré este entrenamiento será para ustedes y para nosotras de esa forma podremos ser mas fuertes mientras ustedes entrenan también

**Eevee** : bien pero

**Espeon** : mira en realidad me gustaría entrenar contigo en tu forma de Umbreon esto porque yo soy débil a sus ataques mas se bien que no puedes hacerlo porque atraeríamos a Giratina y seria muy peligroso por ello decidí que entrenes contra mi en tu forma de Vaporeon dado que es una de tus formas mas poderosas

**Eevee** : ya veo bien

**Espeon** : una cosa mas hermana y esto me lo pidió Glaceon

**Eevee** : si que cosa

**Espeon** : mira se que aun no estas totalmente recuperada de eso y por ello si te sientes mal detendré el entrenamiento

**Eevee** : p-pero

**Espeon** : [ muy seria dice] no hermana una vez juramos no volver a verte triste y casi lo olvidamos por ello decidimos esto ok

**Eevee** : si pero hermana yo

**Espeon** : eevee esto no esta sujeto a discusión ok de lo contrario regresaras a tu cuarto hasta que aivee acabe

**Eevee** : bien

**Espeon** : eevee lo siento pero es por tu propio bien

.

de este modo eevee y aivee empiezan su entrenamiento


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO 47 EL PODER SECRETO DE EEVEE Y UN REGALO PARA AIVEE**

.

De ese modo entrenan varios días y al termino de la semana Espeon les dice

.

**Espeon** : ok mañana se enfrentaran solo tendrán una limitante

**Eevee** y **aivee:** si cual

**Espeon** : pues como sabes aivee no puede usar el poder de Leafeon, Shaymin y el de Umbreon por ello eevee solo pelearas con las mismas evoluciones que aivee

**Eevee** : bien de cualquier forma no me gustaría ganar con ventaja

**Aivee** :(mirandola molesta repite eso eevee

**Eevee** : bien deseo ganar y lo demostrare aun si no puedo usar todo mi poder

**Aivee** : bien hermana mañana te venceré y te quitare lo presumida ok

**Eevee** : bien aivee solo espero que no sea como cuando luchaste contra aze...

**Espeon** :[interrumpiéndola y hablando muy seria] basta eevee ya es suficiente ve a descansar y lo mismo es para ti aivee guarden sus fuerzas para mañana

**Eevee** y **aivee** : s si esta bien

**Espeon** : ok aivee ve a tu cuarto

**Aivee** : [alejándose muy triste] bien

**Espeon** : y eevee debo hablar contigo a solas

**Eevee** : si hermana

.

al quedarse a solas Espeon regaña a eevee

.

**Espeon** : hermana que fue eso

**Eevee** : solo le dije lo que pensaba

**Espeon** : aun si eso la hería

**Eevee** : d-de que hablas

**Espeon** : bien aivee nos contó todo como se sintió mal por perder, por defraudarte y también como Azelf le mostró cuando te castigo Mesprit aivee en verdad sufrió al ver como te castigo y sabes que me pidió

**Eevee** : n-no que fue

**Espeon** : bien ella deseaba que le arrancara el pelo de su cola

**Eevee** : p-pero aivee

**Espeon** : no eevee en verdad estoy muy molesta contigo y solo te diré esto si vuelves a decirle algo así a aivee yo misma te arrancare todo el pelo de tu cola solo que a diferencia de Mesprit no pienso curar tu cola aun si Glaceon se enfada esta claro eevee

**Eevee** : si hermana

**Espeon** : bien márchate eevee y de verdad espero que entiendas esto

.

de este modo eevee regresa a su cuarto y ve a Glaceon

.

**Glaceon** : ok hermana y como te fue hoy

**Eevee** :...

**Glaceon** : eevee que paso

.

eevee le explica todo y Glaceon dice

.

**Glaceon** : entonces eso paso

**Eevee** : si fue mi culpa no debí decirle eso a aivee

**Glaceon** : si y estoy de acuerdo con lo que te dijo Espeon

**Eevee** : p-pero hermana

**Glaceon** : no hermana como sabes aivee en verdad no tendría que entrenar mas lo hace por que sus vidas están en peligro pues en realidad ella es una niña aun

**Eevee** : si es verdad bien iré a disculparme con ella

**Glaceon** : no eevee déjala sola en este momento es lo mejor ya que hicimos eso por ti cuando paso eso verdad

**Eevee** : si pero yo nunca quise que aivee se sintiera triste

**Glaceon** : lo se pero no puedes cambiar el pasado pero puedes tratar de ser diferente y se que a aivee le agradara eso

**Eevee** : bien lo haré por aivee

.

al día siguiente aivee no le dirige la palabra a eevee en el desayuno esto la deprime y toma una decisión al terminar de desayunar Vulpix les dice

.

**Vulpix** : bien deben salir al patio

.

al salir cada una se dirige a una esquina y Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix** : ok esta pelea será hasta que una se rinda ok empiecen

.

eevee se acerca a aivee mas esta se trasforma en Glaceon y usa ventisca eevee se trasforma en Flareon y usa lanza llamas deteniendo la ventisca aivee se trasforma en Vaporeon y usa hidrobomba eevee la esquiva y se trasforma en Espeon y detiene el ataque con protección aivee usa bola sombra acertándose a eevee y cae sin su transformación aivee se dispone a derrotar a eevee y usa hidrobomba mas el cuerpo de eevee brilla y detiene el ataque regresándoselo a aivee esta recibe el ataque y cae lastimada eevee se levanta y usa psíquico aun siendo eevee aivee recibe el ataque y se rinde

.

**Vulpix** : bien la ganadora es eevee

**Eevee** : [alejándose] no la ganadora es aivee

**Vulpix** : p-pero eevee

**Eevee** : no hermano aivee gano yo perdí mi transformación y tuve suerte de que alguien usara su poder psíquico para ayudarme y con ello perdí bien iré a descansar

**Aivee** : eevee espera si

**Eevee** : no aivee esta bien no te preocupes

**Aivee** : no espera

**Eevee** : que pasa no estas alegre así ya no seré tan arrogante verdad

**Aivee** : no eevee quiero disculparme no debí decirte eso mas me dolió que creyeras que soy débil

**Eevee** : no aivee tu no eres débil y eso ya te lo dije una vez bien perdóname a mí por decirte eso no creí que te lastimaría y en verdad lo lamento mucho

**Aivee** : si y gracias hermana

**Eevee** : no hermana gracias a ti

**Vulpix** : bien aivee como te prometimos jugaremos contigo todo el día

**Aivee** : no hermano quiero que traigan a la madre de mi hermana

**Vulpix** : p-pero eevee dijo

**Aivee** : no hermano eevee me venció al luchar vi como uso su poder contra mi no era de nadie ese es el verdadero poder de eevee esto lo se pues paso lo mismo cuando eevee lucho contra Mesprit

**Celebi** : si es verdad en esa ocasión Mesprit uso psíquico para paralizar a eevee verdad mas aun así eevee pudo evitar ese ataque

**Aivee** : si esto me lo dijo eevee que puede usar varias de las habilidades que posee sin estar trasformada

**Vulpix** : ya veo pero

**Aivee** : hermano eevee hizo esto porque peleamos ayer y nos dijimos varias cosas por eso lo hizo mas no me parece justo que si mi hermana gano no reciba el premio  
Vulpix : bien aivee lo haré

.

mientras eevee llega a su cuarto y Glaceon le dice

.

**Glaceon** : bien hermana en verdad me has sorprendido

**Eevee** : de que hablas

**Glaceon** : hermana no soy tonta nadie te ayudo y quisiste darle ese premio a aivee verdad  
Eevee : si pensé en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón aivee es todavía una niña pequeña y a veces lo olvido por ello quise que tuviera el premio además es una forma de pagar por lo que le dije no es verdad

**Glaceon** : si pero podías ver este día a tu madre y se que la extrañas verdad

**Eevee** : si pero aivee solo nos tiene a nosotros por ello se que hice lo correcto, si extraño a mi madre mas se que puedo verla cuando quiera mas aivee no puede divertirse con todos y ese es un gran regalo para nuestra pequeña hermana no es verdad

**Glaceon** : hermana realmente haz madurado mucho verdad

**Eevee** : no solo hago lo que creo correcto como tu no es verdad hermana

**Glaceon** : bien hermana entonces vamos a jugar con aivee

**Eevee** : al llamarnos iremos ok

**Glaceon** : bien eso haremos

.

así al salir eevee ve a Jolteon y dice

.

**Shaymin** : p-pero porque si perdí

**Vulpix** : bien decidí esto que las 2 ganaron por ello tendrán el premio en realidad eso era lo que habíamos planeado mas Espeon me dijo que viéramos como reaccionarían al ganar una el premio

**Jolteon** : hija eres tu verdad

**Shaymin** : si madre en verdad te extrañe

**Jolteon** : bien hija vamos tenemos mucho que platicar

**Shaymin**: si madre (regresando a ser eevee)

**Vulpix** : bien aivee como te prometimos jugaremos a lo que tu quieras

**Aivee** : gracias hermano

.

mientras con eevee y su madre

.

**Eevee** : madre hay algo que no entiendo

**Jolteon** : que cosa hija

**Eevee** : como puedes estar en el templo si recuerdo que después de lo que paso ya no pudiste seguir aquí verdad madre

**Jolteon** : si y tiene una explicación Vulpix le pidió al templo que pudiera venir a verte y el templo acepto

**Eevee** : ya veo y de verdad me alegra verte

**Jolteon** : bien hija quiero que me cuentes todo

**Eevee** : si

.

de esta forma pasa el día eevee con su madre y aivee jugando, en la tarde eevee y su madre juegan con aivee al llegar la noche eevee se despide de su madre

.

**Jolteon** : bien hija es momento de irme

**Eevee** : si madre y te agradezco que vinieras

**Jolteon** : bien cuídate

**Eevee** : si

**Jolteon** : ok te regresare ala aldea

**Eevee** : [entrando al brazalete]bien y gracias Vulpix

**Jolteon** : no gracias a ti

**Eevee** : adiós madre

.

mientras aivee y los demás discuten

.

**Celebi** : bien que haremos

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Celebi** : bien mientras Mew busca las tabletas que haremos no podemos entrenar a eevee y a aivee todo el tiempo

**Vulpix** : que sugieres Celebi

**Celebi** : no lo se solo que ahora entiendo cuando eevee se desespero en el templo de Mew y quiso buscar las tabletas


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO 48 LA TABLETA DE OSCURIDAD Y LILI Y AIVEE**

.

Después de varios días todo esta muy tranquilo Glaceon sigue con eevee mas se da tiempo de jugar con aivee igual que sus hermanas y Shinx mientras Celebi y eevee practican el cambio de sitio el cual eevee domina poco a poco de este modo un día reciben noticias de Mew

.

**Mew** : bien deben ir al cráter gigante

**Vulpix** : ok iremos

**Mew:** suerte

.

de este modo se preparan para ir y el equipo lo conforman eevee, aivee, Vulpix ,Espeon, Glaceon, pikachu, Celebi, Shinx y Jolteon mientras vuelan Vulpix platica con eevee

.

**Vulpix** : bien hermana deseo disculparme

**Shaymin** : de que hablas

**Vulpix** : bien después de lo que te dije se que te sentiste muy mal y deseo que me perdones hermana

**Shaymin** : hermano en verdad no es

**Vulpix** : no hermana yo solo pensaba en que entrenaras sin pensar si tu estabas triste y eso me hace no merecer ser tu hermano

**Shaymin** : no nunca digas eso incluso cuando mordiste mi cola no te guarde rencor pues siempre haces las cosas pensando en mi por ello te dije la verdad de mi collar esto porque en verdad me importas y lo mas importante

**Vulpix** : si hermana

**Shaymin** : nunca deseo decepcionarte a ti ni a nadie que estime

**Vulpix** : bien y hermana

**Shaymin** : si hermano

**Vulpix** : jamás podrás decepcionarme entiendes y esto es porque yo y todos creemos en ti

**Shaymin** : hermano gracias

.

después de varios días llegan al volcán el cual tiene varias entradas y eevee les dice

.

**Shaymin** : bien nos separaremos en equipos

**Todos:** si esta bien

**Shaymin** :bien aivee y mi hermano irán conmigo

**Aivee** y **Vulpix** : si esta bien hermana

**Shaymin** : ok pikachu y Espeon irán como equipo

**Pikachu** y **Espeon** : si esta bien

**Shaymin** : bien Jolteon y Shinx irán juntos ok

**Jolteon** y **Shinx** : si esta bien

**Shaymin** : y finalmente Glaceon y Celebi ustedes irán juntas hermanas

**Glaceon** y **Celebi** : si hermana

**Shaymin** :[viendo a Espeon ] bien hermana una ultima cosa

**Espeon** : si hermana

**Shaymin** : bien deseo que mantengas un enlace telepático con todos de este modo si se encuentran con Lili podremos localizarlos fácilmente

**Espeon** : bien hermana

.

de ese modo todos entran al volcán el cual esta apagado mas es muy grande después de algunas horas eevee pregunta

.

**Shaymin** : bien hermanas han encontrado algo

**Pikachu** : aun no hermana

**Jolteon** : no tampoco

**Glaceon** : no nada

**Shaymin** : bien saldremos y nos veremos en una hora ok

**Todos** : si esta bien

.

mientras Glaceon y Celebi platican

.

**Glaceon** : donde estará la tableta

**Celebi** : no lo se por lo general eevee siempre las encuentra

**Glaceon** : no crees que Lili la haya encontrado

**Celebi** : no de ser así ya lo hubiera notado

**Glaceon** : como

**Celebi** : bien para tele transportarte debes poder sentir con quien quieres ir y aprendes a reconocer su energía yo estoy haciendo eso para ver si percibo la de Lili

**Glaceon** : ya veo bien regresemos

.

mientras con Jolteon y Shinx

.

**Jolteon** : bien Shinx crees que la encontremos

**Shinx** : si pero debemos buscar bien

**Jolteon** : ok Shinx y deseo pedirte algo

**Shinx** : si que es

**Jolteon** : bien mira al ser hermano de aivee también eres hermano nuestro por ello deseo que nos llames hermanas ok Shinx

**Shinx** : p-pero yo

**Jolteon** : no escúchame bien realmente me agradas y mis hermanas están de acuerdo con esto pues queremos ser tu familia Shinx

**Shinx** : ok hermana

**Jolteon** : bien sigamos buscándola

.

en otra parte del volcán pikachu y Espeon platican

.

**Espeon** : pikachu dime una cosa

**Pikachu** : si que pasa Espeon

**Espeon** : crees que he sido mala con eevee

**Pikachu** : de que hablas

**Espeon** : bien esto no quise platicarlo con mi hermano y siendo tu el mejor amigo de eevee quise preguntártelo

**Pikachu** : p-pero de que hablas Espeon yo se muy bien cuanto haz cuidado de eevee

**Espeon** : si y he cometido muchos errores

**Pikachu** : te refieres a cuando la castigaron verdad

**Espeon** : si y a otras cosas que hice en verdad he lastimado a eevee y no se como afrontarlo

**Pikachu** : Espeon dime algo en verdad te sientes mal por lo que le hiciste

**Espeon** : si en verdad me siento así

**Pikachu** : y dime en algún momento deseaste hacerle eso a eevee

**Espeon** : no nunca porque me preguntas eso pikachu

**Pikachu** : bien Espeon te lo diré si de verdad fuera algo tan malo crees que eevee estaría contigo

**Espeon** : no pero es diferente somos hermanas

**Pikachu** : si al igual que Lili y no veo que ella se preocupe como tu a decir verdad lo que le hayas hecho a eevee no se compara con lo que Lili trato de hacerle a eevee y eso lo sabes mejor que yo

**Espeon** : si pero yo

**Pikachu** : Espeon en verdad creo que eres una buena hermana para eevee de lo contrario no te preocuparías en pensar si haz sido mala con ella o tratar de corregir tus errores con eevee

**Espeon** : gracias por decirme eso

**Pikachu** : no olvídalo y cuando te sientas triste habla conmigo yo te escuchare

después de una hora eevee y los demás salen y platican

.

**Shaymin** : bien es necesario pensar en algo este volcán es muy grande y aun dividiéndonos no podemos hallarla

**Espeon** : que tal si descansamos ya casi anochece y creo que será lo mejor y en la mañana podremos buscarla con calma

**Celebi** : y bien hermana que opinas

**Shaymin** : bien estoy de acuerdo que opinas hermano

**Vulpix** : si esta bien aivee

**Aivee** : si que pasa

**Vulpix** : bien mañana iras dentro del brazalete

**Aivee** : p-pero porque

**Vulpix** : bien esto te lo dije una vez Lili puede aparecer y no deseamos que te expongas

**Aivee** : hermano pero

**Vulpix** : aivee vas a obedecerme y es por tu propio bien esta claro

**Aivee** : si hermano

**Vulpix** : aivee lo lamento pero todos estamos de acuerdo con eso

.

en ese momento ven a Pidgeot volar al volcán y eevee dice

.

**Shaymin** : [alzando el vuelo] debemos seguirlo

mientras con Lili

**Lili** : bien el volcán esta apagado entremos

**Pidgeot** : si esta bien

.

al descender Lili saca una piedra negra y dice

.

**Lili** : según la piedra la tableta esta dentro del volcán en esta cueva

**Pidgeot** : ok entremos

**Shaymin** : detente Lili

**Lili** : eevee no molestes o te matare

**Shaymin** : inténtalo

**Lili** : bien si eso deseas

**Shaymin** : esta vez será diferente (regresando a ser eevee)

**Lili** : bien Psychic

**Eevee** : no esta vez

.

eevee brilla y devuelve el ataque

.

**Lili** : [lastimada] no como lo hizo eevee

**Eevee** : márchate ahora

**Lili** : n-no lo haré

**Eevee** : entonces te detendré

**Lili** : bien eevee inténtalo

Lili usa bola sombra acertándole a eevee inmediatamente Lili usa envestida en eevee y la atrapa del cuello

.

**Lili** : bien eevee terminare lo que empecé

**Aivee** :[saliendo del brazalete y golpeando a Lili] no te dejare que lastimes a eevee

**Lili** : q-quien eres tu

**Aivee** : eso no importa no te dejare que la lastimes

**Lili** : bien te matare primero

.

Lili usa su bola sombra y aivee la esquiva mientras Vulpix y los demás llegan

.

**Lili** : ok llegaron refuerzos tuyos verdad

**Vulpix** : Lili aléjate de ellas

**Aivee:** no hermano ella es mía

**Vulpix** : p-pero

**Aivee:** no ella lastimo a eevee y la vez anterior fue a pikachu así que no pienso dejarla

**Eevee** :[muy débil le dice] p-por favor no lo hagas

**Aivee:** no eevee yo la venceré y terminare con todo

**Lili** : [riendo] en verdad una eevee tan débil como tu me vencerá (trasformandose en umbreon)

**Aivee:** bien empecemos

**Lili** : bien mas será tu final niña

.

Lili usa envestida en aivee y esta lo esquiva y Lili usa bola sombra en el suelo creando una nube de polvo aivee no puede ver a Lili mas esta se acerca a Lili y le lanza otra bola sombra muy cercas de aivee ella no puede esquivar el ataque mas para su sorpresa la bola sombra la atraviesa sin herirla

.

**Lili** : p-pero porque

**Aivee:** (trasformandose en glaceon) bien no importa ventisca

.

al usar su ataque aivee ve como Lili lo recibe sin sufrir daños

.

**Lili** : [viendo a eevee] ok tal vez no podemos herirnos mas se a quien si puedo yo

**Aivee:** no deténganla

**Espeon** : [en la mente de aivee] hermana haz esto usa una bola sombra como lo hizo Lili

**Aivee:** si p pero

**Espeon** : hazlo ahora

.

aivee lo hace y una nube de polvo cubre todo mas Lili llega con eevee y le dice

.

**Lili** : bien morirás

**Glaceon** : [llegando] no yo te detendré

**Lili** : [riendo] tus ataques no pueden lastimarme

**Glaceon** : veamos rayo de hielo

.

el ataque sale contra Lili mas esta no se molesta en esquivarlo mas el rayo de hielo hiere muy seriamente a Lili

.

**Lili** : [ muy débil dice]n no es posible como

**Vulpix** : no importa verdad lanzallamas

.

el ataque da en el blanco y Lili grita de dolor mas antes ven como Pidgeot se lanza en picada sacando a Lili y escapando

.

**Vulpix** : debemos detenerla

**Glaceon** : no hermana primero curaremos a eevee

**Glaceon :aivee** [saliendo del brazalete] si ella es mas importante

**Vulpix** : e-entonces quien ataco a Lili

**Glaceon** : si fui yo hermano Espeon le dijo a aivee que usara su bola sombra en el piso y después entrara al brazalete de este modo Lili solo vería una Glaceon y creería que era aivee y resulto

**Aivee:** si gracias hermana [desmayándose]

**Todos** : aivee

.

en ese momento a aivee le aparecen heridas en el cuerpo de hielo y varias quemaduras

.

**Celebi** : aivee esta muy herida debo curarla

**Vulpix** : p-pero como se hirió aivee

.

en ese momento Vulpix recuerda lo que les dijo Xatu

.

**Xatu** : bien ya escucharon que la vida de eevee esta dividida en 3 y son aivee Lili y eevee si una muere las otras 2 correrán el mismo destino

.

**Xatu** : no y Darkrai cuenta con ello por eso tiene a Lili pues sabe que la vida de eevee esta en sus manos en varias formas

.

**Vulpix** : [muy triste dice] ahora lo entiendo

**Espeon** : que cosa

**Vulpix** : bien te lo diré vez las heridas de aivee bien Glaceon y yo se las causamos a aivee

**Glaceon** : a que te refieres con eso tu y yo solo atacamos a Lili

**Vulpix** : si y por ello aivee esta herida

**Espeon** : no lo entiendo como puede estar herida aivee si atacaron a...

**Vulpix** : lo haz entendido verdad

**Espeon** : hermano eso quiere decir que

**Vulpix** : si atacar a Lili es lo mismo que atacar a aivee

**Celebi** : por ello sus ataques no les causaron daño entre ellas verdad

**Glaceon** : es decir que

**Vulpix** : parece que Lili y aivee comparten el mismo daño tal y como nos dijo Xatu

**Jolteon** : y que haremos

**Eevee** : bien buscare la tableta mientras ustedes curaran a nuestra hermana

**Shinx** : eevee iré contigo

**Eevee** : bien Shinx los demás nos esperaran

**Todos** : si eevee

.

eevee y Shinx se dirigen ala cueva la cual Lili se dirigía y entran después de unos minutos ven una tableta negra y eevee dice

.

**Eevee** : bien aquí esta ok Shinx entra al brazalete con ella

**Shinx** : si eevee

.

al regresar aivee se ve mejor mas aun sigue inconsciente

.

**Eevee** : bien debemos regresar entren todos al brazalete

**Todos** : si eevee

**Eevee** : bien regresemos


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO 49 EL MAYOR MIEDO DE AIVEE Y UN TRISTE ADIOS**

.

al llegar al templo eevee lleva a aivee a su cuarto y después sale al patio viendo al cielo y rompe en llanto

.

**Shaymin** : aivee es mi culpa si fuera mas fuerte

**Espeon** :[llegando] no hermana fue mi culpa

**Glaceon** :[llegando] en realidad fue mi culpa debí detener a aivee mas al verte en peligro aivee salió y no pude detenerla

**Shaymin** : no hermanas es mi culpa desde hace mucho debí detener a Lili sin importar el costo mas siempre quise pensar en que podría salvarla como lo hizo mi madre mas estaba equivocada y eso causo que aivee este lastimada

**Vulpix** : en ese caso soy tan culpable como tu

**Shaymin** : hermano no fue tu culpa es solo mía

**Aivee:** [caminando muy débilmente] eevee no fue tu culpa esto lo hice para protegerte y lo volvería a hacer hermana

**Shaymin:** aivee no eso fue muy peligroso y no pienso exponer tu vida  
Aivee: bien nuestra otra yo del templo de ho oh me dijo que fuéramos inmediatamente y lleváramos la tableta

**Shaymin** : bien iremos

**Vulpix** : estas segura hermana

**Shaymin** : si no tardaremos se porque quiere que vayamos al templo

**Espeon** : ok hermana iré con ustedes

**Shaymin** : bien entren al brazalete

.

eevee usa la técnica del cambio de sitio y llegan al templo

.

**Eevee7** : bien las esperaba esta bien aivee

**Shaymin:** si Celebi la atendió y por ello esta bien

**Eevee7** : ok bien sabes el motivo verdad eevee

**Shaymin** : si es por la tableta verdad

**Eevee7:** si usaremos el mismo método bien eevee y aivee síganme

**Eevee y Aivee** : si esta bien

.

la 7° hermana las lleva al interior del templo y le dice a eevee

.

**Eevee7** : bien esto harás aivee

**Aivee:** si que cosa

**Eevee7** : como le dije a eevee en su momento debemos usar una burbuja al estar dentro tocaras la tableta e inmediatamente regresaras a tu forma normal aivee

**Aivee:** si entiendo

.

de este modo aparece la burbuja y aivee toca la tableta y se trasforma en Umbreon e inmediatamente regresa a su forma de eevee

.

**Eevee7** : bien esta hecho y eevee

**Shaymin** : si

**Eevee7** : bien mira se lo que sufriste y lo que paso con aivee de hecho sentí el mismo dolor de aivee y Lili pero te diré esto debes creer en aivee ella es muy importante y pronto ella deberá afrontar su mayor temor

**Shaymin** : de que hablas

**Eevee7** : bien solo te puedo decir que el mayor miedo de aivee aparecerá y deberá estar preparada pues tal vez no haya nadie que la ayude

**Shaymin** : no eso jamás pasara yo estaré con ella

**Aivee:** hermana

**Shaymin** : si hermana no importa el reto yo estaré contigo

**Eevee7** : ok regresen al templo y eevee recuerda mis palabras

**Shaymin** : si lo haré

.

al regresar eevee les dice lo que paso al irse aivee y Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix** : mmm el mayor miedo de aivee pero cual será

**Shaymin** : lo ignoro pero creo que lo mejor sea preguntarle a aivee

.

de este modo van con aivee y le preguntan

.

**Shaymin** : hermana deseamos preguntarte algo

**Aivee** : si lo se cual es mi mayor temor verdad

**Shaymin** : si hermana

**Aivee** : bien mi mayor temor es estar sola y ya nunca poder verlos a todos

**Shaymin** : aivee no te preocupes eso jamás pasara y además también fue mi mayor temor

**Aivee** : t-tu también tenias miedo de eso

**Shaymin** : si de hecho yo ya lo viví 3 veces

**Aivee** : p pero como

**Shaymin** : bien te lo diré

.

así eevee le cuenta cuando todos murieron con Darkrai cuando Lili los puso en la pesadilla eterna y cuando murieron sus hermanas al terminar aivee esta llorando

.

**Aivee** : hermana en verdad haz sufrido mucho verdad

**Shaymin** : si pero no solo yo tu también dado que somos la misma eevee pero también eso me ha enseñado a valorar a todos

**Vulpix** : si mas sin embargo haz superado todo verdad hermana

**Shaymin** : si pero como una vez te dije si no fuera por ustedes en verdad no lo hubiera logrado y es probable que me hubiera convertido de nuevo en la Umbreon malvada

**Vulpix** : en realidad no lo creo y estoy seguro de que jamás hubiera pasado eso

**Shaymin** : [pensando] hermano gracias por creer así en mi

**Vulpix** : bien creo decirlo por todos que nunca estarás sola ni tu ni eevee

**Aivee** : en verdad lo dices en serio

**Vulpix** : si hermana y jamás he roto mi palabra

**Aivee** : hermano gracias

**Vulpix** : no hermana esto lo hago con gusto por ustedes 2

**Shaymin** : si hermana jamás dejare que sufras lo que yo viví

.

mientras en otro lugar

.

**Pidgeot** : vamos Lili levántate

**Lili** : [furiosa] eevee esto lo pagaras caro

**Pidgeot** : basta te he curado con una gema de nuestro amo

**Lili** : e-el te la dio

**Pidgeot** : si para usarla en mi

**Lili** :(triste) ya veo

**Pidgeot** : bien busquemos las otras tabletas

**Lili** : si

.

después de varios días Gardevoir regresa al templo

.

**Gardevoir** : hola he vuelto

**Pikachu** : Gardevoir a donde fuiste

**Gardevoir** : bien Mew me dio una misión en secreto y fui a cumplirla

**Pikachu** : entiendo y me alegra verte

**Vulpix** : Gardevoir veo que haz regresado en verdad me tenias preocupado

**Gardevoir** : lo lamento Vulpix mas Mew me dijo que era vital hacer esto en secreto

**Vulpix** : descuida y de verdad me alegra verte

**Gardevoir** : gracias

**Pikachu** : [con la voz de Mew] pudiste hacerlo

**Gardevoir** : si no te preocupes todo esta listo y Xatu encontró eso

**Mew** : aun no pero se que lo hallara

**Shaymin** : d-de que hablas Mew

**Gardevoir** : lo siento aun no puedo decirles mas es para ayudar a eevee y a aivee

**Shaymin** : entiendo

**Mew** : bien deben ir al bosque tétrico es posible que la ultima tableta este allí

**Shaymin** : bien iremos

**Mew** : solo una cosa esta vez solo irán eevee aivee yo y Leafeon

**Vulpix** : p-pero porque

**Mew** : lo siento pero es necesario o eevee no podrá encontrarla allí

**Shaymin** : bien iremos

**Vulpix** : p-pero hermana

**Shaymin** : no te preocupes aivee estará bien yo la cuidare pero

**Vulpix** : que cosa hermana

**Shaymin** : [viendo a Mew] no olvídalo

**Mew** : bien si lo prefieres puedes ir mañana al salir el sol

**Shaymin** : bien eso haré

**Mew** : ok nos veremos al amanecer eevee

**Shaymin** : si esta bien Mew

**Mew** : eevee yo

**Shaymin** : no importa debo ir a descansar nos veremos en la mañana

**Mew** : si eevee

.

esa noche eevee platica con Latias

.

**Latias** : hija no puedes hacerlo te lo prohíbo

**Shaymin** : lo siento madre aun si tu me pides es lo único que puedo hacer yo

**Latias** : hija pero porque tu porque no puede hacerlo otro

**Shaymin** : porque soy tu hija y fui una guardiana y ella es mi responsabilidad

**Latias:** hija por favor te lo suplico no hagas esto si te quedas aquí nada te pasara

**Shaymin** : madre no lo hagas mas difícil para mi esto lo sabes bien ya que Mew te lo dijo no es verdad

**Latias** : si eso lo se pero no el pago es muy alto

**Shaymin** : lo se pero si puedo salvarla lo haré y madre solo deseo pedirte un cosa

**Latias** : si dime hija

**Shaymin** : bien no le digas nada a mi hermano de porque nos dirigimos allí realmente Mew me dijo que el traerá a aivee y a Leafeon de regreso al templo solo en ese momento le dirás la verdad a mi hermano esta bien madre

**Latias** : bien hija lo haré

**Shaymin** : madre gracias por cuidarme tanto en verdad fuiste una gran madre para mi y deseo poder verte de nuevo

**Latias** : hija

.

así al día siguiente parten al bosque tétrico mientras Vulpix los ve alejarse tiene una inquietud en su corazón y decide hablar con sus hermanas

.

**Vulpix** : hermanas deseo preguntarles algo

**Espeon** : si que pasa

**Vulpix** : no estoy seguro pero estoy preocupado por eevee

**Glaceon** : crees que este en peligro

**Vulpix** : no lo se pero ayer sentí una gran tristeza en eevee y ahora al irse tengo un mal presentimiento

**Templo** : bien Vulpix te diré la verdad pero no puedes interferir ni tampoco las hermanas de eevee

**Vulpix** : a que te refieres

**Templo** : bien hoy es el ultimo día de vida de eevee

**Vulpix** :(asustado) queee a que te refieres

**Templo** : bien te lo mostrare

.

así el templo le muestra cuando Mew y Mesprit entrenaron a eevee y lo que Mew le dijo

.

**Mew** : bien eevee haz progresado mucho

**Shaymin** : gracias Mew

**Mew** : sin embargo

**Shaymin** : si Mew

**Mew** : es triste decírtelo pero tu vida esta llegando a su fin

**Shaymin** : d-de que hablas

**Mew** : bien te lo diré cuando Shinx recreo tu cuerpo te dijo que seria temporal es decir que no seria para siempre

**Shaymin** : si eso lo se pero

**Mew** : bien este cuerpo debería vivir 10 años pero cuando usaste la tableta de Arceus el equilibrio de tu cuerpo se daño y al estar cada noche como Shaymin debilito cada vez mas tu cuerpo por ello tu vida se esta acortando y ese cuerpo tuyo morirá

**Shaymin** : e-es decir

**Mew** : si volverás a estar atrapada en el collar solo que esta vez caerás en un sueño de cual jamás despertaras

**Shaymin** : (llorando muy triste)n-no porque a mi

**Mew** : bien no llores aun tienes tiempo cuando llegue el momento te enviare al bosque tétrico

**Shaymin** : p-pero para que ir allí

**Mew** : bien al caer en ese sueño aivee también le pasara lo mismo solo que ella si morirá

**Shaymin** : n-no aivee no la dejare morir

**Mew** : ok entonces cuando vayas allí te diré como salvar a aivee

**Shaymin** : bien lo haré por aivee

.

**Vulpix** :(gritando muy triste) eevee no

.

**Espeon** :(asustada) que pasa hermano

**Vulpix** : eevee nuestra hermana morirá hoy

**Espeon** :(con miedo) p-pero de que hablas

**Vulpix** :(con lagrimas) bien te lo diré

.

de esta forma Vulpix les dice a todas lo que le dijo Mew a eevee al terminar todas están muy tristes

.

**Vaporeon** : hermana no porque

**Glaceon** : eevee no nos dejes hermana

**Jolteon** : hermana en verdad quieres a aivee así

**Flareon** : hermana

**Celebi** : [ llegando] porque tan tristes

**Vulpix** : hermana tu realmente te preocupaste por eevee verdad

**Celebi** : si siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré

**Vulpix** : bien gracias por haberla cuidado

**Celebi** : d-de que hablas

.

**Vulpix** le dice todo y Celebi dice

.

**Celebi** : iré con eevee

**Vulpix** : no podemos ir

**Celebi** : a que te refieres

**Vulpix** : bien si eevee no hace esto aivee también morirá

**Celebi** : aivee

**Vulpix** : si de modo que si detenemos a eevee aivee correrá la misma suerte

**Celebi** : hermana porque no nos dijiste

**Espeon** : eevee te lo dijo una vez no es por no lastimarnos en verdad mi hermana maduro mucho y en verdad fue una mejor hermana que yo

.

mientras eevee a llegado al bosque y se separan en 2 equipos con eevee y aivee en uno y pikachu y Leafeon en otro

.

**Shaymin** : bien aivee debemos avanzar

.

eevee avanza por un sendero y llegan a una gran roca y eevee le dice a aivee

.

**Shaymin** : bien hermana descansaremos aquí

**Aivee** : si hermana

.

mientras descansan eevee le dice a aivee

.

**Shaymin** : hermana deseo preguntarte algo

**Aivee** : si que pasa

**Shaymin** : fui una buena hermana para ti

**Aivee** : d-de que hablas claro que eres una buena hermana

**Shaymin** :[ abrazando a aivee] gracias hermana

**Aivee** : hermana que pasa me estas asustando

**Shaymin** : hermana deseo que me prometas algo

**Aivee** : si que cosa

**Shaymin** : sin importar lo que pase vencerás a Lili ok

**Aivee** : p-pero de que hablas eevee

**Shaymin** : hermana lo siento pero ya no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice

**Aivee** : hermana de que hablas

**Shaymin** : bien Mew te lo dirá ok

**Aivee** : hermana por favor no me asustes

**Shaymin** : bien debo hacer algo antes [arrancándose un mechón de pelo suyo y dándoselo a aivee]

**Aivee** :[ viendo el mechón ] p pero hermana

**Shaymin** : aivee debes comerte ese mechón

**Aivee** : p-pero

**Shaymin** :[ muy seria] hazlo

**Aivee** :[ comiéndose el mechón]b bien

**Shaymin** : bien no queda mucho tiempo

.

**eevee** crea una esfera de energía y se la da a aivee

.

**Aivee** : hermana yo

**Shaymin** : no hay tiempo hermana usa esa esfera presionándola contra tu cuerpo

**Aivee** : b-bien

.

al hacerlo aivee brilla y se trasforma en Shaymin

.

**Shaymin /aivee:** p-pero como

**Shaymin** : bien este es el ultimo regalo que puedo darte hermana

**Shaymin/aivee:** d-de que hablas

**Shaymin** : bien aivee es el adiós cuida a todos ahora eres la única 7° hermana

**Shaymin /aivee:** n-no espera

.

aivee ve como Shaymin empieza desaparecer mientras oscurece

.

**Aivee** : [llorando amargamente] no hermana no me dejes


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO 50 CONSECUENCIAS Y UNA AYUDA INESPERADA**

.

Al llegar Leafeon y pikachu aivee esta llorando muy triste sujetando el collar y el brazalete de eeve

.

**Leafeon** : eevee que pasa donde esta aivee

**Aivee** : [regresando a su forma normal] eevee se ha ido para siempre

**Leafeon** : d de que hablas

.

aivee le dice todo y al final Mew le dice

.

**Mew** : bien debemos regresar

**Leafeon** : p-pero y la tableta

**Mew** : en el templo les diré todo

.

al regresar se ve un ambiente tenso y Vulpix dice

.

**Vulpix** : bien Mew en verdad jamás creí esto de ti

**Mew** :[triste dice] no creas que a mi no me duele Vulpix

**Vulpix** : realmente no lo creo y por ello nos dirás todo

**Aivee** : a mi no me interesa oír nada solo deseo estar sola

**Todas:** (mirandola triste) hermana

**Vulpix** : en verdad jamás te perdonare por no decirnos

**Mew** : si eso lo se muy bien mas pude no decírselo a eevee y que aivee y Lili murieran

**Vulpix** : bien y que haremos ahora sin eevee en verdad no tengo interés de seguir con esta búsqueda

**Mew** : sin embargo lo harás pues es lo que eevee hubiera hecho no es verdad

**Vulpix** : bien lo haré mas quiero que me prometas algo

**Mew** : bien que cosa

**Vulpix** : bien después de terminar con esto y vencer a Lili no quiero volver a saber de ti Mew me has entendido

**Mew** :[ muy triste dice] bien así será

**Celebi** : bien yo estoy de acuerdo si no pudiste confiar algo tan serio con nosotros no tiene caso ser amigos

**Mesprit** :[apareciendo] Celebi es mejor que te retractes

**Celebi** : de que Mesprit debes de saber que estoy al tanto de lo que le hiciste a eevee así que solo te diré esto márchate ahora o te matare por haber lastimado así a eevee

**Mesprit** :(con miedo) C-Celebi t tu

**Celebi** : sabes bien que no soy del tipo que busca venganza mas haré una excepción por mi hermana eevee

**Mesprit** : [ dice triste mirando el collar que lleva] Celebi

**Espeon** : basta ya Celebi debemos pensar que hacer

**Celebi** : realmente no me importa sin eevee ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

**Espeon** :[ acercándose y dándole una bofetada] realmente me haz decepcionado Celebi

**Celebi** : p-pero yo [ dice frotando su mejilla]

**Vulpix** : si yo también lo estoy ya olvidaste a aivee y porque nuestra hermana hizo esto

**Celebi** : [gritando] si eso lo se muy bien

**Vulpix** : en verdad tu crees que eevee permitiría que aivee muriera

**Celebi** : n no tienes razón lo lamento es solo que en verdad perdí el control

**Vulpix** : hermana en este momento te necesitamos mas que nunca

**Espeon** : en verdad a todas nos duele mas aivee ahora es nuestra prioridad

**Mesprit** : bien les diremos que hacer y donde esta la ultima tableta

**Vulpix** : bien

.

al día siguiente aivee esta muy callada al salir todos la ven llorando en silencio

.

**Glaceon** : hermana yo

**Aivee** :...

**Jolteon** : aivee hermana

**Aivee** :...

**Espeon** : aivee por favor hermana en verdad a eevee le dolería verte así

**Aivee** : eevee hermana

**¿?** : aivee en verdad yo entiendo tu tristeza

**Aivee** : q-quien eres

**¿?** : bien yo soy Latias

**Aivee** : tu fuiste la madre de mi hermana verdad

**Latias** : si así es bien debo decirte algo

**Aivee** : bien te escucho

**Latias** : eevee me pidió que tu seas mi hija ahora

**Aivee** : m-mi hermana te pidió eso

**Latias** : si pues sabia que esto pasaría y no quería verte triste

**Aivee** : hermana tu

**Latias** : si eevee tomo esta decisión pensando en ti y en verdad yo no estaba de acuerdo mas eevee lo decidió así

**Aivee** : pero eevee ahora que haré sin ella

**Latias** : bien ella no murió solo esta de nuevo en el collar

**Aivee** : d-de verdad

**Latias** : si pero ella esta ahora en un sueño y tal vez no pueda despertarcomo una vez estuvieron tus hermanas

**Aivee** : y podemos despertar a eevee

**Latias** : no estoy segura pero mientras eevee este en el collar es posible no lo crees aivee

**Aivee** : si es verdad y te lo agradezco madre

**Latias** : bien habla con Vulpix y dile que se dirijan al templo de ho oh

**Aivee** : bien se lo diré

.

mientras en otro lugar

.

**Pidgeot** : Lili estas bien

**Lili** : si no es nada [sintiendo un dolor en el pecho]

**Pidgeot** : en verdad no pareces tu misma

**Lili** :[en su mente] porque estoy pensando en eevee y me siento así

.

mientras Celebi lleva a aivee y a Vulpix

.

**Eevee7** : bien aivee en verdad esperaba tu visita

**Aivee:** sabes porque vine verdad

**Eevee7** : si estoy conciente deseas salvar a eevee verdad

**Aivee:** si haré lo que sea

**Eevee7** : incluso morir

**Aivee:** d de que hablas

**Eevee7** : bien para despertar a eevee una vida debe ser tomada

**Aivee:** ya veo pero

**Eevee7** : no hay otra forma la energía de una vida es necesaria y podrás despertar a eevee tienes hasta el amanecer para decidir después de eso eevee estará en el sueño eterno y ya no despertara

.

al salir Vulpix la ve y le pregunta

**Vulpix** : hermana que te dijo

.

aivee le dice y Vulpix dice muy serio

.

**Vulpix** : bien seré yo

**Aivee:** n-no hermano no te dejare

**Vulpix** : hermana eevee y tu son lo mas importante para mi y estaré feliz si con mi vida puedo salvarlas

**Aivee:** no lo hagas piensa en Latias y en nuestras hermanas a todos nos dolerá si mueres

**Vulpix** : si pero no tengo opción soy el único que puede salvarla

**Celebi** : no seré yo hermano

**Chikorita** : [apareciendo] en realidad no son los únicos

**Vulpix** : Chikorita p-pero que haces aquí

**Cindaquil** : no eres el único que sabe lo que paso

**Dratini** : si es verdad

**Vulpix** : Dratini t tu también

**las gemelas Kirlias:** si y no es solo el

**Aivee:** p-pero ustedes

**Skitty** : si es verdad

**Shinx** : si todos estamos de acuerdo

**Eevee7** : si es cierto

**Vulpix** : p-pero porque

**Chikorita** : bien la vida de eevee es muy importante desde el inicio de este viaje todos lo sabíamos ahora bien si es una vida lo que se pide todos estamos dispuestos a hacerlo por eevee

**Eevee7** : si yo estoy de acuerdo bien existe una forma y es esta

.

la 7° hermana hace aparecer una estatua de eevee y dice

.

**Eevee7** : bien eevee estuvo reuniendo nuestra energía y esta quedo en el collar de aivee y eso usaremos

**Shinx** : no querrás decir que hagamos

**Eevee7** : si usar la misma técnica que uso tu madre en mi

**Shinx** : p-pero yo no la domino muy bien

**Eevee7** : si eso lo se mas por ello yo te diré como hacerla

**Shinx** : t-tu la conoces

**Eevee7** : si de hecho yo ayude a aivee a perfeccionarla

**Vulpix** : de que hablan

**Eevee7** : bien mira al morir yo desee pagar mus culpas y Missdreavus junto con ho oh me llevaron al templo de Zapdos mas el no estaba y solo estaba aivee ella escucho mi historia y decidió ayudarme pero era muy joven así que uso una estatua de un eevee y trasfirió mi alma allí después uso esa técnica y pudo convertir esa estatua en un cuerpo como el que tuve mas tenia un precio y es vivir por siempre en el templo aivee después de entrenar encontró una forma de que pudiera salir del templo y ayudarla en su entrenamiento de esa forma pude salir del templo y ayudar a aivee y fuimos grandes amigas

**Vulpix** : ya veo pero dijiste que se debe de pagar con una vida no es verdad

**Eevee7** : si mas la energía que eevee reunió será suficiente si chikorita decide dar una fracción de su poder para eevee

**Chikorita** : si no hay problema

.

en eso el collar de aivee brilla

.

**Eevee7** : bien esto haremos Shinx y aivee

**Shinx** y aivee : si que cosa

**Eevee7** : bien aivee al darte la señal concentraras la energía del collar en esa estatura mientas Shinx y yo hacemos el resto ok

**Aivee** : si esta bien

**Eevee7** : ok ahora

.

aivee y Shinx usan su energía en la estatua mientras la 7° hermana se concentra y dice

.

**Eevee7** : ok máxima técnica del pokemon doble

en eso se ve un destello y al desaparecer ven a eevee desmayada donde estaba la estatua

**Vulpix** : [ corriendo a donde esta] eevee hermana

**Eevee7** : bien Vulpix hay algo que debes de saber

**Vulpix** : si que cosa

**Eevee7** : ok mira eevee ahora será como yo es decir ella estará destinada a vivir en el templo de Latias para siempre

**Vulpix** : p-pero como cumplirá la misión que tenemos

**Eevee7** : es fácil le hemos dado a eevee la energía que consiguió de esta forma podrá salir del templo

**Vulpix** : b-bien entiendo y gracias

**Eevee7** : si y lo lamento mas es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella además deberá dormir en el collar de aivee estando fuera del templo aun si es Shaymin dado que ahora en verdad dependerá eevee de aivee

**Aivee:** gracias en verdad hiciste mucho

**Eevee7** : no aivee cuida a eevee de hoy en adelante su vida dependerá de ti

**Aivee:** si lo haré

**Eevee7** : una ultima cosa

**Vulpix:** si

**Eevee7** : bien eevee al despertar no recordara que paso por ello creo que es mejor no decirle nada ok

**Vulpix:** si esta bien

.

de esta forma Celebi lleva a todos de regreso al templo de Latias y todos están felices de ver de nuevo a eevee y Vulpix les dice después de dejar a eevee en su cuarto

.

**Eevee7** : bien deben prometer no decir lo que paso a eevee ok

**Todos** : p-pero porque

**Vulpix** : bien eevee es de hoy en adelante como es su otra yo es decir la 7° hermana y esta obligada a vivir en este templo por siempre

**Glaceon** : p-pero entonces nuestra hermana

**Vulpix** : si es verdad mas aun podrá salir del templo con ayuda de aivee

**Vaporeon** : a que te refieres

**Vulpix** : bien les diré

.

de este modo Vulpix les dice que paso y lo que hicieron por eevee y la petición de la 7° hermana al terminar todos están de acuerdo

.

al día siguiente eevee despierta

.

**Shaymin** : mmm ya amaneció

.

eevee trata de caminar mas no puede así que sale volando y al ver a Vulpix le dice

.

**Shaymin** : hermano

**Vulpix** : si hermana que pasa

**Shaymin** : no puedo caminar

**Vulpix** : d-de verdad

**Shaymin** : si me siento extraña mi cuerpo lo siento mas rígido

**Vulpix** :[mintiéndole] mmm no creo que sea nada serio llamare a Glaceon y regresaras a tu cuarto y descansaras ok

**Shaymin** : hermano pero

**Vulpix** : hermana lo harás y es una orden de tu hermano ok

**Shaymin** : bien regresare a mi cuarto

.

al irse eevee Vulpix se siente muy triste

.

**Vulpix** : hermana lo siento

.

así eevee descansa mientras Vulpix platica con los demás diciéndoles lo que oyó de eevee

.

**Espeon** : hermano porque se siente así eevee

**Vulpix** : bien el cuerpo de eevee fue recreado con una estatua de un eevee por ello creo que nuestra hermana sentirá esa diferencia

**Glaceon** : eso significa

Vulpix : si el cuerpo de nuestra hermana será frágil de hoy en adelante por ello creo que es mejor que nuestra hermana no lo sepa no lo creen

**Todos** : si es verdad

**Vulpix** :[mirando a Glaceon] bien hermana debes ir con eevee y ayudarla en lo que necesite ok

**Glaceon** : si hermano [ saliendo del cuarto]

**Vulpix** : bien debemos ir por la ultima tableta

**Todos** : bien


End file.
